In the name of love
by Meliane
Summary: Yaoi Xover Indochine/Harry Potter, contient des lemon. Trois ans de vie commune, un futur mariage... et beaucoup de péripéties ! Attention : en ce qui concerne les livres, cette histoire ne tient pas compte de certains éléments majeurs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Je ne connais ni Nicola ni Boris et je ne prétends donc pas raconter une quelconque vérité sur leur vie privée.**

**Merci à ceux que les relations homosexuelles dérangent de choisir une autre fic à lire.**

CHAPITRE 1

J'étais assis dans le jardin à bronzer tranquillement quand mon père me fit appeler. D'un signe de tête, il m'ordonna de m'asseoir.

- Ce soir, nous allons recevoir les Jardel. Tu te souviens de qui ils sont, j'espère ?

J'acquiesçai vaguement. Bien sûr que je m'en souvenais, la famille française assez puissante socialement et généalogiquement. On parlait de leur venue possible ici depuis pas mal de temps.

- J'attends de toi que tu te tiennes correctement. Ils vont vivre en Angleterre désormais. Leur fils unique est de ton âge, vous devriez bien vous entendre. Tu lui feras connaître l'école à la rentrée.

- L'école ?

- Oui, l'école. Il va entrer en 5ème année, comme toi. Et tu vas être chargé de l'aider s'il a un problème.

Je quittai mon père avec des questions plein la tête. J'étais pressé d'être au soir pour rencontrer le fils de cette famille si connue.

Je repassai par ma chambre récupérer mon balai, et je m'envolai directement par la fenêtre en direction du terrain. J'avais besoin de me dérouiller avant la rentrée. Je m'entraînai un moment, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive un garçon qui m'observait depuis le sol, et je piquai pour m'arrêter devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et tu es qui ?

Un sourire ironique naquit sur son visage pendant qu'il me regardait. Je le détaillai aussi sans me gêner. Plus grand que moi, mince, les cheveux bruns et les yeux marron. Pas mal foutu.

- J'ai vu beaucoup mieux en matière de vol, même si tu t'en sors pas trop mal, finit-il par dire.

Sa remarque me piqua au vif.

- Je t'ai posé des questions et j'attends les réponses! Tu fais quoi chez moi ?

Il tourna les talons sans rien dire et se dirigea vers le manoir. Je voulais en savoir plus et je lui bloquai le passage en passant devant lui et en sautant à terre. Une voix me coupa dans mon élan.

- Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance, dit mon père. Je te présente Boris Jardel.

Alors ce crétin était celui dont j'allais devoir être le garde-chiourme ? Il ne pouvait pas se débrouiller tout seul ?

- Va te préparer, m'ordonna mon père. Et souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, Nicola.

Je retournai dans ma chambre par le même moyen que la sortie. Tout en m'habillant pour le repas, je repensai au sourire suffisant de Boris Jardel quand il m'avait vu partir.

Le repas se passa dans le calme. Enfin, presque. Jardel n'arrêtait pas de me regarder en souriant. J'aurais bien voulu lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure pour qu'il change d'expression. Mon père se leva et commença un discours que j'écoutai à moitié.

- ... Par malchance, nos enfants ne sont que des garçons, il n'y a pas de fille.

J'étais en train de boire lorsqu'il prononça les mots de la fin.

- C'est pourquoi Nicola et Boris sont maintenant fiancés.

Je recrachai mon jus de citrouille sur Christophe, mon frère aîné.

- Tu peux pas faire attention, le nabot ?

Et l'autre qui continuait à sourire ! Je savais maintenant pourquoi. Depuis le début il était au courant.

- Super, dis-je à voix basse.

C'est pas possible, je vais me réveiller, c'est pas possible...!

- Je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de lui. Et si j'apprends que tu as des aventures avec des filles...

Mon père laissa sa phrase en suspens. Et lui alors ? Il n'allait pas en profiter, avec sa gueule d'ange ?

Je n'avais pas pensé ça, quand même. Si ?

- C'est horrible, dites-moi que je rêve...

- Je crois pas.

Appuyé contre la porte, Boris Jardel me fixait avec amusement.

- Pas de copines pour toi alors ? Je te plains, tu vas connaître l'abstinence forcée !

- Et toi ? Pas sûr que ton père apprécierait si tu avais des relations.

- Il ne m'a rien dit là-dessus. Qu'est-ce que je vais m'amuser ! D'après ton frère, il y a plein de filles qui n'attendent que moi à l'école, dit-il en partant et en me laissant seul avec mes doutes.

Je serrai les poings de rage. Mais pour qui il se prenait, celui-là ?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Demain je vais devoir accompagner l'autre idiot au chemin de Traverse pour lui montrer les magasins. Youpi, je cache ma joie. Si mon père ne m'avait pas forcé, je m'en serais bien passé. Supporter ce crétin pendant toute une journée... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?!?

C'est Christophe qui vint me réveiller, à sa manière. J'entendis juste sa voix avant de recevoir un jet d'eau glacée sur la tête.

- Mais ça va pas ? T'es malade !

- Je vais très bien, mais toi tu ne vas pas le rester longtemps si tu ne te prépares pas tout de suite.

Un coup d'oeil vers la pendule me le confirma. 10h30.

- Oh merde...

Je sortis du lit en courant vers la salle de bain à côté de ma chambre. 30 minutes pour être prêt, ça allait être court, mais faisable. Et je réussis à arriver à l'heure prévue au chemin de Traverse grâce à un portoloin, un indésirable collé à mes basques.

- Reste derrière moi ou tu vas te perdre.

Il me suivit sans rien dire, occupé à regarder partout. Ca devait l'impressionner tout ça. Je le conduisis dans les boutiques pour qu'il achète les fournitures qui lui manquaient.

- Il te manque des livres, on va aller les chercher. Tu as assez d'argent ?

- Non, répondit-il après avoir regardé dans sa poche.

Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel.

- On va passer à Gringotts alors.

Je retrouvai les wagonnets qui menaient aux coffres et les gobelins gardiens de la banque. J'en profitai pour prendre des Gallions aussi avant de sortir.

- Direction Fleury et Botts maintenant !

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir pendant que je regardais les livres. Je savais où étaient ceux dont il avait besoin mais je fis celui qui ignorait. Il paya et me retrouva dans la rue. Il avait la tête de quelqu'un qui voulait quelque chose sans oser le demander.

- Tu veux aller où ?

- J'aimerais bien voir les balais...

- Suis-moi.

Pas de nouveautés depuis l'année d'avant, mais Jardel voulut absolument entrer dans la boutique où il acheta un Nimbus 2000.

- Tu joues au quidditch ?

- Ouais, je me débrouille comme batteur, dit-il avec une pointe de fierté. Toi aussi tu y joues ?

- Je suis gardien de l'équipe, et mon frère est capitaine et poursuiveur. Faut que j'aille m'acheter une cape chez Mme Guipure. Tu viens ?

- Ouais...

Il me suivit sans enthousiasme. Je me dépêchai de finir mes achats, j'avais envie de rentrer au cas où j'aurais du courrier. Je m'arrêtai devant l'animalerie en voyant un chaton tout noir me regarder avec ses petits yeux verts.

- Tu veux t'acheter un animal ? demandai-je.

- Un hibou, j'aimerais bien.

Je me dirigeai vers le comptoir pour savoir si le chat était à vendre, et je ressortis quelques instants plus tard du magasin avec le félin dans les bras. Jardel s'était payé un hibou qu'il descendit de son épaule après s'être fait pincer l'oreille.

- Ca va, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, grogna-t-il en voyant que je le fixais avec un sourire moqueur.

Mon frère me jeta à la figure une lettre de l'école dès que je fus rentré. Je ne m'attendais pas à son contenu et elle me tomba des mains. Ma mère la ramassa et la lut avant de me féliciter.

- Bravo, Nicola! Préfet! Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, mais je suis fière de toi.

- Merci maman.

Je laissai ensuite Jardel planté là pour aller nourrir Dark, mon nouveau chat, qui me rappelait en miaulant qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis longtemps.

Deux jours après, je montai dans le train pour partir vers l'école. J'étais heureux d'y retourner. En partant à l'avant vers le compartiment des préfets, je croisai Madison et Lucy, les nouvelles préfètes de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, que je connaissais. Madison me sourit, peut-être en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Et à l'intérieur, je retrouvai Shawn et Ethan. Shawn a un an de plus que moi et c'est mon meilleur ami. Il est à Gryffondor, comme moi, en 6ème année. Ethan est en 6e aussi, mais à Serdaigle. Le préfet de sa maison avec Madison apparemment.  
Le voyage se passa tranquillement. Madison et Lucy jouaient à la bataille explosive avec Ethan pendant que je parlais quidditch avec Shawn. Il est dans l'équipe comme moi, au poste de poursuiveur.

- Tu crois que nous avons une chance cette année ? me demanda-t-il.

- Faudra faire attention à Christophe, dis-je à voix basse pour ne pas être entendus des préfets de Serpentard, la maison de mon frère. Il s'est entraîné tout l'été et il joue bien, je l'ai vu et il s'est amélioré. Je crois qu'il a mal supporté la défaite de l'an dernier.

- Merci de l'info. C'est génial que tu sois devenu préfet! J'espérais ne pas tomber sur quelqu'un d'aussi chiant que Matt.

Matt était l'autre préfet de Gryffondor, celui qui m'a laissé son poste parce qu'il a fini ses études et qu'il a quitté l'école.

- Le train arrive, vous devriez vous habiller, dit Samia, la préfète-en-chef. Shawn soupira en la voyant partir sans le regarder.

- Tu crois que j'ai une chance avec elle ?

Fallait reconnaître que Samia était plutôt jolie. Chose rare pour une Noire, elle avait les yeux bleus, et c'était surprenant quand on ne le savait pas.

- Si tu continues à faire l'idiot pour qu'elle te remarque, non. Essaye de faire attention à elle, montre-lui qu'elle te plaît sans en faire trop. Et décide-toi avant la fin de l'année.

- Merci Nico, t'es un frère!

A la descente du train, je vis Jardel partir avec les nouveaux vers les barques. Sans me soucier davantage de lui, je partis dans une des calèches avec Shawn, Madison et Lucy. Il commençait à pleuvoir quand nous sommes arrivés devant le château, et nous sommes rentrés tout de suite. Les nouveaux allaient être trempés.  
Je m'assis tranquillement à la table en face de Shawn et j'attendis, pas longtemps, que les nouveaux entrent. La répartition débuta presque immédiatement. Un à un, les 1ère années furent répartis, et bientôt il ne resta plus que Jardel qui semblait mal à l'aise d'être la cible des regards. Les filles chuchotaient en le détaillant avec des yeux de merlan frit.

- Tu sais qui c'est ? me demanda Shawn.

- Mon fiancé.

- Quoi ?

- Il est fils unique et comme j'ai pas de soeur et que l'alliance entre sa famille et la mienne doit être préservée, d'après mon père, j'ai pas eu le choix.

J'observai Jardel qui était assis sur le tabouret avec le Choixpeau sur la tête. Je me mis à prier en silence.

Sois gentil, ne l'envoie pas ici

- GRYFFONDOR!

Je croisai le regard narquois de Christophe alors que Jardel s'approchait de moi et que je me cognais la tête sur la table.

C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, je suis maudit...

Non seulement il était dans ma maison, mais en plus on allait être seuls dans le même dortoir, parce qu'avant qu'il arrive j'étais l'unique garçon de mon année à être à Gryffondor. Shawn me força à arrêter de vouloir m'assommer alors que je répétais intérieurement:

C'est un cauchemar, c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais

Les trois années scolaires à venir allaient être longues. Très longues...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

Après le repas, je montai les escaliers dans un état second, suivi des 1ère années. Je leur donnai le mot de passe, "Sagesse", avant de rejoindre mon dortoir. En entrant, je vis que Jardel avait déjà envahi la pièce et mis ses affaires sur les deux lits.

- Jardel, vire tes affaires de là, je veux dormir.

- Fais-le toi-même.

Je laissai sortir Dark de sa cage pour qu'il puisse se promener un peu, avant de regarder mon... "fiancé". Berk, qu'est-ce que je déteste ce mot!

- C'est tes affaires, pas les miennes, alors je ne vois aucun problème à faire ça.

Je saisis le couvre-lit et j'envoyai tout à terre. Jardel se précipita sur moi, furieux.

- Ramasse tout de suite!

- Fais-le toi même, répondis-je en allant dans la petite salle de bain. Quand je revins, il avait tout rangé dans son armoire. Je le laissai passer pour qu'il aille se laver et je profitai d'être seul pour mettre les miennes dans mon placard. Je m'allongeai ensuite, appelai Dark qui monta sur le lit et tirai les rideaux. Je m'endormis vite, et je n'entendis pas Jardel sortir de la salle d'eau.

Je me réveillai le matin suivant à cause de Dark qui me léchait le visage. Je le flattai un peu puis je me filai me laver en remarquant que Jardel dormait encore. Je descendis ensuite manger, après avoir dit à mon chat qu'il ne pouvait pas me suivre. La directrice de maison me donna les emplois du temps pour que je les distribue. C'est ce que je fis avec ceux qui arrivaient pour prendre leur petit déj. Enfin, j'avais fait des piles avec les années et après les options, ils n'avaient plus qu'à se servir. Jardel arriva dans les derniers. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise en marmonnant un vague bonjour et râla en se rendant compte qu'il avait mis son jus d'orange à la place du café, et inversement. Impossible de me retenir, et un petit rire m'échappa.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, Sirkis ? Tu me cherches ?

- Non, je n'oserais pas, voyons! Tiens, ton emploi du temps. Tu as pris... arithmancie et soins aux créatures magiques!?!

Mais c'est pas vrai... Il a les mêmes options que moi! Là c'est sûr, j'ai touché le fond

Il saisit son emploi du temps et le glissa dans son sac, puis il se tourna vers moi.

- Il y a des places libres dans l'équipe de quidditch cette année ? Tu en fais partie ?

Je sentis mon coeur manquer un battement. Non, là c'était réellement la fin de tout.

- Le gardien c'est moi, et Shawn, l'autre préfet, est un des poursuiveurs. Il faut un batteur, répondis-je d'une voix éteinte.

- Super! C'est là que je suis le meilleur. C'est qui le capitaine ?

Je lui montrai le responsable du doigt. David Knight. Dire qu'entre nous c'est le grand amour est un mensonge énorme. Il me déteste depuis que je suis dans l'équipe,choisi par le frère de Shawn, parti depuis. S'il avait pu me virer, il y a longtemps qu'il l'aurait fait.  
Je finis de manger et je me levai pour aller à mon premier cours de l'année. Cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec les Serdaigle. Et la pensée d'être avec Jardel n'est pas faite pour me réjouir. Heureusement, il y aura aussi Madison. C'est un peu compliqué entre nous. On est sortis ensemble l'année dernière, et puis elle m'a lâché pour un autre de sa maison qui l'a larguée ensuite. Depuis ça, j'ai l'impression qu'elle veut revenir avec moi. Je sais pas très bien si j'en ai envie.  
J'arrivai dans la salle parmi les premiers et j'entrai sur un signe du professeur. J'espérais être avec Madison, mais Jardel se pointa avant et le prof lui désigna la place libre à côté de moi. Grrrr... Mr Duvernet, vous serez pas dans la tête du classement des profs cette année.  
Après avoir fait des exercices sur les sortilèges interdits, on entendit la sonnerie. Vite, la sortie, que je puisse me libérer de ce crétin amorphe! Faut croire qu'il avait mal dormi la nuit d'avant, il avait roupillé pendant presque toute l'heure de cours. Je l'avais poussé plusieurs fois pour qu'il émerge. Je partis vers le cours de soins aux créatures magiques sans l'attendre. Il n'aurait qu'à se débrouiller pour trouver l'enclos.  
Une fois parvenu à destination, je découvris que le cours était aussi en commun avec les Serdaigle et que l'animal choisi était le phénix. Mon animal magique préféré. Cette fois, je fis équipe avec Madison, et lorsque Jardel arriva enfin, je ne lui prêtai aucune attention. Si je l'avais fait, j'aurais pu voir une lueur s'allumer dans ses yeux.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

C'était la première fois que le temps passait aussi lentement. Jardel s'en sortait bien en cours, et il faisait tourner la tête de pas mal de filles. Je m'en fichais un peu, tant qu'il me laissait tranquille ça m'allait. Un mois après la rentrée, un panneau fut ajouté dans la salle commune. J'avais plutôt envie de dormir, mais je regardai quand même ce qui était écrit dessus.

_Les sélections pour les postes manquants au quidditch auront lieu le weekend prochain._

Je montai dans le dortoir pour travailler un peu. Mais Jardel entra en faisant claquer la porte.

- Tu peux pas faire moins de bruit ?

- Ouais, désolé!

Hein ? Désolé ? J'avais dû mal entendre.

- T'as l'air heureux, dis donc.

- Ben ouais, j'ai vu la sélection pour le poste qui manque, j'ai bien envie de tenter ma chance.

J'avais plutôt envie de le faire taire. Le jeter par la fenêtre ? J'aurais trop d'ennuis. Un sort ? Pareil, ça se saurait. Je pouvais pas prendre le risque.

- Lâche-moi, Jardel, faut que je travaille.

- Il a pas l'air content, le petit Sirkis! T'as de la chance, j'ai du boulot aussi.

Comment j'allais pouvoir supporter cet idiot pendant trois ans ???

Jardel marchait derrière moi, en direction du terrain. Comme je faisais partie de l'équipe, je devais assister aux sélections. Je m'en serais bien passé! Shawn était déjà là, et je me dirigeai aussitôt vers lui en abandonnant Jardel.

- Salut Shawn! Tu as vu beaucoup de monde pour le poste ?

- Non, il est le premier, dit-il en désignant Jardel.

David Knight arriva alors avec le reste de l'équipe, et d'autres élèves qui voulaient passer la sélection. Sur les six, il n'y en avait que deux qui se démarquaient: Jardel (grrr...) et Samuel Moran, un 4ème année. Knight nous entraîna tous à l'écart pour décider. Ils avaient le même niveau, c'était dur de choisir. Mais pas question que je donne une voix à Jardel. C'est pourtant lui qui fut choisi, à 4 contre 3. Knight avait voté pour, Shawn contre. J'évitai le regard triomphant de Jardel quand il sut que c'était lui le nouveau batteur.  
En quittant le terrain, on croisa les verts en route pour les sélections. Mon frère murmura quelque chose qui fit serrer les poings de Shawn, je l'empêchai de sauter sur Christophe.

- Laisse, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Ses paroles me poursuivirent pendant un moment.

"Je t'écraserai pendant les matches, petit cafard"

24 octobre, premier match. Jardel avait l'air plutôt anxieux depuis le matin. Qu'il compte pas sur moi pour le déstresser! Il avait qu'à se débrouiller seul. Shawn arriva alors en courant. D'après la tête qu'il faisait, son rendez-vous avec Samia s'était bien passé. Tant mieux, il aurait de l'énergie à revendre et quelqu'un à impressionner! La porte s'ouvrit enfin, et le match commença.

40 à 10 pour nous. J'observai le terrain avec attention. Jardel jouait pas mal, fallait le reconnaître. Les Serpentard commençaient à s'énerver, ça se voyait. Shawn dut se baisser pour éviter un cognard qui se dirigeait droit vers sa tête. Il contourna Christophe qui fonçait sur lui et marqua. Ils allaient devenir vraiment méchants.

Allez Jada, attrape le vif et qu'on en finisse!

- Nicola!!!

Le cri de Shawn me tira de mes pensées. Christophe volait vers les buts avec l'intention de marquer. Je me préparai à l'arrêter, mais au lieu de lancer le souaffle et de faire demi-tour, il continua sur sa lancée. Droit sur moi. Et vu sa vitesse, il n'allait pas s'arrêter.

Oh oh...

J'eus l'impression qu'un boulet de canon m'avait touché, et je lâchai mon balai. La chute libre. Puis le trou noir.

Des murs blancs et des lits. J'étais à l'infirmerie. Une main serrait la mienne.

- Tu as fait une sacrée chute.

Madison. C'était elle qui tenait ma main.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Christophe t'a foncé dessus et tu es tombé de ton balai sous le choc. Shawn et Boris ont essayé de te ralentir, mais tu t'es quand même cassé un bras. Ils étaient venus te voir, mais l'infrmière les a mis dehors.

Quoi ? Jardel, venir me voir ? C'était une blague!

- Non, c'est vrai. Il a l'air plutôt sympa. Et mignon. Tu aurais pu avoir pire comme fiancé. Imagine que tu sois tombé sur quelqu'un comme Phil Snape!

Phil Snape. Beurk. Son père était l'ancien prof de potions, il paraît qu'il terrorisait des élèves. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il favorisait ceux de Serpentard.

- Oui, c'est sûr que vu comme ça, je suis bien tombé!

Madison finit par partir, et Shawn revint me voir.

- Salut Nico. On a gagné! Jada a réussi à attraper le vif! Et Jardel et moi on a essayé de te retenir pendant que tu tombais, tu t'es cassé le bras mais ça aurait pu être pire. J'avais envie de cogner ton frère. Les profs n'étaient pas contents. Ils ont retiré les points que Serpentard a eu pendant le match. Donc on a 200 points et eux rien. Pour l'instant on est en tête de la coupe.

Je me mis à sourire. Christophe devait être furieux de sa connerie. Et ses "amis" Serpentard devaient être furieux contre lui. La vie est belle...

Shawn dut s'en aller à son tour, et je me retrouvai seul. Je m'ennuyais déjà. J'avais mal au bras et il m'empêchait de dormir. Je finis par demander une potion à l'infirmière, et je pus me reposer tranquillement.

L'infirmière me garda encore deux jours avant de me laisser partir. Et encore, parce que j'avais insisté. J'avais toujours le bras en écharpe, heureusement c'était pas le droit. J'arrivais à prendre des notes pendant les cours sans trop de mal. Jardel devait parfois m'aider à porter mes affaires, et ça lui plaisait autant qu'à moi. C'est ironique bien sûr. Pendant les cours de vol je devais rester dans les gradins à m'ennuyer, à regarder les autres. Monter sur un balai me manquait. J'avais envie de retrouver mon Nimbus 2000. Ma seule consolation était la beuglante que ma mère avait envoyé à Christophe le lendemain du match.

- C'EST HONTEUX! TON FRERE AURAIT PU SE TUER! TU ES IRRESPONSABLE! TU AS DE LA CHANCE DE NE PAS ETRE EN FACE DE MOI EN CE MOMENT! QUELQUES POINTS EN MOINS, CE N'EST RIEN PAR RAPPORT A CE QUE J'AURAIS FAIT SI TU AVAIS ETE MON ELEVE!

J'avais bien rigolé avec Shawn, et j'avais même surpris un sourire discret de la part de Jardel. Ce qui me plaisait moins, c'était les filles qui le dévoraient des yeux, aussi bien de Serpentard et de Gryffondor que des autres maisons. Et parmi elles, je vis les regards de Lucy et Madison. Ca m'inquiétait. J'aurais pu en parler à Shawn, mais il était trop occupé avec Samia. Il avait de la chance que sa copine ne soit pas obnubilée par Jardel.

Heureusement, sinon il passerait un très mauvais quart d'heure

Shawn détestait plus que tout que quelqu'un marche sur ses plates-bandes. Note: surveiller Madison. Je me fichais bien des autres filles, mais c'était quand même mon ex. Si jamais Jardel lui faisait du mal, il verrait à quel point je pouvais être méchant.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 6

J'étais fatigué quand je montai me coucher ce soir-là. La journée avait été longue, j'avais eu un E en soins aux créatures et un A en défense, j'avais fait perdre 20 points à Gryffondor parce que j'avais fait une remarque au prof de potions qui n'avait pas apprécié, et j'avais enfin pu retrouver le terrain après avoir été débarrassé de mon plâtre.  
Je bouclai rapidement un devoir en histoire et je me couchai juste après. Jardel n'était pas encore là, et ça m'étonnait. D'habitude il arrivait toujours avant moi. Tant pis pour lui s'il était surpris dans les couloirs.  
En plein milieu de la nuit, un bruit bizarre me réveilla. Un bruit qui venait du lit de Jardel. Je reconnus sa voix et celle d'une fille. Une minute. Une fille ? Ici ?!?

Si jamais un prof s'en rend compte, je suis mort

En plus, je connaissais la voix de cette fille qui gémissait.

- Boris... Boris...

J'hésitai entre ignorer ce qu'ils faisaient à côté ou crier un bon coup quand j'entendis:

- Lucy...

Hein ?? Lucy ?? La Lucy que je connaissais ?? C'est-à-dire la préfète ?? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là en pleine nuit ???? 

Question idiote.

Put, si jamais un prof débarque on est morts tous les trois

Je saisis sans bruit ma baguette, posée sur mon bureau, et je la pointai vers le lit de Jardel.

- Silencio, dis-je à voix basse.

Les bruits s'arrêtèrent, seuls ceux qui les faisaient pouvaient les entendre. J'étais maintenant tranquille, mais je mis longtemps à me rendormir. Lucy et Jardel... faudrait que je le surveille bien, celui-là.

Je me secouai pour garder les yeux ouverts. J'avais mal dormi à cause des deux autres, et ça devait se voir. Je me demandai comment Jardel avait pu faire venir Lucy sans que personne ne le remarque. Quelqu'un avait quand même dû voir qu'elle n'était pas là. Faudrait que je voie ça avec Lucy elle-même.

- Hé, Lucy!

En entendant ma voix, elle s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et se retourna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Nicola ? Dépêche-toi, j'ai cours.

- Comment tu as fait pour venir dans le dortoir avec Jardel cette nuit ?

Elle devint écarlate et baissa les yeux.

- Je suis venue avec lui, c'est lui qui m'a emmenée dans votre dortoir. J'ai passé la nuit avec lui. Tu... tu nous as entendus ?

- Ouais, fallait être sourd pour ne pas capter le bruit.

- Excuse-moi, marmonna-t-elle. Je vais en parler avec Boris.

Je la rattrapai par le bras.

- Ca veut dire que vous allez remettre le couvert ce soir ?!? Et je dors quand, moi ?? Même si je ne vous entends pas, je sais ce que vous faites!

Elle se dégagea et partit en me laissant au milieu du couloir. Perdu dans mes pensées, je fixai encore l'endroit où elle s'était tenue quand une voix me parvint aux oreilles.

- Alors petit frère, tu es jaloux de ne pas être à la place de cette fille ? demanda Christophe.

- Tais-toi, tu dis n'importe quoi!

- Pourtant, tu vas bien être obligé d'y passer aussi, c'est ton fiancé, oublie pas.

Content de son numéro, il disparut à son tour en riant de l'expression d'horreur qui s'était invitée sur mon visage.

Oh non, pitié! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?!?

Après le repas, je réussis à coincer Jardel pour lui parler seul à seul.

- T'es complètement dingue ou inconscient ? Tu sais ce que ça peut te coûter si un prof surprend une de tes conquêtes dans le dortoir ?

- Non, et je m'en fiche un peu.

- Eh ben pas moi! T'as pas intérêt à recommencer ou...

- Ou quoi ? dit-il en s'approchant de moi. Tu vas aller te plaindre à ton père ? Oublie pas que si tu le fais, on plonge tous les deux. Souviens-toi de ce qu'il t'a dit: aide-le en cas de problème. Et si j'ai un problème, tu ne feras rien qui vienne à l'encontre de mes intérêts, c'est clair ?

Il était si proche de moi... Je n'avais qu'un geste à faire pour l'atteindre et le frapper. Mais ça n'aurait servi à rien.

- Ouais, d'accord! Je me tairai. 

Alors que j'allais vers le parc, les paroles de mon frère me revinrent en mémoire. La proximité de Jardel et moi dans le couloir aussi. Christophe avait raison, j'allais devoir y passer. Je n'avais pas le choix. Mais il allait s'écouler un moment avant que ça arrive. Jamais, ou du moins pas dans l'immédiat, je ne le laisserais poser ses mains sur moi.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 7

Je me doutais bien qu'il avait dû recommencer plusieurs fois. Suffisait de voir les regards des filles quand il arrivait dans la grande salle. Pour la plupart c'était de l'envie et de la jalousie, quelques-uns de tristesse (celles qu'il avait jetées) et un seul regard qui brillait (celui de sa copine du moment) . Ca avait l'air d'amuser Christophe, et c'était bien le seul. Il avait demandé à Jardel si certaines filles étaient des "bons coups". Mais ce qu'il faisait plaisait pas à beaucoup de monde. La veille, Ethan l'avait frappé parce qu'il venait de laisser tomber sa soeur, qui s'était vite consolée avec David Knight. Et la semaine dernière, Shawn lui avait envoyé son poing dans la figure quand il avait commencé à draguer Samia. Il était en train de se faire des ennemis partout, et même chez les Serpentard.  
Lucy avait été sa relation la plus longue, et ils étaient restés ensemble dix jours. Et en un mois, son lit avait vu passer au moins trois autres filles. Je ne savais pas ce qui lui prenait, et ça commençait à m'inquiéter. J'avais essayé d'en parler avec lui, mais il faisait comme s'il n'entendait rien. Et en cours, il était souvent dans la lune. Ca se voyait dans sa prise de notes. A chaque fois que je le regardais, il était en train de me fixer, mais dès que nos yeux se croisaient, il se détournait. J'aurais pu demander conseil à Madison, mais elle disparaissait souvent et je ne la voyais que pendant les cours. Elle aussi, elle m'inquiétait. Et si... Non, elle ne ferait pas une bêtise pareille. Enfin, je l'espérais. 

On était début décembre, en plein match de quidditch contre Poufsouffle, et j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. Surtout en repensant à ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir. J'avais honte en y songeant.

**Flashback  
**  
J'étais allongé dans mon lit, incapable de dormir à cause du bruit à côté de moi. J'en avais marre de jeter le sort à chaque fois, et puis de toute façon même si je l'avais fait savoir ce qui se passait m'aurait dérangé. Que ce soit avec ou sans le son. J'entendais les gémissements de Boris et ceux de sa copine, mais je ne reconnaissais pas la voix. Et je me mis alors à réagir. Ma main descendit lentement vers un endroit précis, et je commençai à me caresser en essayant de retenir mes gémissements. Je réussis en fermant les yeux et en serrant les dents, mais c'était dur. Je finis par jouir, et j'entendis Jardel faire pareil. Je me rendormis vite, demain il y aurait un match et je devais être reposé.

**Fin du flashback.  
**  
Je stoppai le souaffle difficilement avant de le renvoyer à Shawn. Poufsouffle avait quarante points d'avance sur nous, mais si Jada attrapait le vif, ce serait gagné. Et elle s'en saisit un peu plus tard.

- On les a battus de justesse, mais battus quand même! dit Shawn en me serrant dans ses bras. On n'a eu que dix points d'avance sur eux pour ce match, mais on pourra se permettre de perdre celui contre Serdaigle. Mais une victoire ce serait bien mieux!

En entendant le mot Serdaigle, mon esprit repartit vers Madison, que je n'avais pas vue dans les gradins pendant le match. Mais où est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien être ? 

J'eus la réponse à ma question le lendemain. J'avais eu à supporter le regard persistant de Jardel toute la journée, et j'en pouvais plus. Samia vint me sortir de mon devoir de potion.

- Nicola, Madison veut te voir. Elle t'attend devant le tableau.

Je laissai tomber les ingrédients qui entraient dans la composition de la potion d'invisibilité pour me précipiter vers la sortie.

Madison était là, la mine abattue. J'étais plutôt content de la retrouver, mais j'aurais préféré la voir en train de sourire.

- Salut, Mad. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu étais où ?

Elle leva ses yeux bleus vers moi et éclata soudain en sanglots.

- Viens, on va parler. 

Je la fis franchir le tableau, heureusement la salle commune était vide. Je l'emmenai dans mon dortoir et la laissai me parler. Pas question de la forcer si elle n'en avait pas envie.

- Il a profité de moi comme avec d'autres! dit Madison en se blottissant contre moi.

Impuissant, je la pris dans mes bras en serrant les dents. Je passai ma main dans ses longs cheveux noirs en lui disant de ne plus pleurer, que j'étais là. Je savais de qui elle voulait parler. Ce salaud pouvait faire ça à d'autres, mais pas à elle! Il allait le payer cher.   
Je mis un petit moment à me rendre compte que Madison me fixait intensément et qu'elle avait rapproché son visage du mien. Je ne pouvais pas la repousser, pas après ce qui s'était passé. Et je me laissai entraîner quand elle m'embrassa, comme avant.  
Elle me retira mon pull pendant que je posai mes mains sur sa taille pour l'attirer vers moi. Elle réussit ensuite à m'enlever mes vêtements sans quitter mes lèvres. Je la débarrassai à mon tour de ses habits puis je l'entraînai vers mon lit. J'avais oublié qu'elle était aussi désirable. Elle s'empala sur ma virilité et je commençai à bouger en elle. Malgré nos efforts pour se retenir, on se mit à gémir presque en même temps. J'accélérai à sa demande. Je finis par jouir en elle, et elle sur moi. Elle se laissa ensuite aller, posant sa tête sur mon épaule et se collant à moi. Un bâillement m'échappa, et je me rendis compte que Madison s'était endormie. Je ne pouvais plus bouger sans la réveiller, et je ne voulais pas faire ça. Je commençai à fermer les yeux sans bien m'en apercevoir, et je m'endormis à mon tour, sans tirer les rideaux du lit, ce que j'allais regretter par la suite.


	7. Chapter 7

C'est le claquement d'une porte qui me réveilla en sursaut. Madison avait aussi été réveillée, et me regarda avec inquiétude.

- Je crois que tu devrais t'en aller, Mad.

- Je crois aussi.

On se rhabilla en vitesse, puis elle se tourna vers moi.

- Nico ? Merci pour tout.

- De rien. Mais je pense que ce qui s'est passé devrait rester entre nous.

- D'accord. Je sais que si ton frère l'apprenait, il le dirait à ton père.

- Ouais. Et quand il se fâche, c'est pas beau à voir.

Elle me donna un dernier baiser avant de se sauver. Assis sur mon lit, je repensai à la porte qui avait claqué. Et je compris qui avait forcément dû nous surprendre.

Je ne revis Jardel que le lendemain en cours. Je serrai les poings en le voyant, et quand il fut seul, je lui envoyai un bon coup de poing dans la figure.

- Comment tu as pu faire ça à Madison ? Pourquoi tu fais ça aussi aux autres ?

Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'intention de me répondre, enfin pas par la parole. Il me frappa à son tour, et ça dégénéra vite.

- Sirkis! Jardel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Arrêtez tout de suite !

Oh merde...

- Expelliarmus !

Duvernet nous regardait et il avait pas l'air content du tout.

- Retenue demain soir dans mon bureau ! Et pas de discussion !

J'essuyai ma lèvre en sang, la tête basse. Jardel ne faisait pas le fier non plus. Il avait un bleu qui s'étalait sur sa joue. En bas de l'escalier, Christophe ricanait. Et les élèves attirés par le bruit nous laissèrent passer, la stupéfaction sur le visage.

- C'est ma faute, dit Madison peu après en nettoyant mon visage du sang qui avait coulé.

- Non, tu n'y es pour rien. Il méritait une correction, et c'est moi qui lui ai donné.

Elle finit de passer le désinfectant et jeta le coton à la poubelle.

- Excuse-moi, mais faut que je retourne en cours, sinon je vais être en retard, dit-elle.

- Oui, va-y!

En sortant dans le couloir, j'aperçus Jardel qui avait l'air de fouiner dans le coin.

- T'en as pas eu assez ?

- Arrête, s'il te plaît... dit-il à voix basse avant de partir. Je remarquai quand même le regard triste qu'il me lança.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?!?

Le temps passa vite, trop vite. Je me rendais compte que j'avais peur et en même temps que j'étais pressé d'être à la retenue, sans pouvoir en dire les raisons. Après le cours de Défense, Duvernet nous fit rester, Jardel et moi, et nous dit que la retenue aurait lieu à partir de 20 heures. J'étais pas du tout fier. Shawn me rassura en me disant que tout allait bien se passer.

- Merci de ton soutien, répondis-je avec une pointe d'ironie. 

A la fin du repas, je me levai pour aller vers le bureau du prof, suivi par Jardel. La porte était ouverte et il nous vit aussitôt.

- Voilà les deux combattants ! Vous allez nettoyer le cachot des potions. Et sans magie! Mr Mayeur sera ravi de voir sa salle de cours rangée. Je pense que ça vous fera passer l'envie de vous battre dans les couloirs.

Il nous conduisit jusqu'au cachot avec un sourire et verrouilla la porte derrière nous.

- Elle ne s'ouvrira que lorsque le cachot sera propre, dit-il avant de nous laisser.

Ce prof est vraiment un sadique

Je commençai aussitôt à ranger. Vu l'état de la pièce, on allait en avoir pour un moment. Jardel se remit à me regarder comme si de rien n'était. Décidément, c'était une manie chez lui. Enervé, je jetai mon chiffon par terre et me tournai vers lui.

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème, Jardel ? Tu veux ma photo ? Et puis faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu couches avec des filles pour les jeter le lendemain ! T'as un problème d'hormones ou quoi ?

Il se mit à frotter son chaudron avec une énergie redoublée. Je le saisis par l'épaule et le forçai à me faire face.

- Y a quand même une raison pour que tu agisses comme ça ! 

- Je peux pas te le dire, lâche-moi !

- Non ! Pourquoi tu laisses tomber les filles après avoir passé la nuit avec elles ?

- Parce que.

Je choisis de laisser tomber et je commençai à ranger les étagères.

- Parce que je ne peux pas obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un regard sympa de la personne que je veux, dit-il à voix basse.

Hein ? Mais pourquoi il me dit ça ? Il parle de qui là ?

- Et c'est qui cette personne ? demandai-je en essayant d'avoir une voix détachée.

Je le sentis s'approcher de moi et je lui fis face à nouveau. Ses yeux troublés me surprirent.

- C'est toi... murmura-t-il.

Je le laissai se coller à moi, et il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répondis à son baiser, je me rendais compte que j'en avais envie depuis longtemps sans vouloir le reconnaître. Il plaça ses mains sur ma taille et elles bougèrent pour atteindre le bas de mon dos. Puis il caressa ma cuisse du bout de ses doigts. Je gémis alors, et il se détacha de moi.

- Désolé... dit-il en retournant à son chaudron.

- Non, ne t'excuse pas.

Son regard étonné croisa le mien. J'y lus aussi du désir, et de l'amour. Madison m'avait regardé de la même façon la première fois. Il joignit à nouveau nos lèvres et me donna un baiser plus profond. Il embrassait bien... Au bout d'un moment, je finis quand même par dire:

- Je crois qu'on devrait finir de nettoyer la salle...

Il rougit en s'apercevant qu'on avait encore pas mal de boulot.

- ... comme ça on pourra plus vite aller se coucher. Je suis fatigué, moi, dis-je en bâillant.

Je ne remarquai pas son expression déçue, occupé à nettoyer les tables. Je l'aidai ensuite à terminer de laver les chaudrons, et la porte s'ouvrit. On rentra vite à la tour en direction de notre dortoir. Je voulais une seule chose, retrouver mon lit. Je mis rapidement mon pyjama en faisant semblant de ne pas voir Bo... Jardel qui me scrutait. Je m'allongeai ensuite dans mon lit. Au moment de tirer les rideaux, j'entendis sa voix.

- Nicola ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, J...

Je m'arrêtai de parler en réalisant qu'il m'avait appelé par mon prénom.

- Quoi, Boris ?

Il était écarlate, et il eut du mal à me dire ce qu'il voulait.

- Tu veux bien dormir avec moi ? Juste dormir, rien d'autre...

Ses yeux me suppliaient d'accepter, et je cédai. Je le rejoignis dans son lit, et il m'attira contre lui avant de refermer ses bras autour de moi.

- Je suis prisonnier ? demandai-je avec un peu d'appréhension.

- Exactement, répondit-il en caressant ma joue. Non, je plaisante! Si tu as peur...

- Non, ça ira.

Je me calai confortablement pour dormir et je sentis mes yeux se fermer.

- Bonne nuit, Boris, dis-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Bonne nuit Nicola.

Un dernier baiser dans mes cheveux, et il s'endormit juste avant moi.


	8. Chapter 8

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain, j'étais toujours dans ses bras. Il avait les yeux ouverts et me regardait.

- Bonjour...

- Bonjour Nicola, tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, merci. On a cours à quelle heure?

- On est samedi, pas de cours aujourd'hui! dit-il en souriant. On va pouvoir faire tout ce qu'on veut. Un peu de vol, ça te dit ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Jamais je refuserais ça!

Son regard s'éclaira, puis il redevint sérieux et m'approcha lentement de lui avant de m'embrasser.

- Tu as les lèvres douces... dit-il. Puis je lui rendis son baiser.

- Tu prends la douche d'abord ou pas ?

- Non, va-y.

Il me laissa seul, et j'en profitai pour ouvrir mon placard et sortir mon balai. J'attendais mon tour, il commençait à être long. Il s'était quand même pas noyé! J'allais frapper pour lui dire de se dépêcher, mais un bruit venant de la salle de bains m'en empêcha. Je rougis en pensant à ce qu'il devait faire, ou plutôt ce qu'il devait se faire.

Je rêve...

J'étais curieux de savoir s'il faisait vraiment ce que j'avais en tête. J'ouvris un peu la porte, et j'entendis. J'entendis Boris en train de gémir.

- Nicola...

Ben non, j'avais pas rêvé en fait. Et je refermai en vitesse la porte.  
Boris en train de se caresser en disant mon nom. Gros problèmes à l'horizon.

Alors il est amoureux de moi...

Il finit par jouir dans un cri qu'il étouffa, mais j'avais quand même perçu le final. Mon nom, encore... Plus autre chose.  
" J'ai envie de toi"

On n'est pas dans la merde

Ca me rendait bizarre d'avoir entendu. Pas que bizarre, en fait. Parce que je me mis à penser à lui en train de... Stop.  
Trop tard. Je me sentis d'un seul coup à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

Oh non... Dépêche-toi de sortir!! J'ai besoin de la douche!!!

Je ne le regardai pas quand il libéra le passage, j'avais trop honte. Et en plus je devais être tout rouge. Je passai devant lui sans m'arrêter et je claquai la porte. J'avais besoin d'eau froide.

Quand je revins dans le dortoir, Boris était prêt à partir manger. Je le laissai partir en avant, et je m'installai assez loin de lui pour donner le change. A part Shawn et Christophe, personne ne savait qu'on était fiancés. Et on n'avait pas besoin de crier sur les toits qu'on était ensemble. Boris avait l'air un peu déçu que je ne sois pas à côté de lui, mais il comprenait. Enfin, c'est ce que j'espérais. Knight vint nous dire qu'on avait entraînement, comme on allait être en vacances on ne pourrait pas le faire. Et c'était à mon tour d'être déçu: j'aurais voulu être seul avec Boris. Mais on n'avait pas le choix.  
Je repassai au dortoir chercher mon balai et aller ensuite sur le terrain. Je croisai Madison en chemin et je discutai avec elle avant de me rappeler l'entraînement.

- T'es en retard, Sirkis, dit Knight en me voyant.  
- Ouais, je sais.  
- T'as intérêt à être à l'heure la prochaine fois. On n'aurait pas pu s'entraîner sans toi. Vous trois, vous allez essayer de marquer pendant que Sirkis garde les buts, dit-il aux poursuiveurs. Et vous, vous allez essayer de les en empêcher avec les cognards.  
- Et toi, tu fais quoi ? demanda Boris.  
- Moi ? Je regarde, Jardel.  
- Fainéant, murmura Boris en passant à côté de moi.  
- Allez-y.

On décolla l'un après l'autre. Boris me sourit pendant qu'on volait vers les buts.

- T'en fais pas, je laisserai pas un cognard t'atteindre.  
- J'espère bien!  
- J'ai vraiment eu peur quand...  
- Jardel et Sirkis, c'est pas le moment de discuter! cria Knight depuis son poste d'observation.

Boris lui fit un geste que je ne décrirai pas, et il se prépara en voyant les autres arriver vers les buts. Je me demandai ce qu'il allait dire au moment où Knight l'avait coupé, mais Shawn se dirigeait déjà dans ma direction, et ça me sortit de la tête.  
Knight laissa l'entraînement se poursuivre pendant deux heures et y mit fin pour le déjeuner.

- Encore une semaine de cours et on est en vacances! C'est pas génial ? me dit Shawn alors qu'on allait vers les dortoirs pour se laver un peu.  
- Ben évidemment!

Le lendemain, Boris reçut une lettre dont le contenu n'eut pas l'air de lui faire plaisir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est une mauvaise nouvelle ?  
- Oui... Je dois rentrer chez moi, on ne pourra pas se voir...

Il avait vraiment l'air triste, et je le pris dans mes bras.

- On va s'écrire, et puis je peux essayer de demander à mon père d'intervenir pour que tu viennes un jour ou deux à la maison.  
- Nico, je pars en vacances avec mes parents! C'est pas possible qu'on se voie avant la rentrée.  
- Et tu vas aller où ?  
- En Egypte.

Je sentis de la tristesse m'envahir aussi. Un mois avant, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'on soit très loin l'un de l'autre, mais maintenant je ne voulais plus être séparé de lui. La vie était faite bizarrement. Et les sentiments ça se commandait pas. Parce que j'étais en train de tomber amoureux. Comme certains disent: "De la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas". Je pensais pareil en ce moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Je finis de ranger mes affaires en silence. Boris me tournait le dos, et c'était mieux ainsi. Je ne voulais pas le quitter, même pour deux semaines. Je laissai tomber les préparatifs du départ quand il m'enlaça. Ses lèvres sur ma nuque m'empêchaient d'avoir des pensées cohérentes. 

- Je ne veux pas te quitter...  
- C'est seulement deux semaines, et on va s'écrire, tu l'as dit. 

Si j'étais comme ça juste pour les vacances de Noël, qu'est-ce que ça allait donner pendant l'été!

C'était encore pire en étant dans le train. J'évitai de le regarder, sinon je savais que je n'allais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de m'asseoir à côté de lui et de me réfugier dans ses bras une dernière fois. Un peu avant qu'on arrive à King Cross, je me levai pour aller faire un tour. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être dans le même wagon que Boris. Mais il me suivit et m'entraîna dans un compartiment vide. Il se mit tout de suite à m'embrasser, je cherchai aussi ses lèvres que je n'allais pas pouvoir toucher pendant longtemps. Il verrouilla la porte et m'allongea sur la banquette. J'avais un peu peur, je n'étais pas prêt pour passer à l'action. Mais il ne devait pas avoir les mêmes pensées que moi: il se contenta de me caresser lentement à travers mon pantalon.

- Oh...

Le plaisir m'envahit bientôt. Je penchai ma tête en arrière et elle rencontra le mur. Le choc m'arracha un petit cri de douleur.

- Hé, doucement! dit Boris avec un petit rire. Il embrassa mon front pour me réconforter et stoppa ses caresses, mais resta quand même allongé sur moi. Ses bras m'entouraient et il me disait que j'allais lui manquer pendant les vacances.

- Seulement te manquer ?  
- Je ne veux pas non plus qu'on soit éloignés l'un de l'autre, mais on a pas le choix.  
- Je crois que je vais compter les jours qui nous sépareront.  
- Pff, gamin! dit-il en riant.  
- T'es plus jeune que moi, je te rappelle, répondis-je en faisant semblant de bouder.  
- Oh, il est pas content le petit Nicola ?  
- Nan! dis-je en lui tirant la langue.  
- T'es vraiment un gosse!

Il posa encore ses lèvres sur les miennes, et je le laissai prendre les commandes. Puis une voix qui annonçait qu'on arrivait nous fit nous détacher. Je quittai le compartiment après un dernier bisou. Boris revint un peu après moi. Je pouvais lire la tristesse dans ses yeux, et je dus me retenir de le serrer contre moi pour le consoler. Il devait voir la même chose de son côté. Il frôla mes doigts en descendant du train et on échangea un dernier regard. Il partit rejoindre ses parents parce qu'il allait en Egypte sans rentrer chez lui. Je retrouvai ma mère et Christophe quand Boris eut disparu de ma vue. Il me manquait déjà...  
Le retour à la maison se fit dans le silence, du moins au début. Christophe racontait les bonnes notes qu'il avait réussi à obtenir, et je regardai la campagne au dehors sans l'écouter.

- C'est bien, Christophe. Mais j'ai une remarque à te faire. Pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas de ton premier match de quidditch?

Je tournai la tête d'un seul coup et vis Christophe pâlir. 

- J'allais trop vite, j'ai pas eu le temps de ralentir, dit-il entre ses dents.  
- Ce n'est pas ce qu'un des professeurs a dit dans la lettre que j'ai reçue. Tu aurais délibérément foncé sur Nicola, et il a eu un bras cassé par ta faute. Je croyais que tu avais mûri, mais apparemment je me suis trompée, dit-elle en soupirant. Tu as eu de la chance de ne pas te tuer, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. Heureusement que tes amis t'ont ralenti dans ta chute.  
- Oui, sans eux j'étais mort ou gravement blessé.

Personne ne dit plus rien jusqu'au manoir. Mes pensées allaient vers Boris. Il devait déjà être en Egypte, il avait pris un portoloin pour y aller. Arrivé devant la porte, je sortis ma malle du coffre et la tirai derrière moi. Je n'avais pas encore le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école, contrairement à Christophe. Je déposai mes affaires dans ma chambre, puis Dark réclama à manger et je lui donnai un peu de nourriture. Il sauta ensuite sur mon lit et s'endormit vite. Je m'allongeai à côté de lui, faisant un planning pour les jours à venir. Ecrire à Boris, faire le travail donné par les profs, écrire à Boris, m'entraîner, écrire à Boris, m'occuper de mon chat... sans oublier d'écrire à Boris.

C'est dingue, je savais pas qu'il pouvait me manquer à ce point!

Je vidai ma valise et découvris une photo de Boris cachée parmi mes vêtements. Il avait dû la glisser là pendant que je ne faisais pas attention. Je déposai un baiser sur la photo avant de la mettre sur ma table de nuit.

- Mon petit Dark, dis-je en grattant le félin derrière les oreilles, je crois que je suis amoureux. Très amoureux. De Lui. Je veux le voir, je le veux tout court, mais c'est pas possible...

J'aurais pu utiliser un portoloin, mais j'avais pas encore l'âge et c'était interdit. Fallait être taré pour un trajet en balai. Je devais prendre mon mal en patience, mais ce serait tellement dur...

Le cœur serré, Boris suivit ses parents à l'extérieur de la gare et posa la main sur le portoloin -un vieux journal. Quelques secondes plus tard, il atterrit sur le sable brûlant. La chaleur était vraiment forte. Il traîna sa valise derrière lui sans un mot. Il aurait tout donné pour être avec Nicola. Il entra dans l'hôtel où il allait loger pendant son séjour et fila directement dans sa chambre. Il s'installa vite et donna à manger à son hibou, puis il plaça sur la table de chevet une photo de Nicola prise à son insu. Boris regarda un moment Nicola qui lui souriait et finit par se détourner quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il ouvrit, et ses parents entrèrent dans la chambre.

- On va voir le programme des visites, tu veux venir ? demanda sa mère.  
- Une minute, j'arrive.

Il remit sa veste, glissa à l'intérieur le double de la photo et descendit à l'accueil où son père décidait des visites qu'ils allaient faire.

- On pourrait faire les pyramides, et quelques temples. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Boris ?

Boris pensait à autre chose et revint sur terre en entendant son père répéter sa question.

- Euh... oui, ce serait pas mal! J'ai toujours voulu voir des momies.

Les Jardel mangèrent à l'hôtel, puis Boris sortit et se promena un peu dans les rues. La nuit tombait et il ne put profiter longtemps de la lumière du jour. Il rentra et commanda un whisky pur-feu au bar, puis il monta se coucher. Il embrassa la petite photo et s'endormit en pensant à Nicola, l'esprit un peu embrumé par l'alcool.

Le lendemain, il se leva péniblement et se jura de ne plus boire avant d'aller se coucher. La douche froide lui fit du bien et effaça les derniers effets du whisky. Il s'habilla et rejoignit ses parents dans la salle à manger. Ils montèrent ensuite dans une des voitures stationnées devant l'hôtel et débutèrent leurs visites.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Boris pendant le trajet.  
- Voir la plus grande des pyramides. Regarde, elle est là-bas.

Boris avait l'impression d'être une fourmi à côté d'un dragon.

- Les moldus croient que ce sont des ouvriers qui ont bâti ces pyramides, mais en fait ils étaient aidés en secret par des sorciers et le Wingardium Leviosa.  
- C'est immense... dit Boris.

Il entra dans la construction avec ses parents, et l'obscurité les engloutit.

- Lumos! dit le père de Boris après avoir sorti sa baguette.

Ils purent admirer les hiéroglyphes sur les murs, histoire quotidienne de l'Egypte ancienne et passages du Livre des Morts. Boris écoutait tout ce que sa mère lisait dans le guide et n'en perdait pas une miette. Il croisa quelques momies en chemin et recula au début, impressionné. Puis il s'enhardit et s'approcha d'elles. Elles le regardèrent avancer et le laissèrent toucher leurs bandelettes avant de disparaître à nouveau dans le noir.  
Quand les Jardel quittèrent la pyramide, le soleil éblouissant les accueillit. Ils rentrèrent à leur hôtel pour se reposer un peu de leur longue marche dans le dédale du tombeau. Boris se dora un peu au bord de la piscine et fit quelques longueurs. Mais le soleil était encore trop fort et il battit en retraite vers sa chambre pour écrire à Nicola.

_Hello mon petit amour! __  
__J'espère que tu vas bien. Je suis ici depuis hier, et je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer. Je visite le coin et les bâtiments. J'ai croisé quelques momies aujourd'hui, c'est un voyage instructif et j'apprends plein de trucs. Ca pourrait être génial si tu étais ici avec moi. Tu me manques... J'ai envie qu'on soit ensemble, te prendre dans mes bras et te sentir contre moi, t'embrasser et te dire que je t'aime. __  
__Parce que oui, JE T'AIME.__  
__Je t'adore, mon petit Nico. J'ai tellement envie de te voir, je ferais n'importe quoi pour ça. Vivement qu'on se retrouve! J'ai oublié de te donner tes cadeaux de Noël, ce sera fait en retard mais j'espère qu'ils te plairont. ___

_Love and kisses, __  
__Boris. _

Boris attacha la lettre à la patte de son hibou et ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser sortir l'oiseau. Il le regarda s'éloigner, puis s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit bientôt.

Le lendemain, il fit une promenade en barque sur le Nil. Il croisa des crocodiles qu'il prit d'abord pour des troncs d'arbre jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ouvre la gueule. Il frissonna et se concentra sur le paysage. Le batelier les emmena à Karnak où les Jardel parcoururent les allées. Boris s'étonna une nouvelle fois des dimensions de l'endroit. Puis ils poursuivirent leur voyage à Louxor et attendirent de voir le temple illuminé pour la nuit avant de reprendre un portoloin vers l'hôtel. Boris monta tout de suite à sa chambre, mais son hibou n'était pas encore revenu. Un peu déçu, il se coucha et rêva de Nicola.

Quand il émergea, il avait chaud et il était trempé de sueur. Il se souvenait bien de son rêve. Il avait pensé à Nicola qui lui faisait l'amour. Il se soulagea sous la douche avec un long gémissement, et s'habilla ensuite pour rejoindre ses parents dans la salle à manger.

- On fait quoi aujourd'hui? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à table.  
- On va rester ici. Si tu veux, tu peux aller visiter le marché.

Boris acquiesça en silence. Il pourrait trouver un cadeau pour Nicola en cherchant bien.

Il se balada un moment dans le marché et finit par trouver un étal de bijoux. Il acheta deux pierres identiques en forme de cœur, un talisman de chance en forme de croix et une amulette de jugement.

- Elle sert à discerner les bonnes et les mauvaises intentions, dit le vendeur.  
- Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Boris en désignant un oeil en or.  
- C'est le symbole du dieu Horus. Il attire la chance, la prospérité et la santé.  
- Je vais l'acheter. Vous avez quoi d'autre comme talismans?  
- La dent de protection apporte la force, le courage, la rage de vaincre dans toutes les situations difficiles. Il décuple aussi les forces et les capacités de celui qui le porte. C'est surtout pour les timides. Et celui-là, dit-il en montrant un autre talisman, est le symbole de la chance et de la réussite. Le trèfle symbolise la chance et le scarabée l'argent et la puissance.  
- Je vais prendre la dent de protection.  
- Bon choix. Mais vous n'avez pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de timide...  
- C'est pour un ami, dit Boris en rougissant légèrement. 

Le vendeur sourit et emballa les achats, puis Boris le paya et rentra à l'hôtel. Il rangea ses trouvailles et se tourna vers la fenêtre en entendant quelque chose taper au carreau. Il ouvrit immédiatement à son hibou qui apportait une lettre de Nicola. Boris donna à manger et à boire à l'animal puis il déchira fébrilement l'enveloppe et se jeta sur son lit pour lire tranquillement.


	10. Chapter 10

Il pleuvait dehors. Ca reflétait bien mon état d'esprit. Je m'ennuyais à mourir, c'était bien la première fois. D'habitude, il suffisait que je sorte jouer au quidditch sur le terrain, et ça passait. Mais là, il manquait quelque chose, pas besoin de chercher loin pour deviner ce que c'était, ou plutôt qui c'était.  
Il me manquait vraiment beaucoup. Ca faisait seulement deux jours qu'on ne s'était pas vus. Le soir, je barrais la date de la journée qui venait de passer. C'était un peu débile, mais ça me donnait l'impression de me rapprocher de lui.  
Dans la matinée du deuxième jour, je reçus une lettre de lui. Son hibou avait l'air prêt à s'effondrer, je le mis vite dans la cage du mien qui était parti chasser et lui donnai un peu d'eau. J'arrachais presque la lettre de sa patte et je la lus en faisant les cent pas. Son contenu me toucha. Il m'aimait! Je n'en doutais pas, mais il avait réussi à l'avouer. 

- Oh merde, les cadeaux...

J'avais complètement oublié d'acheter le sien. Personne n'offrait de cadeau à la maison, on fêtait juste Noël par un repas. Fallait que j'aille vite au Chemin de Traverse, je savais déjà quoi lui offrir. Je rangeai la lettre dans une boîte que j'étais le seul à pouvoir ouvrir, et je m'installai pour lui répondre.

_Bonjour mon Boris!___

_J'ai bien reçu ta lettre et elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Tu me manques vraiment beaucoup aussi. Tu n'étais pas obligé de dépenser ton argent pour moi, je me torture l'esprit pour savoir ce que tu as acheté. J'ai hâte d'être à la rentrée pour que tu me prennes dans tes bras, que tu me dises, en face cette fois, que tu m'aimes. Je veux te sentir contre moi, être à nouveau contre toi, te dire à mon tour que je t'aime. Enfin, c'est fait, ou presque. J'ai plus qu'à te le dire quand on se reverra enfin.__  
__Zut, j'arrive pas à trouver ce que tu m'as acheté, ça m'énerve! Compte pas sur moi pour te donner des indices sur ce que je vais t'offrir, je resterai muet comme une tombe, même sous la torture. __  
__Faut que je te laisse, je dois dégnomer le jardin avec Christophe (grrr...).___

_Je t'embrasse et je te dis à bientôt.__  
__Ton petit Nico. _

Après avoir délogé les gnomes du jardin et en avoir envoyé plusieurs à la tête de Christophe qui m'avait jeté de la terre dans les yeux, je pris une douche et partis pour le Chemin de Traverse. J'allai dire bonjour aux gobelins de Gringotts pour prendre de l'argent, et ensuite je discutai un peu avec un de mes amis vendeur dans la boutique que je préférais. J'achetai le cadeau de Boris, et il l'emballa.

- A plus tard, Michael, dis-je en partant avec le paquet dans les bras.  
- Salut Nico, à bientôt.

Je rentrai vite chez moi avec la poudre de cheminette et je me dépêchai de cacher le cadeau pour Boris dans ma chambre. Je m'occupai ensuite de Dark qui voulait à manger, et je renvoyai le hibou à son propriétaire. Il aurait un long chemin à faire avant d'arriver à destination, j'espérais qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.

A mon grand soulagement, les vacances passèrent beaucoup plus vite après que j'aie reçu la lettre de Boris. Il m'en envoya plusieurs autres dans l'intervalle, et ça m'aida à passer le temps. Il me disait à chaque fois qu'il m'aimait, et ça me touchait beaucoup. Il s'était mis à son tour à me harceler pour savoir ce que je lui avais acheté, mais je refusais de lui dire.  
Et le jour du retour à l'école arriva enfin. J'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser. Je montai dans le train en prenant juste le temps de dire au revoir à ma mère et je me mis aussitôt à le chercher. En passant devant un wagon vide, je sentis une main attraper ma veste et me tirer à l'intérieur. Boris -parce que c'était évidemment lui- tira le rideau et ferma la porte à clé. Je lui fis un grand sourire, j'étais vraiment content de le voir. Il s'assit à côté de moi et m'attira sur ses lèvres. 

- Boris, dis-je quand il me laissa respirer, je dois aller dans le compartiment des préfets.  
- Zut, c'est vrai... dit-il avec de la déception dans la voix.  
- Les vraies retrouvailles n'en seront que meilleures. Et j'ai quelque chose qui te plaira sûrement.  
- Je suis pressé de savoir ce que c'est. Moi aussi j'aurai quelque chose pour toi.

Il me donna un dernier baiser avant de me laisser partir.

- A tout à l'heure, mon petit amour.

J'étais sur un petit nuage en atteignant le compartiment des préfets, et je saluai Shawn d'un signe de tête. Il me demanda si j'avais passé des bonnes vacances, et je poursuivis la conversation en lui retournant la question. Mais je l'écoutai d'une oreille distraite, mes pensées allaient en fait vers une autre personne.

Je retrouvai Boris dans la Grande Salle un peu plus tard. Il me couvait du regard et je lui répondais de temps à autre. Le repas se termina vite, et comme on était samedi, on aurait la journée libre le lendemain. J'avais l'intention de passer le plus de temps possible avec Boris. Je le perdis en sortant, entraîné par les autres élèves, mais je le rejoignis enfin dans le dortoir. Ses bras m'entourèrent aussitôt.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-il entre deux bisous que je lui donnais, pour une fois.  
- Toi aussi, mon Boris.  
- On se donne les cadeaux?  
- D'accord!

Je sortis le paquet de ma valise et lui tendis. Il me passa à son tour ce qu'il avait déniché.

- Toi d'abord, dit-il.

Je déchirai l'emballage et alignai les petites boîtes sur mon lit. Elles contenaient des talismans et il m'expliqua leur signification, puis il sortit de sa poche une dernière boîte. Je défis le ruban avec impatience. A l'intérieur, il y avait deux coeurs rouges identiques avec des fines chaînes en or.

- On a chacun le nôtre, le vendeur m'a dit que comme ça nos coeurs seraient reliés.  
- C'est magnifique... murmurai-je. Ca a dû te coûter cher!  
- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi, répondit-il en attachant un des coeurs autour de mon cou.  
- Merci mon Boris, dis-je en lui donnant un long baiser en remerciement.

Il saisit son cadeau et arracha le papier avec autant d'impatience que moi. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit ce que je lui avais trouvé.

- Un nécessaire de batteur! Génial! Depuis le temps que j'en voulais un neuf! Merci mon petit Nico!

Son regard brillait tandis qu'il s'approchait lentement de moi. Il m'embrassa doucement et je laissai mes doigts courir sur sa chemise, la détachant et la laissant glisser sur le sol. Mes mains glissèrent sur son corps, il frissonna au contact de mes caresses. Je fermai les yeux pour le deviner sous mes attouchements. Je jouai quelques instants avec ses mamelons qui étaient durs et descendis mes mains sur ses hanches. Je l'entendis respirer de plus en plus fort et une bosse se dessina au niveau de son entrejambe. Je sentis alors mon propre sexe se gonfler de désir. Il était debout devant moi, relevant la tête pour que ma bouche puisse goûter à chaque parcelle de peau de son cou. Lentement, je fis le tour de son corps pour me placer derrière lui, parcourant son dos de mes mains et de ma bouche. Je passai alors les bras autour de sa taille en glissant mes mains sur son ventre. Je détachai son pantalon et le laissai tomber par terre. Je me collai un peu plus contre lui et je commençai à flatter son sexe. Je l'encerclai de ma main et fis de lents mouvements. Je l'embrassai dans le cou et les oreilles en taquinant le lobe, pressant en même temps mon sexe sur ses fesses pour qu'il sente mon désir puis je me détachai de lui.

- Je veux te voir te toucher... dis-je en faisant un pas en arrière pour l'observer.

**Boris**

Il prit doucement possession de mes sens et de mon esprit en embrassant, léchant, caressant mon corps offert. Il faisait preuve d'une douceur qui me ravissait. Lorsqu'il me demanda de me toucher devant lui, je frissonnai de plaisir, et je me retournai pour croiser son regard. Il me sourit, et je crus l'entendre gémir faiblement lorsque je posai mes mains sur mon sexe dur. Je fermai les yeux sous la sensation et commençai un lent va-et-vient. Après quelques secondes, le plaisir devint tel que je dus m'agenouiller pour pouvoir continuer plus tranquillement. Je levai les yeux et je vis qu'il s'était rapproché de moi. Chaque mouvement de mes mains m'arrachait un petit cri de plaisir qui excitait Nicola à vue d'œil. Je ne tardais pas à être proche de l'orgasme quand subitement, j'arrêtai mes attouchements. Je m'avançai vers lui, toujours à genoux, et, tout en le regardant, je défis la fermeture de son pantalon et le laissai glisser sur ses fesses blanches. Son sexe dressé me remplit de joie, et je le pris dans ma bouche. Je posai une main sur ses fesses, et de l'autre je continuai de me masturber, augmentant le rythme de mes doigts en même temps que celui de mes lèvres. Je le sentis frissonner sous mes caresses. J'avais envie de lui montrer que j'étais tout à lui. Puis, d'un coup, m'y tenant plus, je me retirai de lui et le suppliai de me prendre.  
J'avais envie de le sentir en moi.

**Nicola**

Lorsqu'il s'exécuta, je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Il était beau à se donner du plaisir devant moi. Je le regardai en sentant mon sexe devenir à l'étroit. Il dut s'en apercevoir car il s'approcha de moi et retira mon pantalon. Il me prit dans sa bouche et je fermai les yeux, savourant de plaisir ce qu'il me faisait subir. Il continua un moment puis me demanda de le prendre.  
Ses supplications me firent frissonner. Je le poussai sur le lit et laissai courir mes mains sur son corps tout en l'embrassant tendrement. J'avais du mal à respirer tellement les battements de mon cœur étaient saccadés. Je m'éloignai de sa bouche et le regardai avant de glisser lentement un doigt puis deux en lui. Je voyais bien qu'il avait mal, mais il ne me dit à aucun moment d'arrêter. Quand il fut prêt, je retirai mes doigts de lui. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit, en sortit un préservatif et le déroula sur mon sexe tendu. Je le retournai et me glissai d'un seul coup en lui. La sensation était si violente et bonne que j'eus un long gémissement de plaisir, en même temps que lui. Je commençai un lent va-et-vient que j'accélérai peu à peu, collant mon ventre et ma poitrine contre son dos couvert de sueur. J'embrassai son cou et m'enivrai de son odeur sans cesser mes coups de reins de plus en plus forts. Même si quelqu'un était entré à ce moment-là, je n'aurais pas arrêté de faire l'amour à Boris. Je saisis son sexe et le caressai pour qu'il vienne plus vite.

- Toi d'abord, mon Boris... dis-je en sentant qu'il allait jouir.

Il vint le premier entre mes doigts, et je ne fus pas long à le rejoindre, me lâchant en lui dans un cri. Je me retirai de lui et il s'allongea près de moi, le souffle court, ne pouvant parler. Je me débarrassai du préservatif et le fis disparaître d'un geste de baguette. Et lorsque nos cœurs battirent de nouveau à un rythme normal, je posai ma tête sur sa poitrine. Il me caressa les cheveux et embrassa mon front et mes lèvres.

- Je t'aime, mon petit Nico.  
- Moi aussi, Bobo, dis-je avec un sourire.  
- Bobo? C'est nouveau?  
- Ouais!

Il se mit à rire en entendant son surnom. Un bâillement m'échappa alors.

- Excuse-moi, je suis fatigué.  
- Y a pas de mal. On dort?  
- Oui.

Il tira les draps du lit et m'aida à me glisser dessous. J'étais épuisé et je sentais mes yeux se fermer tout seuls. Il me donna un dernier baiser avant que je m'endorme pour de bon dans ses bras.


	11. Chapter 11

Je me réveillai le premier le matin suivant. Nicola était allongé sur moi, encore au pays des rêves. Il était si mignon et semblait si paisible que je le laissai dormir, me contentant d'observer son visage et résistant à l'envie de le toucher. Il avait l'air d'un ange. Mon ange.  
Je finis par regarder l'heure sur ma montre, et je secouai doucement Nicola pour le réveiller.

- Mon petit Nico, il est dix heures, réveille-toi...

Il ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés et bâilla.

- Il est quelle heure?  
- Dix heures. Tu veux faire un truc particulier aujourd'hui? Qu'on profite de notre dernière journée de vacances...  
- J'en sais rien, mais un truc avec toi, qu'on reste à deux.  
- J'ai un devoir à terminer, et après je suis à toi.  
- Devoir de quoi? Peut-être que je peux t'aider.  
- Le devoir d'histoire.  
- Je vais te passer le mien, tu n'auras qu'à recopier.  
- Merci!

Avec un effort de volonté, on réussit enfin à se lever. L'heure du petit déj était passée depuis longtemps, Nicola partit chercher à manger dans les cuisines pendant que je finissais le devoir.

**Nicola**

Je marchai dans les couloirs jusqu'à un tableau qui représentait une coupe de fruits, puis je frottai la poire qui se mit à rigoler et se changea en poignée de porte. L'instant d'après, j'étais dans les cuisines de l'école.

- Bonjour Dobby, dis-je à l'elfe qui se précipitait vers moi.  
- Bonjour Nicola Sirkis. Dobby va apporter à manger.

Je m'assis en attendant d'avoir un peu de nourriture. J'avais l'habitude de venir ici quand je me levais trop tard et que j'avais raté l'heure du repas ou que j'avais besoin d'être seul. Dobby revint avec un sac qu'il traînait derrière lui.

- Dobby a mis des biscuits, du chocolat et de la limonade dans ce sac.  
- Merci beaucoup, Dobby.

L'elfe ne répondit pas. Je savais qu'il avait encore du mal à accepter qu'un humain le traite comme son égal, même si ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus l'esclave d'une famille.

- Nicola Sirkis va vite revenir voir Dobby?  
- Oui Dobby, je vais revenir. Et j'amènerai peut-être un ami.  
- Tous les amis de Nicola Sirkis sont les amis de Dobby.  
- A bientôt, Dobby.  
- Au revoir, Nicola Sirkis!

Je retournai vite dans le dortoir pour être avec Boris. Il venait juste de finir son devoir, et on mangea tranquillement, assis l'un en face de l'autre sur nos lits respectifs. Après avoir fait disparaître le petit déj, je vérifiai si j'avais bien fait tout mon boulot, et on prit ensuite nos balais pour s'entraîner et voler rien qu'à deux. A un moment, je décidai de m'amuser un peu. Je me laissai tomber de mon balai et le récupérai ensuite avec le sort d'attraction.

- Mais t'es dingue?!? Tu imagines ce qui serait arrivé si tu avais loupé ton coup? cria Boris en se posant à ma suite et en s'approchant de moi.

**Boris**

- Hé, tout va bien, OK? Je suis encore en un seul morceau, pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça?  
- J'ai eu peur pour toi, dis-je entre mes dents.  
- Excuse-moi, mon Boris.

Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai contre moi.

- J'ai un truc à te demander depuis longtemps. A quel moment tu es tombé amoureux de moi?  
- Oh, ça je m'en souviens bien. C'est quand tu es tombé de ton balai le jour du premier match à cause de ton abruti de frère. Mais je m'en suis rendu compte seulement après, je revenais dans le dortoir et je t'ai vu avec cette fille dans tes bras. Je suis parti tout de suite, c'est quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas supporter. J'étais tellement jaloux d'elle à ce moment-là... J'ai couché avec des filles parce que je croyais que jamais on ne serait ensemble. Mais en le faisant je pensais tout le temps à toi, j'en devenais fou. C'est toi que je voulais.  
- Ca explique plein de choses, dit-il. Et le regard triste que tu avais après qu'on se soit battus, c'était à cause de ça?  
- Ben ouais, je voulais être avec toi et on se retrouvait à se taper dessus à cause d'une fille.  
- La fille en question, c'est mon ex, dit-il avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.  
- Oh... C'est pour ça que tu as couché avec elle?  
- Elle était en morceaux par ta faute, j'allais pas la laisser seule. Et puis c'est elle qui a commencé! ajouta-t-il pour se défendre.  
- T'en as bien profité quand même!  
- Je sais, merci! Mais c'est un peu grâce à elle qu'on est ensemble: tu couches avec elle et tu la jettes, du coup je la venge, on a une retenue, et si je t'avais pas poussé à dire pourquoi tu faisais ça avec les filles, j'en serais toujours à t'insulter et à penser que tu es un vaurien.  
- Parce que tu as changé d'avis? demandai-je.  
- Pfff, idiot! dit-il en me donnant une tape sur la tête. Tu crois que je ferais ça si je le pensais toujours?

Et il m'embrassa, doucement d'abord puis plus profondément. Autour de nous, la pluie se mit à tomber, et Nicola éternua.

- Viens, mon petit Nico, tu es gelé, tu vas être malade, dis-je en le sentant trembler de froid contre moi.

On rentra au dortoir où Nicola retira devant moi ses vêtements mouillés, et je dus me retenir avant lui sauter dessus. On arriva dans la Grande Salle juste à l'heure pour le repas du soir. J'étais pressé de retourner à la tour, et je fis à peine attention à une jolie rousse qui me regardait avec insistance. Heureusement, Nicola ne remarqua rien.  
Un peu plus tard, je commençai à bouillir d'impatience pendant que le repas s'éternisait. Il se termina enfin, et il s'en fallait pas beaucoup pour que je parte en courant, la main de Nicola serrée dans la mienne. J'avais envie de lui à en devenir dingue.  
A peine la porte refermée, je l'embrassai sur l'oreille, descendant dans son cou, sur sa joue, et capturai sa bouche dans un baiser rempli de tendresse et d'amour. Je glissai mes mains le long de son échine, trouvant le chemin de ses fesses, et pressai son bassin sur le mien, lui dévoilant ainsi l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. J'étais comme fou de désir, et je parcourus de ma bouche la ligne de son visage, murmurant sans cesse des "Je t'aime".

**Nicola**

Son corps brûlant se pressa contre le mien et j'éprouvais un tel désir qu'il m'était impossible de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je fermai les yeux et lui tendis mon cou pour qu'il puisse y imprégner à tout jamais la douceur de ses lèvres. Il me regardait aussi, avec insistance et tendresse. Je lui souris timidement, et pris sa lèvre inférieure dans la mienne. Je commençai à la sucer tendrement du bout de ma langue, et dans le même temps, je pressai un peu plus mon bassin contre le sien, pour pouvoir le sentir, pour qu'il puisse me sentir. Pour que rien ne nous échappe, pas la moindre petite parcelle de peau, pas le moindre petit souffle, pas le moindre petit gémissement de plaisir. Puis je l'entraînai lentement vers le sol où nous nous étendîmes près du feu, lui sur moi. Je lui retirai sa chemise avec lenteur et précision, puis ce fut le tour de son pantalon. Et lorsqu'il fut nu devant moi, je déposai des baisers sur son torse et son cou, laissant sur sa peau de fines marques de mes lèvres, et je laissai glisser mes mains sur le bas de son dos et ses reins. Je réussis à dire, entre deux baisers, au creux de son oreille:

- Je t'aime...

**Boris**

Je m'agenouillai au travers de son corps et détachai sa chemise. Je l'embrassai à mon tour avec autant de passion qu'il avait mis à m'embrasser. Il frissonnait, ses mamelons se durcirent sous la douce torture que leur infligeait ma langue. Sa respiration était saccadée de plaisir et je sentis sa main se poser dans mes cheveux. Je frissonnai à mon tour. Je lui retirai ensuite son pantalon pour le voir nu, dans toute sa splendeur. Je saisis son sexe et une chaleur intense s'empara de mon corps. Je relevai lentement la tête, regardant ses yeux brun-vert qui laissaient voir l'amour qu'il avait pour moi. Il prit ma main et la guida vers son entrejambe. Il me regarda de ses yeux pleins d'amour, et il n'eut plus à me guider. Je fis alors glisser mes mains et ma bouche sur son torse, le plus lentement possible, pour qu'il puisse se souvenir de ces caresses tendres. Je lâchai son sexe pour prendre son beau visage dans mes mains et l'embrasser. Sans quitter ses lèvres, je me laissai rouler sur le sol, l'entraînant avec moi, voulant sentir son corps par-dessus le mien. Je l'embrassais toujours, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Mes doigts qui flattaient ses cheveux descendirent pour caresser ses fesses. Je taquinai son anus quelques instants et fis entrer lentement un doigt en lui avant de commencer un mouvement de va-et-vient, levant en même temps mon bassin pour frotter mon sexe sur le sien. Ma respiration était haletante et le désir me submergeait. Nicola laissa échapper quelques gémissements de plaisir qui augmentèrent mon excitation. Je murmurai à son oreille d'une voix saccadée:

- Tu me rends complètement fou... Je te veux...

Il se releva alors et m'entraîna vers son lit. Il prit un préservatif et du lubrifiant qu'il mit sur mon sexe dur avant de me supplier:

- Fais-moi l'amour...

Je lui rendis son sourire et m'agenouillai entre ses jambes. Je le pénétrai doucement avec mes doigts pour habituer son antre étroit. Après quelques instants, je remplaçai mes doigts par mon sexe douloureux et frémissant d'envie. Ce fut à mon tour de pousser un petit cri libérateur. Je bougeai en lui, sentant ses coups de hanches au même rythme que les miens. Il passa ses bras autour de mon cou et plongea son visage au creux de mon épaule, sans cesser de gémir. J'en profitai pour assaillir son cou. Ma main se posa sur son sexe en érection. Je ne fus plus long à jouir en lui, et je continuai de le masturber jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne entre mes mains. Quand il se lâcha, je me laissai tomber, à bout de souffle, haletant et trempé de sueur, sur le lit, et je l'attirai à moi pour le tenir étroitement sur mon cœur. Sans parler, nous reprenions notre souffle. Il se blottit dans ses bras, et on ne mit plus longtemps à s'endormir.


	12. Chapter 12

**LulluPotter : **que veux-tu, il faut bien que je me fasse pardonner du temps que j'ai mis à poster la suite ;)

**Miss Sirkis-Black :** contente de voir que ça te plaît

Si jamais il vous faut un récapitulatif avec les personnages, demandez-moi. Parce qu'au fur et à mesure, d'autres persos originaux vont intervenir dans l'histoire (dont deux plutôt importantes) .

Et maintenant, place à la fic!

Ca se passa bien entre nous pendant quelques semaines, et puis après le dernier match qu'on devait disputer contre Serdaigle, les choses commencèrent à se dégrader.

J'étais dans les airs en train de surveiller les buts, Ethan avait déjà forcé le passage plusieurs fois et je ne devais plus le laisser passer. De ma position, je voyais Jada et Madison qui cherchaient le vif. Pour une fois, je ne savais pas laquelle encourager. Pour l'instant, on était à égalité, mais si Madi trouvait le vif avant Jada, on perdrait la coupe.

Boris faisait aussi son boulot en envoyant les cognards sur les poursuiveurs adverses pour m'aider. Mais à un moment, il se trompa de cible, et la balle atteignit Madi à la tête. Elle tomba de son balai et s'écrasa au sol sans que personne puisse la retenir. Heureusement, elle était très bas quand le cognard l'avait heurtée. Les profs l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie et sa remplaçante -Julia Sommers, une rousse en 6e année que je connaissais vaguement- prit sa place. J'adressai un regard de reproche à Boris, mais il était occupé à veiller et il n'y fit pas attention. De l'autre côté du terrain, Julia doubla Jada et récupéra le vif d'or avant elle. Je baissai la tête de déception. Je rejoignis les autres pour la remise de la coupe à Serdaigle et je félicitai Ethan du bout des lèvres. J'entendis alors une voix à mon oreille, et j'eus envie de frapper son propriétaire.

- Alors, seulement deuxième? Vous les Gryffondors, vous êtes des minables, toi le premier.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être dernier?

Le visage de Christophe se crispa sous la fureur, et il m'aurait cogné si Mlle Duncan, la prof de métamorphose, n'était pas intervenue.

- Allez-y, Mr Sirkis, continuez. Mais si vous frappez votre frère devant moi, vous le regretterez.

Christophe tourna les talons et s'en alla. J'adressai un regard reconnaissant à la prof, même si je savais que mon frère trouverait le moyen de se venger. Boris me rejoignit et s'excusa d'avoir blessé Madison.

- Désolé pour elle, Nico, mais elle s'était mise devant le poursuiveur que je visais.

- Y a pas de mal. Je vais aller la voir à l'infirmerie pour avoir de ses nouvelles.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Madison était allongée dans un des lits quand j'arrivai. Elle avait une attelle au niveau du genou et un gros bleu à la tempe.

- C'est juste une entorse, sévère, mais ça passera vite. Pas trop déçu d'avoir perdu?

- Non, ce sera pour l'an prochain. Boris est désolé de t'avoir tiré dessus.

- Depuis quand tu l'appelles Boris?

Je rougis devant sa remarque, et elle comprit.

- Vous êtes ensemble? Pas étonnant, ça fait un moment que vous vous tourniez autour, surtout lui.

- Si tu pouvais éviter de le dire à tout le monde, ce serait bien. J'ai pas envie de me faire lyncher par ses admiratrices.

- T'inquiète pas, Nico, je tiendrai ma langue.

Je me posais des questions en quittant la pièce. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre savait que j'étais avec Boris?

**Boris**

On avait perdu le match. J'étais furieux.

Nico était parti voir son ex à l'infirmerie. J'étais jaloux.

Et la rousse qui avait remplacé l'ex en question me draguait depuis que Nico était plus là. J'étais gêné.

Elle me suivait depuis que j'avais quitté le terrain, et pas moyen de me débarrasser de cette sangsue.

- Tu veux quoi à la fin??

- Toi, quelle question!

Elle s'approcha de moi et essaya de m'embrasser, mais je la repoussai.

- Retourne voir tes copines!

- Toutes des idiotes, j'aime mieux être avec toi.

- Eh ben pas moi! Fiche-moi la paix!

- Un beau gosse comme toi, tout seul? Pas envie de te laisser sans compagnie. Tu es beaucoup mieux que mon copain, petit Boris.

Comment elle connaissait mon nom, cette cruche? Je lui avais jamais parlé avant et on n'avait pas de connaissance en commun.

- Retourne voir ton mec et lâche-moi! J'ai quelqu'un à retrouver! Faut que je voie N...

Oh merde...

J'avais failli me trahir pour qu'elle me foute la paix. Son regard curieux me dévisagea.

- C'est qui, N? Ta copine?

- Ca te regarde pas. Va voir ton mec puisque tu dois calmer tes hormones.

Je fus sauvé par le meilleur pote de Nicola qui m'entraîna loin de la vue de la sangsue.

- Merci beaucoup, tu viens de me sauver la vie!

- Toi aussi, elle t'a pris dans ses filets? dit-il avec un sourire. Une fois qu'elle a repéré quelqu'un, elle ne le lâche plus, à moins de trouver un autre plus intéressant à ses yeux. Mais je suis pas venu pour te parler de Julia Sommers. Nicola veut te voir, il paraît que vous avez un devoir à finir.

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai...

Le devoir de potion, comment j'avais pu l'oublier celui-là??

Je fis de mon mieux pour le devoir, mais Nicola n'avait pas l'air content.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas, Nico?

- J'espère qu'on aura au moins un A. On n'a pas donné le maximum, surtout toi.

- QUOI? J'ai fait mon possible, je te signale! C'est pas de ma faute si tu veux que tout soit toujours parfait! Tu m'excuseras, j'ai autre chose à faire qu'écouter tes remarques à la con.

Je me levai en faisant tomber ma chaise. Mais pour qui il se prenait? Je m'étais pas donné à fond, c'était vrai, mais j'avais quand même pas mal bossé pour le devoir. Même s'il le voulait pas, il avait été blessant. Quand il monta dans le dortoir, j'étais couché depuis longtemps.

- Boris? Je suis désolé.

Je résistai d'abord à l'envie de répondre, mais je cédai lorsqu'il dit:

- Bobo... pardonne-moi.

- Et tu crois que ça suffit? dis-je en écartant les rideaux du lit pour le voir. Tu penses qu'en t'excusant tout va être oublié?

- Non, je me doute que non. Je peux juste te dire que je suis désolé, mais si tu acceptes pas mes excuses...

- On va dire que tu étais fatigué. Bonne nuit, Nicola.

Et je tirai à nouveau les rideaux sous ses yeux tristes. Pour la première fois depuis trois mois, je dormis seul, et je dormis mal. Le lendemain, quand je me levai, Nicola était déjà parti. Sans m'attendre.

**Nicola**

Je savais que j'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça avec lui, pour un devoir en plus. Il partit en me laissant seul. En montant dans le dortoir plus tard, j'essayai de lui parler, mais il coupa vite court à la discussion. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas été aussi triste et furieux contre moi-même. Je voulais pas rater les exams, mais est-ce que ça valait la peine que Boris et moi on se fasse la gueule?

Je partis sans l'attendre le matin suivant, et j'évitai son regard quand il arriva. Shawn débarqua ensuite et s'assit à côté de moi.

- Salut Nico, salut Boris. Tu as réussi à te débarrasser de la sangsue ou tu l'as revue dans les couloirs?

- Non, j'ai pas eu la chance de la croiser à nouveau, répondit Boris avec ironie.

- Fais gaffe quand même, Julia Sommers abandonnera pas aussi facilement.

Je relevai la tête d'un seul coup en entendant le nom de la "sangsue".

- Julia Sommers? Elle en a après toi?

- Eh, cool, Nico! Elle m'intéresse pas.

Pourquoi j'étais inquiet comme ça, malgré ses paroles? Shawn nous observait, apparemment quelque chose le travaillait, mais il ne dit jamais quoi. En allant en cours, je repensais à ce que je venais d'apprendre. Boris plaisait à Julia... Ca me dérangeait plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. Je faisais confiance à Boris, mais on ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête des gens. J'avais peur d'un seul coup.

**Boris**

J'étais content qu'il m'ait parlé, mais je lui en voulais encore un peu. Pendant le cours, je lui envoyai un mot pour lui dire que je l'excusais.

_On oublie tout. Sois pas aussi exigeant la prochaine fois._

Il me sourit en lisant le contenu du message, et me répondit.

_Merci._

Juste avant de quitter la salle, Nicola déposa le devoir sur le bureau du prof et me rejoignit vite. Il frôla mes doigts des siens en me souriant. La journée se passa tranquillement après, moins de tension entre nous et c'était pas plus mal. Le prof de défense rendit un devoir où on avait chacun un A. J'étais plutôt content, mais Nicola semblait un peu déçu.

- Arrête de bouder, Nico, tu as eu un A et c'est pas mal!

- J'espérais avoir un E...

Ses paroles me firent lever les yeux au ciel. Je comprenais pas pourquoi il s'en faisait autant, ce n'était qu'une note après tout. Mais il n'était pas de mon avis.

- Ca compte dans la moyenne! Je veux pas qu'elle baisse à cause d'une note.

- Eh ben dis-toi que c'est un accident de parcours alors!

- J'espère que ce sera le seul!

Et c'est reparti...

- T'es chiant, Nico. Tu peux pas penser à autre chose qu'au boulot?

- A quoi tu veux que je pense? Les exams sont dans deux mois et j'ai pas encore révisé la moitié du programme!

- Pfff, tu m'énerves!

Je commençais à en avoir plus que marre de l'entendre parler des cours sans arrêt. Je le laissai planté dans le couloir et je partis vers la tour sans me retourner.

Je venais de dépasser les escaliers quand quelqu'un m'attrapa par le bras et me tira dans une salle vide. La porte claqua et je sentis la personne chercher mes lèvres et commencer à m'embrasser.

- Non, laisse-moi!

- Pourquoi je ferais ça? demanda Julia Sommers.

- Parce que j'ai quelqu'un et je l'aime.

- Elle est pas obligée de savoir...

J'essayai de sortir, mais elle me lança un Jambencoton qui me fit tomber. Je finis par la laisser faire, je n'avais pas touché de fille depuis longtemps et ça me manquait. Puis elle leva le sort, et à deux on commit l'irréparable.

J'aurais pu dire qu'elle m'avait forcé. Mais la vérité c'était que j'en avais eu envie aussi, comme elle. Tout ce que je voulais maintenant, c'était que Nicola ne sache jamais ce qui venait de se passer entre Julia et moi. Je savais qu'elle se tairait à cause de son copain. Suffisait juste qu'on n'ait pas été entendus, et on oublierait, personne n'en saurait rien.

Alors pourquoi j'avais un mauvais pressentiment d'un seul coup?


	13. Chapter 13

J'avais décidé de ne plus assommer Boris avec les exams. Ca m'embêtait vraiment de m'engueuler avec lui à chaque fois à ce sujet, et ça me faisait aussi mal de l'entendre me crier dessus. Quand je le retrouvai à la tour, il ne dit pas un mot, et rien non plus pendant le repas. C'était bizarre. Il avait l'air d'avoir un problème.

- T'es sûr que ça va, Boris?  
- Ouais ouais...

J'en étais pas convaincu mais je laissai tomber. N'empêche que ça m'inquiétait. C'était comme s'il voulait me cacher quelque chose. Et je crois que je commençais inconsciemment à savoir quoi, mais je refusais de me l'avouer.

Une semaine après, à l'arrivée du courrier, je reçus une lettre. Elle n'était pas signée, et elle venait pas de chez moi. Je déchirai l'enveloppe avec impatience et je lus le contenu. Mes yeux s'agrandirent et je laissai tomber le parchemin dans mon assiette. Boris n'était pas encore là, et heureusement.

_Jardel te trompe avec Sommers._

Par pitié, tout sauf ça...

Boris arriva enfin, et je dus faire un effort pour le regarder dans les yeux et pour cacher ma voix tremblante. J'avais des doutes qui allaient me ronger et s'installer dans mon esprit. Je me jurai de garder un oeil sur Boris pour voir si le corbeau qui avait envoyé la lettre disait vrai.

**Boris**

Je m'installai en face de Nicola pour manger avant d'aller en cours, et je vis tout de suite qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il était tout blanc et avait du mal à lever les yeux vers moi.

- Ca va pas, mon petit Nico?  
- Non, pas trop. J'ai dû manger un truc que je digère pas.

Il mentait, ou il me cachait ce qui le dérangeait vraiment. De l'autre côté de la salle, Julia m'adressa un petit sourire que je ne lui rendis pas. J'aurais voulu ne jamais croiser cette fille. Mais elle était bien foutue et elle me plaisait. Quelques jours plus tard, alors que j'allais à la bibliothèque, elle m'entraîna dans la même salle, et on recommença. Sauf que cette fois, un cri de désespoir retentit, et la porte restée entrouverte claqua.

Nicola nous avait vus. C'était lui qui avait crié, lui qui nous avait surpris et qui s'était enfui après. Je me mis à le chercher pendant longtemps en voyant qu'il n'était pas dans le dortoir, mais il ne voulait pas être retrouvé et je rentrai bredouille. Je restai éveillé à l'attendre pour lui expliquer, mais il ne revint pas dans la tour cette nuit-là. Je m'en voulais de lui avoir fait autant de mal, mais c'était impossible de revenir en arrière maintenant.

**Nicola**

Boris me dit qu'il allait à la bibliothèque, et je trouvais ça bizarre. Je lui laissai un peu d'avance et je le suivis. Il entra dans une salle de classe et j'entendis quelques minutes après des gémissements qui en venaient. La porte était restée entrouverte et je m'approchai snas faire de bruit. Et là, je vis Boris avec Julia, ou plutôt sur Julia.  
Un cri m'échappa, je claquai la porte et je me sauvai. Derrière moi, Boris sortit de la salle en courant, mais j'étais déjà loin.  
Je restai toute la nuit dans un couloir où presque personne ne venait, et le lendemain je passai dans les cuisines pour chercher à manger.

- Dobby, j'ai un service à te demander.  
- Dobby peut faire ce que Nicola Sirkis lui demande, si c'est dans les possibilités de Dobby.

Je sortis une photo de Boris de ma poche et la tendis à l'elfe.

- Je voudrais que tu ailles dans le dortoir des garçons de 5e année de Gryffondor et dans la salle commune et que tu me dises si le garçon sur la photo s'y trouve.  
- Dobby y va tout de suite!

L'elfe disparut et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

- Les pièces sont vides, Dobby a vérifié.  
- Merci, Dobby.

Je l'empêchai de se taper la tête contre le four et je retournai vite au dortoir. J'entassai mes affaires dans ma valise et je la rétrécis avant de la mettre dans ma poche. Je pris ensuite Dark dans mes bras, et avant de partir je déchirai en deux la photo de Boris et la jetai dans la cheminée. Je filai ensuite vers un des nombreux couloirs de l'école avec une idée en tête. Il était désert quand j'y arrivai, j'avais de la chance. Je passai trois fois devant un des tableaux en pensant à avoir un endroit où je pourrais dormir et travailler. J'entrai dans la pièce et je découvris un lit, une armoire, un bureau avec des étagères à côté et une petite salle de bains attenante. Je rangeai mes affaires et déposai Dark dans son panier, puis je m'allongeai sur le lit pour souffler. Avant d'éclater en sanglots. 

**Boris**

Je passai une nuit longue et épuisante, bougeant sans arrêt pour trouver la chaleur de quelqu'un qui n'était pas là. Il me manquait... On était dimanche matin, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis le vendredi soir. Où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être?  
Je le cherchai inutilement en arrivant dans la Grande Salle, mais il ne venait plus manger. J'avais peur pour lui... Peur qu'il fasse une bêtise.  
Julia n'était pas revenue me parler depuis, on s'évitait l'un l'autre. Elle avait compris à quel point Nicola devait être triste et blessé d'avoir assisté à une scène qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir. J'avais dit la vérité à Julia et je lui avais demandé de garder ça pour elle.  
On mit du temps à se parler à nouveau, et c'était mieux qu'avant. J'étais toujours attiré par elle et elle par moi, mais ça ne valait plus la peine de faire souffrir et de détruire ceux à qui on tenait vraiment.

- J'ai cassé avec Ryan, dit-elle un jour où on était dans le parc à discuter. Je lui ai dit presque toute la vérité, que je l'avais trompé avec un autre, mais je n'ai pas dit qui. Et il m'a dit qu'il sortait avec une autre fille depuis un moment déjà. Je la connais bien, elle s'appelle Chelsea et elle est en 6e à Poufsouffle. Mais qu'il m'ait dit avec qui il était ne m'a pas poussée à dire ton nom. Il a pas insisté pour savoir. Tu as des nouvelles de Nicola?

Je baissai la tête en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

- Non... Je le vois que pendant les cours, il m'ignore et fait comme si j'existais pas. Il est toujours assis à côté de son ex et ça me rend malade. Pourtant je sais qu'il se passe rien entre eux, mais ça m'empêche pas d'être jaloux. J'aimerais lui dire que je m'excuse, mais il me laisse pas approcher. Il a déménagé ses affaires, et je sais pas où il dort et où il bosse maintenant.

Julia s'approcha de moi et essuya les larmes de mon visage. Je m'étais mis à pleurer en silence sans même m'en rendre compte.

- Je vais essayer de parler à Madison pour qu'elle dise si elle sait où il est. Et ne t'inquiète pas de la relation qu'elle a avec Nicola: ils sont proches l'un de l'autre, mais ça s'arrête là.  
- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre?  
- Parce qu'elle sort avec Cody, mon frère. Et ils ne peuvent pas se passer l'un de l'autre. Faut que je te laisse, Bo, c'est bientôt l'heure de l'entraînement et je dois pas le manquer.

Elle me laissa, et je restai encore un peu allongé dans l'herbe avant de rentrer pour travailler. Je bossais plus depuis que je voyais plus Nicola, ça m'aidait un peu à ne pas penser à lui sans arrêt. Mais presque toutes les nuits, je rêvai de nos instants ensemble, avant. Je voulais lui parler, mais je me doutais qu'il n'écouterait pas, et il aurait raison. Je me sentais vraiment nul, j'étais con d'avoir fait ça. Mais trop tard pour les regrets, j'allais tout faire pour le récupérer.

J'avais besoin de lui. Il avait fallu que je fasse une énorme connerie et qu'il refuse de me voir pour me rendre compte à quel point je l'aimais. J'étais devenu accro à lui, il était ma drogue. Je voulais qu'il me revienne. Mais est-ce qu'il accepterait de me pardonner un jour?

**Nicola**

Les jours passaient, tranquillement ou presque, depuis que j'avais quitté le dortoir. Je sortais de la salle seulement pour aller en cours et j'y revenais tout de suite après la dernière heure. Je me sentais un peu comme libéré, je pouvais travailler en paix sans que personne ne vienne me déranger, à part Madison et Dobby qui me rendaient visite de temps en temps.

- S'il te plaît, Nico, laisse-le au moins te parler quelques minutes! Tu lui manques beaucoup. Il me demande tous les jours de tes nouvelles, et il faudrait pas grand-chose pour que je lui dise où tu es en dehors des cours. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, il dort mal et il mange presque plus. A côté de ça il bosse comme un dingue, je le croise souvent à la bibliothèque. Il est tellement malheureux sans toi...

Je finis par la mettre dehors, j'en avais assez de l'entendre me parler de ce crétin. Et en plus j'avais du boulot. J'espérais terminer les révisions pour les exams qui ne tardaient plus. Dans deux semaines on aurait passé les épreuves. Et dans un mois ce serait les vacances. Et qui disait "vacances" disait "être à la maison avec Jardel". Grrr...  
Je l'aimais toujours, mais je le détestais en même temps pour ce qu'il avait fait. Peut-être que si je le laissais me parler... Et puis non, il avait qu'à réfléchir avant de coucher avec cette pétasse de Sommers!  
Au fond de moi, je savais quand même que je ne pourrais pas me passer de lui encore longtemps. Je le voulais, je voulais le sentir avec moi, contre moi, être en lui ou lui en moi, qu'il m'embrasse et que rien ne soit arrivé.  
Le soir suivant, comme tous les précédents, je me soulageai en criant, un visage à l'esprit.

- Boris!!!

Et comme les nuits précédentes, je m'endormis après avoir pleuré, seul dans un lit froid, à attendre un amour qui ne viendrait pas. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Boris**

Demain, les exams...

J'avais décidé de ne pas bosser aujourd'hui parce sinon j'allais tout mélanger pendant les épreuves. Le revers de la médaille, c'est que je pensais à Nicola. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à cet instant précis ?  
Il me manquait. Beaucoup.  
J'aurais aimé lui dire que je regrettais, mais je ne le voyais presque plus. Et de toute façon, il ne me laisserait pas lui parler, me justifier devant lui... J'avais agi par pulsion, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que ma connerie pourrait engendrer. Je me répétais sans arrêt que j'avais été vraiment stupide mais ça ne suffisait pas. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire pour me repentir ? C'était la question qui me poursuivit dans mon lit le soir. Je finis par m'endormir sans avoir trouvé la réponse.

Je me levai tôt le lendemain pour avoir le temps de me préparer. Dans la Grande Salle, les autres de 5e année semblaient anxieux ou sereins. Certains profitaient du repas pour une ultime révision. J'étais un peu stressé. Plus qu'une heure et on y serait. Première épreuve: histoire. Je m'inquiétais pas trop, c'était une matière dans laquelle je me débrouillais bien, malgré la voix du prof qui endormait une bonne partie de la classe.  
J'allai m'asseoir dans un coin du hall en attendant que la salle d'exam soit prête. Les élèves arrivaient par petits groupes ou seuls. Quand Nicola surgit, mon coeur manqua un battement. Il m'aperçut et m'ignora pour aller parler à ses amis. Je baissai la tête pour cacher les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. J'avais espéré qu'il vienne me souhaiter bonne chance, juste ça. Je comprenais son attitude même si j'en étais blessé. Est-ce qu'on réussirait à s'entendre et à s'aimer à nouveau ? Il me manquait tellement...  
En arrivant dans la salle, je remarquai vite que ma table était placée près de la sienne. J'avais parfois du mal à me concentrer sur les questions, et il me fallut du temps pour ne penser qu'à l'examen.  
En sortant, je me retrouvai face à lui. Il se figea et on échangea un regard triste. Je voyais aussi de la déception dans ses yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais je fis un pas en avant et il recula avant de s'en aller.

- Non!

Mon cri l'arrêta, et il m'observa à nouveau sans rien dire.

- Nico... reviens, s'il te plaît... dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Il partit pour de bon en entendant mes paroles. Et je restai seul avec mes regrets. Je ne le vis pas pendant l'épreuve pratique de l'après-midi, et je décidai de lui envoyer une lettre.

J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes. C'est horrible d'être séparé de toi. Reviens, je t'en prie...

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_Non._

La rage et le désespoir me submergèrent, et j'envoyai à terre tout ce qui me tombait sous la main. J'étais à bout et je ne réussis pas à retenir mes larmes plus longtemps.  
Le soir, je passai devant la Grande Salle sans m'arrêter, trop déprimé pour manger là. Je voulais être seul. Après avoir demandé à plusieurs élèves où étaient les cuisines, je me retrouvai devant le tableau. Je chatouillai la poire comme convenu et je tournai la poignée qui était apparue. Un elfe de maison se précipita vers moi en m'apercevant.

- Monsieur veut quelque chose ? Dobby peut apporter ce dont Monsieur a besoin.  
- Une assiette avec le repas de ce soir, s'il te plaît.

L'elfe se tapa sur la tête et me donna ensuite ce que j'avais demandé.

- Monsieur...  
- Boris. Je m'appelle Boris Jardel.  
- Boris Jardel ressemble au garçon de la photo que Nicola Sirkis a montrée à Dobby.

Je recrachai l'eau que j'étais en train de boire et dévisageai l'elfe avec attention.

- Nicola Sirkis ? Tu le connais bien ?  
- Oui. Nicola Sirkis vient prendre ses repas ici depuis plusieurs semaines. Il a l'air triste, mais Dobby ne pose pas de questions. Dobby n'a pas le droit de poser des questions, même si Dobby se demande ce qui rend triste Nicola Sirkis.

Triste... à cause de moi bien sûr. Je continuai à manger, perdu dans mes pensées. Et je ne remarquai pas les yeux qui m'observaient.

**Nicola**

Le voir assis là en train de manger me fit un choc. J'avais envie de me précipiter vers lui. Le matin, je m'étais retenu de lui parler, même si je voulais à nouveau être contre lui et l'embrasser. C'était ce que je désirais, mais je ne lui avais pas encore complètement pardonné. J'avais senti à quel point il devait souffrir quand j'ai lu sa lettre. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ?  
Il dut sentir que quelqu'un le fixait car il regarda soudain en direction de l'endroit où j'étais caché. Quand il se retrouva en face de moi, je fus incapable de bouger.

- Nicola... murmura-t-il.

Il leva la main vers mon visage et s'approcha encore de moi, mais je le repoussai.

- Laisse-moi! dis-je en me sauvant.

Il me rattrapa et me serra contre lui. C'était si bien d'être dans ses bras... Puis ma raison refit surface.

- Laisse-moi partir, Boris.

A regret et peiné, il me lâcha. Et je quittai les cuisines sans avoir mangé. Quand Madison vint me voir plus tard, je lui racontai tout.

- Nico, tu dois faire un effort toi aussi! Vous souffrez tous les deux! Ce qu'il a fait avec Julia est difficile à pardonner, mais tu dois te réconcilier avec lui. Si tu continues à l'éviter, ça deviendra vite insupportable.

Je passai du temps à réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire. Et je décidai d'attendre la fin des exams pour aller lui parler. Mais je finis par oublier la discussion avec Madison, trop occupé par le reste des épreuves. Quand tout fut terminé, je partis directement dans ma chambre pour me reposer. Plus que quelques jours et on serait en vacances. J'avais hâte d'y être pour savoir si j'avais réussi les BUSE.

**Boris**

Il venait de me repousser, une fois de plus. Je rentrai à la tour comme un zombie et je me couchai immédiatement.

On en avait enfin fini avec la période d'exams. J'avais l'impression d'avoir plutôt bien réussi dans l'ensemble, sauf en potion et en arithmancie. Pas excellent non plus en runes. Deux jours après, je reçus une lettre de mon père qui me disait que j'allais passer toutes les vacances d'été chez Nicola pour "renforcer nos liens". J'étais pas du tout pressé d'y être.

Je ne le vis pas pendant le trajet qui nous ramenait à Londres. Il avait dû aller dans le compartiment des préfets. Je le repérai seulement à la descente du train et je le suivis aussitôt. Je devais aller au manoir avec sa mère, son crétin de frère et lui, et ça ne m'enchantait pas.

- Pourquoi tu me suis ? demanda-t-il avec agacement en se tournant vers moi.

**Nicola**

Il était sur mes talons, et je lui demandai pourquoi.

- Je vais rester chez toi pendant les vacances, dit-il à voix basse. Faut que je parte avec toi, c'est ta mère qui m'emmène.

C'est pas vrai...

Ma mère arriva pour nous conduire à la voiture avant que j'aie le temps de protester. Christophe fit exprès de s'asseoir sur le siège passage et je dus aller à l'arrière avec Boris. On n'échangea pas un mot du voyage.  
Dès notre arrivée, mon père montra à Boris sa chambre: celle juste à côté de la mienne. On aurait la salle de bains en commun, entre nos deux chambres.  
Je rangeai mes affaires distraitement, pensant qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de moi. Je l'ignorai pendant plusieurs jours. Un soir, j'entrai dans la salle de bains et je me figeai alors qu'il sortait de la douche.

Magnifique... pensai-je alors en le voyant nu, des gouttes d'eau ruisselant sur sa peau. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de réagir et je joignis nos lèvres, poussé par le désir que j'avais en contemplant son corps.

**Boris**

Il m'embrassait. Je réalisais à quel point ça m'avait manqué. Il se pressa contre moi et me fit sentir son désir. Je commençais à être excité moi aussi et il s'en aperçut vite. Sans quitter mes lèvres, il m'entraîna dans sa chambre et me poussa sur le lit. Il me rejoignit et me prit tout de suite dans sa bouche.

- Nico... Nico... T'arrêtes surtout pas... dis-je alors qu'il s'occupait de mon érection et que je froissais les draps entre mes mains.

Il s'arrêta et me regarda.

- C'est pas dans mes intentions, répondit-il avant de continuer.

Il me torturait, mais c'était si bon... Je ne fus plus long à venir et je jouis dans un cri étouffé. Quand il me regarda, je remarquai tout de suite ses yeux assombris par le désir.

- J'ai envie de toi...

Et je le suppliai presque.

- Prends-moi, Nicola...

l se déshabilla lentement, se dévoilant à moi. Il enfila vite un préservatif, et je posai mes mains sur le montant du lit. Puis il se glissa d'un seul coup en moi. Il me donna des coups de rein sauvages et je gémis. Des frissons de plaisir me parcouraient. Il me faisait mal mais j'adorais ça.

**Nicola**

J'y allai fort au début, sans me soucier de lui. Inconsciemment, je me vengeais. Mais quand il se mit à saigner, je le pris plus doucement et je ralentis. Boris râla de frustration et j'accélérai à nouveau. Je parcourus sa peau de mes lèvres, l'embrassant, et il soupira lorsque je me mis à le caresser lentement.

- Oui... Nicola... murmura-t-il.

Il ne fut plus long à jouir entre mes doigts. Je le rejoignis peu après en gémissant. Je me retirai et fis disparaître le préservatif dans la poubelle. Il m'attira contre lui et m'embrassa timidement. Ma langue partit à la rencontre de la sienne, approfondissant le baiser. Puis je me détachai de sa bouche et j'entourai sa taille de mes bras. Quelques instants plus tard, on dormait tous les deux.

Le lendemain matin, quand j'ouvris les yeux, Boris me regardait avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu as bien dormi ?  
- Oui, merci. Mais je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire.

Il acquiesça, la mine grave.

- Tu m'as fait mal, Boris. Te voir me tromper avec Julia Sommers est la pire chose qui pouvait arriver.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, heureux de le sentir avec moi mais encore un peu perturbé par ce qu'il avait fait.

- Si tu savais à quel point je regrette...  
- Je t'en ai voulu longtemps, tu sais. C'était dur de ne plus être avec toi, mais j'étais incapable de te pardonner. Quand tu es sorti de la douche tout à l'heure et que je t'ai vu, plus moyen de résister, dis-je en rougissant. C'est après t'avoir croisé dans les cuisines que j'ai commencé à te pardonner.

Il me serra dans ses bras et je posai ma tête contre sa poitrine.

- Je t'aime, Nicola. On a souffert tous les deux. J'ai compris la leçon, crois-moi. Entre Julia et moi, c'était juste de l'attirance. La différence entre elle et toi, c'est qu'avec toi je ressens quelque chose de très fort. Je t'aime tellement, mon amour...

- Je te crois... Malgré ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer, Bo.

Je lui donnai un baiser plein de tendresse, puis il me fit l'amour, paisiblement. On s'était retrouvés, enfin.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nicola**

Je passais les meilleures vacances de ma vie. J'allais souvent me balader avec Boris et je lui faisais découvrir le coin. On prenait de temps en temps nos balais pour pouvoir aller plus loin, des escapades en amoureux en quelques sorte. Ca nous arrivait de faire la course dans les airs, et des fois on tentait des acrobaties, tout en restant cachés par les arbres à cause des moldus qui pouvaient nous voir.

J'étais heureux.

Une fois, on se retrouva assez loin du manoir, en pleine campagne. J'avais froid à cause de la distance qu'on avait faite, et en altitude élevée en plus. On se posa l'un à la suite de l'autre près d'une grange, et j'essayai de réchauffer tant bien que mal mes doigts engourdis. Boris se rapprocha de moi en me voyant faire.

- Tu es gelé! s'exclama-t-il.

Il posa sa cape sur mes épaules et me serra contre lui pour me communiquer un peu de chaleur. Je profitai de son étreinte pendant qu'il frictionnait mon dos. Peu à peu, je cessai de trembler.

- Ca va mieux? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.  
- Grâce à toi, oui.

Je le suivis dans la grange et m'assis sur une botte de foin.

- Je t'aime, Nico... dit-il en m'attirant sur ses lèvres.  
- Je n'en doute pas...

Il se releva et m'entraîna avec lui. Puis il se mit à me chatouiller et je tombai à la renverse dans la paille. Il souriait, content de son coup. Son expression redevint sérieuse lorsqu'il approcha son visage du mien. Il m'embrassa tout en me retirant lentement ma chemise. Nos corps fusionnèrent à plusieurs reprises, et on passa un long moment à s'aimer. Nus, couverts de sueur, on se sourit. Puis Boris saisit sa cape et nous en recouvrit avant qu'on s'endorme.

On rentra après que la nuit soit tombée. Mon père me passa un savon, moins dur parce que je n'étais pas seul. Boris prit ma main dans la sienne et ne la lâcha plus.

- Ne refais pas ça, tu m'entends ? Partir sans dire à quelle heure tu vas rentrer! Ta mère s'est inquiétée! Tu mangeras dans la cuisine ce soir. C'est un ordre. Toi aussi, Boris.

**Boris**

Avoir été punis ne nous empêcha pas de continuer nos promenades, même si on allait moins loin.  
Début août, les résultats des BUSE arrivèrent par hibou. J'avais réussi sept épreuves et échoué en potions et en arithmancie. O en Sortilèges, A en Soins aux créatures magiques et en Botanique, E en Défense, Histoire, Métamorphose et Astronomie.

- Tu as réussi, Nico ?

Il ne répondit pas. Je me tournai vers lui pour le voir les yeux fixés sur le parchemin, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qui était dit. Je me penchai et lus par-dessus son épaule.

L'élève est recalé s'il il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :  
Piètre (P)  
Désolant (D)  
Troll (T)

Nicola Sirkis a obtenu:  
Astronomie : O  
Arithmancie : E  
Botanique : O  
Défense contre les forces du mal : E  
Histoire de la magie : O  
Métamorphose : O  
Potions : O  
Runes: E  
Soins aux créatures magiques : O  
Sortilèges : O

- C'est génial! Tu as eu sept Optimal et trois Effort exceptionnel! Tu es vraiment le meilleur, Nicola!

Il mit un moment à se remettre de sa surprise, comme s'il doutait des résultats.

- Et toi, tu as eu quoi ? me demanda-t-il ensuite.

Je lui tendis ma feuille et il parcourut rapidement le texte.

- Sept BUSE! Si tu savais à quel point je suis fier de toi, mon cœur... dit-il en venant contre moi pour m'embrasser tendrement.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, j'aperçus la mère de Nicola qui souriait en nous voyant enlacés.

Les parents de Nicola devaient accompagner son frère aux Etats-Unis pour l'aider à déménager. Ses résultats aux ASPICS lui permettaient d'aller travailler à la succursale de Gringotts à Salem.  
Pour récompenser Nicola de ses résultats aux BUSE, ses parents avaient décidé de lui offrir un voyage en Italie. Après avoir reçu l'accord des miens, je partis avec lui.

On profita à fond des trois semaines de nos vacances en amoureux. Pour l'occasion, on avait autour du cou les coeurs que j'avais trouvé en Egypte.  
On avait choisi d'aller à Venise, qu'on découvrit d'abord en se promenant sur l'eau dans une gondole. Nicola avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule et tenait ma main serrée dans la sienne. De temps en temps, il murmurait des mots d'amour à mon oreille. Je lui répondais en l'embrassant sur la joue. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve.

Quand on se retrouvait dans la suite que les parents de Nicola avaient réservé pour nous dans le meilleur hôtel de la ville, c'était pour passer de longs moments de tendresse, rien qu'à deux. On faisait parfois l'amour, le plus souvent on profitait simplement d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

C'était les plus belles vacances que j'avais jamais connues. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin... On termina notre séjour en Toscane avant de rentrer en Angleterre.

**Nicola**

Plus qu'une semaine avant la rentrée. Je retrouvai le manoir, ma chambre et Dark qui me sauta dessus dès qu'il me vit. Je me dépêchai de le nourrir et je revins ensuite dans les bras de Boris.

Le lendemain, j'allai avec lui acheter les fournitures qui nous manquaient. Je croisai Shawn que je félicitai après qu'il m'ait annoncé qu'il était devenu capitaine de l'équipe.

Les jours restants furent faits d'allers-retours entre le terrain et la piscine. Mes parents revinrent quelque temps avant notre départ. Et le 31 août, on monta dans le train en direction de Poudlard.

- A tout à l'heure, mon cœur, dis-je à Boris. Je viens dès que je peux.  
- Je t'attends, mon petit amour.

Un dernier baiser à l'abri des regards, et on se sépara pour que j'aille vers le compartiment des préfets.


	16. Chapter 16

Je regardai Nicola s'éloigner, puis je cherchai un compartiment libre. Je rejoignis Julia en l'apercevant seule et je m'assis en face d'elle.

- Salut Boris. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?  
- Géniales!

Je lui racontai ma réconciliation avec Nicola, notre voyage, et le reste. Elle sourit devant mon enthousiasme.

- Je suis contente pour toi, Bo. Que tu aies retrouvé Nicola, et tes résultats.

On parla ensuite de quidditch. On allait avoir besoin d'un batteur et de deux poursuiveurs de notre côté.

- Et chez Serdaigle, il manque du monde ?  
- L'équipe doit être reformée. Les poursuiveurs, le gardien et un des batteurs sont partis. L'autre batteur, Dylan Taylor, est devenu capitaine, et il est encore là pour un an. Madison est toujours attrapeuse, et moi remplaçante. Ca me convient, avec les ASPICS je vais être occupée.  
- Tu sais qui pourrait prendre la place des absents ?  
- Peut-être mon frère comme gardien... Je peux pas t'en dire plus. Et chez vous ?  
- Je sais pas non plus, à part Samuel Moran. C'est celui qui a failli intégrer l'équipe l'an dernier. Il ferait un bon batteur.

On ne se dit plus grand-chose ensuite. Puis Nicola arriva, suivi par son ex et un petit roux qui ressemblait beaucoup à Julia. Nicola s'assit à côté de moi et les autres en face.

- Bonjour Julia. Boris... dit Madison avec de la gêne dans la voix, ce que je pouvais comprendre.  
- Tu as réussi tes BUSE ? demanda Julia pour dissiper la tension.  
- O en sortilèges et en SACM, A et E pour le reste.  
- Et toi, Nicola ?  
- Sept Optimal et trois Effort exceptionnel.  
- Bravo! Même si ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.

Madison et son copain allèrent un peu plus tard rejoindre leurs amis. Nicola en profita pour chuchoter à mon oreille quelque chose qui me fit rougir.

- Je veux que tu me prennes, j'ai envie de te sentir en moi. Maintenant.

Je l'entraînai avec moi alors que Julia avait un sourire en coin. Il m'emmena vers les toilettes au bout du train, et je le poussai à l'intérieur avant de verrouiller la porte.

- Tu es dingue de me dire des trucs pareils...  
- Avoue que ça ne te dérange pas... dit-il en se mettant à me caresser.

Il était fou... et moi de lui. Je fis descendre rapidement son pantalon et son caleçon le long de ses jambes, baissai le mien et sortis deux préservatifs de ma poche. J'en déroulai un sur son sexe tendu et l'autre sur mon érection.

- Pour qu'on n'ait pas besoin de nettoyer les dégâts après, expliquai-je en voyant son regard surpris.

Il se retourna ensuite et attendis.

**Nicola  
**  
Je voyais mon reflet dans le miroir et Boris qui se rapprochait de moi. Je sentis qu'il frottait le bout de son sexe contre mes fesses, apparemment il voulait que je le supplie. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de céder; je n'allais pas céder, je n'allais pas...

- Boris, s'il te plaît, arrête de faire ça! Prends-moi!

Satisfait de m'entendre l'implorer, il s'exécuta et me pénétra enfin. Il se mit tout de suite à bouger en moi, stimulé par mes gémissements et la situation. La possibilité d'être surpris nous excitait. Il m'embrassa dans le cou pendant que ses mains se glissaient sous mon T-shirt, se promenant sur ma peau. Elles descendirent ensuite vers mes hanches, mes cuisses qu'elles caressèrent, et puis encore plus bas.

- Ouiiii... dis-je dans un soupir quand Boris commença les mouvements de son poignet, se calquant sur le rythme de ses hanches.

Il accéléra peu à peu et, dans un même cri, on se libéra. Je jetai les préservatifs dans la poubelle et les cachai sous du papier, puis on sortit. Personne ne semblait nous avoir entendus. On croisa seulement un garçon de 7e que je connaissais vaguement parce qu'il était dans l'équipe de Serdaigle. Je me mis à rire avec Boris et on regagna le wagon pour retrouver les autres. Julia nous accueillit avec un grand sourire. Le voyage se termina dans le calme. 

L'année allait être plus calme que la précédente. Enfin, je l'espérais. Vu qu'en 6e les exams étaient moins importants que les BUSE ou les ASPIC je ne m'inquiétais pas trop. Deux semaines après la rentrée, on dut discuter de nos résultats avec la directrice de notre maison, Mlle Duncan en l'occurence, pour confirmer notre choix d'orientation.  
Les résultats montraient si on pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait en cas de réussite ou si on devait changer de voie.

- Au vu de vos résultats, je pense que vous pourrez suivre n'importe quelle carrière si vous obtenez la même note aux ASPIC. Vous avez une idée pour votre avenir?  
- J'aimerais devenir guérisseur.  
- Vous aurez besoin d'un E au minimum en DCFM, potions, botanique, sortilèges et métamorphose. Comme vous avez obtenu ces notes aux BUSE, je suis sûre que vous réussirez parfaitement ce que vous voulez entreprendre. Vous êtes le meilleur élève de l'école, vous y arriverez. J'attends de vous que vous gardiez la même rigueur cette année pendant les cours. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard? demandai-je à Boris le soir suivant.  
- Auror, ça m'intéressait, mais c'est impossible avec ma note en potions.  
- Tu n'as pas d'autre projet?   
- Bosser pour Gringotts, ça ne va pas non plus. Il faut avoir réussi l'arithmancie et j'ai loupé là aussi.

Je m'allongeai à côté de lui et il m'enlaça. Une idée me traversa alors l'esprit.

- Je viens de penser à un truc... Quelque chose qui te plairait.   
- C'est quoi?  
- Tu n'as jamais songé à devenir joueur professionnel de quidditch? Tu te débrouilles très bien comme batteur.  
- J'avais pas pensé à ça... C'est vrai que j'adore le quidditch, mais passer en pro...  
- J'ai confiance en toi. Je suis sûr que tu y parviendras.  
- Merci de flatter mon ego, ça me fait plaisir, dit-il en souriant.  
- J'ai envie de te faire plaisir autrement...  
- Nico... gémit-il lorsque je me mis à le caresser lentement.  
- Un peu de patience, mon coeur... La soirée ne fait que commencer. 

Les cours de potion me semblaient bien ennuyeux depuis que Boris n'y assistait plus. Il profitait en général de son temps libre pour travailler à la bibliothèque ou s'entraîner, même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin.   
Un après-midi, alors que j'essayais de garder les yeux ouverts et de me concentrer sur ce que disait le prof (la nuit avait été plutôt courte), un papier entra par la porte restée ouverte. Je souris en devinant de qui il venait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Mais le prof se retourna juste à ce moment et me vit intercepter le message. J'étais en train de le lire et je ne fis pas attention à lui.

_Mon petit Nico, je m'ennuie sans toi... je me demande à quoi tu penses, ce que tu fais... Moi je refais cette nuit dans ma tête... J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, mon amour._

Je t'embrasse où tu veux.  
Bo.

Je venais de terminer la lecture quand Mayeur m'arracha le papier des mains.

- Je me demande ce qui peut vous intéresser plus que mon cours, Sirkis...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au message pendant que je devenais écarlate. Lui resta bouche bée, ses yeux passant successivement du texte à moi. Finalement, il retourna à son bureau et déposa le papier dans un tiroir.

- Sirkis, vous resterez à la fin du cours.

Oh non...

J'essayai de m'esquiver avec les autres à la fin de l'heure, mais il remarqua mon geste.

- Sirkis, venez ici.

La tête basse, je me dirigeai vers le bureau.

- Vous avez une explication à ce sujet ?

Boris, je vais te tuer...

- Euh... non, aucune.

Il me regarda, un sourire grandissant sur son visage. 

- Retenue ce soir. Pendant deux heures. Je veux vous voir ici après le repas.

Je sortis de la salle en râlant. 

Il va m'entendre celui-là! 

- Et pendant que vous y êtes, dites à votre... 'amour'... que c'est valable pour lui aussi.

Nicola entra dans le dortoir en faisant claquer la porte. Il avait l'air vraiment furieux.

- Boris, espèce de crétin! Ton message est arrivé pendant le cours, et Mayeur l'a vu! Deux heures de retenue ce soir par ta faute!

La gêne m'envahit.

- Est-ce que... est-ce qu'il l'a lu ?  
- Ben évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?? Je te dis pas la honte que j'avais!!  
- Désolé Nico, je voulais pas ça. Je voulais pas que tu aies une retenue. Je voulais qu'on passe la soirée ensemble.  
- Ben rassure-toi, ça va être le cas! On est collés tous les deux!!  
- Hein ???  
- Il a dit que la retenue était valable pour toi aussi.

Ben zut alors...

- Et il a dit ce qu'on devrait faire ?  
- Juste rendez-vous dans son bureau après le repas.

- Je te jure, Boris, c'est sympa de ta part les petits mots, j'adore vraiment, mon coeur, mais la prochaine fois évite quand je suis en potions!!

J'attendis qu'on ait descendu les escaliers pour le saisir par la taille. A cette heure-ci on était seuls ou presque dans les cachots.

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu ne m'as pas embrassé ?

Ses yeux assombris par le désir rencontrèrent les miens.

- Trop longtemps. Beaucoup trop longtemps...

Et il joignit nos lèvres.

Mayeur nous attendait devant son bureau avec un sourire.

- Mr Sirkis et son amour ! Comme c'est touchant ! Vous allez ranger le bureau, puis vous nettoierez le cachot. Et par précaution, les portes ne s'ouvriront que lorsque vous aurez fini. Mais vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

Je découvris son bureau, mieux rangé que je le pensais. Nicola se laissa tomber sur une chaise pendant que je regardais autour de moi s'il y avait du désordre. Et je remarquai alors un truc intéressant.  
Mayeur avait oublié de fermer les tiroirs de son bureau avant de partir. Je m'approchai sous l'oeil attentif de Nicola.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ??  
- Je regarde s'il n'a pas des secrets inavouables...

J'écartai plusieurs copies de 1ère année et aperçus un paquet de 6e en dessous.

- Nico, ça te dirait de trafiquer ta note ?  
- QUOI ????  
- Bon, pas besoin, tu as eu un E. Voyons voir le reste, dis-je en remettant les copies à leur place.

Quelques minutes après, je tombai sur une feuille et j'éclatai de rire en lisant le contenu.

- Nico, faut que tu voies ça ! C'est hilarant !

Intrigué, il me rejoignit.

- Y a quoi d'écrit ?  
- Mayeur drague la prof de métamorphose, répondis-je en essuyant une larme. Et il a pas beaucoup de succès apparemment.  
- Range ça, t'es malade de fouiner dans sa vie privée !  
- Mais c'est parfois très instructif, tu sais ?

Il me regarda, cette fois avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

- Dis-moi, Boris, tu faisais ça aussi à Beauxbâtons ?  
- Heu...  
- Je vois, dit-il en riant doucement. Laisse tomber ça, on a du boulot.

Je rangeai les papiers et je vis alors un devoir qui appartenait à Julia. Je fronçai les sourcils en lisant. Son devoir était presque sans faute, pourtant le vieux lui avait mis un D. Je sortis ma baguette et la pointai sur la feuille. Paniqué, Nicola essaya de me l'arracher des mains.

- Non, fais pas ça ! S'il s'en rend compte...  
- Je peux pas le laisser mettre une note aussi nulle à Julia. Elle mérite bien mieux.

Et je changeai la note en E avant de tout remettre en place. Nicola avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh, Nico... Il ne verra rien, je te le promets.  
- Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Julia ?

Je l'attirai dans mes bras pour l'embrasser.

- Non, Nico. C'était juste physique avec elle. Celui pour qui je ferais n'importe quoi, que j'aime plus que tout, c'est toi, mon amour.

Rassuré, il posa sa tête sur mon épaule et soupira. On rangea ensuite la pièce avant de partir vers l'autre salle. La voir me remplit de nostalgie.

- Nico, tu te souviens, c'est ici qu'on s'est vraiment rencontrés.  
- Et il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis...  
- Pas que du bien, je sais. Comment je peux faire pour me faire pardonner complètement ?

Il allait dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa et sourit.

- Je crois que je sais. Je vais te punir pour ce matin !  
- Quoi... ?

Il se dirigea vers moi et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Je voulus lui rendre la pareille mais il s'écarta.

- Ah non, tu ne fais rien, c'est moi qui décide de ton sort ce soir.

J'étais content mais pas question de l'avouer. Il s'assit au bureau et me fit signe de venir. Je commençais à comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Et ça me plaisait d'avance.  
Je m'agenouillai sous le bureau pour me retrouver au niveau de son entrejambe. Lentement, pour le faire languir, je baissai son pantalon et le caressai à travers le tissu de son caleçon. Ses gémissements me poussèrent à aller plus loin. Je le débarassai du dernier rempart qui me séparait de lui et j'entrepris de jouer avec son sexe, embrassant le bout, y déposant des baisers et le parcourant ensuite de ma langue. Il bougea son bassin et je le pris alors dans ma bouche.

- Boris... Je vais pas tenir longtemps... C'est divin ce que tu me fais! T'arrêtes pas, je t'en supplie !!

Je continuai mes attouchements jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne entre mes lèvres. Puis je me relevai et lui donnai un baiser, lui communiquant ainsi sa propre odeur.  
C'était à mon tour d'être excité, et il remarqua vite la bosse qui déformait mon pantalon.

- A ton tour maintenant...

Il s'avança vers moi, le pantalon toujours au niveau des chevilles. J'avais envie de rire, mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Il me fit subir le même sort délicieux que je lui avais donné quelques minutes avant. Quand je fus prêt de venir, il sortit un préservatif de sa poche et le mit.

- T'as pensé à tout...

Je me retournai et m'appuyai sur une des tables. Il ne me prépara pas mais entra en moi avec douceur, sans me blesser, soucieux de ne pas me faire le moindre mal. Il attendit que je me sois habitué à sa présence pour commencer à bouger lentement. Je protestai, frustré, et il accéléra progressivement, me donnant enfin ce que je voulais. Mon érection se faisait douloureuse et il me caressa pour que je vienne plus vite. Il râlait, je gémissais sous ses assauts répétés. Mes jambes tremblaient et j'avais du mal à tenir debout. Il s'accrocha à mes hanches, me pénétra entièrement et jouit enfin. Je le suivis peu après en criant pour lui montrer mon plaisir.

On reprit notre souffle calmement. Puis on nettoya la salle et le matériel à grand renfort d'eau et de savon qui se trouvait dans des seaux laissés par le prof, et on put regagner le dortoir, main dans la main.

- Dans les toilettes du train, dans la salle de potions... Ce sera où la prochaine fois ? Dans le bureau de la directrice ? fis-je en riant une fois à la tour.  
- Idiot ! dit-il en me donnant une tape sur la tête. 

La fatigue se faisait sentir et je bâillai.

- Boris... dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée, c'était merveilleux ce soir.  
- J'ai adoré aussi.

Et on s'endormit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	17. Chapter 17

**Nicola**

Quelques jours après ma retenue avec Boris, Shawn nous communiqua la date fixée pour les sélections. L'attroupement devant le tableau d'affichage de la salle commune attira notre attention le soir suivant.

_La sélection pour le quidditch aura lieu samedi prochain à dix heures. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, rendez-vous sur le terrain!_

Mais c'était surtout l'autre papier qui alimentait les conversations.

_Note pour les 6e année:  
Un binôme travaillera avec vous tout au long de l'année en Défense contre les forces du mal, Sortilèges et Métamorphose. Les Gryffondor seront groupés avec les Serpentard. Pour savoir qui est votre binôme, voyez votre directeur/directrice de maison._

La déception m'envahit. Je n'allais plus voir Boris aussi souvent que je voulais pendant les cours. Il semblait penser la même chose que moi, mais avec plus d'optimisme.

- C'est pas si grave, on profitera des autres cours pour parler, si on peut.  
- J'espère...

J'appris le lendemain le nom de la fille avec qui j'allais bosser. Boris m'attendait dans le couloir après l'entrevue avec la directrice de maison.

- Tu connais Elladora Albany ?  
- Non, désolé. Je parle pas beaucoup aux Serpentard, c'est pas dans mes habitudes.  
- Et toi, tu es avec qui ? me demanda-t-il sans relever l'ironie de mes paroles.  
- Athena Acworth. Je sais pas non plus qui c'est. Faudra qu'on se renseigne.

**Boris**

On rentra au dortoir après les sélections pour discuter un peu des évènements de la rentrée: les filles qu'on n'avait toujours pas croisé, les nouveaux de l'équipe... Samuel Moran était devenu batteur, comme je l'avais dit dans le train à Julia. La nouvelle poursuiveuse était seulement en 3e année mais elle se débrouillait mieux que d'autres plus âgés. Comme quoi, faut jamais se fier aux apparences... J'avais du mal à croire que j'étais aussi petit à treize ans.

Je sortais de la Grande Salle après le déjeuner quand Nicola me cria soudain, avant de partir en courant:

- A tout à l'heure!

Je restai figé de surprise dans le couloir, partant ensuite seul vers la salle commune. Il revint au bout d'une heure et ne me laissa pas le temps de parler.

- Ca y est, j'ai trouvé qui sont nos binômes! Enfin, la mienne, mais Acworth connaît la tienne.  
- Comment tu as fait ?  
- J'ai suivi les sélections de Serpentard de loin, elle devait se présenter, je l'ai entendu dans les couloirs. Je lui ai parlé à la fin quand les autres sont partis. Albany est sa meilleure amie, ce soir on doit aller à la bibliothèque tous les quatre. Ca te dérange ?  
- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai des heures libres pour m'entraîner.  
- Parfait. On a un peu de temps devant nous, non ?  
- Si... répondis-je en me demandant où il voulait en venir.  
- Il y a un endroit où j'aimerais bien t'emmener.  
- Maintenant ? Et ton devoir de potion ?  
- Pour une fois, il attendra.

Il saisit mon poignet et m'entraîna derrière lui. J'aurais bien voulu savoir ce qu'il pensait, mais il refusa de le dire. Il me conduisit au 5e étage, passa devant une statue et s'arrêta finalement devant une porte.

- Fraîcheur des pins.  
- Un petit bain, ça te dit ? demanda-t-il en entrant dans la pièce. Ca te détendra.  
- On est où ?  
- Dans la salle de bain des préfets. Alors, tu veux ?  
- Avec plaisir.

Et je le laissai me déshabiller.

Après le dîner, on fila à la bibliothèque comme convenu pour retrouver les filles.

Le jour et la nuit pensai-je en les voyant.

Acworth: grande brune. Albany: petite blonde. Nicola me jeta un coup d'oeil, observant ma réaction. Albany avait ce qu'il fallait où il fallait, ça ne devait pas le rassurer. Je lui fis comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. C'était lui qui comptait vraiment pour moi, je n'allais pas faire deux fois la même erreur. Et puis elle n'était pas du tout mon genre.  
Je m'assis en face de la blonde, Nicola à ma droite. On ne dit rien au début, échangeant juste des regards brefs. Puis Albany ouvrit la bouche, dissipant la tension qui s'installait.

- On commence par quoi?

Nicola saisit aussitôt la perche tendue.

- On a le choix entre les trois matières. Vous préférez Défense, Métamorphose ou Sortilèges?  
- Défense! dis-je en même temps qu'Acworth.  
- Albany?  
- Je suis la majorité.  
- D'accord, dit-il en sortant son livre de son sac. On a les sorts informulés au programme, les Inferi, les Détraqueurs et les Patronus. Pour l'instant on peut juste faire quelques recherches sur les Inferi. Ca vous va?

J'acquiesçai avec un sourire. A peine quelques minutes qu'on était là, et déjà Nicola prenait le contrôle des opérations. Je le suivis du regard alors qu'il se levait pour chercher un livre qui pourrait nous aider. Il revint vite avec un volume sur les créatures, mais la bibliothécaire vint nous prévenir que nous devions partir.

- On se retrouve lundi?  
- Je ne peux pas, lundi j'ai entraînement, s'excusa Acworth.

Ses paroles amenèrent une ombre sur le visage d'Albany.

- Mardi alors? Nous, on s'entraîne le jeudi soir.  
- OK, pas de problème. A mardi.

Je les regardai s'éloigner en direction des cachots, perdu dans mes pensées.

- Tu rêves, Boris?  
- Ton avis sur elles?  
- Elles ne semblent pas être comme la majorité des Serpentard, répondit-il, surpris par ma question. Pourquoi?  
- J'ai l'impression qu'on va bien s'entendre avec elles.  
- Oui, je crois aussi. Et puis elles bossent pas mal. Acworth m'a donné ses notes aux BUSE, elle est douée.  
- Elle a eu quoi?  
- Optimal en Soins aux créatures magiques, et Effort exceptionnel à cinq matières sur huit.  
- Waou! Quand même...  
- Bon, tu viens? On ne va pas rester là toute la nuit.

Un peu plus tard, allongé dans mon lit, Nicola endormi dans mes bras, je me remémorai le moment passé avec les filles. Albany semblait un peu méfiante envers Nicola et moi, entre nos deux maisons il fallait dire que c'était pas toujours la joie. Mais j'avais aussi remarqué qu'elle évitait de nous regarder trop longtemps. Comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'on la fixe...

Je me demande bien pourquoi pensai-je avant de fermer les yeux.


	18. Chapter 18

Elladora Albany, 16 ans tout juste, jaillit comme une flèche de la voiture familiale après avoir salué ses parents. Elle posa sa valise sur un chariot et, sans se faire remarquer par les Moldus, traversa le mur entre les voies 9 et 10 de la gare de King Cross. Elle se mit ensuite à chercher sa meilleure amie des yeux, la repérant sans peine à côté d'un groupe de nouveaux.

- Salut Athena, dit-elle avec un sourire. Tu as passé des bonnes vacances?

- Ennuyeuses, mais amusantes, répondit la grande brune.

Elles montèrent dans le train et trouvèrent un compartiment libre où elles s'installèrent.

- Alors, tu as fait quoi?

- J'ai passé l'été à Salem avec mes parents. Tu te souviens de Christophe Sirkis?

- Oui, c'est l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe. Pourquoi?

- On est fiancés, annonça Athena avec une grimace.

**Flashback (été avant la 6e)**

Athena descendit du train, souhaita un 'Bonnes vacances' à Elladora et suivit ses parents à l'extérieur de la gare. Ils rentrèrent chez eux sans se presser. Mr Acworth s'empara d'une simple feuille de papier et pointa sa baguette dessus sous le regard surpris de sa fille.

- Portus. Vas-y, Athena.

Elle saisit le parchemin sans discuter et se sentit entraînée d'un seul coup. Elle réussit à rester debout au moment de l'atterrissage cette fois, regardant autour d'elle sans reconnaître les environs. Rien d'autre qu'une grande maison dans le coin.

- On est où?

- A Salem, pour rendre visite à des amis. Tiens, les voilà d'ailleurs.

Athena fut dévisagée par un garçon qui l'observait sans se gêner.

" Oh non, pas lui..."

Elle avait tout de suite reconnu Christophe, un ancien Serpentard qui venait juste de quitter Poudlard. Athena le considérait comme quelqu'un de prétentieux, et n'avait pas voulu intégrer l'équipe de sa maison tant qu'il y était.

- Salut Athena, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

" Il me drague ou quoi? "

- Salut, dit-elle simplement.

- Venez, ne restez pas dehors, dit Mme Sirkis.

Christophe essaya d'attraper la main d'Athena au passage. Son visage se crispa quand l'adolescente serra le poing et lui broya les doigts. Il se dégagea vite mais ne dit rien, et entra après Athena dans la maison.

Le soir suivant, pendant le repas, Christophe dévora Athena des yeux. Il entraîna l'adolescente dans le petit salon après le dîner et lui dit qu'il la trouvait assez à son goût et qu'il comptait bien faire d'elle sa femme. Athena resta muette de surprise.

- Je te demande pardon? finit-elle par dire.

- Je voudrais que tu sois ma femme.

- Ah... je peux réfléchir?

- Evidemment! De toute façon tu dois avoir fini tes études avant. Mais ne tarde pas à me dire ta réponse.

Et il quitta la pièce.

" Non mais je rêve! "

Quelques jours plus tard, les Acworth et les Sirkis sortirent, laissant Athena et Christophe seuls. Il dit aussitôt à l'adolescente qu'il voulait l'emmener sur le côté sorcier de la ville. Mais elle n'était pas d'accord, préférant le côté moldu. Ils restèrent sur leur position avant de parvenir à un compromis: Athena acceptait de suivre Christophe, mais habillée comme une moldue et pas en sorcière. Le garçon céda à contrecoeur.

Athena dut s'avouer en rentrant que Christophe avait rendu la visite intéressante, mais elle se garda bien de lui dire. Quand elle se réveilla le matin suivant, sa mère lui apporta une lettre de l'école. Elle l'ouvrit aussitôt, devinant qu'il s'agissait de ses résultats aux BUSE.

_Athena Roxane Acworth a obtenu:_

_Botanique: Effort exceptionnel_

_Défense contre les forces du Mal: Effort Exceptionnel_

_Etude des moldus: Acceptable_

_Histoire de la magie : Acceptable_

_Métamorphose: Effort Exceptionnel_

_Potion : Effort Exceptionnel_

_Soins aux créatures magiques: Optimal_

_Sortilèges : Effort Exceptionnel_

Elle s'assit, étonnée d'apprendre qu'elle avait eu toutes les matières, ne s'y attendant pas vraiment. Et un Optimal en Soins aux créatures magiques... Grâce à la lettre du collège, elle supporta tant bien que mal l'omniprésence de Christophe, jusqu'à son retour en Angleterre, dix jours avant la rentrée. Elle écrivit aussitôt un parchemin à Elladora pour lui donner la date de son passage au Chemin de Traverse, mais son amie lui répondit qu'elle était trop occupée et s'excusait.

" A cause de tu-sais-quoi. Je m'entraîne tous les jours pour compenser le temps que je n'aurai pas à l'école. On se verra dans le train."

Elle se rendit donc seule sur le Chemin pour ses achats, se procurant les livres des matières qu'elle voulait suivre, et des ingrédients qui lui manquaient pour les potions. Et le lendemain, ses parents la déposèrent à la gare où elle attendit son amie avec impatience, ne l'ayant pas vue parmi les autres élèves.

**Fin du flashback.**

- Génial... commenta Elladora quand son amie eut raconté.

- Tu l'as dit! Et il ne va pas me lâcher. Il a dit qu'il allait me faire surveiller.

Elladora décida de changer de sujet.

- Tu as eu quoi comme BUSE?

- J'ai ramené le parchemin. J'en ai eu huit. Et toi?

- Pareil. Tiens, voilà la feuille.

_Brevet universel de sorcellerie élémentaire_

_le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :_

_Optimal (O)_

_Effort exceptionnel (E)_

_Acceptable (A)_

_L'élève est recalé s'il il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :_

_Piètre (P)_

_Désolant (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_Elladora Melissa Albany a obtenu:_

_Arithmancie: Acceptable_

_Botanique: Effort Exceptionnel_

_Défense contre les forces du Mal: Effort Exceptionnel_

_Histoire de la magie: Effort Exceptionnel_

_Métamorphose: Effort Exceptionnel_

_Potions : Optimal_

_Soins aux créatures magiques: Acceptable_

_Sortilèges : Effort Exceptionnel_

Elladora laissa son esprit vagabonder un peu, repensant aux quelques moments marquants passés avec Athena.

**Flashback 1 (3ème année)**

Les deux filles sortaient d'un cours de métamorphose sur les Animagi qu'elles avaient trouvé intéressant. Le professeur avait parlé d'une partie des Animagi connus, surtout ceux du XXe siècle. Mais Athena était frustrée.

- Tu savais que la directrice était une Animagus? demanda Athena.

- Non.

- Je voudrais bien savoir qui sont ceux dont la prof n'a pas cité le nom, et quel est leur animal...

- J'en connais un, dit Elladora d'un air absent.

- Quoi?

Elladora rougit aussitôt.

- Non, rien!

- Allez! Soit t'en as trop dit, soit pas assez! C'est qui?

- C'est un frère de mon père. Ne le répète à personne, s'il te plaît! Il est enregistré sur les listes du Ministère, mais c'est pas une raison pour le dire à toute l'école!

- Génial! Promis, je dirai rien! C'est quoi son animagus?

- Un tigre.

- Waouh! T'as de la chance! J'aimerais bien que quelqu'un de ma famille ait ce pouvoir!

**Flashback 2 ( 4ème année)**

Athena avait tenu parole, ne disant à personne ce qu'elle savait. Puis Elladora remarqua vite un garçon qui lui plaisait et qu'elle semblait intéresser. Et elle commença à avoir des ennuis. Notamment dans un couloir après avoir croisé le garçon en question.

- Heu... Ella, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as des moustaches sur ton visage? T'as pris une mauvaise potion, t'as tenté une métamorphose sur toi-même?

- Quoi? Quelles moustaches?

- Bah... là, sur tes joues! On dirait des moustaches de chat ou un truc comme ça!

Elladora porta la main à son visage et pâlit.

- Ella? T'es sûre que ça va?

Au lieu de répondre, Elladora tourna les talons et partit en courant.

- Dis à la prof que je suis malade! cria-t-elle.

- Ellaaaaa! Mais tu vas où?

Elle monta jusqu'aux toilettes du deuxième qu'elle savait abandonnées et referma la porte bruyamment. Elle se laissa ensuite glisser le long du mur et se cacha la tête entre les mains.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de chose arrivait, mais en public, c'était inédit. Heureusement que c'était seulement Athena qui l'avait vue. Elle se releva pour se regarder dans le miroir et s'aperçut que son visage était redevenu normal.

*Ouf... Je me demande ce qu'elle va dire quand elle va me voir revenir.*

Par précaution, elle resta dans les toilettes jusqu'à la fin de l'heure de cours avant de prendre le chemin de la salle commune de Serpentard. A peine était-elle entrée qu'Athena la saisit par le bras et l'emmena dans leur dortoir.

- T'étais partie où, bon sang? Je me suis inquiétée moi! Et puis d'abord c'était quoi ces moustaches?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Mais... pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour en avoir?

- Mike m'a regardée et il a souri.

- Heu... et alors? Ca déclenche ce genre de chose chez toi? Je savais que tu étais bizarre, mais pas à ce point!

- Je te remercie!

- Bah écoute, pour rester avec moi, faut être bizarre. Non mais sérieux, comment, simplement parce qu'un garçon t'as regardée, tu as des moustaches qui poussent?

- Comme tu as pu le voir, c'est arrivé sans que je puisse me contrôler.

- Contrôler quoi?

- Euh... articula Elladora, consciente d'avoir trop parlé.

- Bon, maintenant t'en as encore une fois trop dit. C'est quoi que tu peux pas contrôler?

- Si je te le dis, tu jures de ne rien répéter?

- J'ai déja trahi un secret ou autre chose? Je te jure que je ne dirai rien!

- C'est bien parce que t'es ma meilleure amie. En fait... j'apprends à devenir une Animagus.

- T'es sérieuse? Mais c'est hyper compliqué ça! Et t'apprends ça comment? C'est ton oncle?

- Oui, c'est vraiment dur. Et c'est bien lui qui m'apprend. Depuis le début.

- T'es vraiment malade! Mais en même temps... Je t'admire, chercher à devenir animagus à 14 ans...

- Ca pourrait m'aider pour mon avenir. Et puis, ça fait un moment que je m'entraîne.

- Pour ton avenir?

- J'aimerais bien devenir Auror.

- C'est vrai que ça pourrait t'être utile, mais faut se déclarer alors!

- Evidemment! Sinon ça peut coûter cher.

**Fin du flashback 2.**

Athena avait su garder le secret, mais Elladora avait failli se trahir le jour où Mary, une fille de Serpentard de son année avait embrassé son copain de force. Elle lui avait d'abord lancé un Dentesaugmento pour aider Mike qui voulait la repousser, et ensuite elle lui avait dit en face ce qu'elle pensait d'elle. La baguette sortie de sa poche. Malgré que les amies de la Serpentard, Nelly et Britney, soient là, et Athena aussi.

**Flashback 3 ( 4ème année)**

Britney et Nelly observaient aussi la scène, un peu en retrait derrière Mary qui était face à Elladora près du lac. Athena, elle, était juste derrière son amie. Les hurlements qu'elles s'échangeaient avaient attiré plusieurs personnes.

- Tu te prends pour qui? Sous prétexte que tu es à Serpentard, tu te crois tout permis? dit la petite blonde.

- Si on ne peut plus s'amuser... répliqua Mary avec désinvolture.

- S'amuser? Parce que tu trouves qu'embrasser un garçon, casé en plus, c'est un jeu?

- Ben ouais.

Elladora avait beaucoup de mal à contenir sa colère. Athena savait qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas lui lancer un de ses sorts dont elle avait le secret. Elladora sentit soudain ses canines se développer sous le coup de la fureur. Elle essaya de se contrôler, mais la tentation était trop forte, et elle voulait se venger.

- Levicorpus!

Mary s'éleva dans les airs avec un cri de surprise, repris par quelques élèves autour d'elles.

- Ella, calme-toi, relâche-la.

- Te mêle pas de ça, Athena.

Athena regarda autour d'elle, espérant qu'aucun professeur n'aurait l'envie de se balader dans le parc maintenant.

- Fais-moi descendre! cria Mary, gagnée par la panique.

- Avant, tu vas devoir jurer quelque chose.

- Et puis quoi encore?

Elladora fit semblant de partir, souriant quand Mary la rappela.

- Reviens, me laisse pas comme ça!

- Tu deviens raisonnable, c'est bien. Si je te vois encore t'approcher de Mike, tu le regretteras. Liberacorpus.

Et Mary atterrit sur le sol. Elladora s'éloigna sans rien dire, évitant de penser au fait qu'elle venait d'utiliser un sort de magie noire.

Athena courut derrière son amie et la rattrapa au détour d'un couloir. Elladora marchait vite, essayant d'eviter les regards des autres, en direction de leur dortoir. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit juste après être entrée, et adressa un sourire gêné à son amie. Ses dents n'étaient pas encore revenues à la normale.

- Bon sang Ella! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lancer ce sort?

- Euh... l'énervement? répondit-elle en sachant que ça ne suffirait pas.

- C'est pas une raison! Et encore un peu et tu te transformais!

- Ouais, je sais. J'espère qu'elles n'ont rien vu, dit-elle en pâlissant un peu.

- T'as eu de la chance que ce soit juste les dents, mais s'il y a une des trois qui l'a remarqué, t'es dans la merde!

- Un peu beaucoup, je pourrais être virée. Déjà, avec le sort, ça mériterait pas mal d'heures de retenue.

- Non, je pense pas, il déja été utilisé dans le passé, tu me l'as dit toi-même.

- Oui, c'est vrai... Heureusement qu'il y avait pas de prof dans le coin. Elle m'énerve vraiment cette fille, je te le jure!

- Allez, calme-toi! Si elle retente quelque chose, je m'occuperai d'elle personnellement!

- Merci, t'es vraiment une fille bien, toi.

**Fin du flashback 3.**

Elladora sortit de ses pensées quand Athena lui rendit le parchemin.

- Tu vas garder quoi comme matières? Pour les ASPIC...

- Défense, métamorphose, sortilèges, botanique, potions. Les compétences qu'un Auror doit maîtriser. Et puis histoire aussi, je pense. C'est pas vraiment important, mais les cours me plaisaient bien. Mr Tyler les rendait intéressants. Mes parents avaient un fantôme pour prof et ils s'endormaient souvent.

- Les miens ont dit pareil.

- Et toi, tu as choisi quoi?

- Les matières où j'ai eu un E ou un O. Je voulais garder Histoire aussi.

- On sera ensemble alors. Au fait, y a un truc que je t'ai pas dit.

- Quoi?

- J'y arrive enfin!

Athena sourit.

- C'est vrai? Faudra que tu me montres!

- Oui, sans problème.

- C'est quoi ton animal?

- Tu verras bien. Il devrait te plaire.

- J'ai hâte de voir! Tu me donnes un indice ou deux?

- Si tu veux.

- Alors... petite ou grosse bête?

- Moyenne.

- Euh... créature magique ou pas?

- Non.

- Donc c'est pas pareil que ton oncle... C'est pas non plus un animal volant, tu avais les canines développées après ta dispute avec Carter, et puis des moustaches avant.

- Tu as des animaux en tête?

- Pas un chat, c'est trop petit. Plutôt un gros félin.

- Tu brûles, dit Elladora avec un sourire.

- Tu vas me montrer quand?

- Dès qu'on sera seules et tranquilles. Dans un coin du parc, peut-être. Cette semaine, c'est sûr.

- Génial!

Elles parlèrent de l'année qui les attendait pendant une bonne partie du trajet. Athena avoua qu'elle avait bien envie d'intégrer l'équipe de Serpentard. Elladora fronça les sourcils, accueillant la nouvelle sans enthousiasme.

- Pourquoi justement cette année?

- Parce que Sirkis est parti.

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai...

Elladora ne dit plus grand-chose jusqu'à l'arrivée.


	19. Chapter 19

Elladora s'assit à côté d'Athena dans la Grande Salle et regarda les nouveaux arriver et s'asseoir un par un sur le tabouret.

" Sont petits cette année" , pensa-t-elle.

Elle écouta à peine les noms qui se suivaient, se replongeant dans ses souvenirs: elle, cinq ans auparavant, au même endroit que les première année.

**Flashback (1ère année)**

Elladora suivit les autres nouveaux comme elle et le géant qui leur montrait le chemin. Elle hésita un peu au moment de monter dans les barques, poussée ensuite par un petit aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs.

- C'est quand tu veux!

- Ouais, ça va!

Elle se retrouva dans le même bateau que le garçon, avec deux autres filles qui n'avaient pas l'air de se sentir bien, et pria pour qu'elles tiennent le coup jusqu'au rivage.

L'école apparut soudain devant ses yeux écarquillés. Le garçon à côté d'elle avait la même réaction.

- C'est grand!

- Tu l'as dit!

- Suivez-moi! cria le géant pour rassembler les élèves.

Elladora se rapprocha de lui en essayant de ne pas le perdre de vue: il avançait un peu trop vite pour elle. Heureusement que l'école n'était pas loin du lac. Le géant frappa à la porte, et ils entrèrent dans le hall où ils furent accueillis par un homme minuscule.

- Voilà les nouveaux élèves, professeur Flitwick.

- Merci, Hagrid.

Le professeur les conduisit dans la salle qui leur était réservée. La pièce était petite, et Elladora était serrée contre le petit brun.

- Pousse-toi!

- T'es marrant, y a pas de place!

La voix flûtée du sorcier stoppa leur dispute.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit-il. Avant que le banquet commence, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. La répartition est une cérémonie importante. Pendant vos sept années d'étude, votre maison sera comme une seconde famille pour vous: vous suivrez les mêmes cours, vous partagerez la même salle commune pendant votre temps libre.

Certains de vous le savent peut-être, il existe quatre maisons à Poudlard: Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Chacune a sa propre histoire et a formé de grands sorciers. A chaque fois que vous obtiendrez des bons résultats, vous ferez gagner des points à votre maison, mais si vous enfreignez les règles, vous en perdrez. La coupe des Quatre Maisons est décernée à la fin de l'année, expliqua-t-il.

La Cérémonie de la Répartition va bientôt commencer. Je reviendrai vous chercher quand tout sera prêt.

Elladora ressentit de l'appréhension. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être utilisé pour les répartir? Elle y pensait encore quand le professeur réapparut.

- Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi.

Les autres élèves dévisagèrent les nouveaux quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Elladora remarqua vite le chapeau et le tabouret près de la table des professeurs, puis elle leva la tête pour éviter les regards et contempla les chandelles suspendues dans les airs et le plafond, noir et parsemé d'étoiles.

" Le plafond magique, c'est ça? "

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle quand le professeur appela le premier nom.

- Acworth, Athena.

La petite fille s'avança en tremblant légèrement puis s'assit sur le tabouret. Elle sursauta lorsque le vieux chapeau fut posé sur sa tête, fronça les sourcils, puis finalement le Choixpeau cria d'une voix forte:

- SERPENTARD!

Et Athena Acworth se dirigea rapidement vers la table qui l'acclamait.

- Albany, Elladora.

Comme Athena Acworth, Elladora hésita en marchant vers le professeur. Elle prit place sur le tabouret, et fut surprise d'entendre le chapeau lui parler.

- Albany... Hum... Ton père, si je me souviens bien, était à Serpentard, et ta mère à Serdaigle. En ce qui te concerne... Tu sembles avoir envie de faire tes preuves, de ne pas craindre le travail. Et... Tu dois être douée et courageuse pour entreprendre ce que tu cherches à atteindre. Tu es donc assez ambitieuse, et tu aimes faire les chose toi-même, bien que tu ne refuses pas l'aide qui t'est offerte... Hum, oui, je pense que Serpentard t'ira le mieux!

Elladora rejoignit Athena Acworth à la table de Serpentard et s'assit à côté d'elle en continuant à suivre la répartition. Mary Carter fut la troisième à être envoyée à Serpentard. Le petit brun qui était à côté d'elle dans la barque fut l'unique garçon envoyé à Gryffondor, et les deux autres filles rencontrées dans le bateau allèrent à Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Elladora reporta ensuite son attention sur sa voisine qui lui parlait.

- Salut! Moi c'est Athena, et toi, Elladora, c'est bien ça?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Tu connais bien l'école? Mes parents y étaient, mais ils ne m'ont jamais rien dit!

- Ah oui! Je connais pas mal de choses dessus, mais le seul truc que je ne pouvais pas savoir, c'est dans quelle maison j'allais être. Le prof de sortilèges est plutôt sympa avec les élèves apparemment, la directrice l'était aussi. Un peu sévère, mais toujours juste. Je ne peux pas te parler du prof de défense, au temps de mes parents il changeait tous les ans. Tu as d'autres questions?

- Oui, j'ai entendu dire dans le train que c'était un poste maudit... Tu connais les autres profs?

- Le prof de soins aux créatures magiques a déjà eu des ennuis en cours à cause des animaux qu'il faisait étudier. Il enseigne en option, on ne sera pas obligées de choisir cette matière. Je ne connais pas le prof de botanique, c'est un nouveau.

- Et pour le cours de vol?

Elladora se renfrogna.

- D'après mon père, elle fait toujours gaffe, pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'accident. Elle enseigne seulement aux première année.

- Et pour le Quidditch, tu crois qu'on peut s'inscrire dès la première année?

- Non, seulement à partir de la deuxième. Tu peux toujours demander à la prof de vol qui est le capitaine de l'équipe.

- Trop bien, j'ai hâte d'avoir nos premiers cours de vol! Tu aimes le Quidditch?

- Je déteste ça.

- Vraiment? Comment ça se fait? C'est trop bien pourtant!

- J'aime pas, c'est tout. Je préfère lire un bouquin plutôt que monter sur un balai.

- J'avoue que lire un bon livre c'est pas mal aussi. Comment tu connais autant l'école au fait? T'as un frère ou une soeur ici?

- Ma soeur a quitté l'école en juin, je lui ai posé plein de questions et elle m'a répondu ce qu'elle voulait bien me dire.

- Ca doit être bien d'avoir une grande soeur non? Moi je suis fille unique.

- Oui, c'est pas mal. Tu ne te sens pas trop seule des fois? Tes parents ne t'ont pas parlé de l'école, ou tu n'as pas posé de questions?

- Non c'est cool d'être toute seule! Bon des fois je m'ennuie un peu, mais j'ai l'habitude! Et mes parents n'ont jamais voulu me parler de l'école, ou très peu, c'était juste le nom des maisons, du directeur, et quelques détails qui servent à rien!

- Je viens d'une famille nombreuse, moi. On est 5 enfants à la maison. Le chapeau t'a dit quoi? Si c'est pas indiscret.

- Bah pas grand-chose, juste que j'étais comme mes parents, que j'allais jusqu'au bout des choses, que j'obtenais ce que je voulais par n'importe quel moyen, et que j'étais une bonne petite Serpentard! Même si quand je vois les autres j'espère ne pas leur ressembler! Ils ont quel âge tes frère et soeur?

- Ma soeur qui est partie en a 18, j'ai une autre soeur de 2 ans et deux frères de 5 ans, des jumeaux. Quand on sera en 7e, ils vont arriver à l'école.

- Pas trop chiants les petits frères et la petite soeur?

- Ben, mes frères veulent absolument que ma soeur leur apprenne à jouer au quidditch. Ils ont passé l'été à répéter: "Eliza, on veut zouer!" Ma petite soeur est plus calme, elle ne parle pas encore très bien. Mais quand elle est agitée, elle court partout dans la maison. On ne manque jamais d'animation.

- Ca m'étonne pas! Mes petits cousins sont pareils! Toujours à vouloir jouer avec moi!

- Ils sont souvent chez tes parents?

- Non pas souvent, mais pour les repas "officiels" ou les grands rassemblements de famille!

- Oui, évidemment...

Les filles finirent de manger en silence. Un garçon de leur maison se leva alors et appela les nouveaux pour les emmener à leur salle commune.

**Fin du flashback.**

Après le repas, Elladora et Athena partirent en direction de leur dortoir en discutant.

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu veux faire après avoir quitté Poudlard?

- Peut-être travailler dans le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, avec les dragons je pense, et toi?

- Auror, ça n'a pas changé.

- Et dire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi juste parce que je monte sur un balai!

Elladora rougit.

- Je sais que c'est très dur d'y arriver, mais c'et vraiment ce que je veux faire. Peu importe que les missions soient dangereuses.

- Alors tu éviteras de prendre les missions à la légère, s'il te plaît!

- Je ne pense pas que j'aurai le choix, je devrais toujours suivre toujours les ordres du chef du département. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Les deux amies arrêtèrent de parler quand elles entrèrent dans la salle commune. Elladora n'avait pas spécialement envie que les autres entendent ce qu'elles se disaient. Quelques instants plus tard, elles se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit.


	20. Chapter 20

Le lendemain, Elladora et Athena allèrent, comme les autres de leur année, voir leur directeur de maison pour discuter de leurs options. Athena passa la première pendant qu'Elladora patientait dans le couloir. Elle entra après que son amie soit sortie de la salle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour Miss Albany. Asseyez-vous. Vous souhaitez devenir Auror, c'est bien cela?

- Oui monsieur.

- Bien. Je suppose que je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que cette carrière est une des plus compliquées qui soit. Un Effort exceptionnel au minimum est demandé en Défense contre les forces du mal, Métamorphose, Botanique, Sortilèges, ainsi qu'en Potions. Etre Auror n'est pas un métier pour les faibles, dit-il en la fixant.

Elladora réussit à soutenir son regard au début, puis elle se détourna volontairement.

- Je vous en crois capable. Voir que vous avez obtenu un Optimal en Potions ne m'a pas étonné, le contraire en revanche m'aurait surpris. Continuez ainsi et vous aurez vos ASPICS haut la main.

- Merci monsieur.

- Voilà votre emploi du temps. Appelez miss Carter, demanda-t-il sans tenir compte de la mine assombrie d'Elladora à l'entente de ce nom.

- Carter, c'est à toi, lança-t-elle en sortant de la salle du cours.

L'autre passa à côté d'elle avec un air méprisant.

- Alors, il t'a dit quoi? demanda-t-elle à Athena.

**Flashback**

- Alors Miss Acworth, souhaitez-vous toujours travailler au Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques?

- Oui, je n'ai pas changé d'avis.

- Dans quelle section exactement? Les loups-garous? Les centaures? Les dragons?

- Avec les dragons, dans le Bureau de la recherche et du contrôle des dragons.

- Hé bien, vous avez une idée très fixe! C'est bien! Et vos BUSE sont compatibles avec vos souhaits, il n'y a donc rien à changer!

**Fin du flashback.**

- On a presque le même emploi du temps, sauf que j'ai Soins aux créatures magiques en plus.

Les filles s'aperçurent dans les semaines qui suivirent qu'elles étaient en botanique avec les Serdaigle, en Défense avec les autres 6e à avoir eu Effort exceptionnel, et le reste des cours avec les Gryffondor. Elladora mit plus de temps que prévu à montrer sa forme Animagus à son amie, quinze jours après la rentrée. Après qu'Athena ait vu sur le panneau de la salle commune l'annonce pour les sélections de quidditch.

- Super! Les sélections sont prévues pour ce weekend!

- Ah... dit Elladora, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Tu vas y aller?

- Bah oui, je te l'ai dit au début de l'année! Comme Sirkis ne voulait pas de fille dans l'équipe, je ne pouvais pas, et cette année je veux essayer. Peut-être que le nouveau capitaine accepte les filles comme les garçons. Mais t'as pas l'air très enthousiaste...

- Non, pas vraiment... J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Mais si tu es choisie, ce serait bien!

- Tu le penses pas vraiment, mais je t'en veux pas! Je sais très bien que tu hais tout ce qui se rapporte aux balais!

Elladora se rappelait sans peine son premier cours de vol. Elle avait mal dormi la veille, y pensant sans cesse. Au début, elle avait refusé tout net de monter sur ce "machin". Elle s'était ensuite exécutée, mais la peur l'avait envahie lorsqu'elle avait décollé du sol, et elle avait fini par tomber et s'était cassé le poignet. A part Athena et le petit brun qui l'avaient aidée à se relever, les autres avaient souri ou même éclaté de rire. Elladora avait difficilement retenu des larmes de douleur et d'humiliation , et la prof l'avait finalement emmenée à l'infirmerie.

Elle accompagna son amie sur le terrain le samedi après-midi, mais elle resta silencieuse. Trois jours auparavant, Athena et elle avaient lu qu'elles allaient travailler en binôme avec des garçons de Gryffondor, mais elles ignoraient qui ils pouvaient bien être, malgré le fait qu'elles sachent leurs noms.

Elle laissa Athena en bordure du terrain et alla s'asseoir dans les gradins pour observer ce qui allait se passer. D'autres élèves rejoignirent Athena pour tenter leur chance et se regroupèrent autour du capitaine. Elladora put voir que son amie ne semblait très à l'aise, et elle l'encouragea de sa place. Quand Athena réussit à faire passer le souaffle dans les buts pour la quatrième fois, elle se leva et la félicita en criant avant de se rasseoir. Son amie fut choisie parmi la dizaine de prétendants au poste. Les deux autres nouveaux étaient une fille de 5e, Sarah Philips en poursuiveuse, et Quentin Oakley, un autre 5e, au poste d'attrapeur.

Athena avait poussé un petit cri de joie, mais s'était retenue de sauter de partout pour ne pas blesser ceux qui n'avaient pas été retenus. Mais elle avait été prise! Elle allait jouer dans l'équipe de Serpentard! Enfin! Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ce moment! Et le fait même de voir sa meilleure amie heureuse pour elle ne pouvait pas lui faire plus plaisir! Un petit brun aux couleurs de Gryffondor s'approcha d'elle et ils échangèrent quelques mots, puis il s'en alla. Athena rejoignit ensuite Elladora au bord du terrain un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Bravo! Je savais que tu allais y arriver! Ca mérite une récompense.

- Quoi donc comme récompense?

- Devine!

- Ton animagus?

- Je te l'avais promis, même en retard ça tient toujours.

- Youpi! Laisse-moi juste prendre une douche!

- Pas de problème, mais dépêche-toi!

Les deux amies retournèrent rapidement au dortoir. Athena se lava un peu pendant qu'Elladora patientait, assise sur son lit. Elles allèrent ensuite dans le parc, dépassèrent la cabane du professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, s'arrêtant à la lisière de la Forêt interdite où plus personne ne pouvait les voir. Elladora ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et sentit la transformation débuter.

Des poils noirs couvrirent d'abord son visage; elle s'accroupit lorsque ses mains devinrent les pattes antérieures de sa forme animale; des griffes prolongèrent ses doigts alors que sa dentition se développait. Ses yeux furent les derniers à changer, passant du vert au jaune. Athena ne faisait plus face à un être humain mais à une panthère noire adulte. Elle fut incapable de parler immédiatement.

- Waw... c'est... T'es magnifique! Heu... tu mords pas j'espère? dit-elle enfin.

La panthère noire secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Tant mieux! Qu'est-ce que j'irais raconter a l'infirmière après? Ma meilleure amie m'a mordu?

Elladora sourit, ou plutôt essaya de sourire.

- Vraiment... J'adore! Et puis ça te va très bien je trouve!

- Merci, dit-elle en reprenant sa forme humaine. J'ai encore quelques problèmes avec mes yeux. Ils peuvent passer du vert au jaune d'un seul coup.

- Ah ça c'est embêtant. Mais ça arrive comme ça, ou c'est quand y a un coup d'émotion, comme pour les moustaches?

- C'est seulement quand quelqu'un m'observe pendant trop longtemps.

- Ok. Faudra faire attention alors!

- Oui. Enfin! Je suis contente d'avoir réussi. J'ai cru un moment que je n'y arriverais jamais.

- Bah tu vois! Ca t'as pris du temps, mais au final, ça paie!

- Ouais. Mon oncle m'a dit qu'un Animagus voyait ses pouvoirs magiques augmenter. Je peux me transformer quand je veux, mais je le ferai seulement quand tu seras la seule à être là, évidemment.

- Bah évidemment, tu vas pas te transformer en plein milieu de la Grande Salle! Quoique ça pourrait être marrant de voir les petits première année trembler de peur devant toi!

- Possible... Mais je ne veux pas me faire renvoyer. Au fait, il te voulait quoi le garçon tout à l'heure?

- C'est le Gryffondor qui est en binôme avec moi! Tu devineras jamais qui c'est!

- Euh... non, je vois pas. Il s'appelle comment?

- Nicola Sirkis...

- Sirkis? Comme Christophe Sirkis?

- C'est son frère! Mais il a l'air vachement plus sympa! Il voulait savoir si je connaissais la binôme de son ami.

- Et c'est qui son ami?

- Heu... Boris Jardel je crois qu'il m'a dit, tu connais?

- De vue. C'est le nouveau arrivé l'an dernier, tu te rappelles pas?

- Ah oui! Je me souviens maintenant! Bref, c'est lui ton binôme!

- Ah, merci de me le dire! Il t'a dit quelque chose d'autre?

- Oui, il m'a proposé de nous retrouver tous les quatre à la bibliothèque ce soir.

Après le dîner, les deux filles se rendirent à la bibliothèque et attendirent un peu avant de voir apparaître les Gryffondor. Nicola Sirkis s'assit en face d'Athena et Boris Jardel s'installa en vis-à-vis d'Elladora. Elle détourna le regard quand il se mit à la fixer trop longtemps, et elle finit par intervenir.

- On commence par quoi?

- On a le choix entre les trois matières. Vous préférez Défense, Métamorphose ou Sortilèges?

- Défense dit Athena en même temps que Jardel.

- Albany?

- Je suis la majorité, répondit-elle.

- D'accord, dit Sirkis en sortant son livre de son sac. On a les sorts informulés au programme, les Inferi, les Détraqueurs et les Patronus. Pour l'instant on peut juste faire quelques recherches sur les Inferi. Ca vous va?

Les autres répondirent par un signe de tête, et Elladora vit un sourire amusé naître sur le visage de Jardel. Sirkis se leva pour aller chercher un livre, et Elladora aperçut son binôme suivre son ami des yeux, une lueur au fond des iris. La bibliothécaire vint les interrompre pour leur rappeler qu'il était tard.

- On se retrouve lundi?

- Je ne peux pas, lundi j'ai entraînement, s'excusa Athena.

Elladora fronça les sourcils à ces paroles. Sa réaction entraîna un air de surprise chez Jardel.

- Mardi alors? Nous, on s'entraîne le jeudi soir.

- OK, pas de problème. A mardi.

Les filles purent aller se coucher sans se presser, le concierge devait être occupé ailleurs. Athena remarqua vite la mine soucieuse de son amie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- C'est Jardel... Il m'a fixée plusieurs fois, ça me fiche un peu la trouille.

- Il doit te trouver jolie! Pourquoi tu crois qu'il t'aurait fixée?

- A cause de mes yeux.

- S'ils sont restés normaux, il n'y a pas de crainte à avoir!

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison. Tu penses quoi d'eux?

- Ils ont l'air sympa, et ils ne nous méprisent pas comme certains Gryffondor! Ça devrait bien se passer je pense, non?

- En effet. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre aussi, c'est un plus.

Elladora aperçut soudain Mary Carter à l'angle du couloir qui menait à la salle commune, et elle se tut. Elle donna le mot de passe et entra, suivie par Athena. La brune s'endormit presque immédiatement, mais pour Elladora le sommeil fut long à venir. Elle songeait sans cesse à Boris Jardel et à son regard qui ne la quittait pas. Quand ses yeux se fermèrent un peu plus tard, un soupçon de crainte d'être découverte la poursuivait encore.


	21. Chapter 21

Le temps passait, rythmé par les cours, les entraînements et le travail avec les filles. Le premier match fut une surprise: on aurait dû jouer contre Serpentard, mais leur gardien s'était blessé et ils n'avaient pas trouvé de remplaçant. On affronta Poufsouffle à la place, et on gagna sans trop de mal.

Je me rendis compte quelques jours après que l'anniversaire de Boris approchait, et que je n'avais encore rien acheté. Par chance, une sortie à Pré-au-lard fut organisée pour le samedi qui suivait le banquet d'Halloween.

J'avais prévu de faire visiter le village à Boris, mais puisque je devais aller à la poste récupérer le livre que j'avais commandé pour lui chez Fleury et Bott, j'allais devoir trouver une solution pour lui fausser compagnie.

J'y pensais toujours en travaillant avec Athena le jeudi soir. Elle remarqua vite mon air préoccupé.

- Nicola, ça va?

Je réfléchis un instant pour trouver une excuse valable.

- Ben... C'est l'anniversaire de Boris vendredi de la semaine prochaine, je dois aller à la poste samedi, mais je ne sais pas comment l'occuper pour qu'il ne voie pas.

- On peut l'emmener chez Zonko ou aux Trois Balais si tu veux. Ou alors, tu peux lui dire que tu dois aller à la poste pour envoyer une lettre.

- Tu l'y emmènerais?

- Oui, si ça peut t'aider.

- Merci alors.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, la chouette de Christophe s'écrasa sur la table en envoyant valser mon bol. Je détachai la lettre de sa patte et la lus pendant que l'oiseau se reposait.

J'ai appris que tu es en binôme avec Athena Acworth. Je te conseille de ne la fréquenter que pour le travail, sinon ça te coûtera cher, le nabot.

Je fronçai les sourcils en reposant le parchemin. Athena avait des choses à me raconter.

J'attendis qu'elle ait fini de manger pour aller à sa rencontre et lui montrer la lettre.

- Tu peux m'expliquer? J'ai dû louper un épisode.

- Ah... T'es pas au courant? demanda Athena, gênée.

- Au courant de quoi?

- Hum... Et bien, on est fiancés, fit-elle en grimacant.

- Ah... Heu... Depuis quand?

- Cet été...

- Ah... Il m'a rien dit. Faut dire que c'est quelqu'un de jaloux. Et, heu... Tu en penses quoi?

- Ca m'enchante pas spécialement, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on n'a pas trop de choix... Mais quitte à choisir entre toi et ton frère, j'aurais plutôt préféré toi!

- Ah... Heu... Merci... Mais je suis pris.

- Ah bon? Elle est à Poudlard?

- Heu... Ouais.

J'avais fait une belle gaffe. Je me mis à espérer qu'elle ne mène pas l'enquête pour savoir qui était avec moi.

- Mais pourtant on t'a jamais vu avec une quelconque fille qui pourrait être ta fiancée...

Elle devenait chiante à insister.

- Heu... Ouais, c'est vrai. C'est parce qu'on se voit que rarement.

- Pourtant si vous êtes fiancés... Enfin moi je dis ça, mais avec ton frère, c'est pas comme si on avait des intérêts communs...

- Ouais, mais vous deux c'est pas pareil qu'elle et moi.

- Bah pourquoi ça?

- Heu... Parce que nous c'est pas un mariage arrangé. Enfin, au début si, mais plus maintenant.

- Donc c'est que vous vous appréciez!

Vraiment très chiante.

- Ben... heu... ouais, on peut dire ça.

- Bah alors pourquoi on te voit jamais avec?

- Euh... Elle est occupée avec les exams et elle pense qu'à ça. On passe pas beaucoup de temps ensemble.

- Avec les exams? Déjà? Elle est en 7ème?

- Oui oui, c'est ça, elle est en 7ème!

- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait nous aider pour les devoirs en DCFM ou autre?

- Heu... Je suis pas sûr que tu en aies besoin avec tes notes...

- Pas forcément pour moi!

- Bah pour qui alors?

- Bah je sais pas, mais elle pourrait nous aider si jamais on a un problème avec les devoirs, elle doit etre douée non?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? Tu la connais même pas!

- Ben je sais pas, mais si elle est en 7ème et qu'elle commence déjà à bosser ses exams...

- Elle a pas vraiment confiance en elle, faut toujours qu'elle révise. Elle a peur d'avoir les mêmes notes qu'en 5e.

- Ah ok... Tant pis... Elle a eu de si mauvaises notes à ses BUSES?

- Heu... Si je me souviens bien, elle a eu seulement trois Effort exceptionnel, en métamorphose, en arithmancie et en sortilèges. Le reste c'était des A.

- Et elle a quand même atteint la 6ème année? T'es sûr de ce que tu racontes, Nicola?

Zut... J'avais peut-être dit une bêtise...

- Heu... Ouais, pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il est franchement pas crédible ton mensonge!

- Je mens pas!

- Bon, je dis rien pour le moment parce qu'on va finir par arriver en retard en cours, mais je laisse pas tomber l'affaire! Et dis à ton frère que je suis libre de faire ce que je veux et que ce n'est pas lui qui doit me dicter ce que je dois faire! dit Athena en se dirigeant vers Elladora qui l'attendait un peu plus loin afin d'assister à leur prochain cours.

J'étais dans la merde... Mais tout problème avait forcément une solution. Quand Boris arriva, j'oubliai tout et répondis à son sourire sans me faire prier.

- On a quoi ce matin?

- Métamorphose et sortilèges... Mais j'aimerais mieux être avec toi, comme cette nuit...

- On aura tout notre temps ce soir... Demain c'est la sortie, on pourra se reposer avant d'y aller.

- Très bonne idée... Viens, on va être en retard.

**Boris**

Je me réveillai en pleine forme le lendemain, malgré notre nuit agitée. Je secouai doucement Nicola qui ouvrit les yeux, encore pris dans les limbes du sommeil.

- Bonjour mon coeur.

- Allez, debout! Tout à l'heure on y va, et il est déjà dix heures! Faut qu'on fasse vite!

J'étais comme un gosse à l'idée de visiter le village.

- Boris, calme-toi... On a le temps... Suffit qu'on utilise la salle de bains à deux et ça ira...

Une heure plus tard, je passai devant le concierge et me précipitai dehors.

- Dépêche-toi Nico!

- Attends, les filles doivent venir avec nous.

- QUOI?

Il se ratatina immédiatement.

- ...

- Quel rapport avec les filles?

- ...

- Ah... Euh... Désolé.

- Ça fait rien.

Mais il était visiblement blessé par ma réaction.

- Pardonne-moi, Nico.

- T'en fais pas, c'est déjà oublié.

- Bonjour Boris! Bonjour Nicola!

- Oh, salut! dis-je en voyant les filles arriver.

- Salut... dit Nicola en évitant soigneusement le regard d'Athena.

- On y va? Ou vous attendez quelqu'un d'autre?

- Non, c'est bon!

On ne mit pas longtemps à y parvenir. J'avais envie de voir chaque magasin pour voir ce qui y était vendu. En avançant, j'aperçus une petite maison lugubre dont les fenêtres étaient condamnées.

- C'est quoi ça?

- C'est la Cabane Hurlante, il paraît que c'est la maison la plus hantée de Grande-Bretagne!

- Ah ouais? On peut y entrer?

- Je ne sais pas... dit Athena.

- Ah... dommage. Vous savez pourquoi on la dit hantée?

- Il paraît qu'il y a des fantômes! Et plein de gens ont confirmé qu'ils ont entendu des cris de là-bas!

- J'aimerais bien y faire un tour, rien que pour voir si c'est vrai!

- Heu... Si... si tu veux... On peut y aller...

- Pas question!

Je me tournai vers Nicola en l'entendant crier.

- Tu as peur?

- Exactement. Ca pourrait nous coûter cher si quelqu'un nous surprend.

- T'as peur? Pour un Gryffondor...

- Tais-toi, Acworth.

J'arrêtai d'insister en voyant qu'il avait vraiment l'air effrayé.

" Qu'est-ce que tu crains autant, Nicola? "

- On continue? On doit encore voir plein de choses, dit Elladora.

- Oui, on continue!

On reprit notre marche le long de l'allée principale, sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes. Je me rapprochai de Nicola qui avait pâli.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Nico?

Il leva vers moi des yeux fatigués.

- J'en sais rien... Je me sens pas trop bien en ce moment.

- Allez, viens, on va boire quelque chose, peut-être que ça te fera du bien.

- Je dois passer à la poste avant, je te rejoindrai après.

Il pressa légèrement ma main dans la sienne et entra dans le bâtiment. Je restai seul avec les filles.

- On va où?

- Eh bien tu as le choix entre Honeydukes juste là, ou un peu plus loin on a Zonko qui est pas mal!

- On y vend quoi?

- A Honeydukes des super bonbons, et à Zonko des farces et attrapes, du genre de celles chez les Weasley, je sais pas si tu les connais.

- Je voudrais bien aller chez Zonko.

- Tu veux faire une farce à Nicola?

- Pourquoi pas? Ca pourrait être amusant... Et c'est qui les Weasley?

- C'est des frères jumeaux, ils tiennent un magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse aussi, et le responsable ici c'est leur petit frère.

- Ah ok... Vous venez avec moi?

- Let's go!

Une odeur de chocolat me monta aux narines quand on passa devant la confiserie. Athena me dit qu'on pourrait y passer ensuite. J'entrai le premier dans la boutique de farces et attrapes et regardai tout de suite autour de moi. Un grand roux s'approcha de moi et me demanda si je voulais quelque chose en particulier.

- Euh... Vous avez quoi?

- Tu es nouveau, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Parce que tous les élèves me tutoient. Tu peux faire pareil. Je m'appelle Ron Weasley.

- Bon, d'accord. Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu vends?

Il me fit la liste détaillée de chaque objet, puis il alla s'occuper d'un autre élève.

- Vous me conseillez quoi? demandai-je aux filles. Pas un truc trop méchant...

- Il y a les fausses baguettes qui sont marrantes, les crèmes canari, ou les savons sauteurs!

- Ca fait quoi, les crèmes canari?

- On se transforme en gros canari avant que les plumes jaunes ne tombent d'elles-mêmes.

Je me mis à rire.

- C'est parfait!

J'achetai un exemplaire de chaque objet pendant que les filles discutaient avec Ron, puis on quitta la boutique.

- On peut aller chez Honeydukes maintenant, proposa Elladora.

- Mon endroit préféré!

Je restai figé en passant la porte.

- Y a plein de trucs!

Des bonbons, du caramel, du nougat, des cubes de glace à la noix de coco, des confiseries fourrées au miel, et plein de différentes sortes de chocolat... Pour les amateurs de sucreries, le magasin était un paradis.

- Waouh...

- Dis-moi Boris, tu la connais toi la fiancée de Nicola?

- La fiancée de Nicola?

- Il m'en a vaguement parlé hier, et comme je ne voyais pas qui c'était, j'ai pensé que toi, qui es son meilleur ami, tu le savais!

- Tu sais, Nicola ne me dit pas tout.

- Bah je sais bien, mais moi je suis fiancée, et Ella le sait!

- C'est quand même de sa vie privée qu'il s'agit.

- Mouais... Enfin si tu savais quelque chose, tu me le dirais hein?

- Bah évidemment! dis-je en pensant le contraire.

" Nicola, dans quoi tu t'es embarqué? "

- Tu devrais en prendre, c'est très bon les plumes en sucre! dit-elle en voyant que je m'arrêtais devant un présentoir. C'est pour qui la lettre de Nicola au fait?

- Pour son frère.

- Ah ok... Tu sais vraiment pas qui c'est sa fiancée?

- Non, je te jure que non! C'est mon meilleur ami, mais il ne parle que rarement de sa vie privée.

- Il m'a parlé d'une fille en 7ème année, il va jamais voir les filles de 7ème année?

- Il en fréquente une. Mais j'ignore son nom et sa maison.

- Ah... Bah c'est peut-être elle alors! Elle est comment?

- Je l'ai pas encore rencontrée. Ou alors je l'ai croisée sans savoir.

- D'accord, tu as fait ton choix?

- J'ai pas encore fini...

Quand je ressortis un peu plus tard avec un sac dans les bras, je vis Nicola qui patientait, assis sur un banc, et apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. Ce qu'il était beau...

- Ta lettre est partie, Nicola?

- Oui, y a un moment déjà. On va aux Trois Balais? Je commence à avoir soif.

- On y va alors!

Je l'observai du coin de l'oeil pendant le trajet. Il avait l'air vraiment épuisé... J'aurais voulu le prendre dans mes bras et le serrer contre moi, mais pas comme ça, pas en pleine rue. Les filles allèrent commander les boissons au comptoir, et je restai quelques minutes seul avec lui.

- Nico, tu as l'air malade...

- Je me sens pas trop bien, avoua-t-il.

- Tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière quand on sera rentrés.

- C'est inutile, ça passera tout seul.

- Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi.

- D'accord... J'irai.

Je serrai un instant sa main dans la mienne, puis les filles revinrent avec de la Bièraubeurre.

- Tu voulais aller voir autre part, Nicola?

- Non, ça ira, dit-il avant de bâiller. Je suis un peu fatigué. Et toi, Boris?

- A part la Cabane Hurlante, je crois qu'on a fait le tour des endroits intéressants.

- T'as pas dormi cette nuit? demanda Athena.

- Ben si... La nuit je dors, comme tout le monde.

Je dus faire un effort pour ne pas rire.

- Oui, mais t'as l'air vachement crevé!

- L'air malade aussi... observa Elladora. T'es tout pâle!

- C'est vrai ça, tu serais pas tombé malade toi?

- Je sais pas, peut-être.

- Vaudrait mieux qu'on ne rentre pas trop tard, tu as besoin de te reposer!

Il me sourit, un peu faiblement, mais l'intention y était.

- C'est d'accord alors. Vous voudrez bosser ce week end ou pas?

- Je sais pas encore... dit Nicola. Ca dépend de comment je serai demain.

- Pourquoi pas...

- J'espère quand même que ça ira mieux!

- Moi aussi...

Une fois au château, je suivis Nicola jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour être sûr qu'il y entrait, et je le laissai là.

- A tout à l'heure...

- Si je ne te vois pas au dîner, je viendrai te rendre visite.

Je l'embrassai avant de partir, le regardant disparaître derrière la porte. Il me manquait déjà...

Ca me faisait bizarre d'être seul dans le dortoir, sans lui. Je m'ennuyais... J'avais besoin de sentir sa présence. Quand je descendis manger un peu plus tard, je me retrouvai seul. Et ça m'inquiétait... J'allai le retrouver comme promis après le repas. Il était allongé dans un lit et semblait dormir.

- Nicola?

- Moui?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- Grippe, dit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

- Ah... Zut alors. Tu veux que je reste un peu avec toi?

- Tu vas tomber malade aussi!

- Je m'en fous.

- Tu restes avec moi?

- Tout ce que tu veux.

Je posai une main sur son visage et fronçai les sourcils. Il avait trop chaud... Et pourtant il tremblait. Je remontai la couverture qui avait glissé et l'en recouvris.

- J'espère que tu vas vite aller mieux.

- J'ai pas envie de passer plusieurs jours loin de toi.

Ce fut à mon tour de rivaliser avec les pivoines. Quand ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer, je compris qu'il était temps que je parte.

- Hé! Tu vas où?

- Tu dois te reposer. Je vais retourner au dortoir.

- Tout seul?

- Je refuse de t'y voir avant que tu sois complètement remis, c'est compris?

Il afficha une moue boudeuse. Le tableau était tellement drôle que je me mis à rire. Du coup, il me tourna le dos.

- Oh, Nico... Fais pas la tête!

- Je fais pas la tête.

Il saisit sans prévenir le col de ma chemise et m'attira sans ménagement sur ses lèvres.

- En effet, tu boudes plus.

Je lui répondis sans me faire prier, plutôt content de pouvoir le sentir à nouveau. Je reculai brusquement en entendant les pas d'une personne qui approchait.

- Ah, c'est vous, Jardel, dit l'infirmière en m'apercevant. Retournez dans votre dortoir, vous devriez y être depuis longtemps.

Je fis un petit signe de la main à Nicola avant de partir. Cette nuit-là, je me sentis bien seul.


	22. Chapter 22

Le lundi matin, quand les filles descendirent dans la salle commune, elles s'aperçurent qu'une note avait été ajoutée pendant la nuit.

Exceptionnellement, un bal aura lieu le jour de Noël. Veillez à avoir une attitude correcte pendant les festivités.

Les deux amies en discutèrent jusqu'à la Grande Salle, et s'interrompirent le temps de manger. Lorsque le courrier arriva, Elladora reçut une lettre qui lui fit presque pousser un cri de joie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?demanda Athena en désignant le parchemin du menton.

- Euh... C'est personnel.

- C'est personnel? Jamais une lettre n'a été personnelle entre nous! C'est qui ton admirateur secret?

- Hein? Comment tu sais ça toi?

- Alors c'est bien un admirateur! C'est qui?

- T'es bien curieuse!

- Evidemment! Tu devrais le savoir! Alors? Je le connais?

- T'en es où dans tes cours en binôme?

- J'en suis au même endroit que toi Ella, je te rappelle qu'on bosse souvent ensemble! Et ne change pas de sujet s'il te plaît! Il est en quelle année?

Elladora regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'elles allaient être en retard en histoire. Athena la suivit aussitôt, bien décidée à ne pas laisser tomber.

- Hey, attends-moi! Alors, tu vas me dire qui c'est, oui? demanda-t-elle une fois arrivée à sa hauteur.

- Franchement?

- Oui!

- C'est un secret!

- Mouais, évidemment, moi je te dis tout, mais toi...

- Eh oh, je t'ai pas promis le mariage non plus.

- Encore heureux! Tu m'imagines avec toi? M'enfin, ça serait toujours mieux que l'Autre barjot là! Bref, ça ne me dit toujours pas qui c'est!

- Tiens, regarde, Nicola est quand même là! dit Elladora en l'apercevant. Mais il n'a pas l'air en forme... Ca m'étonne pas de le voir, même malade il vient en cours!

- Oui, mais Boris a l'air vachement inquiet! D'ailleurs je soupçonne un truc bizarre entre eux!

- Ah bon? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Il m'a parlé d'une soi-disant fiancée, mais c'est vraiment pas crédible!

- Comment ça? demanda Elladora en fronçant les sourcils.

- Eh bien il était venu me parler de son frère, et à un moment de la conversation, il a laissé entendre qu'il était déjà pris, et quand j'ai voulu en savoir plus, il m'a raconté une histoire de fiancée en 7ème année, mais avec qui on ne le voit jamais!

- Ah ouais, c'est bizarre... Et pourquoi tu trouves qu'il y a un truc qui va pas entre Boris et Nicola?

- La manière dont ils agissent l'un envers l'autre.

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont très protecteurs entre eux...

Elle s'arrêta de parler le temps de rentrer dans la salle, puis reprit sa discussion à voix plus basse, pour ne pas être entendue des garçons assis à côté d'elles ni du professeur.

- Tu crois qu'ils...

- Qu'ils sont ensemble? Ouais, c'est franchement ce que je pense!

- Et je suppose que tu vas mener l'enquête.

- Tu me connais trop bien! Et d'ailleurs j'ai toujours pas résolu le problème "admirateur secret d'Elladora Albany".

- Grrrrr... fit Elladora.

A cet instant précis, Athena repéra un geste intéressant venant d'un de ses voisins.

- Psssst, Ella, regarde, à côté de moi!

- Quoi ?

- La main de Boris!

- Eh ben quoi, la main de Boris?

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche!

- Quoi, il fait quoi avec sa main ?

- Mais regarde! Elle est sur la cuisse à Nicola!

- Ah ben ouais, t'as raison!

- Attends, j'ai l'oeil!

- Je vois ça! T'avais raison, ils sont ensemble!

- Tu veux que j'essaye d'enquêter ?

- Bah ouais, évidemment!

- Tu vas voir, je vais trouver les moindres signes qui nous montrent quoique ce soit!

- J'en attends pas moins de toi! Quand tu as décidé un truc tu vas jusqu'au bout.

- Tu me connais trop bien!

- Au bout de cinq ans c'est un peu normal.

- Oui, c'est sûr!

- Comment tu vas t'y prendre ? Tu vas aller demander directement à Nicola?

- Non je pense pas, je vais d'abord les observer, et après je sais pas, leur poser des questions. Style s'ils ont une cavalière pour le bal!

- Mouais, ça devrait le faire. De toute façon on verra au bal. Ils seront peut-être accompagnés, surtout Nicola s'il a pas menti. Tu y vas avec quelqu'un ?

- Moi ? Non!

- A cause de Christophe?

- Même s'il m'a dit qu'il me faisait surveiller, ce dont je ne doute pas, ça ne m'empêcherait pas d'y aller avec quelqu'un, mais y a vraiment aucun gars suffisamment intéressant!

- T'es fiancée à un dingue... Je pense pas y aller avec quelqu'un moi.

- Bah tu peux toujours y aller avec ton admirateur-secret-que-je-ne-connais-pas!

- Ça m'étonnerait...

- Et pourquoi pas?

- Il aurait pas la possibilité de venir avec moi.

Athena fit une pause le temps de prendre quelques notes, puis elle posa sa plume un instant, et balaya la salle du regard. Elle eut du mal à croire le geste furtif qu'elle surprit du côté des garçons. Elle donna aussitôt un coup de coude à Elladora.

- Ella, ils se sont embrassés!

- Merde, j'ai raté ça !

- C'était à peine perceptible, et à mon avis, on n'a pas intérêt à les croiser dans un couloir sombre!

- Ça me dérangerait pas. Mais c'est vrai que si on les surprend un jour y aura de la gêne.

Le cours se termina à ce moment, et les deux filles sortirent du château pour aller vers les serres en continuant à discuter.

- Tu m'étonnes! Puis, on ferait quoi, on ferait style qu'on les voit pas, ou alors on les agresse?

- Les agresser? Pourquoi faire?

- Leur demander des explications!

- Je vois pas l'intérêt, ils ont l'air de s'aimer. A moins que tu veuilles connaître l'histoire de la "fiancée"...

- T'as tout compris! Je veux savoir pourquoi il m'a raconté cette histoire!

- Réfléchis un peu! Ils veulent sûrement pas que leur relation s'ébruite, c'est pour ça qu'ils mentent!

- Oui, là je suis d'accord, mais ça serait marrant aussi de les taquiner!

- T'arrêteras jamais d'être chiante toi! dit Elladora en souriant.

- Jamais! C'est dans ma nature!

- Tu veux faire quoi pour les embêter un peu?

- Je sais pas trop...

- Ah bon? Pourtant tu es toujours la première à trouver quelque chose!

- Ouais je sais bien, mais là... Je sèche...

- Ah... Dommage... Ça serait plutôt marrant si on les prenait sur le fait, non?

- Bah voui ça serait marrant!

- Bah alors faut qu'on cherche pour les provoquer!

- Oui, mais bon là j'avoue que je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'on pourrait leur faire...

- Je sais pas non plus... Ah si, peut-être!

- Je t'écoute!

- D'abord, est-ce que tu as entraînement aujourd'hui?

- Non, pas ce soir!

- Génial! Bon... On a cours avec eux pour le reste de la journée. Jusqu'à quinze heures. On peut leur donner rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, juste après, et encore après le dîner. Et peut-être que si on trouve un moyen de les suivre pendant qu'ils retournent dans leur dortoir, on verra ce qu'il font. Parce que ne pas pouvoir passer un moment rien qu'à eux, ça va sûrement leur peser. Tu me suis?

- Oui! Ça c'est pas une mauvaise idée!

- Alors on fait comme ça? Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser...

- Ça c'est sûr...

Les deux amies échangèrent un sourire de connivence en entrant dans la serre. Trop concentrées sur leur travail, elles ne se parlèrent plus pendant l'heure de cours.

**Nicola**

Je sortis de l'infirmerie le lundi matin pour aller en cours, même si j'étais encore un peu malade. Boris ne fut pas ravi de me voir, et pendant tout le petit déjeuner, il me dévisagea d'un air inquiet.

- Tu aurais dû rester couché...

- T'en fais pas, je vais mieux.

- J'espère...

Il me fixa de la même façon jusqu'à ce qu'on entre dans la salle et qu'on soit assis.

- Tu m'as manqué ce weekend, je m'ennuyais sans toi...

- C'était pareil pour moi. J'avais rien à faire.

- J'aurais dû venir te voir!

Il posa une main sur ma cuisse et la fit remonter lentement.

- Arrête...

- Tu veux qu'on attende ce soir?

- Oui... Embrasse-moi...

Il accepta ma demande sans se faire prier et me donna un baiser rapide qui me laissa sur ma faim. J'avais hâte de me retrouver seul avec lui.

**Boris**

A la fin de la journée, alors que je me voyais déjà avec Nicola dans le dortoir, Elladora et Athena vinrent nous trouver.

- Hey, Boris! Nicola! Ca vous dit de bosser après les cours? J'ai pas d'entraînement ce soir, on pourrait mieux avancer comme ça non?

- Pourquoi pas? T'en penses quoi, Nico?

- Bonne idée, ouais, dit-il.

- Okay! On se retrouve à la bibliothèque après le cours de Défense alors?

- Pas de problème. Juste après?

- Le temps de prendre nos affaires pour étudier!

- Ok, ça nous va!

Je les regardai s'éloigner avant de me tourner vers Nicola.

- Tu te sens assez bien pour y aller?

- Oui, je tiendrai le coup.

Les filles arrivèrent juste après qu'on ait choisi une table à la bibliothèque.

- On va pouvoir bien avancer aujourd'hui! On a pas mal de temps!

- Pas mal de temps? Tu veux rester jusque quelle heure?

- Eh ben... Jusqu'au dîner au moins, et puis pourquoi pas après! Enfin si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire bien sûr!

Ça venait de mon imagination ou elles nous regardaient bizarrement?

- Non, on n'a rien de prévu. Enfin, je crois pas.

- Alors on pourra se retrouver après le dîner?

- Oui, d'accord!

- Okay! Alors on commence par quoi aujourd'hui?

- Euh... Je sais pas... On a toujours les mêmes sujets en Défense. Mais bosser sur les Epouvantards c'est mieux de le faire en pratique.

- D'après Ron Weasley, le professeur Granger va nous apprendre le sortilège du Patronus, on pourrait essayer d'en savoir plus.

- Comment il le sait?

- Ils sont mariés je crois...

- Ah bon... Ouais, on peut chercher des infos sur ce sortilège.

- Faut déjà voir à quoi sert le Patronus, contre quoi, etc...

- C'est contre les Détraqueurs, dit Nicola. Mais je peux pas vous en dire plus. Je l'ai jamais vu en pratique.

- Alors faut chercher du côté des Détraqueurs!

- Oui. Bougez pas, je sais où chercher, dit Elladora.

Elle revint vite avec un gros livre qu'elle laissa tomber sur la table.

- Alors... Dirico... Diablotin... Demiguise... Détraqueur! Voyons voir... Les Détraqueurs comptent parmi les plus répugnantes créatures qu'on puisse trouver à la surface de la terre. Ils infestent les lieux les plus sombres, se nourrissent du désespoir, vident de tout bonheur l'air qui les entoure. Quand on s'en approche de trop près, tout souvenir heureux disparait. Celui qui est confronté aux Détraqueurs ne garde plus à l'esprit que les pires moments de sa vie. L'arme ultime du Détraqueur est la pire. On la nomme le baiser du Détraqueur. Le Détraqueur enlève sa cagoule, referme sa mâchoire sur les lèvres de sa victime et aspire son âme.

Je frissonnai à cette description.

- C'est charmant dis-moi ces bestioles-là! dit finalement Athena.

- J'espère que jamais on aura la malchance d'en croiser un.

Les autres acquiescèrent en silence.

- Et on va vraiment les étudier... Eh ben...

- Aucun prof n'est inconscient au point d'en amener un ici, assura Elladora.

- Non, ça c'est sûr! Mais bon, rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'ils pourraient me faire si j'en croise un...

Sa remarque jeta un froid.

- Mais ce sortilège, le Patronus, il doit être assez efficace pour les repousser.

- Oui, je pense, sinon elle ne nous le ferait pas étudier!

- Et il leur fait quoi?

- Ils ne le disent pas dans le livre?

- Attends... Si! Le sortilège Spero Patronum crée un Patronus, une créature fantomatique qui est l'incarnation des pensées positives de celui qui lance le sort. C'est en général une forme animale.

- Des pensées positives? C'est-à-dire?

- Un souvenir heureux?

- Un souvenir vraiment heureux. Assez pour repousser les horreurs qu'on peut avoir subies, vécues, ou vues.

- T'imagines quelqu'un qui n'a vécu que dans la peur?

- Je préfère pas.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver quelle pensée positive ferait l'affaire. Celui qui me les offrait était assis à côté de moi. Il sentit mon appréhension et pressa ma main sous la table.

- Bon, on prend des notes?

- Oui...

Et on travailla jusqu'au moment d'aller manger.

- On se retrouve au même endroit après le repas?

J'avais plutôt envie de me jeter par une fenêtre. Pas encore!

- Si vous voulez.

- Okay! Bon appétit,et à tout à l'heure!

J'attendis qu'elles se soient éloignées un peu pour parler à Nicola.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'elles sont bizarres avec nous aujourd'hui?

- Tu penses qu'ils sont comment là? Frustrés? demanda Athena quand elles partirent manger.

- Sûrement! Tu as vu la tête que Boris a fait quand on a demandé pour bosser encore?

- Ouais j'ai vu! Ca va être bien marrant je sens tout à l'heure!

- Quand même... Ca me rassure pas d'avoir parlé des Détraqueurs. Heureusement que ce sera que de la théorie.

- On pourra essayer de travailler sur autre chose si tu veux.

- J'aimerais mieux, si ça te dérange pas. On n'étudie pas que ça de toute façon, on trouvera bien autre chose à faire.

- Evidemment! Et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup à apprendre en Défense!

- J'espère que ta note en Défense te monte pas trop au cerveau, ça serait dommage qu'il te grille les neurones!

- J'en ai déjà pas beaucoup! Mais tu peux parler toi, avec ton Optimal en Potion! Mademoiselle la chouchou du prof!

- Hé ho! La chouchou, faudrait pas abuser! J'aurais préféré l'avoir en sortilèges ou une autre matière. N'empêche que ça aide à se faire bien voir. J'ai pas envie non plus qu'il fasse du favoritisme.

- C'est sûr, c'est très utile, surtout pour moi, puisque tu peux m'aider!

- Ouais c'est vrai... D'ailleurs, tu l'as fini ton devoir?

- Presque... Tu pourras m'aider? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire presque angélique.

- Je sais pas... Tu me payerais combien pour que je te laisse copier?

- Tu voudrais que je te donne quoi?

- Ca mérite réflexion... C'est quoi ta limite?

- Hum... Je sais pas... Ca dépend...

- Ca dépend de quoi?

- T'es une dure en affaire toi! Que dirais-tu de cinq Gallions?

- Trois, ça suffira largement. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi!

- Ah! T'es trop gentille pour moi!

- Je sais, ma bonté me perdra. Bon, dépêche-toi, Nicola et Boris sont en train de s'en aller. Faudrait pas qu'on leur laisse un répit, pas vrai?

- Non c'est sûr! Faut qu'on y aille!

Les deux amies rattrapèrent vite les Gryffondors qui n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de garder une certaine distance entre eux.

- On a pensé que ce serait peut-être mieux d'aborder la Métamorphose maintenant, vous en pensez quoi?

- Ben ouais... Mais on fait quoi alors?

- Si on faisait le devoir que la prof a donné?

- Oui, ça nous avancerait.

- Alors on va commencer par ça, et puis si on a un peu de temps, on pourra revenir à la Défense, ou bien faire le devoir de potion, n'est-ce pas Ella?

- Tout à fait, vu que t'es en retard... Vous avez déjà tenté la métamorphose partielle de vous-même? Comme changer la couleur de ses sourcils comme c'est prévu cette année?

- Moi j'ai testé la dernière fois, et t'as vu ce que ça a donné!

Elladora se mit à rire.

- Ouais c'est vrai! Alors me cherche pas si tu veux pas que je montre les preuves!

Boris s'éclaircit la gorge pour la rappeler à l'ordre.

- Euh, ouais, désolée. Alors, vous deux?

- Non, répondirent les garçons d'une même voix.

- On a du boulot...

- Et toi, tu as déjà essayé? demanda Nicola en remarquant qu'elle avait esquivé la question.

Elladora hésita.

- Oui... La couleur de mes yeux.

- On peut voir?

- J'y arrive pas toujours.

- Mais quand elle y arrive, quel résultat!

- Euh... Merci. J'ai encore des problèmes des fois.

**Boris**

Si j'avais été un personnage de bande dessinée moldue, un point d'exclamation serait apparu au-dessus de ma tête.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas qu'on regarde trop longtemps?

- Oui.

- Tu nous montres? demanda Nicola avec impatience.

- Si vous voulez... dit Elladora d'une voix hésitante.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens, et je mis quelques secondes à m'apercevoir que son regard vert était devenu jaune.

- Ca fait bizarre hein?

- Oui, plutôt.

- Je trouve que c'est impressionnant! J'aimerais bien pouvoir en faire autant.

- Avec de l'entraînement, pourquoi pas!

- Mais ça fait combien de temps que tu t'entraînes? Parce que pour arriver à ce résultat ça doit faire un bon moment, non? questionna Nicola.

- Oui, plutôt. Je suis un peu en avance sur le programme.

- Bon faut vous y mettre maintenant les garçons, si vous voulez arriver à ce résultat!

- Ouais... Bon... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors?

- Et bien pour pratiquer la métamorphose, il vaudrait mieux aller dans une salle vide, mais si on fait juste la théorie, la bibliothèque suffira!

- Ok. Théorie ou pratique?

- Personellement, je préfèrerais la théorie, et vous les garçons?

- Pratique!

- Théorie!

Je me mis à rire une nouvelle fois en voyant la mine surprise de Nicola. On n'était pas du même avis, mais j'étais prêt à m'incliner. Il était vraiment trop mignon quand il faisait cette tête...

- Ella, t'en penses quoi?

- Ben... Je sais pas.

- Tu m'aides là!

- Pas de ma faute si j'hésite!

- Oui, mais ces deux-là ne sont pas prêts de changer d'avis!

Athena intercepta le regard que les deux Gryffondors échangeaient, et donna un discret coup de coude à son amie. Elladora lui fit un signe de tête: elle aussi avait remarqué la petite flamme dans les yeux de Boris à chaque fois qu'il les posait sur Nicola.

- Hum... Les garçons? Nicola? Boris?

**Nicola**

Je redescendis sur terre quand Athena nous rappela, rompant à regret le contact avec Boris. Pourquoi elles nous empêchaient d'être ensemble?

- On en a encore pour longtemps? demanda Boris avec impatience.

- Faut savoir ce que vous voulez faire maintenant, pratique, ou théorie! Pourquoi, t'es pressé?

- Euh... Ben...

Il se tut et fit la grimace quand je lui donnai un coup de pied sous la table. Je retins un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il abdiqua.

- Théorie.

- Alors va pour la théorie! Ella, si tu allais nous chercher les livres qui ont servi pour ta recherche?

- Ouais, je reviens.

Les quatre adolescents travaillèrent un moment, durant lequel Elladora expliqua aux autres ce qui leur fallait savoir en priorité pour réussir une bonne métamorphose. Au bout d'environ deux heures, ils décidèrent enfin d'arrêter de travailler, et de reprendre cette séance une autre fois.

Les filles laissèrent aux garçons un peu d'avance et les suivirent ensuite.

Je collai Boris au mur dès qu'on ne vit plus Athena et Elladora, et je l'embrassai immédiatement.

- C'était horrible cette soirée, être aussi près de toi et ne pas pouvoir te toucher... dis-je ensuite.

- Je sais! J'ai bien cru qu'elles ne nous lâcheraient jamais. Quand je te disais qu'elles étaient bizarres avec nous!

- Ouais, je m'en suis aperçu!

- J'ai pas le courage de remonter jusqu'au dortoir...

- Je connais un placard à balais pas loin. Pas top, je comprendrais que tu ne sois pas d'accord.

- J'en peux plus... Ca suffira largement.

Je l'y emmenai sans tarder, m'arrêtant seulement pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait.

- Toi, bien sûr!

Je m'apprêtais à déverrouiller la porte quand il m'attira dans ses bras, et je répondis avidement à son baiser. Il se retrouva vite avec la chemise ouverte et la ceinture détachée. Et puis quelqu'un nous interrompit en criant.

- JE LE SAVAIS! Tu me dois cinq Gallions Ella! Plus le devoir de Potion!

Un peu plus loin, Elladora et Athena nous fixaient en souriant.

- Salut!

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

- Bah on voulait faire un petit tour avant de se coucher...

- Et vous aviez besoin de nous suivre?

- On voulait s'assurer de quelques trucs...

- Ah... Vous savez depuis longtemps?

- Eh bien disons depuis... Ce matin?

- Comment vous avez compris?

- Quand tu m'as parlé de ta soi-disant fiancée vendredi, déjà, et puis en histoire ce matin, vous avez pas été très discrets on va dire!

Ah oui... Le cours où Boris s'était un peu amusé avec mes neurones.

- Ouais... J'ai pas été malin sur ce coup-là.

- Non pas tellement! Et puis faut dire aussi que je vous observais depuis vendredi justement!

- Mais c'est quoi qui a fait tilt vendredi?

- Ton histoire à propos de ta fiancée en 7ème année qu'on a jamais vue!

- Ah ben oui...

- Bref, je pense que vous aviez des choses trèèèès intéressantes à faire, je ne vois pas pourquoi on vous embêterait plus longtemps, n'est-ce pas Ella?

Elladora ne répondit pas. Elle continuait de nous regarder avec des yeux écarquillés. En fait, elle avait presque l'air d'attendre que Boris et moi on fasse quelque chose devant elle.

- Ella? Ouhou!

- Hein? Quoi? On s'en va déjà? Zut alors...

- Tu profiteras du spectacle une autre fois... Enfin s'ils te laissent faire!

" Ce qui n'arrivera jamais... "

- Vous pouvez pas vous embrasser, là, tout de suite? Et après je vous lâche c'est promis!

- Ella tu es irrécupérable ma vieille!

- Nan nan nan, je suis une Serpentard, nuance.

- Mouais ça revient au même quoi! Bon on y va oui? Tu les verras une autre fois je te dis! Ils vont plus se cacher de nous maintenant, non?

" Alors là, Athena, tu as tout faux..."

J'entendis Elladora protester jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent.

- On fait quoi? demanda Boris.

- Elles diront rien, c'est pas leur genre. On devrait pas avoir de problème avec elles.

- Si tu le dis...

- Je le dis. Bon, on en était où?

- Tu allais ouvrir la porte du placard...

- Je crois qu'on peut monter, au point où on en est... Et puis ce sera plus confortable d'être dans un lit.

- Je te suis, Nico.

On partit sans se retourner, main dans la main, et je souris en entendant quelqu'un rire derrière nous. Un rire qui se changea en cri de joie quand j'embrassai Boris juste après.


	23. Chapter 23

**Nicola**

- Dis-moi Nicola, tu as une cavalière pour le bal? demanda Athena durant l'une de nos séances de travail.

- Personne pour l'instant... Je vais quand même pas y aller avec Boris!

- Non c'est sûr! Ca ferait bizarre je pense! Tu comptes y aller avec quelqu'un?

- J'ai pas encore envisagé. Peut-être. Pourquoi?

- Eh bien, heu... Je m'disais si... Si on pouvait y aller ensemble, vu que t'as personne, et que moi non plus, mais en tout amitié bien sûr!

- Oui, pourquoi pas?

- Boris est accompagné?

Je me mis à rire.

- Il a déjà dû avoir une dizaine de propositions, mais pour l'instant il a refusé à chaque fois! Je me demande s'il va accepter d'y aller avec quelqu'un, et avec qui...

- C'est qu'il est populaire ton copain! Pourquoi pas avec Ella?

- Elle n'est pas accompagnée?

- Non, enfin pas que je sache! Elle veut même pas y aller avec son admirateur secret!

- Elle a un admirateur secret? Et tu sais pas qui c'est? Je croyais que vous vous disiez tout!

- Elle veut pas me dire qui c'est!

- Et pourquoi elle n'y va pas avec lui?

- Elle m'a dit qu'il n'a pas la possibilité d'y aller avec elle, et elle a rien voulu me dire d'autre!

- Ah... C'est bizarre... Je me demande si Boris va y aller seul...

- Il suffit de le lui demander directement!

- Oui... Mais je pense à un truc. Mon frère va être furax s'il apprend qu'on y va ensemble.

- Peut-être mais là franchement je l'emmerde ton frère!

- Ah... Euh... T'énerves pas!

- Désolée, mais il est vraiment chiant quand il s'y met!

- Ça fait rien. Je sais qu'il peut vraiment se comporter comme un boulet.

- Oui, vous êtes vraiment deux opposés vous deux!

- Des fois certains me demandent si on est bien de la même famille.

- C'est sûr qu'on pourrait se poser la question...

- Ouais. Alors, tu viens avec moi au bal?

- Bah ouais! Deux casés en plus! fit Athena en souriant.

- Ouais... Enfin, puisque tu t'en fiches de mon frère ça causera pas de problème, non?

- Non je ne pense pas! Et puis comme je te l'ai dit, je me fous de ce que pourra penser ton frère!

- C'est vrai qu'il te fait surveiller?

- Je ne sais pas exactement, mais je pense qu'il en serait capable! Mais c'est toi qui me poses ces questions? Tu es son frère non? Tu devrais le savoir plus que moi!

- Je te rappelle que c'est en te demandant que j'ai su que vous étiez fiancés.

- Je pensais que tes parents t'auraient mis au courant!

- Je ne les ai pas vus beaucoup pendant les vacances. J'étais en Italie et eux à Salem, comme tu le sais.

- Oui, ça je le sais... Mais les lettres ça existe tu sais? dit-elle en riant.

- Euh... J'étais trop occupé pour penser à leur écrire...

Et je rougis.

- Oui je vois...

- Tu vois quoi? demandai-je d'une voix innocente.

- Tu pensais plus à Boris qu'à tes parents! En même temps, ça se comprend!

- Oui... Il compte tellement pour moi... dis-je en regardant dans le vague, à des lieues de la bibliothèque.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre... Heu... Nicola? Je suis là moi aussi!

- Hein?

- Tu va le voir ton Boris! Mais pour le moment faut qu'on bosse!

- Ah ouais, excuse-moi!

Mon Boris... Il me manquait alors que je l'avais laissé sur le terrain une heure avant.

- On en est où déjà?

- Toujours à la Métamorphose. Il faut qu'on finisse le devoir pour demain.

- Foutu devoir qui m'empêche d'être avec lui, dis-je à voix basse.

- Tu vas pas râler! Tu dors dans la même chambre que lui il me semble non?

Je me mis à rire.

- Même chambre et même lit! Si ta copine veut des détails on pourra lui en donner!

- Ne va pas lui dire ça, sinon elle va vouloir détails et photos à l'appui!

- Tiens, c'est marrant, Boris s'est amusé avec un appareil photo la dernière fois... Mais c'est un appareil moldu, et on était à moitié cachés par le drap.

- Alors c'est moins drôle! Mais je veux quand même voir les photos!

" Hein? Elle plaisante j'espère... "

Je sentis mon visage se décomposer. J'avais dit ça à la rigolade même si les photos existaient.

- Euh... T'es sûre... ?

- Non, je plaisante, mais surtout ne dis pas à Ella qu'elles existent ces photos...

- Toi non plus... Tu m'as fait peur!

- Ne t'inquiète pas! Je ne suis pas aussi folle qu'elle... Quoique...

Je finis par poser ma plume, j'avais trop de pensées qui se bousculaient pour continuer à bosser.

- Elle a toujours été comme ça?

- Heu... Je crois que oui!

- Tu la connais depuis cinq ans et tu n'en es pas sûre?

- Eh bien... Il y a des fois ou je me demande si c'est pas depuis qu'elle me connais qu'elle est comme ça!

- Ah bon? J'étais sûr que c'était toi qui l'avais rendue un peu cinglée! Pourtant, tu sembles pas l'être.

- Oui, mais juste en apparence alors!

Encore un rire. La bibliothècaire me fit signe de baisser d'un ton. Je regardai alors ma feuille et soupirai de découragement.

- J'ai plus vraiment envie de travailler...

- Franchement moi non plus... Mais le devoir est pour demain!

- Ouais, je sais. Dis, Elladora est douée en métamorphose? Peut-être qu'on peut lui demander des infos.

- Pas bête! Mais je ne sais pas où elle est là...

- Ah bon? Mais tu es sa meilleure amie!

- Ben elle est partie en même temps que moi de la salle commune, mais elle ne m'a pas dit où elle allait...

- Ça mérite une enquête ça! Curieuse comme tu es, tu vas bien finir par trouver! Elle pourrait pas être avec quelqu'un?

- C'est ce que je pense, mais elle ne répond jamais à mes questions!

- Elle aussi, elle aime peut-être rester discrète sur sa vie privée.

- Oui je sais, mais moi je veux savoir, je peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est comme ça!

- Tu me fais penser à Rita Skeeter!

- Ah non! Pas cette vieille folle!

- Tu es aussi acharnée qu'elle pour découvrir les potins!

- Oui mais moi je ne les affiche pas en public après!

- C'est vrai.

- Hum hum.

Je tournai la tête pour voir Mme Pince qui nous observait.

- Vous êtes là pour travailler ou pour discuter?

- Excusez-nous Madame.

- Je vais fermer la salle dans cinq minutes, rangez ces livres avant de partir.

Je replaçai vite les bouquins sur les étagères avant de sortir.

- On a encore du boulot... J'espère que Boris a fini son devoir avec Elladora, et qu'il me laissera regarder.

Rien qu'à penser à ça, j'avais honte. D'habitude c'était lui qui copiait, et pas moi.

- J'espère la même chose de la part d'Elladora! En général elle ne m'aide pas spécialement pour la méta, mais là...

- Je crois qu'on n'est pas prêts de...

J'arrêtai de parler en apercevant Boris et Julia dans le couloir. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec elle? Athena me fixa en remarquant que j'avais pâli.

- Il y a un problème?

- N... non, aucun.

Boris me vit alors et se dirigea vers moi pour m'enlacer, malgré les deux présentes.

- Tu as fini ton devoir pour demain? demanda-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

- Non... On a discuté. Tu as terminé le tien?

- Je te le passerai tout à l'heure.

- Pourquoi tu étais avec Julia?

- Elle m'a demandé d'aller avec elle au bal, et j'ai accepté. Nicola, mon amour... J'ai fait ça par amitié. Il n'y a plus rien entre elle et moi, murmura-t-il.

- Je sais...

Athena percut une lueur de crainte dans les yeux de Nicola, il ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier le fait que son amoureux se balade avec cette fille. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, la tristesse de Nicola sembla s'estomper, mais était malgré tout toujours perceptible par la jeune fille. Quoiqu'il se soit passé avec cette fille, ça n'avait pas semblé faire du bien au jeune Sirkis.

**Boris**

Athena nous observait toujours, et Julia était partie. Je saluai la jeune fille et entraînai Nicola derrière moi jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse avoir un peu d'intimité.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu te méprennes sur nos intentions.

- Je te fais confiance.

- Mais?

- Mais j'ai toujours peur que tu recommences...

- Oh, Nico... Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter là-dessus. Viens... Tu devrais finir ton devoir avant le repas, si on veut avoir un moment à nous.

Je mêlai mes doigts aux siens, et il referma sa main. Je n'aimais rien autant que les instants où on était seuls. Dans la salle commune, je lui passai mon devoir comme convenu, et il recopia vite mes notes. Sa crainte s'était apparemment dissipée, et c'était tant mieux. Je n'avais fait que lui dire la vérité: il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, je n'avais pas l'intention de le tromper encore, ça nous avait rendus malheureux tous les deux.

Je passai une partie de la nuit suivante à le regarder dormir, profitant jusqu'à l'aube de cette vision.


	24. Chapter 24

**Nicola**

" On est le 10 novembre" , pensai-je en me réveillant ce matin-là.

10 novembre= anniversaire de Boris. J'allais devoir faire attention à ce que je disais.

Boris ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes après moi et se dirigea péniblement vers la salle de bain, où je le rejoignis vite. Je prétextai un livre à rendre à la bibliothèque pour lui fausser compagnie, et il partit seul vers la Grande Salle. Je me dépêchai d'aller à la volière, j'appelai deux hiboux et leur donnai ensuite les consignes, puis je quittai la pièce en hâte. Dix minutes plus tard, je mangeais tranquillement à côté de Boris, en attendant avec impatience l'arrivée du courrier.

Les hiboux arrivèrent peu après avec les lettres et les paquets. Boris fut assailli par plusieurs volatiles et dut repousser son assiette. Ses parents lui avaient envoyé des friandises et un jeu d'échecs.

- J'espère que j'aurai l'occasion de jouer. Et ça, c'est de toi?

- A ton avis?

Il déchira l'emballage et regarda rapidement le livre qu'il tenait.

- C'est vraiment gentil de ta part! Si on n'était pas ici, je t'embrasserais tout de suite. La Bible du Batteur... Merci beaucoup!

- Tu me remercieras plus tard, autant que tu veux.

Il sourit en comprenant le vrai sens de mes paroles.

Quelques jours avant le bal, Athena envoya une lettre à ses parents, leur demandant l'autorisation de passer les vacances de Noël chez Elladora. Elle craignait que la réponse soit négative, puisqu'il était "prévu" depuis l'été qu'elle devait voir Christophe... Par chance, ses parents lui répondirent qu'elle pouvait aller chez son amie pour les deux semaines de vacances. Elladora fut ravie de la nouvelle, et profita d'être à la volière pour envoyer une lettre, mais elle refusa de dire qui était le destinataire.

Le soir de la fête, elles se préparèrent tranquillement pour le bal dans leur dortoir, profitant du fait que leurs camarades s'agglutinent dans la salle de bain.

- Alors, fit Athena, tu y vas avec quelqu'un finalement à ce bal?

- T'abandonnes vraiment jamais, dit Elladora en soupirant.

- Eh non! Alors t'y vas vraiment seule?

- Au risque de te décevoir, oui.

- T'es vraiment pas marrante! Et tu vas faire quoi toute seule dans ton coin?

- Me moquer de toi quand tu devras danser avec Snape! répondit Elladora avec un sourire.

- Tout sauf Snape! s'écria Athena en reculant d'un bond.

- Hé si! Ca t'apprendra à me harceler! Je lui ai accordé une seule danse avec toi en échange d'un petit service. Il est tellement bête qu'il a tout de suite accepté.

- Tu as fait quoi?

- Je lui ai passé une dose de Véritaserum pour qu'il la mette dans le verre de Carter sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, en lui disant que c'était du jus de citrouille. Comme ça, quand je lui poserai des questions ce soir, elle sera obligée de dire la vérité.

- En échange d'une danse... Avec moi?

- Ben oui, pourquoi? T'as l'air surprise!

- Mais... Mais c'est Snape quand même...

- T'es pas au courant?

- Au courant de quoi?

- Il croit personne quand on lui dit que tu es fiancée à Sirkis. Ça fait des semaines qu'il me gonfle en me demandant si tu es libre. Il veut sortir avec toi.

- Eh bien dis-moi, entre Sirkis premier du nom et Snape, j'en ai de la chance moi!

- Même si Christophe est chiant, il est pas mal et il a un cerveau, lui.

- Oui c'est sûr! Un parano et un débile...

- Je te comprends... Je me dis souvent que j'ai de la chance de ce côté-là.

- Ça se comprend! Il y a bien des fois où j'aimerais être à ta place! Bon elles sortent de la salle de bain oui!

Elladora se leva et alla tambouriner à la porte.

- Tant pis si vous êtes pas présentables, je vais ouvrir! cria-t-elle.

- De toute façon elles vont râler quand même parce qu'une mèche de leurs cheveux ne tient pas en place!

Mary Carter passa alors dans le dortoir en jetant un regard furieux aux deux amies.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, Acworth?

- Absolument rien très chère! On peut profiter de la salle de bain nous aussi?

- De toute façon ça vous servira à rien, vous resterez les mêmes qu'en entrant.

- La seule chose qui change avec toi, c'est la tonne de maquillage en plus de la couche habituelle! dit Athena.

Elladora se mit à rire, et Mary Carter abandonna. Les deux amies changèrent de pièce en emmenant leurs robes de bal avec elles. Celle d'Athena était de couleur rouge sang, simple, longue jusqu'au dessus des genoux, et laissait ses épaules nues. Quant à Elladora, le vêtement couleur bleu nuit, il s'arrêtait à ses chevilles. Elladora l'enfila, complétant ensuite sa tenue avec un collier en argent et des gants blancs en soie, assez longs pour couvrir ses bras. Quand les deux amies revinrent dans le dortoir, les autres filles leur jetèrent des regards jaloux.

- Vous y allez avec qui? demanda Mary Carter.

- Ça te regarde? Je croyais que tu étais au courant de tout dans cette école!

- Jamais dit ça. Alors, c'est qui vos accompagnateurs?

- Pour moi c'est Sirkis!

- Quoi? Nicola? Tu y vas avec Nicola?

- Evidemment, l'autre n'est plus ici, bien heureusement!

- Mouais... T'as de la chance qu'il t'ait invitée!

- Bon, Athéna, tu viens? Faut qu'on aille retrouver Nicola, Boris et Julia.

- J'arrive!

Athena et Elladora échangèrent un sourire triomphant en entendant Carter pester.

Elles arrivèrent dans le hall et repérèrent rapidement les garçons, accompagnés de Julia. Ils étaient tous les trois très bien habillés, comme probablement beaucoup de monde ce soir-là...

- Vous êtes vraiment belles ce soir! dirent les garçons en voyant les filles arriver.

- Ah parce que d'habitude on est moches?

- C'est pas ce qu'on voulait dire!

- Mouais mouais... dit Athena, faussement vexée.

- Bon, on y va? demanda impatiemment Julia.

Les cinq adolescents se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, plus bruyante qu'à l'ordinaire. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils remarquèrent tout de suite le groupe qui jouait sur une petite estrade.

- Hé, vous avez vu? Les Bizarr' Sisters! s'écria Julia.

- Super! J'adore ce groupe! dit Athena.

Et elle se mit à fredonner les paroles en même temps que le groupe chantait.

- Venez, on va se chercher une place pour manger... Le plus près possible du groupe si ça ne vous dérange pas!

Elladora trouva rapidement une table libre, proche des musiciens, et ils s'y installèrent. Madison et le frère de Julia les rejoignirent peu après. La Serdaigle fit signe à un garçon et une fille qui cherchaient une place afin qu'ils s'assoient à leur table.

- Ça vous dérange si Lea et Oliver viennent avec nous?

- Non, pas du tout! répondit Nicola.

Les deux Poufsouffles les remercièrent d'un sourire, et Lea se blottit contre son cavalier qui la tenait par la taille. Athena sourit devant le tableau, avant qu'elle se rappelle de quelque chose.

- Surtout, si vous voyez Snape, ne l'appelez pas!

- Ah mais si! Je l'avais oublié celui-là, merci de me le rappeler!

Elladora disparut le temps de donner une fiole à un garçon qui fila vers la table des Serpentard. L'adolescente revint ensuite et fit un clin d'oeil à Athena.

- Il t'attend pour danser, t'en fais pas, je lui en ai accordé une seule. C'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, dit-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

- Tu sais que je te hais? Nicolaaaaaa s'il te plaît fais quelque chose!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?

Les yeux du garçon passaient d'Athena à Elladora sans comprendre. Boris et les autres ignoraient également de quoi elles parlaient, et pour cause...

- Elle veut me faire danser avec Snape...

A part Boris, les autres firent la grimace. Elladora entraîna son amie à l'écart et tenta une nouvelle fois de la convaincre.

- S'il te plaît... Après on sera tranquilles, et on pourra aller lui parler.

- Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu veux me faire faire!

- Je sais bien... Mais c'est pour la bonne cause, et on pourra peut-être s'amuser de ce qu'elle nous dira...

- T'es vraiment embêtante toi aussi quand tu t'y mets! Il est où?

- Il t'attend près de la porte. Pour une seule danse, si il insiste, frappe-le. De toute façon il doit déjà avoir mis la potion dans le verre de Carter.

- Une danse! Une seule! dit Athena en se préparant à monter à l'échafaud.

Et elle se dirigea vers la porte, où se trouvait son plus grand cauchemar de la soirée.

Elladora s'assit sur une chaise proche de la piste et regarda son amie qui s'écartait le plus possible de son cavalier qui, lui, essayait de faire le contraire.

" Et en plus un slow" , pensa-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Athena s'écroula sur le siège voisin et la fixa.

- Plus jamais, tu m'entends, plus jamais je recommencerai un truc pareil!

- Je me doute bien... Allez, viens, on va voir Carter.

Les deux filles atteignirent rapidement la table où la Serpentard était assise. Les amies-pot-de-colle de Carter étaient parties danser chacune avec leur cavalier, tandis que celle-ci attendait que le sien revienne avec quelques boissons. Elladora et Athena en profitèrent pour s'asseoir à proximité d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? leur lâcha-t-elle froidement.

- Oh, juste te poser quelques questions! fit Athena, un large sourire éclairant son visage.

- Des questions? Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce qu'on a envie de t'embêter un peu! Voyons...

Athena jeta un regard circulaire sur la piste, puis sourit en voyant les amies de Carter.

- Elles dansent pas vraiment bien tes "amies" !

- C'est clair! Non mais, vous les avez vues? On dirait des épouvantails dans leurs robes!

Elle écarquilla les yeux en s'entendant parler ainsi, et regarda les deux amies d'un air soupçonneux.

- J'ai l'impression que vous cherchez à vous moquer de moi.

- Mais pas du tout! En plus elles n'ont vraiment pas de goût niveau mec...

- Jamais je me pointerais à un bal avec un boutonneux ou un mal fringué! Mon cavalier a accepté tout de suite, et en plus il est pas mal.

- Je dois avouer que tu as plutôt bien choisi oui... Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Ella?

- Ouais, c'est vrai... Dis, y a une question que je me pose à ton sujet.

- Va-y, je t'écoute, dit-elle d'un air d'énervement flagrant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Boris Jardel?

Mary Carter rougit instantanément.

- Il est tellement mignon... Et il paraît si gentil... Je... Il n'a pas voulu venir avec moi ce soir. Il... il me plaît.

- C'est qu'il fait des ravages le p'tit Jardel! Mais c'est un Gryffondor, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les Gryffondor!

- Ça dépend lesquels. Je suis sortie avec l'ancien capitaine de leur équipe, en cachette, pendant quelques semaines, avant qu'il me lâche.

- Vraiment? Eh bien on en apprend de belles ce soir! Ton premier mec qui a osé te faire l'amour, c'est qui? On le connaît?

- C'était David Knight.

- Tu as déjà triché à un devoir?

- Ouais... L'année dernière, quand on a dû faire le parchemin sur le Philtre de paix. J'ai recopié entièrement dans un bouquin.

- Quel est le sort que tu ne sais toujours pas faire?

- Le sortilège d'attraction...

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Snape? demanda Elladora en voyant le garçon derrière son interlocutrice.

- Qu'il est pas gâté physiquement, en plus c'est un imbécile sans cervelle. Normal que personne soit venu avec lui au bal.

Le principal concerné entendit tout et fronça les sourcils.

- Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, dit-il à l'oreille de la Serpentard, la fureur se lisant sur son visage.

Elladora et Athena comprirent que Carter allait avoir affaire à lui par la suite. Mary pâlit et le regarda s'éloigner avec soulagement.

- Et sinon, t'en penses quoi de nous? reprit Athena.

- Vous êtes des garces d'avoir mis cette saleté dans mon verre. Des vraies pestes. Vous valez pas mieux que moi là-dessus. Comment vous avez fait? J'ai jamais pu vous supporter, et j'ai pas l'intention de changer de comportement juste pour vous plaire. Vous allez me le payer cher!

- Ouuuuh mais c'est qu'elle ferait presque peur!

- Tu sais pas de quoi je suis capable, Acworth. Je me méfierais si j'étais toi, à partir de maintenant. Et toi, Albany, je veux que tu saches que si Mike Stone avait été du genre infidèle, j'aurais eu du plaisir à l'accueillir dans mon lit.

La gifle partit sans prévenir, et Mary Carter se retrouva avec la marque de la main d'Elladora sur la joue.

- Je t'interdis de répéter ça. Tu es vraiment immonde. Je suis bien contente que Boris ait refusé de t'accompagner. Tu ne mérites que Rusard, et encore, je suis sympa en disant ça. Parce que si ça arrivait, c'est lui que je plaindrais, et pas toi.

- Houlà les filles, on se calme là!

- J'ai pas fini. Ecoute-moi bien, toi. Approche-toi de Boris, d'Athena ou de Nicola, et je me ferais une joie de te faire voler dans les airs, comme il y a deux ans.

Athena regarda autour d'elle, de peur que quelqu'un vienne se mêler de la dispute, mais apparemment, personne ne faisait vraiment attention à elles.

- Bon heu... C'est bon là, tu viens Ella, on va faire un tour dans le parc!

- Ouais, je te suis.

Les deux amies sortirent du château, laissant les autres élèves derrière elles, puis Elladora se transforma et s'allongea sur le sol, la tête entre les pattes. Athena s'assit dans l'herbe froide, près de la tête de la bête.

- Calme-toi Ella...

La panthère grogna et montra les crocs en signe de réponse. Athena ne bougea pas, sachant que son amie ne lui ferait pas de mal. Mais Elladora se sentait blessée par les paroles de Carter.

" Mike... "

Les animaux ne pleuraient pas, elle laissa échapper un unique gémissement, comme lorsque les bêtes ressentaient ce que les humains apparentaient à de la tristesse.

- Il va falloir que tu m'expliques cette histoire avec Mike.

Mais Elladora n'avait pas envie de parler. Elle préférait évacuer sa peine seule cette fois, et elle partit vers un endroit où Athena ne pouvait pas la suivre.

Athena resta un moment seule, elle savait que si Elladora n'avait pas envie qu'on la trouve, on ne la trouverait pas! Après un soupir, elle regagna la Grande Salle.

Elladora atteignit vite l'espace des premiers arbres et continua à courir, tout en restant en bordure de la forêt. Après quelques minutes, elle dut s'arrêter, haletant sous l'effort. Ses pattes de panthère lui faisaient mal, mais pas autant que son moral. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et exprima sa rage dans un cri qui se répercuta dans les environs.

Lorsqu'Athena arriva dans la Grande Salle, elle repéra immédiatement Boris, Nicola et Julia dans un coin de la salle et alla les rejoindre. Elle s'assit à côté d'eux en soupirant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Elle est où Elladora? demanda aussitôt Boris.

- Elle est... partie faire un tour... fit-elle avec un vague geste de la main vers la forêt.

- Dans la Forêt interdite? Elle est malade ou quoi? s'écria Julia en se levant. Je vais la chercher!

- Reste assise.

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur Boris qui ajouta tranquillement:

- Elle va finir par revenir, si elle est partie là-bas elle doit savoir ce qu'elle fait. Si elle y est en ce moment c'est qu'elle doit avoir une bonne raison, non?

Athena acquiesca, puis après avoir bu une gorgée de bièraubeurre, elle ajouta:

- Elle revient toujours de ses escapades en forêt. Ça lui permet de se défouler!

Boris continua de la dévisager d'un air suspicieux, réfléchissant en même temps. Athena se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise d'être lorgnée de cette façon. C'était comme si il cherchait à lire dans ses pensées... Il ne semblait pas croire ce qu'elle avait dit, contrairement aux deux autres. Nicola observait Madison qui parlait avec son copain, et Julia était partie danser avec le capitaine de Gryffondor.

Après un long silence, Athena poussa un autre soupir.

- Bon, tu viens danser Nicola?

- Oui, pourquoi pas?

Il échangea un regard avec Boris et accompagna sa cavalière sur la piste. Un peu plus tard, les deux garçons sortirent pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Ils marchèrent un peu dans le parc et perçurent un cri lointain qui provenait de la Forêt interdite.

**Nicola**

Je frissonnai en entendant le hurlement d'une créature dissimulée par les arbres. Boris sentit que je tremblais et il passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Tu as froid?

- Non... Tu es là, tout va bien.

Il m'entraîna vers un banc à l'écart des autres et me fit asseoir. Les paroles d'une chanson parvinrent alors à nos oreilles.

_When all is dark and there's no light_

_Lost in the deepest star of night_

_I see you_

_You hands are shakin' baby_

_You ain't been sleepin' lately_

_There's something out there and it_

_Don't seem very friendly, does it?_

_If I could help you_

_I would help ya'_

_But it's difficult_

_There's somethin' much more powerful_

_Than both us possessin' me_

_I got to get to grip_

_I don't want to feel like this_

_Your voice keeps haunting me_

_I cannot eat or sleep_

_I'm going crazy_

_In this hazy fantasy_

_You put a spell on me_

_Oh, but I ain't going out alone_

_So take your hands off me_

_Tonight I'm breaking free_

_This is the night_

_This is the night_

_There was a time_

_I would have walked_

_On burning coals for you_

_Sailed across the ocean blue_

_From the highest mountain_

_Just to call your name_

_The moon throws down its light_

_And cuts me to the quick tonight_

_Change is in the air_

_Nothing will never be the same_

_You still look good to me_

_Ooh, but you're no good to me_

_I close my eyes_

_And it's squeezing from my consciousness_

_And in the morning when I wake_

_I walk the line_

_I walk it straight_

_But the morning's so many miles away_

_You've got now_

_This is the night_

_This is the night, yeah!_

_This is the night_

_This is the night, alright_

_This is the night, ooh_

_This is the night._

- Tu connais cette chanson?

- Oui, c'est une de mes préférées.

- Elle me fait penser à nous...

- Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi... Tout est vraiment parfait ce soir...

Lentement, il m'attira vers lui, vers ses lèvres que je n'avais pas pu toucher depuis des heures. Je les frôlai de mes doigts avant de lui donner un baiser.

On s'embrassait, doucement, tendrement, et je lui montrais tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui. Il se détacha de moi à regret en entendant des bruits de voix qui se rapprochaient de nous.

- J'ai envie qu'on...

- Chut, pas ici...

- Je veux faire l'amour avec toi, murmura-t-il.

- Viens...

On traversa les couloirs sans rencontrer personne, tous les élèves étaient encore dans la Grande Salle. Quelques minutes plus tard, Boris me déshabillait en prenant son temps.

- Je ne connaissais pas cette salle.

- J'y suis venu au printemps, quand... Enfin, tu sais.

- Je n'ai plus envie d'en entendre parler.

Il embrassa mon épaule et me porta jusqu'au lit. Je l'aidai vite à enlever ses vêtements, de trop pour ce que je voulais faire. Je sentis vite le désir monter en moi.

Cette nuit-là, notre dortoir fut vide de ses occupants.

Loin de là, dans la forêt, Elladora s'endormit, désormais indifférente à tout, pensant uniquement à un garçon qui ne quittait plus son esprit.


	25. Chapter 25

Elladora ouvrit péniblement les yeux quelques heures plus tard. Elle était allongée sur le sol et tremblait, sa robe ne la protégeait pas du froid. Par chance, elle avait retrouvé sa forme humaine dans son sommeil. Quelqu'un déposa une couverture sur ses épaules, et elle leva la tête.

- Merci, Hagrid...

- Viens, Elladora, tu dois être gelée. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la forêt? Tu as fait preuve d'inconscience, heureusement pour toi que je n'aie pas l'intention d'en parler à la directrice!

L'adolescente le suivit en bâillant, envahie par la fatigue. Elle avait dormi par terre, sur un chemin boueux; sa robe était déchirée en plusieurs endroits, et des brins d'herbe s'étaient invités dans ses cheveux.

Hagrid ouvrit la porte de sa cabane, fit entrer Elladora et prépara du thé. Les flammes dans la cheminée rechauffèrent peu à peu la jeune fille. Elle saisit avec reconnaissance la tasse de thé qui lui était tendue et sirota le liquide brûlant.

- Je crois que tu me dois des explications.

- J'ai quitté le bal à cause d'une dispute. J'avais besoin de me calmer, et je suis allée dans la forêt, sans quitter les rangs des premiers arbres.

- Tu aurais pu être attaquée par des créatures! Les centaures n'apprécient pas du tout les humains qui s'aventurent sur leur territoire.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas allée trop loin.

- Quand même... Ne recommence pas, tu as eu de la chance cette fois, mais le vent peut facilement tourner. Tu devrais retourner dans ton dortoir te laver et te reposer, tu m'as l'air vraiment épuisée.

Elladora posa le récipient vide sur la table et quitta la petite maison, en direction du château, sans se presser. Athena allait être furieuse contre elle...

Athena se réveilla au son que la porte du dortoir fit en s'ouvrant. Elle se redressa immédiatement sur son lit, et écarta les rideaux d'un coup sec, faisant sursauter Elladora qui, couverte de boue et d'herbe, se dirigeait sur la pointe des pieds vers la salle de bain.

- Mais t'étais passée où cette nuit? Je me suis super inquiétée moi! Et je suis pas la seule d'ailleurs! T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison!

- Hein? fit la jeune fille, à moitié endormie. Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?

- Qu'on était tous super inquiets que tu ne sois pas rentrée de ta petite escapade en forêt d'hier soir!

- Ah bon? On a cours à quelle heure?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? On n'a pas cours ce matin, on est en vacances!

- Ah... Bonne nuit alors, dit-elle en s'allongeant, sans prendre la peine de se changer ou de se laver.

Et elle ferma aussitôt les yeux. Athena regarda son amie endormie, bouche bée, puis levant les yeux au ciel elle se recoucha.

Elladora se réveilla aux environs de midi. Elle se frotta les yeux et leva légèrement la tête. Athena était assise sur son lit, les bras croisés, et la regardait.

- Enfin, tu émerges!

- L'est quelle heure?

- Un peu plus de midi, j'espère que t'as bien profité de ton sommeil!

- Ouais, pourquoi?

- Parce que tu vas devoir répondre à pas mal de questions... Mais je suis magnanime, je te laisse d'abord prendre une bonne douche, pour finir de te réveiller!

- Merci.

Elladora se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas mal assuré, y entra et retira ses vêtements déchirés.

" Dommage... " , pensa-t-elle en contemplant sa robe malmenée.

Elle prit son temps pour se laver, profitant du jet d'eau froide qui la secoua, et revint ensuite dans le dortoir. Athena n'avait pas bougé.

- On a environ une heure avant que les autres reviennent... J'attends des explications!

- A quel sujet? Faut qu'on se dépêche, le train part à quatorze heures!

- Au sujet du pourquoi t'es partie comme ça dans la Forêt, et ce qui t'est passé par la tête pour que tu ne rentres pas de la nuit! On était super inquiets!

- Besoin de changer d'ambiance.

- A cause de Carter?

- Ouais.

- Si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu t'es enervée comme ça? J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre...

- A cause des saletés qu'elle a dites.

- Sur Mike?

- Entre autres.

- Tu voudrais pas être plus précise s'il te plaît?

- Non.

- Vraiment pas?

- Désolée, mais non... Ca ne regarde que moi. C'est juste... J'aimerais qu'on arrête de parler de ça, s'il te plaît...

Athena soupira.

- Bien, c'est comme tu veux, après tout je vais pas te forcer, mais tu sais que si t'as besoin de parler...

- Je viendrai te voir, sois-en sûre. Bon, on ferait mieux de faire nos valises, sinon on va être en retard.

- La mienne est déja faite, fit Athena en souriant. Il fallait bien que je m'occupe en attendant ton réveil!

- Oh... Désolée. Tu me donnes un coup de main? Faut pas oublier le reste de la fiole, les autres pourraient la trouver si elles fouinent.

- Pas de problème!

A l'heure prévue, elles montèrent dans une calèche à destination de Pré-au-lard, accompagnées par Boris et Nicola.

- Enfin les vacances! On va avoir plein de temps li...

Boris fut interrompu par un coup de coude de Nicola, et Elladora se mit à rire.

- Du temps libre, hein? Pour quoi faire?

- On se demande bien... Ils veulent peut-etre faire beaucoup de partie d'échecs...

- Hé oh, on est là, au cas où vous auriez oublié!

- Tu entends quelque chose toi Ella?

- Hum... nan, je crois pas.

- Pffff... vous êtes vraiment bêtes des fois!

Nicola soupira et ne dit plus rien. Boris saisit sa main et ne la lâcha plus jusqu'à la gare. Ils s'installèrent dans le même compartiment, et Athena discuta de quidditch avec les garçons. Elladora en eut vite assez d'entendre parler de balais et leur fit comprendre.

- Oh arrête de râler! Et puis faut bien que j'en parle maintenant, puisque je ne vais plus pouvoir en parler pendant les deux prochaines semaines!

- Dites, les garçons, vous faites quoi au Nouvel an? demanda-t-elle sans tenir compte de l'interruption.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? Tu prévois quelque chose?

- Peut-être... Vous croyez que vous serez libres à cette date?

- Normalement oui. Pourquoi?

- J'aimerais bien que vous veniez chez moi du 31 jusque la rentrée si ça vous dit.

- C'est une super bonne idée ça!

- Vous allez faire connaissance avec mes frères, je suis sûre qu'ils vont vous adorer!

- Moi j'en suis moins sûre... marmonna Athena avec un sourire en coin.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas? On pourrait passer un bon moment ensemble, tous les quatre!

- Ca va être super! Mais ne vous attendez pas a pouvoir faire des bébés partout avec les deux monstres!

- Ils sont si terribles que ça tes frères?

- Non non, ils sont juste un peu farceurs sur les bords, pas de quoi avoir peur.

- Mouais, c'est vite dit quand même...

- Alors, vous êtes partants tous les deux?

- Oui! Je demanderai à mes parents, parce que Boris sera aussi à la maison.

- On va bien rire je le sens!

- Je crois aussi... Dis, Athena, y a un truc particulier que tu voudrais faire pendant ces deux semaines?

- A part éviter Christophe, non rien!

- T'inquiète, tu le verras pas, il bosse.

- Tant mieux! Je crois que s'il était à côté de moi, il me tuerait!

Ses amis lui firent comprendre qu'ils compatissaient.

- Enfin justement, il faut en profiter, tu veux faire quoi pendant ces vacances?

- Déjà, on aura du boulot, mes frères vont sûrement vouloir jouer au quidditch... Ils veulent être batteurs l'an prochain... L'an prochain! Mon dieu, je vais pas y survivre!

- C'est pas grave, je les aiderai moi!

- Merci de me soutenir... Dis, Boris, comme tu es batteur, tu vas peut-être te faire recruter par eux pour leur donner des tuyaux.

- Ah nan! Il reste avec moi! dit Nicola.

- Bon ben vous jouerez tous les quatre pendant que je resterai avec Athena!

- Hey! Moi aussi je veux jouer au Quidditch!

- T'en fais pas, tu auras l'occasion en deux semaines. Faudra aussi que j'aille sur le Chemin de traverse. Au fait, je vous ai pas dit, mais pour aller chez moi c'est Portoloin obligatoire.

- Moi ça me gène pas! Pourquoi tu devras aller sur le Chemin de Traverse?

- Ouais c'est vrai ça! Tu as pas acheté toutes tes fournitures pendant l'été?

- Et puis pourquoi Portoloin?

- J'ai juste un truc à aller acheter dans un magasin. Et puis Portoloin parce que j'habite à deux heures de Londres en voiture.

- En général quand tu vas au Chemin de Traverse, c'est pour acheter un truc dans un magasin, ce que je te demande moi, c'est quoi?

- T'es trop curieuse, ça te perdra. Je crois qu'on va arriver bientôt...

- Rooo t'es pas drôle!

- Je sais je sais... De toute façon tu vas venir avec moi, tu verras bien.

- Evidemment que je viens avec toi!

- Je m'en doutais! Bon, on va entrer à Londres.

Le train ralentit progressivement et finit par s'arrêter dans la gare de King Cross.

- Oubliez pas de demander à vos parents vous deux! dit Elladora aux garçons.

- Et passez une bonne semaine! ajouta Athena.

Un dernier signe de la main, et les filles perdirent leurs amis de vue. Les jumeaux arrivèrent alors vers elles en courant, et se jetèrent tous deux sur Elladora, manquant de la faire tomber.

- Doucement les nains, calmez-vous! Ils sont où les parents?

- Tu nous parles pas comme ça! C'est pas parce que t'es vieille que t'as tous les droits! Papa et maman attendent dehors.

- Et à moi vous ne me dites même pas bonjour!

Les deux frères échangèrent un sourire, et...

- Salut la girafe! dirent-ils d'une même voix.

- On ne m'appelle pas comme ça... Les nains!

- Allez les ptits, arrêtez d'embêter Athena. Rendez-vous utiles...

- Tu connais ce mot, Liam?

- Nan, je crois pas!

- ... Et emmenez-nous au Portoloin!

Les jumeaux s'exécutèrent, sentant qu'Elladora perdait patience. Dix minutes plus tard, Athena et les Albany se tenaient debout devant le manoir familial, à la sortie d'un village de campagne.

- Bon, viens Athena! J'ai un tas de trucs à te montrer!

- Je te suis!

- Tu veux voir ta chambre d'abord, ou le petit terrain?

- LE TERRAIN, LE TERRAIN!

- FICHEZ LE CAMP VOUS DEUX!

- La chambre, je garde le meilleur pour la fin!

- Ok! Ah tiens, salut Eliza! dit-elle à la jeune femme qui venait de surgir. Tu peux faire léviter nos valises et surveiller les monstres après?

- Pas de problème.

Elladora conduisit son amie au deuxième étage et traversa le couloir principal avant d'atteindre une porte qu'elle ouvrit.

- Ma chambre est à côté, si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose.

- Je défais ma valise et je te rejoins.

Athena n'eut pas le temps de mettre ses projets à exécution: deux tornades brunes firent irruption dans la pièce et l'empêchèrent d'agir.

- Tena, Tena, tu viens jouer avec nous?

- Je peux pas pour le moment, et ne m'appelez pas comme ça! Vous êtes plus des gamins quand même!

- Non, c'est vrai. L'an prochain on va à Poudlard!

- Bon ben alors de un arrêtez les surnoms ridicules, et de deux comportez-vous comme des... pré-ados!

- A tes ordres chef! dit le plus petit en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

- Allez, ouste!

- D'accord... Seulement si tu viens jouer avec nous sur le terrain!

- Plus tard!

- Alors moi je bouge pas d'ici!

- Si Jerry reste, je m'en vais pas non plus!

- Promis je jouerai avec vous, mais plus tard, là j'ai d'autres choses à faire!

- OUAIIIIIIIIIIS! Allez viens Liam, on va voir Ella maintenant!

Athena leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que les jumeaux entraient bruyamment dans la chambre de leur soeur. Elle sortit ses affaires et les rangea dans une armoire. Peu après, une explosion retentit, et des cris de fureur poursuivirent les coupables qui s'enfuyaient.

- Revenez ici sales gosses!

" Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait ces deux-là... "

- Je te jure, des vrais boulets ces gamins! dit Elladora en entrant dans la chambre de son amie.

Elle avait de la suie sur la figure et ses vêtements sentaient le roussi. Athena éclata de rire en la voyant débarquer comme ça.

- Mais non ils te prouvent leur amour!

- Vas-y, moque-toi! Je suis pas sûre que tu aimerais qu'on te lance un pétard surprise! Si jamais je les trouve, ces deux-là...

- Oh la la quelle rabat-joie!

- Ouais... Te presses pas, surtout si c'est pour aller sur le terrain avec ces deux monstres!

- Ah mais si justement... dit Athena en souriant largement.

Puis, voyant le regard noir de son amie:

- Heu... je plaisantais Ella!

- Ouais... Je vais te montrer le chemin, et puis je vais t'y laisser. A moins que tu veuilles que mes frères te montrent le chemin?

- Mais non, je veux que ce soit toi qui m'y emmènes!

- Ok ok, viens! Oublie pas ton balai.

Liam et Jerry les guettaient dans le couloir, et ils les précédèrent quand elles sortirent de la chambre.

- On va au terrain!

- On se calme les gosses! Je crois que je vais exploser... dit-elle ensuite à son amie.

- Mais non, calme-toi! Et vous aussi! dit-elle à l'adresse des jumeaux.

Les deux garçons revinrent et saisirent les mains d'Elladora entre les leurs en voyant son visage décomposé.

- Excuse-nous Ella! On arrête de t'embêter, grande soeur, promis!

- Tu vois, ils sont pas si méchants que ça!

- Y a que comme ça que je les adore ces petits... Allez les nains, prenez vos balais et suivez-nous!

Elles passèrent leur première journée de vacances, à jouer au Quidditch pour Athena, et à les observer pour Elladora.

Athena fit par la suite la connaissance de la dernière de la famille Albany. La petite soeur d'Elladora, la timide Vicky, ressemblait énormément à ses frères, et c'était semble-t-il la seule personne qu'ils n'embêtaient pas avec leurs bêtises. Elle ne parlait que très peu, et c'était un bonheur pour Elladora et Athena de la surveiller, puisque tout ce qu'elles avaient à faire était de garder un oeil sur elle! Un matin, Athena la vit l'observer depuis la porte de sa chambre. Elle lui dit de ne pas rester là et de venir.

La petite entra timidement, observant la pièce comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle y entrait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Vicky? Tu as perdu quelque chose? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Non. Je veux juste voir ce que tu peux faire avec ta baguette.

- Avec ma... ? En théorie j'ai pas le droit, mais vu que nous sommes dans une maison de sorciers je devrais pouvoir effectuer un sort minime. Voyons voir... Wingardium Leviosa.

Et un des cahiers qui se trouvaient sur le bureau se retrouva à quelques centimètres au-dessus du meuble, puis Athena le fit se diriger vers la petite fille qui le regardait les yeux écarquillés. Vicky tendit la main et se saisit de l'objet avant qu'il retombe.

- Wah... Je suis pressée de pouvoir faire ça moi!

- Tu as encore du temps avant d'apprendre!

- Oui je sais, Liam et Ry veulent savoir aussi. Dis, il se passe des choses bien à l'école?

- Oui, il se passe plein de trucs amusants! Tu verras, c'est génial d'y être!

Vicky s'approcha, se sentant en confiance, et se hissa sur le lit à côté d'Athena.

- On fait quoi le premier jour?

Athena s'installa de manière à regarder la petite fille de profil.

- C'est assez stressant au début, parce que tu ne sais pas dans quelle maison tu vas tomber, mais la vue du château et tout est magnifique.

- Comment tu sais dans quelle maison tu vas aller? Ella m'a raconté quelques trucs, mais ça m'a l'air trop incroyable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté? Que je te dise ce qui est vrai ou faux.

- C'est pas une menteuse ma soeur! Mais je vais pas me disputer avec toi, je veux savoir. Elle a dit qu'on arrive au collège en barque, et qu'on attend à l'écart des autres élèves plus vieux. Y a un vieux chapeau pourri qu'on doit mettre sur sa tête et il nous parle, et puis après y a un repas à des grandes tables. C'est le jour suivant qu'on connaît les profs. Liam et Ry veulent absolument savoir si on peut jouer au balai en arrivant, moi j'ai pas envie. J'aime pas les balais.

- Ce n'est pas du tout une menteuse ta soeur, tout ce qu'elle t'a dit est vrai! Mais on ne peut pas jouer au balai dès qu'on arrive, on doit attendre au moins le premier cours de vol.

- C'est quoi l'histoire de la répartition? J'ai lu ça dans L'Histoire de Poudlard, mais j'ai pas très bien compris...

- Tu as lu l'Histoire de Poudlard? Waw... Eh bien la répartition, c'est le vieux chapeau qu'on te met sur le tête, qui te dit dans quelle maison tu vas te retrouver, suivant tes qualités et tes défauts.

- Et t'es où toi? Y a des prédispositions, comme avoir toute sa famille qui va dans une même maison? Ou on peut se faire une idée avant d'y aller?

- Moi je suis à Serpentard, comme ta soeur, mais ce n'est pas parce que ta soeur y est que tu y seras, ou que les jumeaux y seront, ça dépend de toi, juste de toi.

- Ah bon... Mais pourquoi t'es là et pas ailleurs?

- Eh bien... Parce que heu... Ce que je suis, ce que j'ai fait, ont fait que le Choixpeau a décidé de m'envoyer à Serpentard.

- T'es là parce que tu vas devenir méchante?

- Non, pas forcément, tous les méchants ne sont pas à Serpentard, et tous les gentils ne vont pas à Gryffondor. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une méchante?

- Nan. Liam et Ry trouvent que t'as l'air d'une grande qui sait tout, mais moi je pense que t'es juste grande parce que tu devais être grande. Et puis tu me fais pas peur à moi.

Athena éclata de rire en entendant cette phrase.

- Non, je n'ai pas fait exprès d'être grande, c'est dans ma nature! Mais peut-être que toi aussi tu seras grande! Et puis si je ne te fais pas peur à toi, alors tout va bien!

- Tu fais pas peur à mes frères non plus, tout à l'heure pour prouver à Liam que tu lui fais pas peur, Ry a dit qu'il allait cacher un machin qui fait du bruit sous ton lit.

- Ah bon? Tu sais que je peux être méchante si je veux? Mais pas avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas!

- Je m'inquiète pas. Ella peut faire peur des fois. Suffit qu'elle devienne un gros chat noir avec des grandes dents et qu'elle grogne. Des fois elle fait ça devant Liam et Ry. Moi je l'aime bien comme ça. J'aime bien les gros chats.

- Oh... Elle se transforme devant vous aussi? Elle est belle en panthère non?

- Ben oui... Elle est allée voir un monsieur à Londres pour dire qu'elle se change en gros chat. Je voudrais bien en avoir un vrai à la maison!

- Un vrai chat? Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à ta maman?

- Non non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je veux un gros chat comme Ella, qui grogne et qui a des grandes dents. Mais Maman veut pas.

- Ah non, un "gros chat" comme ça, ça peut devenir dangereux!

- Oui je sais. Maman aime mieux m'acheter un chat plus petit, avec des petites dents. Ça prend moins de place.

- Et bien c'est déja mieux que rien, un petit chat, non?

- Oui oui. J'en aurai un quand j'irai à l'école. Tu as des animaux toi?

- Moi? Si on compte le chien qu'il y a à la maison oui, j'ai des animaux, j'ai une chouette aussi!

- Ry et Liam vont avoir un hibou, eux. Moi j'aime mieux les chats. Ella a pas besoin d'animal, elle en est déjà un. Dis... Est-ce que tu vois un garçon en cachette toi aussi?

- Un garçon en cachette? Non, pourquoi? Qui voit un garçon en cachette?

- Je suis pas sûre. Mais grande soeur Eliza va souvent chez un garçon qu'elle aime bien.

- Si tu le sais, ça veut dire qu'elle n'y va pas vraiment en cachette...

- Papa et Maman le savent pas. Je le sais parce qu'il est venu deux fois à la maison pendant qu'ils étaient au travail. Mais je tiens mes promesses, je l'ai pas dit à Papa et Maman! Toi tu vas pas leur dire, hein? demanda la petite fille, soudain inquiète.

Athena rit à nouveau.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, je ne leur dirai rien! Mais dis-moi, toi qui as l'air de tout savoir, tu sais si Ella voit un garçon aussi?

- Non, ça je sais pas! Tu sais, Tena, Ella parle pas beaucoup de garçons ici.

- A moi non plus d'ailleurs... Dis-moi Vicky, est-ce que tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui?

- Je sais pas... Je voudrais bien aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais je suis trop petite... Y a les amis d'Ella qui vont venir bientôt. Ils sont gentils?

- Ils sont très gentils tu verras! Tu n'y vas même pas avec tes parents?

- J'y vais seulement à la rentrée quand grande soeur Ella va chercher ses affaires pour la rentrée. Papa et Maman me surveillent pour que j'aille pas dans des endroits interdits.

- Et tu crois qu'il seraient furieux si on t'emmène avec nous si on y va?

- Tu veux y aller avec moi?

- Moi j'aimerais bien, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit l'avis de tes grandes soeurs!

- Youpiiiii! Je vais demander à Maman! Si elle veut bien, Ella et Za devront dire oui! dit Vicky en sortant.

- Ella va m'tuer...

La petite fille revint quelques minutes plus tard et bondit dans les bras de l'adolescente.

- Maman a dit oui! On peut y aller avec Ella et Za après le déjeuner!

- C'est super alors! Tu leur as dit que c'était mon idée?

- Oui oui! Elles sont contentes parce que comme ça elles auront pas à surveiller Liam et Ry!

- Tu m'étonnes que ça leur fait plaisir! On va les rejoindre?

- Ouiii!

Et Vicky tendit sa petite main vers Athena. L'adolescente la saisit, et la petite fille la conduisit dans la salle à manger.

Les quatres filles arrivèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse par cheminette, dans le Chaudron Baveur, et après un salut au barman, se dirigèrent vers la sortie, côté sorcier. La petite Vicky semblait s'émerveiller de tout et n'arrêtait pas de tout montrer à Athena qu'elle tenait par la main. Elladora et Eliza, derrière elles, les suivaient en souriant de voir leur petite soeur si enthousiaste et ouverte avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis peu. Athena voulut absolument rentrer dans le magasin de Quidditch, malgré la réticence des trois autres. Elle n'y resta pas longtemps, juste le temps de voir les nouveautés qu'elle aurait à acheter pour la rentrée suivante. Elle emmena ensuite Elladora chez Fleury et Bott, tandis qu'Eliza achetait des glaces chez Florian Fortarôme. Athena discuta avec un des vendeurs de la librairie, Remus Lupin, qui était en fait un ancien professeur à Poudlard et qu'elle connaissait bien à force de venir dans le magasin. Elles sortirent ensuite rejoindre Eliza et Vicky. En chemin, elles croisèrent Ron Weasley, le professeur Granger et leur fils, qui ne devait avoir que cinq ans, et qui les saluèrent d'un signe de la main pour Ron et d'un hochement de tête pour le professeur Granger.

Elladora alla poster en vitesse une lettre au Royaume du Hibou et retrouva ensuite son amie et ses soeurs chez le glacier. Elles se regalèrent avec des sundaes, riant en voyant Vicky barbouillée de chocolat.

La petite fille se sentait fatiguée au retour, et Eliza la ramena en transplanant tandis qu'Athena et Elladora rentraient par le même moyen qu'à l'aller.


	26. Chapter 26

**Nicola**

- Ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour en balai aujourd'hui? demandai-je à Boris le lendemain de notre arrivée au manoir.

- Tu sais dans quel coin tu veux aller?

- J'ai demandé à mon père si on pouvait partir pour la journée, et il a accepté.

- Mais où?

Je me rapprochai lentement, et il m'entoura de ses bras pour me serrer contre lui.

- Un endroit perdu en pleine campagne, avec un bâtiment abandonné tout près... Ça ne te rappelle rien?

- Là tout de suite, non.

- Tu me déçois... Un lieu qu'on a visité rapidement l'été dernier... D'ailleurs, heureusement que les murs n'ont pas d'oreilles!

- La grange? Tu veux y retourner?

- Oui! On ne sera pas dérangés par les voisins là-bas. Tu es partant?

- Je te suivrais n'importe où, Nico.

Un passage rapide par les cuisines, et on s'envola sans plus tarder, assez haut pour que personne ne nous aperçoive. Boris me dépassa rapidement: il était dans son élément et il le montrait bien, grisé par la vitesse.

- Attends!

Je dus crier plusieurs fois pour qu'il ralentisse et que je le rejoigne. Heureusement que les environs étaient déserts...

- Désolé, dit-il lorsque je fus à côté de lui.

- Ça fait rien, je sais à quel point tu aimes voler.

- C'est ce que je préfère, après toi.

Je devais avoir un sourire idiot sur le visage, car il me le fit remarquer.

- On continue? On ne doit plus être très loin, estima-t-il après avoir ri.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis que je me mettais à somnoler. Il faisait froid, et j'avais les doigts gelés. Boris me vit chanceler et revint immédiatement vers moi.

- Non, Nico, il ne faut pas que tu t'endormes! s'écria-t-il en me secouant. Pas dans les airs!

Mais j'étais de plus en plus gagné par le sommeil, et Boris se mit à paniquer. L'instant d'après, je posai une main sur ma joue brûlante, étonné qu'il m'ait frappé.

- Pardonne-moi, c'était la seule solution, marmonna-t-il, gêné.

- Pas grave. Je te dis même merci.

Il m'avait fait mal, mais grâce à son geste j'étais un peu plus lucide. Suffisamment pour me tenir droit sur mon balai pendant les quelques dizaines de mètres qu'il nous restait à parcourir. Boris atterrit avant moi et se précipita en retirant sa cape afin de la poser sur mes épaules. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver quelques mois en arrière. Il m'entraîna ensuite vers la grange, où il devait probablement faire plus chaud qu'à l'extérieur, me fit asseoir sur une des bottes de foin qui traînait encore là et frictionna vigoureusement mon dos.

- Comment tu te sens? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Une idée germa alors dans mon esprit, et je le regardai en souriant à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ça ne va pas? Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade!

- J'ai une idée pour que ça n'arrive pas...

Je me penchai vers lui et murmurai quelques mots à son oreille. Impossible de ne pas rire devant l'air stupéfait qu'il arbora.

- Tu as perdu ta langue? questionnai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

- Viens la chercher! répliqua-t-il, faussement boudeur.

Et je l'embrassai sans me faire prier. Il étendit nos capes sur le sol poussiéreux et appuya sur mes épaules pour que je m'allonge. Ses doigts défirent un à un les boutons de ma chemise. La température semblait avoir monté en quelques secondes.

- Tu as encore froid?

- Un peu.

- Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu ne trembles plus comme tu le fais maintenant?

- Réchauffe-moi, chéri...

- Avec plaisir...

- Allez-y, touchez le parchemin, me dit mon père le jour de notre départ chez Elladora.

Je m'exécutai et m'emparai du Portoloin en même temps que Boris. Il saisit ma main et ne la lâcha pas du trajet, peu habitué à ce mode de transport. Quand on parvint à destination, il tomba. Droit sur moi.

**Boris**

Je sus que j'étais perdu au moment où je croisai son regard. Je redessinai le contour de ses lèvres du bout de mes doigts, lentement, frissonnant en l'entendant soupirer. Même là, couvert de la boue du chemin, il était magnifique...

- Embrasse-moi, mon coeur...

Et je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser qui dura quelques secondes. Avant qu'un cri ne nous fasse sursauter.

- Vous voilà enfin! On croyait que vous n'alliez pas venir!

- Ils viennent bientôt! se rappela Elladora la veille de l'arrivée des garçons.

- Oui, ils arrivent demain normalement non?

- Oui c'est ça. J'avais zappé!

- Bah c'est pas bien grave! Tant que tu t'en rappelles maintenant!

- Encore heureux! Je sais pas où ils vont dormir... A deux ou chacun de leur côté selon toi?

- Tu as combien de chambres de libre?

- Plusieurs... Ce serait mieux qu'ils soient en chambre séparée, et ils pourraient toujours se rejoindre après. Mais c'est risqué...

- Bah tu fais en sorte de les mettre dans deux chambres proches l'une de l'autre, non?

- Ouais... Mais ils devront être discrets!

- Ça vaut mieux!

Le lendemain, les filles quittèrent le manoir un peu avant l'heure prévue et attendirent leurs amis dans le champ voisin, là où le Portoloin les déposait habituellement. Elladora s'assit sur le sol et se releva presque aussitôt en percevant un bruit. Athena l'avait précédée, et elles se figèrent devant le spectacle.

Nicola atterrit le premier, sur le dos, et Boris juste au dessus de lui. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis Boris posa ses lèvres sur celles de Nicola, sans remarquer les deux amies. Plus rien ne semblait compter pour eux, hormis la présence de l'être aimé. Puis Athena dit, pendant qu'Elladora profitait de la vision:

- Vous voilà enfin! On croyait que vous n'alliez pas venir!

Boris et Nicola se séparèrent immédiatement, tels deux enfants pris en faute. Ils avaient rougi, et leur regard restait fixé au sol. Athena les regarda en souriant.

- Eh bah alors, vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de vous embrasser?

Les deux amoureux ne répondirent pas, mais Nicola se blottit contre Boris et saisit sa main dans la sienne.

- On s'aime, finit-il par dire.

- C'est mignon! Tu trouves pas Ella?

- Oui oui...

Ce fut tout ce qu'Athena parvint à tirer d'elle. La jeune fille les regardait avec des coeurs à la place des yeux.

- Puisqu'elle est incapable de prononcer plus de deux mots, on y va?

Les quatre amis partirent tranquillement en direction du manoir. En chemin, Elladora leur expliqua ce qui les attendait: aider aux préparatifs pour fêter le Nouvel an.

- Mes parents ne seront pas là, mais ma grande soeur oui, et c'est mieux! Elle a dû appeler un de ses amis à la rescousse pour surveiller mes frères. Ma petite soeur nous donne un coup de main pour que tout soit parfait. Hier, elle est montée sans prévenir sur une grande échelle pour accrocher le gui! Heureusement que mon autre soeur était dans les parages!

- Si vous pouviez faire en sorte d'occuper les petits monstres ça serait parfait! ajouta Athena.

- Tu nous as invités juste pour qu'on fasse du baby-sitting? Si c'est comme ça moi je rentre chez moi! s'exclama Nicola, de mauvaise humeur depuis qu'elles les avaient surpris.

- Doucement, mon amour, détends-toi, murmura Boris à son oreille. Tu ne seras pas seul, à deux on parviendra bien à les surveiller! N'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il en espérant une réponse positive des filles.

- Mais oui! Et puis non, Ella ne vous a pas invités que pour ça! Ca leur fera sûrement plaisir de ne plus avoir à supporter que des filles!

- Surtout si vous leur dites que vous jouez au Quidditch, ils vont tout de suite vouloir faire de vous leurs amis! renchérit Elladora.

- D'ailleurs ils doivent sûrement être en train de voler là! Vous pourrez peut-être vous entraîner comme ça! dit Athena, avec l'espoir d'aller sur le terrain avec eux.

Mais Elladora avait compris son manège.

- Athena, rappelle-toi que tu m'as promis de m'aider à décorer le salon.

Athena marmonna quelques mots dans sa barbe. Boris et Nicola perçurent seulement " Tortionnaire" et échangèrent un sourire puis un regard. Peu à peu, le sourire de Nicola s'effaça, tandis que Boris se rapprochait, sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ils s'étaient arrêtés, laissant les filles continuer seules. Et Nicola ferma les yeux lorsque Boris l'embrassa.

Au bout d'un moment Athena remarqua que les garçons n'étaient plus derrière elles, et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle les vit, s'embrassant, totalement dans leur monde.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ces mecs!

- Laisse-les, on reviendra les chercher tout à l'heure si ils ne sont toujours pas arrivés. Peut-être que là ils aimeraient faire quelque chose qui ne nous retient pas. Attends...

Elladora fit demi-tour et échangea quelques mots avec les deux adolescents, leur indiquant le chemin qu'ils devaient parcourir jusqu'au manoir, et revint ensuite vers son amie.

- Je me serais plutôt attendue à ce que tu restes là à les regarder!

- Pas cette fois, ils ont vraiment besoin qu'on s'en aille. Ca me gênerait de les voir faire l'amour devant moi, à vrai dire.

- Tu m'étonnes!

Dès que les filles eurent passé la grille, les jumeaux se précipitèrent vers elles.

- Ils sont pas là les garçons? demandèrent-ils, la déception se lisant sur leur visage.

- Ne vous en faites pas, ils vont bientôt arriver, ils sont juste un peu en retard. Si vous voulez, Athena va aller jouer un peu avec vous en attendant. Vous êtes d'accord?

- OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!

- Allez-y les monstres, je vous rejoins sur le terrain, dit Athena.

Puis elle monta dans sa chambre chercher son balai.

**Boris**

J'emmenai Nicola à l'abri des hautes herbes du champ et l'allongeai sur le sol.

- Chéri, tu... tu es sûr de ce que tu fais? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

- Je n'en ai jamais été plus certain, mon amour.

Il se laissa faire, me donnant juste des baisers furtifs qui étaient loin de me satisfaire. Peu à peu, je repris les commandes, et détachai les boutons de sa chemise après lui avoir retiré sa cape, le tout sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il se mit presque aussitôt à trembler de froid, ainsi débarrassé d'une partie de ses vêtements.

- Dépêche-toi... supplia-t-il.

Je m'exécutai sans perdre de temps, caressant sa peau et déposant des baisers sur son corps offert. Bien vite, sa respiration se fit haletante, signifiant qu'il se réchauffait progressivement. Ses doigts fébriles partirent en exploration à leur tour, ôtant le superflu qui me couvrait encore. Ce qu'il faisait froid!

Il tendit son visage vers le mien pour que mes lèvres s'y aventurent, ce que je fis sans attendre. Ses lèvres avaient viré au bleu, montrant à quel point il devait être gelé.

- Je t'en prie, fais vite!

Sa voix s'était faite implorante. Je me dépêchai d'enlever les habits que nous portions encore et saisis son érection entre mes lèvres. Ses mains se glissèrent dans mes cheveux, me faisant comprendre de ne pas ralentir et même d'accélérer. Je le gardai dans ma bouche jusqu'au moment où je sentis qu'il allait jouir.

- Toi ou moi? demandai-je après m'être retiré.

- Toi, pour changer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Nicola m'accueillit en lui et passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Visiblement, il appréciait beaucoup mes mouvements, et il me le faisait entendre. J'embrassai à nouveau les endroits que je pouvais atteindre, l'écoutant gémir de plaisir à mon oreille. Il pencha la tête en arrière en sentant ma main le toucher, et j'en profitai pour assaillir son cou de baisers.

- Boris...

Je compris son injonction sans mal et augmentai le rythme de mes allées et venues. Quand il se libéra enfin dans ma main, je venais juste de jouir en lui. Allongé sous moi, il tentait de retrouver une respiration normale.

- Je t'aime... murmurai-je, la fatigue m'envahissant.

- Merci... Pour ça, et tout le reste... Je t'aime aussi, Bo.

On se rhabilla péniblement, épuisés par ce qu'on venait de vivre, avant de partir vers le manoir, nos mains unies jusqu'à la dernière seconde.


	27. Chapter 27

Aidés de Vicky, les quatre amis préparèrent activement la fête qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain soir. Pendant qu'Eliza surveillerait les enfants, Nicola, Boris, Elladora et Athena profiteraient de passer un moment ensemble. Les deux garçons et Athena se réjouirent lorsqu'Elladora leur annonça une bonne nouvelle. Elle faillit faire tomber Nicola en entrant en courant dans la pièce, et l'adolescent fut retenu à temps par Boris.

- Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je viens de lire! s'écria-t-elle en agitant des parchemins.

- Va-y, raconte!

- Hé bien, j'ai envoyé des invitations à Julia et Madison ainsi qu'à deux autres personnes, et ils sont d'accord pour venir tous les quatre! Et Julia devrait venir avec son frère, Madi et lui sont toujours ensemble.

- C'est qui les autres personnes? demanda aussitôt Athena.

- Julia va venir avec son copain aussi.

- Hum... T'as pas répondu à ma question. Ca fait une seule personne et pas deux.

Elladora rougit légèrement.

- Y aura quelqu'un d'autre.

- Qui?

- Tu le sauras demain!

- T'es pas drôle!

Nicola et Boris éclatèrent de rire devant l'air dépité d'Athena.

- Dis, Ella, tu sais qui est le copain de Julia? questionna Nicola.

- Bien sûr! Ils sont ensemble seulement depuis le bal de Noël. C'est le capitaine de votre équipe.

- Hein?

**Nicola**

Shawn? Avec Julia? Et je me suis rendu compte de rien?

Je tournai la tête en sentant un regard me fixer: Boris m'observait avec un sourire.

- Tu ne le savais pas?

- Non...

- Pourtant ils étaient proches au bal, tu ne te rappelles plus?

- Chéri, ce soir-là j'avais mieux à faire que surveiller les autres.

- Moi, tu me surveillais!

- Mais pas du tout!

- Nico, tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir.

Il était trop près. Beaucoup trop près...

- Hum... Les garçons?

- Quoi? dis-je en me détachant de Boris à regret.

- On a de la compagnie...

Les jumeaux nous dévisageaient avec incrédulité, figés à l'entrée de la pièce.

- Oh non...

Les deux petits échangèrent un sourire avant de se tourner vers nous.

- Papa et Maman ils se font aussi des bisous de temps en temps! Alors vous êtes comme eux? Vous vous aimez bien?

- Vous êtes bien curieux, les nains!

- T'es pas sympa, Ella! On veut savoir, nous!

- Athena va aller jouer avec vous, n'est-ce pas Athena? dit Elladora.

Heureusement, son amie avait compris le message.

- Allez les petits, on va chercher les balais!

- YOUPI !

Grâce à Athena, Elladora, Boris et Nicola purent terminer d'installer les décorations en toute tranquillité. Par miracle, Athena était parvenue à fatiguer suffisamment les jumeaux qui allèrent se coucher juste après le repas. Les quatre amis finirent la soirée à discuter et à jouer à la bataille explosive. Elladora indiqua ensuite aux garçons leurs chambres tout en sachant que l'un allait vite rejoindre l'autre. Quelques instants après son départ, Nicola ouvrit silencieusement sa porte et retrouva Boris, déjà allongé dans son lit.

- Viens vite, mon amour.

Nicola ne se fit pas prier après cette invitation. La minute suivante, les deux amoureux s'embrassaient, dissimulés par les rideaux que Boris avait tiré par précaution.

Les adolescents n'eurent pas une seconde à eux le lendemain, trop occupés à préparer le repas du soir.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'inviter autant de monde? râla Athena, débordée.

- Je voulais juste qu'on passe quelques heures ensemble, entre amis, répondit Elladora sans se vexer.

- Ils arrivent à quelle heure?

- Vingt heures. On aura juste le temps de s'habiller. Shawn et Madison étaient chez les Sommers, Julia et lui vont aider Madi et Cody à venir en transplanant.

- Autrement dit, pas trop de bisous, les garçons! dit Athena en souriant.

- Comme si! répliqua Nicola en levant les yeux au ciel.

Boris démentit ses paroles en passant un bras autour de sa taille et en l'embrassant sur la joue. Il profita d'être assis pour faire remonter sa main le long de la cuisse de son voisin.

- Je... je crois qu'on va vous laisser, si vous n'avez plus besoin de nous... Parce que là... On n'aura pas le temps ce soir! balbutia Nicola, devenu écarlate.

- Oh mais si, on a encore besoin de vous les garçons! dit Athena.

Puis elle ajouta devant leurs mines défaites:

- Mais non, je plaisante! Ne faites pas trop de bruit, vous allez vous faire remarquer par les petits sinon.

- On sera discrets, promit Boris.

La dernière chose que les filles virent avant que la porte se referme fut Nicola qui plaquait Boris contre le mur pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Elles échangèrent un sourire et terminèrent rapidement leur travail.

Comme prévu, Julia et Madison arrivèrent avec leurs amis chez Elladora en transplanant. L'adolescente se dépêcha de leur ouvrir et les emmena dans le salon.

- Surtout, ne bougez pas, on met les derniers trucs au point.

Elle retourna vite dans la chambre où ses amis finissaient de s'habiller et faillit faire tomber Athena.

- C'est bon, vous avez terminé?

- Pratiquement, répondit Boris.

- Ils sont tous là? demanda Athena.

- Heu... non, pas encore.

- Il manque qui?

- L'invité-surprise! répliqua Elladora avec un grand sourire.

- Et on ne peut vraiment pas savoir avant?

Elladora fut sauvée par un coup de sonnette qui retentit dans tout le manoir.

- Ça doit être lui! Allez retrouver les autres dans le salon, je vous rejoins après!

Et elle quitta la pièce en courant, sous les regards étonnés de ses amis. Athena exprima tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient.

- Je me demande franchement qui c'est!

Cela faisait bien plus de cinq minutes qu'Elladora était allée ouvrir à son dernier invité, et ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Athena partit donc voir ce qu'il se passait, et lorsqu'elle arriva en vue du hall d'entrée, elle trouva Elladora étroitement enlacée avec un garçon qu'Athena reconnut comme étant Mike Stone.

- C'était donc lui ton admirateur secret! s'écria-t-elle, faisant sursauter les deux amoureux.

- Oui. Tu n'avais pas deviné?

- Bah... Non!

- Ah bon...

Mike les observait en souriant, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'Elladora, ses cheveux noirs naturellement en bataille, et dans la faible obscurité du hall, Athena pouvait voir ses yeux bleus briller.

- Enfin je suis contente que ce soit toi, Mike, et pas un idiot de Serpentard ou je ne sais quoi!

- Non mais vraiment... Tu me prends pour qui? dit Elladora en souriant.

- Je sais pas! En attendant ils se demandent tous qui c'est... Cet invité-surprise!

- Alors on va aller leur donner des réponses!

Julia, Shawn, Madison et Nicola saluèrent le jeune homme, le reconnaissant quand il entra dans le salon. Elladora le présenta à Boris qui ne l'avait encore jamais vu, mais elle se renfrogna lorsque Mike annonça au Gryffondor qu'il était batteur dans une équipe du championnat. Athena vint voir son amie qui s'était mise à l'écart.

- Je ne savais pas ça, qu'il faisait du Quidditch professionnel... Et ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire...

- Pas vraiment... Je respecte son choix, mais tu sais, les balais et moi... Enfin, si ça peut aider Boris je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Et puis je sais depuis longtemps que c'est la seule chose qu'il voulait vraiment faire après avoir quitté Poudlard.

- Tu as quand même le don de ne fréquenter que des amateurs de Quidditch!

- Bientôt ça va être de ma faute si je trouve que mes amis sont géniaux! Je peux bien oublier que vous adorez ce sport si je veux passer du temps avec vous.

- Et nous on veut bien oublier ce sport pour passer du temps avec toi!

- Merci... Bon, je vais arrêter de me lamenter sur mon sort, on est là pour s'amuser! Je vais mettre de la musique, si tu as faim sers-toi quelque chose!

- Je vais me gêner!

Une heure plus tard, malgré l'intervention d'Elladora et de Nicola qui avaient tenté de lui parler, ce fut au tour d'Athena de rester dans son coin. Quelques slows s'étaient succédés et les garçons avaient invité les filles. Boris décida alors de prendre les choses en main et s'assit à côté de son amie.

- Tu veux danser?

Athena le regarda un moment sans rien dire, surprise de ce qu'il lui demandait, puis finalement acquiesca:

- Je n'attendais que ça!

Boris prit Athena par la main, et l'emmena sur la piste de danse improvisée où se pressaient déjà Elladora et Mike d'un côté et Julia et Shawn de l'autre. Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur sa taille, et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Ils dansèrent un moment de cette façon, se marchant de temps en temps sur les pieds, ce qui les faisaient bien rire. Quand Athena retourna s'asseoir, Boris hésita quelques secondes et proposa à Nicola de venir le rejoindre pour danser un autre slow.

- M'accordes-tu cette danse?

- Comme si tu avais besoin de me le demander...

**Nicola**

Il m'entraîna sur la piste et posa ses mains sur ma taille alors que j'entourai son cou de mes bras. On dansa ainsi quelques minutes, se rapprochant progressivement sous les yeux des autres. Quand le slow prit fin, Boris me tenait serré contre lui et me regardait en souriant. Je jetai un coup d'oeil autour de nous, me sentant fixé. Elladora avait rejoint Athena et toutes deux nous observaient en désignant le plafond. Je levai alors les yeux et rendis son sourire à Boris.

- On est bien situés... Lève la tête!

Il s'exécuta, une expression ravie illuminant peu après son visage.

La danse nous avait conduits sous un bouquet de gui et, comme par hasard, les douze coups de minuit retentirent à cet instant, annonçant la nouvelle année.

- Embrasse-moi, murmurai-je à l'oreille de Boris.

Il se pencha vers moi et répondit à ma demande sans se faire prier, m'offrant un baiser doux, tendre... amoureux. Je posai une main sur sa nuque afin de l'attirer complètement contre moi. Lorsque je rompis le baiser, on remarqua les autres qui nous fixaient avec un sourire ou un air étonné.

- Eh ben ça alors... dit Shawn. Je me doutais que vous cachiez quelque chose, mais là...

Les filles semblèrent ravies que leurs amis acceptent bien la nouvelle.

- Ça fait combien de temps?

- Un an. On a fait une pause en avril, et tout va mieux depuis juillet.

- Pourquoi une pause?

Boris et Julia baissèrent la tête, gênés.

- Besoin de réfléchir, dis-je en guise de réponse pour ne pas les accabler davantage.

- Ah d'accord...

Elladora comprit mon manège et secoua la manche de Mike.

- Et moi, je n'ai pas le droit d'être embrassée? demanda-t-elle, faussement boudeuse.

Julia, Madi et elle reçurent ce qu'elles attendaient sous l'oeil d'Athena qui avait l'air de trouver le temps long à rester abandonnée dans son coin. Je cherchais un moyen de la distraire quand la porte s'ouvrit sur deux têtes identiques.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? questionna Elladora.

- Eliza a surveillé Vicky jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, et puis elle nous a fait sortir et elle a fermé la porte à clé parce qu'un garçon est entré dans sa chambre par la fenêtre.

Pour une fois, les jumeaux étaient désemparés et ne savaient pas quoi faire. Puis ils repérèrent Athena toujours seule et allèrent lui tenir compagnie. Elladora et son copain s'embrassèrent à nouveau, bientôt imités par les autres couples, Boris et moi compris. Ce geste dut donner une idée aux deux frères, car ils entourèrent Athena et déposèrent un baiser sonore sur ses joues, ce qui la fit sourire. Ils restèrent avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'on aille tous se coucher. Je saluai Athena juste avant d'entrer dans ma chambre, voisine de la sienne, et j'attendis.

Cette fois, ce fut Boris qui rejoignit Nicola de l'autre côté du couloir, sans faire attention aux deux petits qui l'épiaient, dissimulés dans la pénombre.

Athena était couchée depuis environ vingt minutes, et malgré la grande fatigue qu'elle avait ressenti durant la soirée, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle se retourna encore une fois sur le dos, et fixa le plafond, espérant sans doute y trouver le sommeil, lorsque des gémissements lui parvinrent de la chambre directement voisine à sa gauche... La chambre de Nicola... Elle agrandit les yeux d'étonnement.

" Oh non... Ils ne pouvaient pas se retenir! "

Les gémissements devenant de plus en plus forts, elle prit son oreiller et se le plaqua sur la tête, espérant sans doute atténuer les bruits... Mais c'était peine perdue! Un moment plus tard, alors qu'elle commencait presque à s'habituer aux gémissements des deux garçons, d'autres lui parvinrent de la chambre à droite de la sienne, celle d'Elladora...

" Bon sang... Ils le font exprès ou quoi? "

Dans la chambre des garçons, Boris était allongé sous Nicola qui bougeait lentement en lui. Ils avaient totalement oublié qu'ils se trouvaient dans une maison où vivaient de nombreuses personnes et qu'ils pouvaient être entendus.

- Plus vite! supplia Boris.

Nicola le mit au supplice en continuant sur le même rythme et en le touchant du bout des doigts.

- Nico, je t'en prie... PLUS FORT!

" Naaan, pas plus fort! " pensa Athena.

Mais les deux garçons ne tinrent pas compte de son avis. Dans la chambre de l'autre côté, un bruit étouffé lui parvint aux oreilles.

- MIKE! cria Elladora en essayant de se retenir.

" C'est bon, c'est fini là non? "

Un nouveau gémissement de Boris la détrompa.

- Oh oui, Nico...

" Oh non... "

- Aaaah...

Athena n'entendit plus rien durant quelques minutes, juste le murmure des garçons qui discutaient. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçoive une phrase de Nicola.

- Viens en moi maintenant, s'il te plaît...

" C'est pas possible... De vrais lapins! "

Lorsque Nicola et Boris eurent terminé ce qu'ils faisaient, Athena crut qu'elle allait être enfin tranquille et pouvoir dormir. Mais un autre bruit la dérangea alors.

" Oh non... Ils s'y mettent en haut aussi! C'est pas possible, il y avait des aphrodisiaques dans la bouffe ou quoi? "

La soeur d'Elladora et son copain étaient occupés aussi apparemment... Pour couronner le tout, Athena vit un rai de lumière filtrer sous la porte de sa chambre et deux personnes passer en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. La porte de la chambre en face de la sienne fut ouverte et une petite voix parla à une autre.

- Liam, on devrait pas faire ça...

Mais le petit Jerry suivit son jumeau dans la chambre de Boris, et la lumière s'éteignit.

" Oh les monstres..."

Normalement, Athena aurait dû les empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, mais elle n'en fit rien.

" Petite vengeance pour cette nuit."

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi qu'une heure à peine, un cri la réveilla brusquement.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES DANS LES AFFAIRES DE BORIS?

- Laissez-moi dormir par pitié! implora Athena en se cachant sous la couette.

Tout le monde ne devait pas être de cet avis, car la porte s'ouvrit sur Elladora.

- Athena? Tu dors?

- Oui!

- Ah... Et depuis quand tu parles en dormant?

- D'puis que vous n'm'avez pas laissé dormir c'te nuit...

- Oh... Tu nous as entendus alors? On a essayé de ne pas faire trop de bruit pourtant.

- Ouais ben vous en avez fait quand même! Et maintenant j'aimerais dormir si ça te dérange pas!

- Ok ok! Je voulais juste te dire qu'il est plus de midi et que demain on retourne à Poudlard!

Et elle partit en claquant la porte.

- Tant pis... soupira Athena.

Elladora revint au milieu de l'après-midi et s'excusa, gênée d'avoir crié contre son amie qui n'avait rien fait.

- Je sais qu'on n'a pas été discrets cette nuit, on est désolés. On t'a vraiment empêchée de dormir?

- Oui, quand même... Mais bon... Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien y faire?

- Ca fait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vus, dit Elladora pour se justifier. Tu vas te lever? Les garçons sont debout depuis neuf heures ce matin, ils ont déjà fait leurs valises et là ils jouent avec les monstres. Qui ont d'ailleurs profité que Boris n'était pas dans sa chambre pour fouiller dans ses affaires. Ces deux-là, je te jure!

- Oui, je me lève!

Quand elle quitta la pièce, elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans la chambre de Boris et aperçut les jumeaux qui rangeaient une pile de bandes dessinées dans une valise. Athena décida d'intervenir au moment où le plus petit frappa l'autre sur la tête avec un des livres.

- Tout ça c'est ta faute!

Et ils en vinrent vite aux poings.

- Hé, on se calme les garçons! dit-elle en les séparant rapidement. Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe?

- Ella nous a trouvés ici en train de fouiller dans la valise qui était ouverte. On a lu un livre avec un chat qui parle et on voulait savoir si Boris en avait des autres. C'est la faute à Liam, c'est lui qui a insisté pour venir!

- Et toi tu m'as suivi quand même!

Liam regarda son frère d'un air de défi, et Jerry tenta de le frapper à nouveau. Athena les sépara une nouvelle fois.

- Jerry, va aider ta soeur plutôt, et toi Liam tu restes ici. Vous vous êtes excusés j'espère?

- Evidemment! Il est gentil Boris, il nous a appris des choses au Quidditch. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un gentil garçon? demanda Liam.

- Bien sûr! Mais c'est pas bien de fouiller dans les affaires des autres, vous le savez?

- On n'a pas vraiment fouillé, la valise était ouverte! Et les livres avec le chat qui parle tout au-dessus!

- Quand même...

Mais le petit garçon ne l'écoutait plus, les yeux fixés vers la porte. Athena se retourna et vit Boris qui les regardait avec un sourire en coin.

- Alors, on fait des bêtises? demanda-t-il à Liam.

- Boriiis! cria l'enfant en se précipitant vers lui. Tu peux nous montrer des autres livres avec le gros chat orange qui parle et qui embête tout le temps le chien?

- Il suffisait juste de demander tu vois!

- Il n'était pas dans sa chambre cette nuit... Tu as dormi où?

Boris rougit aussitôt, cherchant quoi répondre.

- Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir? Tu étais dans le salon?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- C'est pas vrai! On est passés dans le salon pour récupérer un morceau de gâteau, et y avait personne!

Athena grimaça intérieurement, et plaignit franchement Boris de la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis tout seul.

- Mais pourquoi tu veux pas dire que tu dormais dans la chambre de Nicola? questionna Liam.

Athena retint son éclat de rire devant la tête que faisait Boris.

- Mais... Mais... Comment... Pourquoi tu dis ça? articula l'adolescent, tout blanc.

- On t'a vu sortir de ta chambre quand tu as cru que tout le monde était couché!

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Boris était dans l'impasse totale.

- Tu peux le dire si tu voulais dormir avec Nicola! Ella et Za font pareil avec les garçons qu'elles aiment bien! Même si des fois la nuit on entend Za dire qu'elle n'en peut plus, ça nous embête pas du tout!

Athena laissa éclater un rire.

- Et voilà Boris! Il fallait être plus discret!

- Ah... Alors tu as entendu.

- Evidemment! J'étais à côté quand même!

- Hum... Viens, Liam, je vais te prêter des bandes dessinées. Heu... Athena, tu sais où est l'autre monstre? Si ils sont là tous les deux ça ira plus vite.

" Et on sera plus vite tranquilles."

- Oui, je l'ai envoyé aider Ella! Je vais te le chercher!

- Merci bien!

Athena descendit dans le salon, où elle trouva Jerry en train de jouer avec (ou plutot d'embêter) sa petite soeur.

- Jerry, tu peux venir avec moi s'il te plaît? Boris va lire le livre avec le chat.

- Et moi, j'ai pas le droit de venir? demanda Vicky, déçue.

- Ah mais si, si tu veux!

La petite fille sourit et glissa sa main dans celle d'Athena tandis que Jerry s'emparait de l'autre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Boris, celui-ci était déjà assis sur le lit avec Liam, un livre ouvert entre eux deux.

- Tu me ramènes du public, dis donc!

- Eh oui! Du public attentif en plus!

- Je n'en doute pas un instant!

Boris se leva, souleva Vicky et l'assit sur le lit avant de reprendre la bande dessinée et de commencer la lecture pour les trois petits qui l'écoutaient. Athena sourit un instant devant le tableau que cela faisait, puis descendit rejoindre les autres.


	28. Chapter 28

Pour se rendre à la gare, les huit élèves durent se répartir entre trois voitures parce que la mère d'Elladora, Vicky et les jumeaux les accompagnaient. Ils durent partir tôt afin de rejoindre Londres à temps et ne pas manquer le train. Sur le quai, les jumeaux refusèrent de laisser partir Boris, et Vicky se mit à pleurer en voyant Athena s'éloigner. Lorsqu'elle vit les larmes sur le visage de la petite, Athena la prit dans ses bras. Vicky passa ses bras autour du cou de la jeune fille et sanglota contre elle.

- Calme-toi Vicky, je ne pars pas loin, on se reverra sûrement aux prochaines vacances...

- Vicky, Athena va rater le train si tu ne la lâches pas, dit sa mère.

Vicky fit un pas en arrière et regarda la jeune fille courir vers Elladora qui lui faisait signe de se dépêcher.

- Un peu plus et on partait sans toi!

- Oui... désolée!

- Pas grave... J'ai dit à Julia et Boris de chercher un compartiment, Cody est allé retrouver ses amis.

- Ok! Alors allons les rejoindre!

Nicola arriva une heure plus tard depuis le compartiment des préfets et s'assit tout de suite à côté de Boris. Quelques minutes suffirent aux deux garçons pour s'endormir l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Julia, Elladora et Athena échangèrent un sourire amusé.

- Pas étonnant qu'ils soient fatigués... dit Athena.

- Tu veux dire que cette nuit... commença Julia avec un petit rire.

- J'te jure, entre ces deux-là et Ella et Mike, comment tu voulais que je dorme!

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu t'es réveillée au milieu de l'aprem? Nous on s'est endormis tout de suite! Fatiguée et pas envie, c'est trop tôt. Il était d'accord avec moi.

- Eh bien en voilà des enfants sages... Par rapport à d'autres...

Elladora lui donna un coup de coude.

- J'te permets pas!

- Et moi je me permets, NA!

- Vous avez fini de vous battre! Vous allez réveiller les garçons! protesta Julia.

- Mais non! Ils sont tellement fatigués, qu'ils ne nous entendraient même pas!

- Comment tu sais qu'ils sont fatigués à ce point? Je veux dire, tu les as entendus, mais ça a duré si longtemps que ça?

- Tu crois que j'aurais dormi autant de temps dans la journée si ça n'avait pas été le cas?

- Heu... Non.

- Dites, les filles, je ne dors pas moi, dit Boris en ouvrant les yeux.

- Ah bon? Ben tu ferais mieux peut-être!

Il se cala contre Nicola, posa sa tête sur son épaule et finit par s'endormir. Julia se mit aussitôt à fouiller dans sa valise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches? demanda Athena, intriguée.

- Mon appareil photo...

- Photo souvenir?

- Tu crois quand même pas que je vais laisser passer une occasion pareille!

- Non, tu as raison!

La jeune fille prit plusieurs clichés de ses amis et rangea ensuite l'appareil avec précaution, sous le regard d'Athena et Elladora.

- Eh ben alors Ella, tu dis pas grand-chose, tu es fatiguée aussi peut-être?

- Ouais... répondit son amie en bâillant. Plutôt occupée cette nuit, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- On se demande bien pourquoi!

- Si je te dis que je n'ai pas assez dormi, ça te va? De toute façon, je me rattraperai ce soir.

- Ouais, ouais...

- Continue à te moquer de moi et je te harcèle pour savoir comment va ton très cher fiancé!

- D'accord, d'accord j'arrête!

Mais Julia fronça les sourcils.

- C'est qui?

- Christophe Sirkis...

- Le frère de Nicola? Mais il est trop mignon!

- Mignon d'accord, mais je ne te dis pas son caractère!

- Oh, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu le trouvais mignon! Toi aussi tu me caches des choses ma grande!

- J'ai jamais dit que je le trouvais moche, j'ai dit que je ne le supportais pas, c'est pas pareil!

- Puisqu'on parle de lui, demanda Julia, comment ça s'est passé entre vous? Parce que je suppose que c'est comme pour Nico et Bo, ça t'est tombé dessus!

- Oui, sauf que pour moi, ça ne va pas forcément se terminer comme pour Nicola et Boris!

- Tu le détestes à ce point? C'est bête... Et lui il pense quoi? Parce que si il a des sentiments pour toi il voudra sûrement avoir des gosses.

- Ouais... Enfin pour le moment j'y pense le moins possible... Sinon, il ne m'en a jamais réellement parlé pour le moment!

- En plus, tu ne l'as pas vu depuis longtemps, je crois...

- Non... Pas depuis cet été! Mais je suis pas vraiment pressée de le revoir!

- Sûrement que ce sera le cas en juillet... Tu ne sais pas encore ce que tu vas faire pendant les vacances?

- Non pas encore, mes parents ne m'ont rien dit pour le moment!

- Hé, regardez! s'écria Julia. Un hibou veut entrer!

- Oh non... dit Athena.

Elladora se leva et fit entrer le volatile qui tapait du bec contre la vitre. L'oiseau déposa la lettre sur les genoux d'Athena et se percha sur le porte-bagages.

- Tu ne l'ouvres pas? demanda Julia.

- Je préfèrerais attendre d'être arrivée à Poudlard...

- Mais pourquoi? Tu ne veux pas savoir qui t'a écrit?

- Je sais déja qui c'est... Je connais parfaitement ce hibou de malheur!

- Ah... C'est de lui alors... comprit Elladora.

- Exactement!

- C'était quoi? demanda Nicola, réveillé par le bruit.

- Ton frère!

- Hum... Il voulait quoi?

- Je n'en sais rien!

- Ah bon... Dites, maintenant que j'y pense, vous avez des pronostics pour la suite de la saison?

Elladora fronça les sourcils et ne dit plus rien. Ce fut Athena qui intervint.

- Hum, je parie que tu te vois déja portant fièrement le coupe avec ton équipe... Je me trompe?

- Je dois avouer que ça me plairait bien! L'an dernier on n'a pas eu cette chance.

- Ne râle pas quand même...

- Ça ira mieux cette année, mon frère est parti! Mais ne comptez pas gagner votre match contre nous, ajouta Nicola avec un grand sourire.

- Evidemment qu'on va le gagner! Avec toi comme gardien, on a toutes nos chances!

- Je ne te permets pas! protesta le garçon.

- Mais moi si je me permets!

- Ouais... N'empêche qu'on vous écrasera et qu'on gagnera le trophée!

- Mais bien sûr! Vous avez peut-être gagné contre Poufsouffle, mais il vous reste à nous battre nous et Serdaigle!

- Ce qu'on fera sans problème! Julia, qui sera le vainqueur entre nos deux équipes?

- Ni l'une ni l'autre, mais nous comme l'an dernier, répondit l'adolescente en souriant.

- Tu demandes à une Serdaigle de choisir entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, t'es pas un peu malade toi?

- Je vote pour la victoire de mon équipe!

- Et moi pour la victoire de la mienne! Et je te rappelle, Julia, que vous avez perdu contre nous...

- Alors puisque tu insistes, je pense que Gryffondor a toutes ses chances.

- Mais c'est pas possible! Ils sont tous contre moi! Ella, aide-moi!

- Je ne prendrai jamais parti pour qui que ce soit.

- Pfffff lâcheuse!

- Mais non, elle a raison! dit Julia. Mais pourquoi tu n'encourages personne? C'est quand même ta maison!

- Je déteste tout ce qui se rapporte aux balais.

- Evidemment...

Depuis quelques minutes, Elladora observait Boris qui dormait toujours et devait se retenir de rire. Athena suivit son regard et eut la même réaction.

- Dis-moi, Nicola... Il est bien fatigué Boris... Il ne dort pas la nuit?

- Heu... Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

- Ben il n'a pas arrêté de dormir depuis tout à l'heure, et même avec nos bavardages, il n'a pas bougé...

- Il a des insomnies!

- Il a des insomnies? demanda Athena, sceptique. C'est sûrement pour ça que j'ai entendu sa porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer, puis ensuite la tienne faire de même, ou alors dans son insomnie il s'est pas trop rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait...

Nicola pâlit.

- C'est bien possible...

- C'est même certain!

- Tu dois avoir des insomnies aussi pour avoir entendu des bruits de porte! dit Julia.

Nicola reprit quelques couleurs lorsque Boris glissa le long de la banquette et atterrit sur ses genoux, toujours endormi. Elladora et Athena le regardaient en souriant.

- Comme c'est mignon!

- Arrête, c'est pas drôle!

Le Gryffondor rougit davantage quand Boris tourna la tête vers un endroit précis.

" Oh non... Chéri, réveille-toi, s'il te plaît! "

- Ah si, tu verrais ta tête! C'est vraiment trop marrant! Et Boris ne fait rien pour arranger ça!

Le flash de l'appareil photo de Julia accentua la mine défaite de Nicola. Il baissa les yeux vers le visage de Boris et se surprit à sourire en voyant son air paisible. Il se mit à caresser la joue de son voisin sans plus s'occuper des filles qui les observaient.

- Ils sont trop mignons ces mecs... Il devrait y en avoir plus qui s'affichent!

- On s'affiche parce qu'on vous fait confiance!

Nicola se figea en sentant quelque chose de dur contre sa jambe.

- Huuum... Nico, mon amour, crie pas comme ça...

Athena éclata de rire devant la mine de Nicola, bientôt suivie par les autres filles.

- Hé! Mais t'es malade! cria Boris après que Nicola lui ait donné une gifle.

- Garde tes rêves érotiques pour ce soir... Ça vaudra mieux, murmura Nicola en guise d'excuse.

- Oui, parce que bon... C'est pas qu'on voudrait pas assisté à vos ébats... Mais sinon y a les toilettes du train comme autre solution... dit Athena.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard gêné.

- Les fameuses toilettes... Ne t'en fais pas, Athena, ils les connaissent déjà. N'est-ce pas? ajouta Julia.

- Ah, ils les connaissent! Autant pour moi alors!

- En parlant de toilettes, ça te dit pas de venir faire un tour? demanda Boris.

- Avec plaisir, cher ami...

Nicola suivit son amoureux sans rechigner, et ils quittèrent le compartiment ensemble. Ils ne réapparurent qu'un peu plus tard, l'air vaguement essoufflés.

- Nico, pourquoi tu es tout rouge?

- Je t'en pose des questions, Julia? répondit l'adolescent en tirant la langue.

- Fais gaffe, dit Elladora. Quelqu'un pourrait en profiter...

Boris s'assit, baissa les yeux vers le plancher et enlaça Nicola qui se blottit contre lui. Les filles sourirent simultanément alors que le train atteignait enfin sa destination.


	29. Chapter 29

- A votre avis, c'est quoi la surprise dont parlait Madame Granger avant les vacances? demanda Nicola.

Avec Boris, Athena et Elladora, ils patientaient tranquillement dans le couloir avant leur cours de DCFM, jusqu'à ce qu'un souvenir surgisse dans l'esprit du Gryffondor.

- La surprise? Aucune idée! dit Athena.

- Peut-être que c'est sur quelque chose qu'on n'a pas encore vu en cours... Il nous reste quoi à étudier déjà?

- Les Inferi et les Détraqueurs, je crois, répondit Boris à Elladora.

- Il n'y avait pas les Patronus aussi qu'on devait voir?

Nicola se redressa, enthousiasmé.

- Vous croyez que c'est ça? Ce serait génial!

- Ouais, peut-être... J'espère qu'on n'aura jamais à s'en servir. Parce que croiser un Détraqueur, brrr...

La remarque d'Elladora les laissa silencieux, jusqu'à ce que le professeur les fasse entrer.

- Aujourd'hui, vous n'aurez besoin que de votre baguette. Je vous avais promis quelque chose avant Noël, nous allons nous y mettre dès maintenant. L'apprentissage sera long. Je vais vous enseigner l'unique moyen de vous défendre contre un Détraqueur. L'incantation du sortilège est Spero Patronum.

La jeune femme fit un geste en direction des tables qui furent repoussées contre le mur.

- Bien... Qui veut commencer?

Personne ne répondit. Boris voulut reculer pour ne pas être désigné et bouscula Athena qui se retrouva devant les autres.

- Désolé! dit le garçon.

- Miss Acworth? Vous êtes prête?

Athena lanca un regard noir au jeune homme derrière elle.

- C'est que je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il faut faire...

Le professeur leva sa baguette, ferma les yeux et les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Spero Patronum!

Une loutre argentée se matérialisa sous les yeux des élèves stupéfaits et parcourut la salle avant de disparaître.

- Surtout, n'oubliez pas de penser à un souvenir heureux. C'est la condition la plus importante pour que le Patronus soit efficace.

Athena chercha un souvenir, puis elle se rappela du jour où elle avait appris sa sélection dans l'équipe et se concentra.

- Spero Patronum!

Mais ce ne fut pas un bel animal qui sortit de sa baguette, juste une simple fumée argentée, sans forme.

- Ce n'est pas mal pour une première fois! dit le professeur en souriant. Cinq points pour Serpentard. Qui veut être le prochain?

Elladora hésita avant de faire un pas en avant.

- A vous, miss Albany.

Le souvenir devait être puissant, car ce qui apparut devant les étudiants était un animal dont on apercevait les quatre pattes. Elladora baissa les yeux, consciente d'être la cible de tous les regards. Hermione Granger était aussi surprise que ses élèves et fixa Elladora d'un air interrogateur. La jeune fille ne fléchit pas et retourna à côté d'Athena sans broncher, malgré les murmures environnants. Lorsque le professeur se tourna vers un autre élève, Athena se pencha vers Ella et lui demanda doucement:

- T'as pensé à quoi pour que ce soit un Patronus si élaboré?

- Devine... répondit son amie en souriant.

- Mike?

- Oui. Au soir du nouvel an en fait...

- Aaah, je vois! fit Athena avec un sourire en coin.

Le professeur les interrompit.

- Qui est Boris Jardel?

- C'est moi, répondit l'adolescent en levant la main.

- A votre tour.

Boris échangea un regard avec Nicola, rougit légèrement - ce qui n'échappa pas aux filles- et lança le sort. Comme pour Athena, un filet de fumée grise apparut et fut rapidement dissous. Boris fut un peu déçu et retourna près de Nicola.

- Monsieur Sirkis, allez-y.

Elladora fut, au final, la seule à avoir produit un semblant de Patronus. Le professeur lui donna dix points, et cinq pour les autres élèves, ce qui entraîna des protestations à voix basse de ses " amies" de Serpentard. Elladora et Athena s'apprêtaient à quitter la salle quand une voix les retint.

- Elladora, attendez, je voudrais vous parler.

L'adolescente se figea, ne sachant que faire.

- Vas-y, je t'attends dehors!

Athena patienta jusqu'à ce qu'Elladora sorte de la salle, et elles allèrent ensuite vers leur salle commune en discutant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait?

- Hein?

- La prof, pourquoi elle t'a gardée à la fin du cours?

- Elle m'a demandé comment j'avais pu arriver aussi vite à ce résultat.

- Ah okay! Et comment t'as fait? Parce que bon, penser à Mike ça te rend heureuse, mais au point d'avoir un patronus comme ça... Chapeau!

- Je ne sais pas du tout... Elle m'a dit que c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle voyait ça, dit Elladora en rougissant.

- Ah ben c'est bien qu'il te fasse de l'effet comme ça le Mike!

- Elle a raconté aussi la première fois où elle avait réussi à faire apparaître un Patronus corporel. C'est un de ses amis qui lui avait enseigné.

- Grâce à un ami? Elle n'a pas appris ça en cours?

- Sa prof de Défense en 5e faisait seulement de la théorie, jamais de pratique. Alors avec des amis, elle a fondé une sorte de résistance. C'était une lutte contre le ministère qui prenait le contrôle de l'école, si j'ai bien compris ce qu'elle a dit. Celui qui s'occupait de donner des cours pratiques de Défense, c'était Harry Potter. Il a fait fuir des Détraqueurs quand il était en troisième année, avec un vrai Patronus.

- Harry Potter? LE Harry Potter? Mes parents m'avaient dit qu'il était doué, mais au point de faire un vrai Patronus en 3ème année! Alors que moi je sais tout juste faire apparaître une lueur argentée!

- Ça viendra avec de la pratique, t'en fais pas. Quand même, je voudrais bien savoir quel animal c'est...

- Ben... Peut-être que c'est le même que ton animagus...

- J'y avais pas pensé! En plus il avait quatre pattes Je suis un peu désolée pour les garçons, Boris avait l'air déçu de ne pas y arriver. Mais tu as vu la tête de Carter quand rien n'est sorti de sa baguette? J'ai cru qu'elle allait me lancer un Avada Kedavra!

- Boris finira bien par y arriver un de ces jours, comme nous tous! En ce qui concerne la pouffe... Je jubilais intérieurement en voyant sa tête! dit Athena en arrivant devant la salle commune de Serpentard.

- Tiens, on parle de moi, j'ai l'impression, dit Mary Carter qui venait en sens inverse. Comment t'as fait, Albany? T'as payé quelqu'un pour jeter le sort à ta place?

- Contrairement à toi, chère amie, je ne compte que sur moi-même, et pas sur une bande de petites garces qui te servent de lèche-bottes.

- Et bam! Dans les dents! murmura Athena.

- Tu veux une baffe, Acworth?

- Pourquoi? Je t'ai rien fait!

- Si, tu te moques de moi! Et toi, fais gaffe! dit-elle à Elladora qui venait de sortir sa baguette de sa poche.

- Là c'est toi qui devrais faire gaffe! Tu es seule contre deux je te rappelle, il me semble pas que tes chiens de garde soient avec toi...

- Elles m'évitent en ce moment, je sais pas pourquoi. Au fait, Albany, comment va ce cher Mike?

Elladora rougit de fureur et leva sa baguette sous le regard inquiet d'Athena.

- Ella, calme-toi! Elle fait justement ça pour t'énerver!

- Et apparemment c'est efficace, non? dit Carter.

Elladora la bouscula et entra dans la salle commune après lui avoir donné une gifle. Elle monta dans le dortoir, s'assit sur son lit et sourit.

- Ça fait du bien!

- Tu m'étonnes!

- Faudrait la remettre à sa place plus souvent, peut-être qu'elle comprendrait. Enfin, bête comme elle est, ça m'étonnerait!

- En plus, vu que tu lui as mis une claque, ce qui est entré dans son cerveau est ressorti presque immédiatement! Au fait, elle en a un de cerveau?

- Comment tu veux que je le sache? J'ai jamais eu envie d'aller faire un tour dans sa tête!

- Non... C'est vrai que moi non plus d'ailleurs!

- Il doit y avoir plein de courants d'air, j'ai pas envie de m'enrhumer.

- Bon, assez parlé d'elle. T'as fait le devoir sur les élixirs éternels en Potion? Celui donné par le prof jeudi dernier.

- Evidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Je l'ai fini depuis hier.

- Tu pourrais m'aider un petit peu? S'il te plaît?

- Y a pas de souci. Ça te dit de manger avec les garçons ce soir?

- Ouais, pourquoi pas? On va se faire encore huer par nos camarades!

- Et ça ne t'embête pas non plus, n'est-ce pas? demanda Elladora en souriant.

- Pas du tout!

- Comment tu as pu manger avec Boris et Nicola? s'écria Mary Carter quand elles furent de retour dans le dortoir, après le repas.

- Pour ta gouverne, je leur ai demandé, et ils ont accepté tout de suite. Vraiment sympas, ces garçons. Personne de leur table ne nous a reproché d'être là. Parce que si ça avait été l'inverse, ça se serait plutôt mal passé. Tu penses quoi d'eux, Athena?

Elladora fit un clin d'oeil à son amie qui comprit où elle voulait en venir.

- Je les adore tous les deux! Ils sont vraiment trop gentils!

- C'est tout? Pourtant, tu m'as dit autre chose hier...

- Ah bon? demanda Athena, faussement gênée.

- Mais si! Au sujet de Boris!

Les yeux de Mary Carter se rétrécirent soudain, pour n'être plus que deux fentes.

- Oh, ça... Ben il est super sympa!

- Mais encore? Sois pas si cachottière, voyons!

- Ben je le trouve mignon... Mais c'est tout hein!

- Ouais ouais ouais... Avoue que tu veux sortir avec lui! insista Elladora.

- Oui, murmura Athena.

Elladora dut se retenir d'éclater de rire, mais Mary Carter se leva, fit face à Athena et allait la frapper quand une main saisit son poignet et arrêta son geste.

- N'y pense même pas, Carter.

- Tu comptais faire quoi là?

- Ne t'avise pas de t'approcher de lui! Jamais, tu m'entends? Sinon je...

- Sinon quoi? interrompit Elladora sans la lâcher. Tu crois que tu nous fais peur?

- C'est pas toi qui risques de nous faire peur!

- Vous pouvez pas arrêter de vous engueuler? Surtout pour un mec, ça devient lassant... Jardel est un garçon comme les autres. Il est moche en plus, dit alors une voix.

Athena et Elladora regardèrent Nelly avec des yeux ronds, et la jeune fille rougit.

- Ben quoi?

- Je veux bien qu'il soit un mec comme les autres, mais de là à dire moche... J'te comprends pas là!

- Heu... J'ai juste dit ce que je pensais. Je trouve que les garçons ici sont vraiment pas top... Jardel et Sirkis dans le lot.

Ses "amies" la fixèrent comme si elle avait perdu la raison.

-Et, heu... C'est quoi ton style de mec? demanda Athena.

Nelly garda les yeux rivés au sol, sans répondre. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle restait aussi silencieuse.

- Pas dans le genre... Snape quand même?

- T'es vraiment nulle, Acworth. Elle t'a dit que même les beaux garçons étaient moches pour elle.

- Et alors, on n'a pas toutes le même goût niveau mecs!

Mary se dégagea de la poigne d'Elladora qui l'avait relâchée, s'allongea sur son lit et croisa ses mains derrière sa tête, souriant ironiquement aux deux amies.

- Oui, évidemment, même si toi et moi on est intéressées par Boris toutes les deux. Mais Nelly n'aime pas les garçons. N'est-ce pas, mademoiselle la lesbienne?

Nelly renifla et quitta le dortoir. Elladora et Athena jetèrent un regard noir à leur ennemie.

- C'est pas très sympa ça quand même!

- Parce que maintenant c'est de ma faute si elle est anormale?

- Depuis quand c'est anormal qu'une fille aime les filles? Et puis là on peut pas vraiment dire qu'on est toutes "normales" .

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Tu es comme elle? Ça me laisserait Boris au moins! Ou alors, tu connais d'autres personnes dans le même cas que la bizarre...

- Non, moi je ne suis pas comme elle, mais oui, je connais d'autres personnes dans le même cas, et jamais elles n'ont paru plus bizarres que toi!

- Et c'est qui les personnes en question? Je suppose qu'elles se cachent aussi! Des fois je me demande pourquoi elles ne sont pas mises à l'écart. T'es pas d'accord avec moi, Britney?

- Je suis d'accord avec Athena et Ella pour dire que t'es une vraie conne. Moi je m'en vais, je veux plus qu'on me voie avec toi. Vous venez, les filles?

- Ouais, on te suit. T'as vraiment un état d'esprit de merde Carter!

Les trois filles passèrent un moment à chercher Nelly dans le château, en vain. Elles sortirent dans le parc et l'aperçurent au bord du lac, enlacée à une autre fille qu'elles ne connaissaient pas. D'un commun accord, elles décidèrent de la laisser un peu tranquille et s'assirent sous un arbre, entourées de leurs capes. Elles échangèrent des regards gênés jusqu'à ce que Britney ouvre la bouche.

- Je voudrais m'excuser pour tout ce qu'on a pu vous faire, Nelly et moi. Le soir où Carter a embrassé Mike, j'ai mis un pétard surprise dans son assiette. Elle a cru que c'était toi, Ella, mais elle n'avait aucune preuve et elle a rien fait.

- Tu as mis un pétard surprise dans son assiette? Tu remontes dans mon estime là! s'exclama Athena.

Britney sourit.

- Je me doute que vous ne direz pas qui sont les personnes comme Nelly que vous connaissez, de toute façon ça m'intéresse pas. Mais l'autre va sûrement mener l'enquête, dites-leur de se méfier.

- T'inquiète pas, ils sont très discrets!

- J'espère pour eux... Au fait, Ella, pendant que j'y pense, c'est un beau Patronus que tu as fait pendant le cours!

- Heu... Merci.

- Dis, Athena, tu trouves comment Christophe?

- Heu... Physiquement, ça passe encore, mais moralement, j'ai du mal, pourquoi?

- C'est vrai que Monsieur a un caractère difficile. Mais il assure d'un autre côté, dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

- Hum... J'ai pas testé, je peux pas te dire!

- Moi je te le dis! J'en ai gardé un excellent souvenir, et je le regrette souvent. Tu as de la chance qu'il soit ton fiancé! Enfin... J'avais réussi à le faire changer un peu d'état d'esprit. Quand on le connaît bien, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil. Le truc que je lui reprochais, c'est qu'il soit aussi méchant avec Nicola.

- Pour le moment, je peux pas vraiment te dire, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était il y a six mois, et on peut pas dire qu'on n'a beaucoup parlé! Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'est vraiment pas sympa avec son frère!

- J'étais jalouse de toi à un moment, l'an dernier.

- Ah bon? Et pourquoi ça?

- Si on s'est séparés, c'est parce qu'il était amoureux de toi, plus de toi que de moi. Alors je l'ai laissé tomber.

- Il était déjà amoureux de moi quand vous sortiez ensemble?

- Hé oui! Ça me rendait malade qu'il pense à une autre quand on faisait l'amour. Mais c'était à lui que j'en voulais, pas à toi. Même si j'ai été tentée de te lancer un sort dans les couloirs.

- Hé ben... dit Elladora, soufflée. On en apprend tous les jours... !

- C'est clair... Si je m'attendais... à ça... dit Athena en rougissant.

- Rougis pas, voyons! C'est oublié! J'ai connu des moments géniaux avec lui, maintenant c'est terminé. Si j'ai un conseil à te donner, c'est de le laisser mariner, lui résister un peu. Petite vengeance personnelle...

- T'inquiète pas, c'est bien ce que je fais!

Britney eut un instant d'hésitation, puis elle tendit la main vers Athena.

- Je me doute que vous allez avoir du mal à nous pardonner, mais après ce que Carter a fait à Nelly... Je pensais pas qu'elle irait aussi loin dans la cruauté!

- On n'y peut rien, c'est sa nature! dit Athena en serrant la main de la brune.

Elladora anticipa son geste et joignit sa main à celle de Britney.

- Comment on va faire avec cette garce? demanda la petite blonde.

- J'ai peut-être une idée... Ecoutez bien.

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, un éclat de rire général accueillit Mary Carter dans la Grande Salle. Pendant la nuit, Elladora et Athena lui avaient teint les cheveux en rose tandis que Nelly et Britney s'occupaient de ses vêtements.

L'adolescente fit comme si elle n'entendait rien et alla s'asseoir pour manger. Ses camarades de dortoir posèrent leurs sacs aux place voisines et elle fut forcée de s'installer au bout de la table. Britney poussa tout de même une assiette vers elle et, quelques secondes plus tard, le contenu lui explosa à la figure. Elle craqua et courut hors de la salle, disparaissant aux yeux de tous.

- On y est peut-être allées un peu fort... dit Nelly.

- Tu penses! Elle a mérité ce qui lui arrive après ce qu'elle t'a fait! protesta Britney.

- Alors là les filles, j'aurais jamais cru ça de vous!

- On est immondes, c'est vrai. Mais certains de Serpentard tiennent toujours leur parole. On n'a pas fini de lui pourrir la vie, je peux te le jurer!

- Là, je veux bien te croire...

Et les quatre filles se sourirent.


	30. Chapter 30

- Arrête de dire ça, demain on va vous battre! dit Nicola à Athena la veille du match.

On était tous les quatre à table à faire des pronostics pour la rencontre entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, et évidemment il y avait une discorde sur le score.

- Tu parles... On est les meilleurs!

- Je te rappelle que l'an dernier vous avez perdu tous vos matchs.

- L'an dernier on avait ton frère comme capitaine! s'exclama Athena.

- Et tu trouves que ça change beaucoup de choses?

- Oh oui!

- Mouais... On verra demain!

- Vous allez vous faire détruire!

Nicola salua cette phrase par un éclat de rire retentissant.

- C'est ça, oui!

- Tu en penses quoi, Ella? demandai-je.

- Je dois vraiment répondre?

- Elle ne va pas te répondre, elle supporte pas le Quidditch!

- Hé bien... hésita Elladora. Si je devais donner une équipe gagnante...

Elle se tut à nouveau.

- Ouiii? insista Athena.

- Heu... Je pense que Gryffondor est la meilleure équipe...

- ... Je te hais... articula son amie.

- Désolée! Je sais que tu te débrouilles bien, mais tu es la seule à avoir du potentiel parmi cette bande de bras cassés.

- Ah ben c'est gentil! Mais je sais qu'on gagnera quand même!

- Si j'étais toi, Athena, je me méfierais. On a beau être des Gryffondor, on a plus d'un tour dans notre sac.

- Ça, je n'en doute pas!

Plus tard, après le repas, j'attendis dans la salle commune que Boris revienne de la bibliothèque. Jada, l'attrapeuse de notre équipe, entra alors et s'assit dans le fauteuil voisin en m'apercevant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demandai-je en voyant sa mine abattue.

- J'ai pas envie de jouer demain...

- Mais pourquoi?

- Parce que Quentin est l'attrapeur adverse.

- Ah...

Quentin, son frère jumeau, attrapeur de Serpentard... La partie allait être plus difficile que prévu.

- On y va!

Je décollai en même temps que Boris et on entra dans le stade côte à côte. En allant vers les buts, j'aperçus Athena qui me faisait signe. Quand elle passa près de moi, j'entendis son avertissement.

- Tu as intérêt à faire gaffe, Sirkis, jusqu'à ce que le match soit fini il n'y aura pas de pitié!

- Je n'en attends pas moins de toi!

Le score était serré.

Serpentard menait de vingt points. Athena avait marqué trois buts sur les cinq, et je devais reconnaître qu'elle était plutôt douée... De l'autre côté du terrain, Boris volait près de Claire, une des nouvelles poursuiveuses. Et, à quelques mètres de la tribune de Poufsouffle, Jada cherchait le vif, talonnée par son frère jumeau.

- Nico, qu'est-ce que tu fous?

Le cri de Shawn me tira de mon observation. Athena avait profité de mon inattention pour marquer encore une fois, avec le sourire aux lèvres. Si Jada n'attrapait pas la balle rapidement, il y avait des risques qu'on perde...

**Boris**

Je repoussais tant bien que mal les cognards qui attaquaient les poursuiveurs ou l'attrapeuse quand elle passait à côté de moi. J'entendis Shawn râler à cause de l'erreur de Nicola, et un sourire involontaire naquit sur mon visage. Il était tellement beau quand il affichait une mine contrite...

Un cognard me fit siffler les oreilles en passant à quelques centimètres de mon crâne. Après avoir donné un coup de batte dans la balle, je remarquai deux silhouettes qui volaient à toute vitesse à la poursuite d'un point brillant. Les attrapeurs avaient repéré le vif d'or!

- ALLEZ JADA! cria Nicola depuis les buts.

Il rattrapa le souaffle et l'envoya ensuite vers Claire. Mais son attention se focalisait de plus en plus sur les attrapeurs... Serpentard allait encore pouvoir marquer des buts si il ne se méfiait pas plus!

- Nicola, concentre-toi! dis-je en passant comme une flèche devant lui.

- Désolé! répondit-il. Mais... Boris! Regarde!

Et je tournai la tête aussitôt.

Là-bas, au pied du but central de Serpentard, l'attrapeur se relevait tant bien que mal, tandis que Jada serrait dans sa main un objet qui essayait de lui échapper.

La feinte de Wronski... Elle avait réussi la feinte de Wronski...

J'entendis alors un sifflement et un gémissement de douleur. La seconde suivante, Nicola tomba de son balai, et le cognard fautif poursuivit sa route. Plus de temps à perdre... Je descendis vers le sol en piqué pour retenir Nicola dans sa chute. Je parvins à saisir le bord de sa veste entre mes doigts, mais le tissu se déchira trois mètres avant qu'on atteigne le sol. Le bruit d'os qui se brisent me monta aux oreilles. Apparemment, il s'était fracturé la cheville à l'atterrissage...

Shawn et Ginny Weasley, la prof de vol et arbitre, se posèrent alors près de nous.

- Laissez-moi faire, Jardel, je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Nicola reprit alors connaissance. Je me penchai pour l'aider à se lever, mais les premiers mots qu'il prononça me firent frissonner.

- Je ne te reconnais pas... Tu es qui? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Nicola... Mon petit Nico était devenu amnésique. J'avais envie de pleurer d'un seul coup...

- Amnésie partielle, Jardel. Il a oublié ce qui s'est passé à partir du moment où il vous a rencontré. Partez maintenant, il a besoin de se reposer.

Comment c'était possible? Qu'il ait pu oublier tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, tout ça à cause d'un cognard reçu dans la tête?

- Hé, Boris! Bravo pour le match, c'était génial! Nicola va bien?

La voix de Julia.

Je me tournai vers elle, la dévisageai quelques secondes, avant de sentir mes larmes couler.

- Oui, il va bien... A une chose près.

- Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça?

- Il est... Il a...

Je n'arrivais plus à sortir un mot. Julia saisit ma main et m'entraîna derrière elle, vers le parc.

- Tu vas te calmer et m'expliquer ce qu'il a.

Et je me mis à raconter. Julia fut attentive, et après que j'aie fini elle se mit à réfléchir.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller lui parler...

- Non! L'infirmière a dit qu'il retrouverait la mémoire tout seul. Je n'ai pas envie de le brusquer. Tu imagines, si je lui disais en détail ce qui lui est arrivé depuis un an et demi? Ca ferait beaucoup de surprises d'un coup.

- Vu comme ça, ouais... Mais c'est toi qui vas souffrir en le côtoyant.

- Je sais...

Ça commença quelques jours plus tard, quand Nicola sortit de l'infirmerie pour le déjeuner et s'installa à côté de Shawn. Sans le regard habituel qu'il me donnait. Je continuai à manger en silence sous les yeux des filles qui m'observaient depuis la table de Serpentard.

Il le fixait, l'air de rien, alors que ses amis étaient en train de lui parler. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il regardait l'adolescent assis avec ses camarades de Gryffondor, mais il n'avait pas encore osé aller lui parler. Il savait qu'il devait se dépêcher, plus que quelques mois et il quitterait Poudlard.

Nicola... Sirkis.

En le voyant se mettre à rire, il se décida. Il fallait qu'il aille le voir, qu'il lui demande. Sinon il regretterait d'être passé à côté de quelque chose.

Il ramassa son sac, se leva de la table de Serdaigle et suivit ses amis pour le cours suivant.


	31. Chapter 31

J'étais à l'infirmerie, avec une migraine horrible et la sensation d'avoir un mur dans la tête.

- Salut Nico.

Madison. Mon ex.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Tu as eu un accident pendant le match de quidditch. Au moment où Jada a attrapé le vif d'or, un des batteurs de Serpentard a envoyé un cognard sur toi. Quand il t'a vu tomber, Boris a voulu te rattraper, mais il a raté son coup.

- Boris, c'est celui qui était près de moi quand j'ai repris conscience?

Elle fronça les sourcils, visiblement surprise.

- Tu ne te rappelles plus de lui...

- Ben non...

- Il est arrivé au début de notre 5ème année, et il est à Gryffondor comme toi.

- Alors j'ai oublié tout ce qui est arrivé depuis qu'il est là...

- On dirait bien.

- Et, heu... Est-ce que je m'entends bien avec lui?

- Vous êtes devenus inséparables.

- Ça va être difficile de retrouver la relation que j'ai avec lui dans ce cas... C'est comme si je ne le connaissais pas du tout.

- On va essayer de te rendre la mémoire!

- Tu sais comment je m'en suis sorti aux BUSE?

- Tu les as eues haut la main. Si tu veux, on demandera à ta directrice de maison de te donner les résultats.

- Ok. Je suis encore gardien de l'équipe?

- Oui, Shawn est le capitaine depuis le départ de David Knight, Boris est batteur depuis l'an dernier, mais je ne connais pas le nom des nouveaux poursuiveurs et du deuxième batteur. C'est nous qui avons eu la coupe, mais cette fois vous êtes bien partis pour l'obtenir.

- Ça fait beaucoup de choses à retenir d'un coup...

- T'en fais pas, on est là pour t'aider! Ah oui, j'allais oublier. Cette année, les profs ont décidé de nous faire travailler avec des binômes. Gryffondor avec Serpentard et Serdaigle avec Poufsouffle. Les filles qui sont avec Boris et toi sont vraiment très sympas. Et si j'ai bien compris, celle qui bosse avec toi est la fiancée de ton frère. On te soutient, t'embête pas avec toutes ces infos. Boris, moi, Athena et Elladora, Shawn... On va tout faire pour que tu te souviennes, dit-elle en se levant.

- Hé, Madi! Une dernière chose... demandai-je alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

- Oui?

- Les préfets, c'est qui?

- Shawn et toi pour Gryffondor, Lucy et Chelsea pour Poufsouffle, et Gaïa Wilson et moi pour Serdaigle. Je ne m'intéresse pas suffisamment aux Serpentard pour connaître le nom de leurs préfets.

Et elle quitta la pièce.

Ça me faisait vraiment bizarre de ne plus dormir dans le même lit que Nicola. J'aurais pu lui dire ce qu'il y avait entre nous lorsqu'on était seuls dans le dortoir, mais ça lui aurait fait un choc, et je ne voulais pas le brusquer. Au lieu d'être en permanence avec lui, je passais mon temps avec Julia, Athena ou Elladora, et comme l'année d'avant je travaillais beaucoup pour ne pas trop penser à lui. Mais quand je l'observais la nuit en train de dormir, c'était difficile de ne pas le rejoindre.

Je ne me doutais pas du tout que quelques semaines plus tard, en plein mois de mars, la situation allait empirer pour moi.

Depuis que j'étais sorti de l'infirmerie, je demandais à Madison des renseignements sur ce qui s'était passé pendant la 5e année. Grâce à elle, j'avais appris sur quoi on travaillait en cours en ce moment, et j'avais relu les notes que j'avais prises depuis le début de l'année. Avec du mal, j'étais parvenu à tout mémoriser. Mais ça restait de la théorie, et je ne savais pas comment j'allais me débrouiller en pratique. Enfin, puisque j'avais déjà utilisé les sorts sur lesquels on travaillait, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que je n'arrive pas à les lancer. J'espérais parvenir à un résultat moyen pour le Patronus. Parce que c'était le sujet actuel en Défense, et apparemment il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves qui arrivaient à lui donner une forme précise et reconnaissable.

C'était étrange de ne pas pouvoir se rappeler d'une année entière d'évènements marquants, enfin d'après Madison. Elle s'était efforcée de tout me raconter, mais il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas me dire, et je cherchais tout le temps ce que ça pouvait bien être. J'avais remarqué que les autres - les deux filles de Serpentard, Shawn, le copain de Madison- se montraient attentifs dans leurs paroles quand Boris arrivait. Je ne savais pas du tout pourquoi, ils restaient muets comme des tombes, et franchement ça me faisait peur.

Il y avait autre chose qui me perturbait. Madison avait dit que Boris et moi étions inséparables, mais il était plutôt froid avec moi. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il ne me parle presque pas? Pourtant, le jour du match, quand j'avais ouvert les yeux, il paraissait vraiment inquiet de voir que j'étais tombé à cause du cognard...

- Faut que j'arrête de penser autant, ça me donne la migraine, dis-je dans le vide en partant vers les étages après la pause déjeuner.

- Hé, Nicola!

Je m'arrêtai au milieu du couloir pour faire face à celui qui m'avait appelé. Avec un froncement de sourcils, je cherchai à mettre un nom sur ce visage, avant de me rappeler que c'était Dylan, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Dépêche-toi, j'ai cours de Défense!

- Je ne serai pas long. Enfin... j'en sais rien. C'est pas facile à dire. Ça fait quelques semaines que...

Il se mit à fixer le sol.

- Je finis dans deux heures, on pourra se parler à ce moment-là. Faut que je file ou je vais être en retard.

- J'ai envie de sortir avec toi.

Ses mots me firent stopper net alors que je m'éloignais.

- Quoi?

- Non, laisse, oublie ce que je viens de dire.

- Reviens! dis-je alors qu'il partait. C'est plutôt... inattendu.

- Je sais.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter plus longtemps, je te retrouverai tout à l'heure dans le parc.

Je fus obligé de courir dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle de cours, et j'arrivai pile au moment où la prof fermait la porte. Après un rapide mot d'excuse, je m'assis à côté de Madison en reprenant mon souffle.

Dylan avait vraiment dit ça? Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire face à une demande pareille?

Je ne savais pas, et y réfléchir fit que je n'écoutai pas beaucoup ce que les profs racontaient. Quand ce fut mon tour pour l'exercice du Patronus, Madison fut obligée de me donner un coup de coude pour que je réagisse. Le nuage gris prit la forme d'un petit animal et disparut avant que j'aie pu l'identifier. Je regardai distraitement la fille de Serpentard qui passait après moi pour découvrir que son Patronus n'était pas loin d'avoir une forme corporelle. Une fois qu'on fut tous passés, la sonnerie de la fin du cours retentit, et je partis sans me presser pour l'heure de sortilèges en songeant encore à ce que Dylan avait dit.

J'étais assis au bord du lac à regarder fixement l'eau quand Elladora et Athena vinrent me rejoindre.

- Salut les filles, dis-je sans tourner la tête.

- Salut Boris... Comment ça va?

- J'ai connu mieux, avouai-je. Ça fait bizarre de ne plus le voir à côté de moi. On dirait qu'on a chacun une vie séparée maintenant. C'est arrivé il y a plus d'un mois et je n'arrive pas à m'y faire... Tout ça à cause d'un abruti! Je vais finir par croire que tous les Serpentard sont des crétins! A part vous deux bien sûr.

- Normal, on est exceptionnelles! fit Athena.

Je me mis à sourire.

- Si ton ego est aussi exceptionnel que tu dis l'être, ça fait peur!

- Un point pour toi, Boris! dit Elladora qui n'avait pas encore parlé. Dis... Je ne voudrais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais tu vas faire quoi avec Nico?

- J'en sais rien... J'ai pas envie de lui dire pour nous, sinon il serait trop perturbé.

- Mais peut-être que si tu lui en parles, justement, il retrouverait la mémoire!

- Ouais, possible...

- Bon allez, pour se changer les idées, on va faire un tour sur le terrain, ça te dit?

- Pourquoi pas... Je n'aurai qu'à imaginer la tête du batteur de votre équipe à la place du cognard.

Pendant qu'Elladora s'installait dans les gradins pour nous regarder, j'ouvris la boîte contenant les balles et je m'emparai ensuite d'un des balais de l'école. Athena s'envola vers les buts avec le souaffle sous le bras, et plusieurs fois je dus me retenir pour ne pas lui envoyer le cognard dans la figure. On arrêta un peu plus tard, alors que l'heure du dîner approchait.

- Vous mangez à votre table ce soir ou à la nôtre?

- Si vous nous acceptez c'est pas de refus... Pas envie de supporter ces faces de serpents!

- Hum... Je te rappelle qu'on est dans la même maison que ces 'faces de serpents' ! fit remarquer Elladora. Mais c'est ok, Boris. Tant que je peux éviter de manger près de l'autre idiote, ça me va!

J'entrai dans la Grande Salle avec les filles derrière moi, et on partit s'installer à la table des Gryffondors sans faire attention aux yeux surpris des rouges et ceux hostiles des verts. Nicola était déjà là et picorait sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dans son assiette. Son esprit semblait parti très loin.

- Ça va, Nicola? demandai-je aussitôt, inquiet de son comportement.

- Ouais ouais... Il faudra que je te parle tout à l'heure, Boris.

J'échangeai un regard étonné avec les filles. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pour être aussi rêveur?

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire? lui demandai-je dans le dortoir.

- Je... Tu es mon meilleur ami, donc je ne vois que toi pour discuter de ça.

Ça faisait des semaines que je n'avais pas eu une discussion sérieuse avec lui, et j'avais peur de ce qu'il allait m'annoncer.

- Cet aprem, juste avant d'aller en cours, quelqu'un m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Et je ne sais pas du tout quoi lui dire.

J'eus l'impression que mon coeur partait en morceaux. Non, ces paroles ne pouvaient pas venir de lui! J'étais en plein cauchemar, et j'allais me réveiller!

- Tu es la seule personne qui peut me conseiller. Mais... est-ce que ça va? Tu es tout blanc!

- Fous-moi la paix! Et débrouille-toi tout seul, je ne suis pas une agence matrimoniale!

Je quittai le dortoir en claquant la porte. Il était tard et je ne devais pas être dans les couloirs, mais à ce moment-là je m'en moquais. Je finis par trouver la Salle sur Demande, et j'y entrai après être passé trois fois devant. Je me sentais vidé et complètement perdu. Nicola s'éloignait de moi sans le vouloir, et je ne pouvais même pas le retenir.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit au milieu de la pièce en attendant le sommeil qui ne venait pas. Je réalisais lentement que voir Nicola avec un autre ne pourrait jamais me faire plus de mal.

Cette nuit-là, au lieu de dormir, je passai un long moment à pleurer.


	32. Chapter 32

Boris n'était pas revenu quand je me levai le vendredi matin. En allant vers la Grande Salle, je me demandai où il avait bien pu passer la nuit. Mais je l'oubliai en voyant Dylan arriver et s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigle.

Parler avec Boris ne m'avait pas aidé, j'allais devoir me débrouiller seul. Mais je ne savais pas très bien ce que je voulais. Je connaissais Dylan par le biais des matches, c'est tout. Et c'était la même chose pour lui. Alors pourquoi, subitement, il s'intéressait à moi?

J'arrivai dans les derniers en cours, ce qui me permit de voir que Boris n'était pas encore là. Quand la prof ferma la porte, il n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition. Est-ce que c'était la dispute qui l'avait perturbé au point de sécher?

Derrière moi, Athena et sa voisine se mirent à m'appeler.

- Pssst, Nico, il est où Boris?

- J'en sais rien du tout. Hier soir, quand je lui ai parlé, il a réagi bizarrement et il est parti en claquant la porte. Il n'était pas revenu dans le dortoir quand je me suis levé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?

- Heu... Il y a une personne qui veut sortir avec moi, et je lui ai demandé ce que je devais faire. Y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat!

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? demanda alors la prof.

- Rien, madame, on parlait de l'exercice qui est prévu aujourd'hui, répondit Elladora.

- Alors écoutez les consignes, je ne les répéterai pas.

Je réussis à me montrer attentif jusqu'à la fin de la matinée. Boris était toujours absent, et je commençai à m'inquiéter pour lui. Et s'il ne revenait pas avant le dimanche soir? On n'avait pas cours le vendredi après-midi, à part pour les élèves qui suivaient le cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Je quittais la Grande Salle pour retourner dans le dortoir quand Athena et Elladora m'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

- Te rappeler qu'il y a la leçon de transplanage habituelle demain, fit Elladora. Avec tes problèmes, on se disait que tu devais avoir oublier.

Je devenais parano ou elle me parlait ironiquement?

- Non, je m'en souvenais.

- C'est étonnant venant de toi... dit Athena.

- Si vous n'avez pas d'autres remarques du même genre à faire, je vais aller bosser à la bibliothèque, répliquai-je un peu sèchement. A demain pour la leçon.

J'ouvris les yeux en entendant des pas de l'autre côté du mur qui séparait la Salle sur Demande du couloir. En soupirant, je m'assis sur le lit, et la dispute de la veille avec Nicola me revint en mémoire. Je savais bien cette fois que je n'avais pas rêvé. Il allait peut-être sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, et ça me faisait mal.

Je saisis ma montre sur la table de nuit et manquai de la lâcher quand je me rendis compte de l'heure. Presque onze heures du matin.

- Oh non...

J'avais déjà manqué le cours de métamorphose, et celui d'histoire n'allait pas tarder à commencer... Ca ne valait pas vraiment la peine que j'y aille, je pourrais toujours récupérer les notes des filles plus tard.

En me rallongeant, je me mis à réfléchir. Tous les samedis depuis début février, les élèves de 6ème année pouvaient suivre des leçons de transplanage pour passer le permis en avril, mais à condition d'avoir dix-sept ans avant la fin de l'été. Donc ça ne me concernait pas, et je n'étais pas obligé de quitter la Salle sur Demande de tout le week end. Je n'avais qu'à aller chercher des affaires dans le dortoir sans me faire remarquer, ce qui serait facile puisque Nicola travaillait à la bibliothèque le vendredi après-midi.

En fait, j'étais en train d'agir de la même façon que lui l'année dernière, après que je l'aie trompé avec Julia. Mais moi, je n'avais aucune raison de lui en vouloir. Il n'était pas responsable de ce qui se passait puisqu'il ignorait tout de ce qui nous liait vraiment. Je comprenais maintenant ce qu'il avait dû ressentir.

Il ne me restait pas beaucoup de solutions pour qu'il retrouve la mémoire. Soit j'allais le voir et je racontais tout - et c'était possible qu'il ne me croie pas- soit je trouvais un moyen de provoquer un évènement qui lui rappellerait tous ses souvenirs d'un coup. Je préférais la deuxième idée, mais je ne savais pas du tout comment m'y prendre.

Il me fallut plusieurs jours avant de me décider. Puisque les autres me cachaient quelque chose, je me passai de leur aide. Enfin presque, j'avais quand même demandé à Madison si avant mon accident j'étais avec quelqu'un. Elle m'avait regardé bizarrement avant d'ouvrir la bouche puis de la refermer et de s'en aller. Alors j'avais choisi seul.

Après la leçon de transplanage, je me mis à la recherche de Dylan, et je le trouvai finalement dans le parc. Il était seul, et ça valait mieux pour nous.

Je le détaillai en m'approchant sans qu'il me voie. Je devais reconnaître que physiquement, il n'était pas mal du tout: grand, musclé - normal pour un batteur- les cheveux sombres et les yeux bleus. Il avait l'apparence de quelqu'un que rien ne pouvait atteindre, et pourtant d'après ce que j'avais pu voir, il était timide.

- Salut Dylan.

Il sursauta et se releva aussitôt.

- Salut Nico. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Te parler de notre discussion de l'autre jour.

- Ah...

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol.

- Tu ne veux pas, j'imagine... Je savais bien que tu étais hétéro, mais j'espérais te faire changer un peu, même si tu restais à cheval sur la barrière, comme on dit dans mon village.

- J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à ça. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de moi, mais j'ai le souvenir d'avoir connu un garçon. Le problème c'est que c'est flou, et quand j'ai demandé à mes amis ils n'ont pas répondu.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

- Ça veut dire que j'accepte.

Alors on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Mais même après quelques semaines, je continuais à penser qu'on avait une relation bizarre. J'avais du mal à m'attacher vraiment à lui, comme si quelque chose me retenait. Peut-être le garçon avec qui j'étais sorti avant... Tout ce que je ressentais pour Dylan, c'était de l'affection, et l'impression d'être protégé.

Il n'en avait parlé qu'à ses amis proches, et de mon côté seuls Boris et Madison l'avaient su par moi. Je me doutais bien qu'elle avait dû le répéter aux autres, mais je ne m'en souciais pas trop. C'était Boris qui commençait à m'inquiéter. En cours, il avait souvent la tête ailleurs, et pendant les repas il mangeait à peine. Je lui avais posé des questions pour savoir ce qui le tracassait, mais comme Madison il n'avait rien voulu dire.

J'étais avec Dylan depuis presque deux mois quand je commençai sérieusement à avoir peur. Quelque chose d'assez horrible arriva pendant le cours de Défense qui allait entraîner Boris encore plus en enfer.

Comme on était pratiquemment tous en mesure de lancer un Patronus correct - un chat pour Nico, un lynx pour Athena, une panthère pour Elladora, un renard pour moi, et j'en passe- la prof décida de nous faire faire des révisions. Après que Madison eut terminé son exercice et qu'un aigle soit sorti de sa baguette, Mme Granger s'approcha d'une caisse posée dans un coin et qui bougeait toute seule. Je sentis un filet de sueur glacée couler dans mon dos en espérant que ce qui était dans la boîte n'était pas ce que je croyais.

- Aujourd'hui, j'ai prévu de vous rappeler le moyen de se défendre contre un Epouvantard.

Pitié...

- Vous vous souvenez tous comment jeter un Riddikulus? Pensez à quelque chose d'amusant pour faire face à votre plus grande peur et vous ne devrez pas avoir de problème.

Parle pour toi !

Je me mis en retrait pour faire comme si je n'étais pas là. L'un après l'autre, les élèves passèrent devant la caisse désormais ouverte, et je vis apparaître pas mal de choses: des araignées, le spectre de la mort, le clown d'un film moldu... Ce qui m'étonna le plus fut de voir la peur d'Elladora: un précipice se forma soudain devant elle, et elle eut du mal à faire disparaître cette vision. Elle revint ensuite près de moi en essuyant son front.

- Tu ne supportes pas le vide?

- A ton avis, imbécile, pourquoi je refuse de monter sur un balai? répliqua-t-elle.

- Ouais, logique...

- Boris, à vous!

Je tentai de me faire le plus petit possible derrière les autres, mais Nicola me poussa en avant sans savoir ce qui allait forcément se passer. Quand j'arrivai devant lui, l'Epouvantard se mit aussitôt à changer, prenant peu à peu une forme humaine. Paniqué, je croisai le regard d'Elladora qui comprit tout.

- Recule-toi, Boris! cria-t-elle en se moquant bien que les autres la traitent de cinglée.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se jeta sur moi et me poussa.

Si elle avait réagi quelques secondes plus tôt, personne n'aurait rien vu. Mais pendant un instant, chacun aperçut et reconnut le corps qui se trouvait par terre devant moi.

Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder Nicola pour savoir qu'il devait être tout blanc. J'essayai de lever ma baguette et de chasser l'Epouvantard, mais mes bras ne suivaient pas.

- Riddi... Riddi...

Je ne réussis jamais à lancer le sort. Incapable de rester là plus longtemps, je courus hors de la salle pour échapper à cette vision de cauchemar. J'entendais quelqu'un me suivre, mais je ne m'arrêtai qu'une fois que j'eus l'impression d'être en sécurité dans le parc.

- Boris?

Elladora.

- Je suis désolée... Si j'avais compris avant, j'aurais pu faire en sorte que tu évites de voir ça...

- C'est pas ta faute... Je cherchais quel moyen utiliser pour que Nicola retrouve la mémoire ou qu'il comprenne qu'il n'est pas qu'un ami pour moi. S'il ne se pose pas des questions après ce qui vient d'arriver, là il y aura vraiment un problème.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Laisser l'évènement se tasser, et dire la vérité à Nicola si jamais il veut tout savoir. De toute façon, tant qu'il est avec Taylor, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quelque chose. Taylor ne mérite pas ça, il ignore ce qu'il y a entre Nico et moi, comme la plupart des gens d'ailleurs.

- Mais tu vas continuer à souffrir!

- Je sais bien... Je vais voir comment la situation va évoluer, et après j'aviserai.

J'avais l'air assuré, mais c'était complètement l'inverse. J'espérais aussi une amélioration, seulement les choses n'étaient jamais comme on le voulait. Si j'avais su que le cours ne m'attirerait que des ennuis, je l'aurais séché aussi.


	33. Chapter 33

Me voir allongé mort dans la salle me fit un sacré choc. Je ne savais pas du tout pourquoi c'était la plus grande peur de Boris, et je commençais sérieusement à me demander ce que je représentais vraiment pour lui. Mais il m'évitait et ne dormait plus dans le dortoir.

Je n'avais pas eu besoin de raconter à Dylan ce qui s'était passé en cours, mais il n'abordait pas le sujet avec moi. L'histoire avait rapidement fait le tour de l'école, et Boris était mis à l'écart. Il n'y avait que les filles qui restaient tout le temps avec lui. Les autres élèves avaient peur de le fréquenter après ce qui était arrivé.

Je voyais Dylan un peu moins souvent parce qu'il révisait pour ses Aspics, mais il me consacrait tout son temps libre. L'avant-dernier week end de mai, on se retrouva devant la bibliothèque. Je croyais qu'il voulait que je l'aide à travailler, mais il m'entraîna avec lui vers l'aile ouest du château.

- Dylan, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais?

- A 100% .

Je n'étais encore jamais entré dans la salle commune de Serdaigle, mais je n'eus pas le temps de la détailler. Dylan m'emmena dans son dortoir - désert comme prévu à cette heure-ci- et m'attira lentement vers son lit.

- Si tu ne veux pas...

- Je suis prêt, affirmai-je malgré mon appréhension.

Tout se passa bien, ou presque. Il fit attention à ne pas blesser, et je lui en fus reconnaissant. Mais quand il me dit " je t'aime" je ne réussis pas à répondre. Je savais depuis le début ce qu'il resssentait pour moi, et ça ne me posait pas de problème. Sauf que de mon côté je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir des vrais sentiments, quelque chose continuait à me retenir. Je l'aimais bien, c'est tout.

C'est seulement lorsqu'il jouit en moi que je réalisai pourquoi j'éprouvais de la réserve. Le voile noir dans ma tête se déchira, et un flot de souvenirs m'assaillit. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux au moment où je me rendis compte de ce que j'avais fait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Dylan, complètement perdu.

- On ne peut plus rester ensemble... articulai-je. J'ai déjà quelqu'un, je m'en souviens maintenant.

- Tu as retrouvé la mémoire...

- Oui... Et celui avec qui je suis est... On est fiancés depuis bientôt deux ans.

Sous le choc, il se détacha de moi et s'installa à l'autre bout du lit.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire...

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à rajouter... J'aurais dû comprendre depuis longtemps la raison pour laquelle tu étais un peu distant avec moi.

- Je suis désolé...

- Pas autant que moi! J'ai espéré qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose d'assez sérieux entre nous, et maintenant c'est fini... De toute façon, dans quelques semaines je quitte l'école, on n'aurait pas continué à se voir beaucoup après que je sois parti.

Je me rhabillai lentement en observant Dylan du coin de l'œil. Il ne bougeait pas, et quand je m'apprêtai à partir du dortoir, il était toujours assis au même endroit.

- Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plaît...

- Va-t-en.

Je marchai sans but précis dans les couloirs, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la tour de Gryffondor, et je m'installai devant la cheminée en fixant le plafond.

Je m'étais rarement senti aussi mal. J'avais blessé Dylan et fait souffrir Boris. Je savais à présent pourquoi il me fuyait et pourquoi il ne me répondait jamais quand je lui posais des questions. Où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être à cette heure-ci?

Un samedi après-midi... Il devait être sur le terrain ou à la Salle sur Demande, puisque je ne l'avais pas vu depuis le cours d'histoire de la veille. Quelques minutes plus tard, je descendis les escaliers et fis le trajet jusqu'au couloir où était suspendue la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Si Boris était là, il ne tarderait pas à sortir pour aller chercher à manger aux cuisines. Sinon, il allait forcément passer par ici en revenant du terrain. Je m'assis par terre et fixai l'escalier en attendant qu'il arrive.

Pour me changer les idées et oublier que Nicola devait être avec Taylor, je sortis mon balai de ma valise et me dirigeai vers le terrain. Mais quatre Serpentard de 7ème me barrèrent la route quand j'atteignis les vestiaires.

- Tiens tiens... Regardez qui voilà! Le petit Jardel! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? dit celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Mais c'est qu'il sait se défendre! Impressionnant pour un pédé.

Les autres ricanèrent, juste avant que je lui envoie mon poing dans la figure. Ils m'entourèrent rapidement en voyant que j'essayais de me sauver. Un des gorilles m'arracha mon balai des mains et le tendit à son chef.

- Rends-le moi!

Je lui donnai un coup de pied, et les autres saisirent mes bras pour éviter que je bouge encore.

- Tenez-le bien! Ce serait dommage qu'il ne puisse pas voir.

Il posa mon Nimbus devant lui et sortit sa baguette.

- Non, fais pas ça!

Il m'adressa un sourire sardonique.

- Si tu nous dénonces, on se vengera sur Sirkis.

Et puis...

- Incendio! dit-il.

Et le balai prit feu sous mes yeux horrifiés. Je le regardai se consumer, impuissant.

- Non...

Ils éclatèrent de rire en remarquant mon regard brillant. Pas mon Nimbus...

Je réussis à me dégager et me jetai sur le chef.

- Tu va me le payer! criai-je en le frappant.

Les autres me firent reculer à coups de pied dans les côtes. Lui se releva en grimaçant et me fixa d'un air meurtrier.

- Endoloris!

Jamais je n'avais ressenti une douleur pareille. C'était comme si des couteaux chauffés à blanc me transperçaient. Ma tête allait exploser... Mais je gardai les dents serrées. Ne pas crier, ne pas leur donner ce plaisir...

Quand le sort prit fin, je tombai à terre, incapable de rester debout. Le chef me regarda, visiblement déçu.

- Allez-y, les gars.

Cette fois, trois voix dirent le sort en même temps. Je résistai encore, je devais tenir. Des larmes jaillirent tout de même de mes yeux. S'ils continuaient, je n'allais pas rester conscient bien longtemps... Je voulais que ça s'arrête, que tout s'arrête. J'avais perdu tout ce qui comptait le plus pour moi. Pourquoi continuer à lutter...

- Poussez-vous. J'ai une idée. Sectumsempra.

Un hurlement franchit alors mes lèvres. J'ouvris les yeux, assez pour réaliser que ma chemise s'était couverte de sang. J'essayai ensuite de me traîner jusqu'à la porte, mais j'étais trop faible. Ils en profitèrent pour me jeter encore le Doloris. J'avais mal partout, j'avais peur, je n'en pouvais plus. Tout ce que je voulais à cet instant, c'était mourir pour échapper à la douleur.

- Sectumsempra, dit une voix dans mon dos.

Je criai une nouvelle fois en sentant d'autres entailles parcourir ma peau. Ils étaient en train de me tuer...

- Arrêtez... Pitié! suppliai-je.

- Comme tu veux! Puisque tu préfères qu'on abrège tes souffrances... Avada...

La porte s'ouvrit alors avec tellement de force qu'elle claqua contre le mur opposé. Je tournai la tête, mais à ce moment-là je ne vis plus rien. J'entendis juste des cris et des voix féminines lancer des sorts à mes agresseurs avant de sombrer.

Athena avait envie de voler. Après avoir insisté auprès d'Elladora pour qu'elle l'accompagne, elles se mirent en route pour le stade. Les jeunes filles croisèrent Madison et Julia dans le hall, et Elladora leur proposa de se joindre à elles, ce qu'elles acceptèrent immédiatement. Elle aurait quelqu'un avec qui discuter pendant qu'Athena ferait ses pirouettes sur son balai...

Elles discutèrent joyeusement toutes les quatre tout en se dirigeant tranquillement vers le terrain. A un moment donné, quand plus personne ne pouvait les voir, Elladora se transforma en panthère, entraînant des regards admiratifs de Julia et Madison. Soudain, alors qu'elles allaient arriver sur la pelouse, Elladora se figea et ses oreilles pointèrent vers l'avant pour mieux entendre. Sans prévenir, elle partit en courant, ses amies derrière elle.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à proximité des vestiaires que des éclats de voix leur parvinrent, dont un hurlement déchirant. Athena ouvrit la porte et elles se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. En un coup d'œil, Athena évalua la situation: Boris gisant à terre dans son sang, entouré de quatre Serpentard de 7ème année, des restes de balai à leurs pieds... Elladora se jeta sur le meneur dont la baguette brillait d'une lueur verte, la lui fit lâcher et approcha ses crocs de la gorge découverte. Le garçon cessa immédiatement de bouger, manifestement terrorisé par l'animal qui pesait de tout son poids sur lui. Quand Julia, Athena et Madison eurent lancé un Expelliarmus puis un Stupéfix en direction des trois autres Serpentard qui se retrouvèrent au sol, Elladora s'occupa du dernier agresseur après avoir retrouvé sa forme humaine.

Elle ressentit d'un seul coup de la rage et essaya de se contrôler. Comment avaient-ils pu... A quatre contre un! Elle s'agenouilla à côté de Boris et releva sa tête avec précaution.

- Il est toujours vivant, mais sa respiration est très faible. On doit l'emmener à l'infirmerie tout de suite et prévenir les profs!

- Je m'occupe de lui, dit Julia. Mobilicorpus.

Et le corps du blessé s'éleva au-dessus du sol.

- Madi, va chercher Mc Gonagall et ramène-la ici. Vous pouvez les surveiller? demanda-t-elle à Elladora et Athena.

- Aucun problème, grogna Athena en lançant un regard noir vers les aînés de leur maison.

Les yeux d'Elladora avaient changé de couleur sous la fureur. Elle était tentée de se transformer à nouveau pour distribuer quelques coups de crocs et de griffes, mais elle n'en fit rien.

- Le pauvre... Il n'a vraiment pas de chance... D'abord le cours de Défense, et maintenant ça... Je ne m'y connais pas en balais, mais le sien m'a l'air irréparable... dit-elle.

- Irréparable... c'est bien le mot... Et lui qui adorait son balai... Bon sang, j'ai honte de ma propre maison, même si c'est pas la première fois!

- Il ne méritait pas ça.

- Oh non, certainement pas!

- J'espère que l'infirmière pourra le soigner... Je connais ce sort, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu utilisé sur quelqu'un... C'est moche.

- Je ne le connais pas moi... Magie noire?

- Ouais. Pas un Impardonnable, mais ça mériterait Azkaban. Il a eu de la chance de ne pas être tué tout de suite. Avec plus de puissance ça aurait pu.

- J'espère qu'il s'en sortira rapidement!

- Moi aussi. Je crois que le prochain match se fera sans lui. C'était le dernier en plus...

- Surtout qu'il n'a plus de balai...

- A la limite y a ceux de l'école. Mais ça ne sera plus jamais pareil...

L'un des garçons se mit à bouger, et Elladora lui jeta un sort.

- Incarcerem.

Des cordes jaillirent de sa baguette et enveloppèrent les Serpentard l'un après l'autre. La directrice entra alors et détailla les deux filles qui ne dirent rien au début. C'était la première fois qu'elle se tenait en face d'elles pour leur parler.

- Heu... Bonjour Professeur... Heu... Ces quatre garçons ont agressé quelqu'un et heu... Nous sommes arrivées juste à temps, avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose de vraiment très grave, articula difficilement Athena.

Le regard de la directrice était très impressionnant malgré tout. Les directeurs de maison passèrent la porte à leur tour et réveillèrent les quatre coupables.

- Miss Duncan, professeur Flitwick, professeur Londubat, professeur Mayeur, conduisez ces individus dans mon bureau. Miss Albany, miss Acworth, venez avec moi.

Les deux filles suivirent le professeur et entrèrent dans l'une des salles désaffectées du rez-de-chaussée où elles retrouvèrent Madison et Julia. Elles s'observèrent en se demandant ce que la directrice pourrait bien leur vouloir après ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Racontez-moi ce que vous avez vu. Pas la peine de parler chacune votre tour, je vous fais confiance pour avoir la vérité de la part de l'une d'entre vous.

Ce fut Athena qui prit la parole, comme plus tôt dans les vestiaires.

- Hé bien... On allait vers le stade de Quidditch avec les filles, et lorsqu'on est arrivées près des vestiaires, on a entendu un grand cri, et on a trouvé Boris inconscient au sol, entouré de ces quatre Serpentard, alors on les a de suite éloignés et on vous a prévenue

- Bien. Vous ne savez donc pas ce qui a pu causer un tel geste?

Les jeunes filles échangèrent un regard incertain. Fallait-il lui dire, pour le cours de Défense, ou faire semblant de ne rien savoir?

- Je ne peux pas vous obliger à me parler. Mais le faire m'éclaircirait sur cette histoire.

- Et bien... C'est-à-dire que... c'est en rapport avec le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal... dit finalement Julia.

- Continuez, miss Sommers.

Mais la jeune fille hésita. Madison poursuivit à sa place.

- Voilà... Pendant le cours de miss Granger, lundi, on a fait une révision sur les Epouvantards. Tout s'est bien passé jusqu'au moment où le tour de Boris est venu. Il ne voulait pas avancer au début. Et quand on a vu ce qui l'effraie le plus au monde, on a compris pourquoi.

- Cessez de tourner autour du chaudron, miss Gardner. Qu'avez- vous vu à la place de l'Epouvantard?

- Nicola Sirkis.

- Pardon?

- Ce qui effraie le plus Boris est de voir Nicola Sirkis mort, finit Elladora.

La directrice s'assit et observa tour à tour les quatre filles.

- Je commence à comprendre... Des actes homophobes perpétrés ici, je ne peux le tolérer. Je vais aller voir monsieur Jardel à l'infirmerie. Retournez dans vos dortoirs respectifs. Je prendrai les sanctions nécessaires.

- Vous allez les renvoyer? demanda Athena après un petit silence.

- Tout dépend de ce que monsieur Jardel fera.

- Comment ça? questionna Julia en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il doit dire ce qu'il veut, voir les coupables punis ou...

- Ou? répéta Madison.

- Ou bien ils seront libres d'agir contre lui comme ils le souhaitent.

- Mais c'est totalement injuste! protesta Athena. Et s'ils recommencent?

- Le mieux que je puisse faire, c'est les renvoyer temporairement. Boris est le seul à pouvoir décider de leur sort à long terme. Un renvoi définitif entraînerait la perte de leurs baguettes. A présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller voir comment se porte votre ami. Regagnez vos dortoirs.

- Est-ce qu'on peut venir le voir, nous aussi?

La directrice hésita.

- Suivez-moi. D'habitude, Madame Pomfresh refuse de voir plusieurs élèves autour de ses malades. Mais puisque je vous accompagne, elle ne devrait pas y voir d'inconvénient.

- Merci beaucoup professeur.

Les filles suivirent la directrice jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie où elle les empêcha d'aller plus loin.

- Attendez un instant.

Elles patientèrent donc, gagnées peu à peu par l'anxiété à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. La porte s'ouvrit au moment où Julia allait frapper.

- Venez.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall les emmena près de Boris. Julia dut retenir un juron de fureur en le voyant ainsi étendu et immobile. Il était presque aussi blanc qu'un mort...

- Oh mon dieu... murmura Athena. Vous êtes sûre qu'il va s'en sortir?

- Je ne suis pas une experte en magie noire et aux blessures qu'elle provoque. Monsieur Jardel avait une côte cassée et des blessures au dos et à la poitrine. Je l'ai soigné en faisant tout mon possible, mais il gardera la marque jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, répondit l'infirmière en tirant le drap qui recouvrait l'adolescent.

La cicatrice de Boris prenait presque toute la largeur de son torse, elle était encore plus pâle que le reste de sa peau, et légèrement en relief.

- Comment ont-il pu... murmura Julia. Ils mériteraient Azkaban pour ça...

- C'est ce qui risque fort de leur arriver si Boris les accuse, dit Elladora.

- Vous avez raison, miss Albany. Pour l'instant, monsieur Jardel a besoin de repos. Il est hors de danger, mais je préfère le garder ici encore quelques jours.

Une fois dehors, les filles se regardèrent sans rien dire. Julia laissa éclater sa colère, et Madison essaya de la calmer.

- Heu... On va manger? demanda Elladora. C'est presque l'heure de dîner...

Elles se dirigèrent finalement vers la Grande Salle, Julia toujours en colère contre les Serpentard. Elladora et Athena s'installèrent à la table de Serdaigle avec leurs amies et surveillèrent la porte pendant tout le repas, mais Dylan et Nicola ne se montrèrent pas. Ce ne fut que le lendemain qu'elles apprirent ce qui s'était passé entre les deux garçons.


	34. Chapter 34

Je me réveillai au contact d'une main sur mon visage et d'un baiser sur ma joue. Je sus tout de suite qui était là, mais je n'avais pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Nicola sentit pourtant que je ne dormais plus.

- Salut Boris...

- Salut Nico. Ça faisait longtemps...

- Oui, je sais... Je regrette tout ça, de t'avoir abandonné et laissé les autres te torturer dans les vestiaires...

Je détournai les yeux et fixai le ciel par la fenêtre. Je préférais oublier que de penser encore à ça.

- J'ai vu la directrice. Elle m'a dit que tu étais le seul à pouvoir faire en sorte qu'ils soient renvoyés.

- J'aimerais mieux qu'on ne parle plus de cette histoire.

- Mais tu ne peux pas! Quand tu sortiras de l'infirmerie, ils essaieront de t'empêcher de témoigner contre eux!

- Lâche-moi avec ça, ok? Ce qui m'intéresse c'est de savoir qui va me remplacer pour le match contre Serd... le dernier match.

- On a demandé à un garçon de 4ème qui avait passé les essais en octobre, il se débrouillait bien.

- J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur... Dis, Nico... Qui m'a entendu crier?

- Julia, Madison, Ella et Athena. Elles allaient sur le terrain et elles n'ont pas hésité à t'aider quand elles ont compris. Maintenant, ils sont enfermés dans les cachots sous la surveillance permanente des profs. Mc Gonagall a dit que même sans toi ils resteraient là jusqu'à la fin de l'année, à moins qu'ils partent à Azkaban. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses le décider.

- Mais c'est trop dur... Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un soit livré aux Détraqueurs!

- Après ce qu'ils t'ont fait, ça serait presque gentil! Je m'inquiète pour toi, j'ai peur qu'ils recommencent... Ils attendent juste que tu partes d'ici. Ils ne pourront rien faire tant qu'on sera à l'école, mais dans le train ils n'hésiteront pas. Tu dois parler!

- Ok ok... C'est bien parce que c'est toi qui me le demandes! Mais à une condition.

- Laquelle?

- Embrasse-moi.

Il ne se fit pas prier pour m'obéir et s'allongea contre moi après que je lui ai dit que l'infirmière était occupée ailleurs.

- Tu m'as manqué...

- Ça se comprend... Dylan... Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que me laisser partir, mais s'il avait pu il m'aurait retenu.

- Il sait que c'est avec moi que tu es?

- Non, je n'ai pas dit ton nom. Mais il doit s'en douter après ce qui est arrivé en cours.

- On ne change pas le passé...

- Malheureusement non... Boris...

- Quoi?

- Je t'aime...

Je sentis mon cœur se réchauffer. Des semaines que je n'avais pas entendu ces mots...

- Le match, c'est quand?

- Dans trois jours. Je crois que tu seras sorti, mais pas question que tu prennes des risques alors que tu viens d'être aussi gravement blessé!

- Pfffffff... C'est pas marrant d'être ici...

- Ne te plains pas, j'y suis venu deux fois moi!

- C'est vrai...

Alors qu'il s'approchait de moi pour m'embrasser, des pas dans le couloir nous alertèrent. Nicola retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise juste au moment où l'infirmière entra.

- Tiens, bonjour Sirkis.

- Bonjour.

- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps?

- Dix minutes je crois...

Ça faisait au moins une demi-heure qu'il était arrivé.

- Encore cinq, et ensuite vous laisserez Jardel se reposer.

- D'accord.

- Dix minutes? Petit menteur! dis-je quand elle eut disparu dans son bureau.

- Tu sais que je donnerais tout pour passer un moment avec toi...

- Tu n'as plus besoin de le prouver...

Il saisit ma main et la serra dans la sienne. Puis le silence retomba jusqu'à ce qu'une voix retentisse.

- Sirkis! J'avais dit cinq minutes!

- Allez, vas-y, dis-je en retenant un sourire. Dis bonjour aux filles pour moi.

- Ce sera fait. A plus tard...

Mince, vivement que je sorte de cet endroit!

Le week end suivant, Elladora et Athena sortirent du château et se dirigèrent vers le stade comme presque tous leurs camarades. Elles regrettaient que Boris soit encore à l'infirmerie, retenu par Mme Pomfresh qui avait refusé qu'il sorte. Nicola et les filles avaient essayé de plaider sa cause, mais ils furent obligés de renoncer quand la directrice se rangea du côté de l'infirmière. A la place, Boris devrait écouter les commentaires du match depuis son lit...

- Tu paries sur la victoire de qui? demanda Elladora en montant les escaliers vers la tribune.

- Hé bien, sportivement parlant je parierais plutôt sur Gryffondor, après par affection... Je dirais aussi Gryffondor... Vu qu'on s'entend un peu mieux avec les garçons. Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'en penses?

- Heu... Je ne suis pas une experte, mais si Gryffondor gagne, Serdaigle aura perdu deux matchs, donc ils seront troisième et nous deuxième. Alors allez Gryffondor! cria-t-elle lorsqu'elle surgit à l'air libre et aperçut le terrain avec les joueurs.

- Alors ils ont intérêt à gagner! En plus ça fera plaisir à Boris!

Elles suivirent attentivement le déplacement des deux équipes, repérant Nicola et Cody qui allaient se placer devant leurs buts respectifs. La tension était palpable, mais apparemment les joueurs s'étaient mis d'accord pour être fair-play. Nicola empêcha plusieurs fois un but de Serdaigle mais en laissa passer trois au final.

- Il se débrouille bien, même quand Boris n'est pas là... fit Elladora.

- Hé, regarde Ella!

Madison volait rapidement à la poursuite de Jada qui feintait sans quitter un endroit des yeux. La Serdaigle faisait le maximum pour rattraper la Gryffondor, mais le balai de Jada était plus performant, et elle allait plus vite.

- ALLEZ GRYFFONDOR! cria Elladora en manquant de tomber des gradins.

- Vas-y Jada !

L'adolescente fit soudain une descente en piqué, suivie aussitôt par Madison. Elles se mirent à voler presqu'au ras du sol, puis Jada remonta sans prévenir, si brusquement que l'autre attrapeuse réagit avec un temps de retard.

- Elle est trop douée! s'exclama Elladora.

- Elle va l'avoir! Elle va l'avoir!

- Ouaiiiis!

- Yeaaaah! VIVE GRYFFONDOR! cria Athena.

Avec la victoire de Gryffondor, Serpentard passa devant Serdaigle. Même s'ils n'étaient qu'en deuxième position, la plupart des élèves étaient assez contents.

- Je crois qu'il y a quelques années, ça n'aurait pas été comme ça, dit Elladora plus tard, après avoir rejoint la salle commune. Les rivalités restent pour la forme, j'ai l'impression.

- Ça a toujours été comme ça, et ça sera toujours comme ça...

- Ouais... N'empêche que ça évolue grâce aux profs. Ou alors c'est parce qu'on est pas des élèves de Serpentard normales, pour s'entendre aussi bien avec des Gryffondor.

- Non, justement, on est des élèves de Serpentard anormales!

Elladora éclata de rire.

- On va finir par se faire détester par certains, mais moi ce soir je mange avec les garçons pour fêter leur victoire!

- Y a intérêt!

Juste avant qu'elles partent vers la Grande Salle pour le repas, elles entendirent un bruit répétitif contre les carreaux d'une fenêtre. Elladora leva les yeux, reconnut le hibou qui frappait à la vitre, détacha la lettre de sa patte, lui donna un morceau de Miamhibou et déchira ensuite l'enveloppe. Après avoir parcouru le parchemin, elle le rangea dans sa poche sous le regard intrigué d'Athena.

- C'est qui?

- Mike.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il raconte de beau?

- Oh, les nouvelles habituelles, la fin de la saison de quidditch est proche, et il dit qu'il va passer une partie de son temps libre avec une personne spéciale cet été.

- Toi!

- J'espère bien ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre?

- Pfff, si c'était quelqu'un d'autre il ne te le dirait pas!

- C'est vrai... Et toi, tu fais quoi pendant les vacances?

- Je sais pas.

- Ah? Tu ne vas pas voir Christophe?

Athena la gratifia d'un regard noir en guise de réponse, et Elladora comprit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle n'insiste pas. Elles rejoignirent les garçons à la table de Gryffondor et célébrèrent la victoire au quidditch avec eux.

Le lendemain, Nicola accompagna Boris jusqu'au bureau de la directrice. Boris redoutait un peu la confrontation, mais il savait que les directeurs de maison seraient là.

- Allez, vas-y... Je t'attends ici.

Boris parvint à soutenir les regards meurtriers qui se posèrent sur lui quand il entra, et il vit bien que les quatre Serpentard avaient envie de lui faire payer ce qu'il était en train de raconter. Les parents des garçons étaient là mais ne parlaient pas, écoutant le récit du Gryffondor. Quand il eut terminé, le professeur Mc Gonagall resta un moment silencieuse.

- Vous savez ce que cela signifie pour vous, messieurs, dit-elle finalement aux coupables.

- On n'a rien fait! C'est une invention de Jardel pour se rendre intéressant!

- Alors expliquez-moi d'où lui viennent ces cicatrices.

- Il s'est mutilé lui-même!

- Donc cela veut dire que les quatre élèves qui vous ont arrêté ont menti aussi?

Les Serpentard comprirent qu'ils étaient perdus et se turent. Boris resta dans le bureau tandis que ses agresseurs étaient emmenés à l'extérieur par des employés du ministère.

- Il y aura un procès et leurs baguettes seront détruites s'ils sont condamnés, ce dont je ne doute pas. Ils ne peuvent plus espérer autre chose qu'un séjour à vie à Azkaban désormais. Je ne sais pas si vous devrez témoigner encore une fois, c'est probable que vous serez obligé de montrer une preuve de ce que vous avez subi.

- Merci professeur.

- Boris, faites plus attention maintenant. C'est parfois difficile de dissimuler nos secrets, mais dans certaines situations c'est inévitable.

- Oui, je comprends.

- Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Allez rejoindre Sirkis.

Quelques jours avant le départ du train, les quatre amis fêtèrent l'anniversaire d'Athena, comme celui de Nicola le vendredi précédent. Les examens étaient finis, et ils passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble. La jeune fille reçut d'Elladora un livre sur les dragons d'Angleterre et d'Irlande, des friandises par Nicola, et - malgré la désapprobation de son ami- un paquet de farces et attrapes de chez les frères Weasley par Boris.

Plus tard, quand les filles furent assises à leur table habituelle, plusieurs hiboux déposèrent un long paquet devant Athena et partirent ensuite à la volière.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

- J'en sais rien moi, ouvre-le! répondit Elladora.

- Un... Un balai? s'écria Athena après avoir retiré l'emballage.

- Wow! Et qui c'est qui te l'a envoyé?

- Attends je regarde... J'y crois pas! dit-elle après quelques secondes.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- C'est Christophe qui me l'a envoyé! Comment il a pu savoir que... Ella tu vas mourir!

- J'ai rien fait je te jure! A part lui suggérer une idée de cadeau pour toi!

- Eh ben ça suffit largement!

- Heu... Excuse-moi, on m'appelle! dit Elladora en se levant brusquement du banc.

- Reste là toi!

- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'énerves, t'as eu une surprise et ça te plaît même pas!

- Parce qu'elle vient d'une certaine personne que je ne supporte pas!

- T'es dure avec lui... Enfin c'est pas mes affaires. Tu vas faire quoi des deux mois si tu ne le vois pas?

- Je sais pas, mais je ne compte pas le voir !

- S'il vient sans prévenir t'auras pas le choix... Moi je vais revenir à la maison dix jours avant la rentrée.

- Tu vas me laisser toute seule?

- Ben... Mike m'emmène en vacances avec lui pendant au moins un mois...

- Tu penseras à moi hein? Enfermée toute seule dans la maison...

- Evidemment, et puis je t'écrirai! De toute façon, si Sirkis insiste pour te voir, ce sera chez ses parents, et tu pourras rester avec Nico et Boris!

- Entre supporter un débile et tenir la chandelle, merci bien!

- T'es jamais contente toi...

- Non et alors?

- Pfffff... Quand je rentrerai, je vous inviterai tous les trois comme à Noël, ça te va ça?

- Y a intérêt!

- On arrive à Londres... dit Elladora en reconnaissant les alentours de la ville.

- Encore une année qui se finit... Plus qu'une et on dira adieu au collège!

- Vous allez faire quoi pendant l'été?

- Ben nous c'est pas dur, on va rester ensemble! dit Nicola, les doigts mêlés à ceux de Boris. Et vous?

- Je pars en vacances avec Mike, et je reviens dix jours avant la reprise des cours, répondit Elladora.

- Moi j'en sais rien du tout, fit Athena. Ca dépendra de ce que font mes parents.

- T'en fais pas, je te sauverai de Christophe quand je serai de retour!

- Merci, c'est sympa, répondit Athena à son amie.

- Je crois qu'il a posé congé pour deux semaines fin juillet... annonça Nicola.

Athena le regarda avec l'envie de l'assommer.

- Super! Je sens que je vais passer un moment extra, soupira-t-elle.

- On sera là pour te soutenir, dit Boris.

A la descente du train, ils dirent au revoir à Julia et Shawn qui venaient de terminer leur dernière année, puis Elladora donna rendez-vous aux trois autres pour le 20 août. Elle rejoignit ensuite Mike qui attendait avant de disparaître avec lui. Après un dernier salut à ses amis avant plusieurs semaines, Athena suivit ses parents tandis que les garçons allèrent vers la sortie retrouver la mère de Nicola.


	35. Chapter 35

Athena fit léviter ses bagages hors du coffre de la voiture et garda sa baguette devant elle tandis que sa mère ouvrait la porte de la maison. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait utiliser la magie sans courir le risque d'avoir un avertissement, elle avait bien l'intention d'en profiter un peu. Elle rentrait d'une semaine en Irlande où elle était allée avec ses parents, juste après son retour de l'école, et elle se demandait de quoi serait fait le reste de l'été.

- Athena, ce n'est pas la peine de défaire tes bagages, lui dit sa mère alors qu'elle venait juste de faire atterrir sa valise dans le hall d'entrée.

- Ah bon? On va quelque part?

- Ton père a réussi à obtenir un voyage à un prix intéressant. On utilisera des portoloins demain pour y aller.

- Et on va où?

- Au Japon.

- Au... au Japon? T'es sérieuse? Ouais trop bien!

- Christophe vient avec nous pendant une semaine.

- ... Là maman tu m'as cassé mon rêve... Et pourquoi il vient?

- Mais parce qu'il a envie de te voir! Attends une minute... Ah non, je me suis trompée! Il ne vient pas avec nous là-bas, il va juste passer une semaine ici au retour!

- C'en est presque pire... Enfin au moins il ne me gâchera pas mon beau voyage au Japon!

- On sera assez occupé de notre côté, alors tu auras beaucoup de temps libre. Comme tu es majeure tu devrais pouvoir te débrouiller. Mais évite de te servir de la magie sous les yeux des Moldus. Ça ne sera pas facile de se faire comprendre, c'est vrai. Alors j'espère que la plupart des habitants connaissent suffisamment d'anglais pour qu'on puisse communiquer sans problème.

- Maman, tu sais bien que je fais attention en présence de moldus!

- Oui oui, je sais! C'est juste à titre préventif. Maintenant, va préparer tes affaires, le départ va arriver très vite.

Le lendemain, dès leur arrivée à Tokyo, les parents d'Athena la laissèrent se promener dans la ville. Ils devaient rencontrer des sorciers pour parler de travail et ne voulaient pas ennuyer leur fille. Athena découvrit donc les environs sans se presser, prenant le temps d'essayer de tout voir, mais il y avait tellement de choses intéressantes!

Une semaine après le début de son séjour, elle parcourait une rue animée lorsqu'elle tomba sur un magasin de musique. La télévision en vitrine diffusait le live d'un concert et elle ne parvint pas à en détacher son regard. Quand elle réussit enfin à bouger, ce fut pour entrer dans la boutique et se renseigner sur ce qu'elle venait de voir. Comme elle n'avait pas assez d'argent sur elle, elle acheta juste un CD et remercia le vendeur en lui promettant de revenir. Elle rentra à l'hôtel et écouta l'album qu'elle venait de se payer au moyen du lecteur qu'elle avait amené, déjeuna avec ses parents avant qu'ils ne partent à nouveau, puis elle regagna sa chambre pour se reposer un peu.

Vers le début de la soirée, après avoir mangé, elle décida de retourner à l'extérieur. Grâce à un plan et aux passants qui la renseignaient, elle put se diriger lentement vers le quartier le plus animé de la ville. Alors qu'elle avançait dans la rue, elle heurta une personne qui venait de la direction opposée.

- Mince, excusez-moi!

- Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit celui qu'elle avait bousculé.

Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, fit quelques pas, puis se figea et se tourna vers l'homme qui la regardait s'éloigner.

- Attendez une minute...

- Oui?

- J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part... Vous ne seriez pas musicien? Bassiste?

- Dites-moi où vous m'avez vu et je vous répondrai.

- Dans la vidéo d'un live... Mince, je ne me souviens plus du nom...

- Ce ne serait pas le Last Live?

Athena détailla le visage de l'homme. Il avait dix ans de plus que le soir du concert filmé, mais elle commençait à se douter de son identité.

- Oui c'est ça!

- Alors oui, je suis bien bassiste.

- ... Wow...

- Vous avez l'air surprise... Ça se voit que vous n'êtes pas d'ici.

- Pas vraiment, je suis en vacances.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre... Si vous habitiez au Japon, vous m'auriez reconnu tout de suite. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie à discuter avec vous, mais rester dans la rue va finir par attirer les passants. Je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un.

- Ça m'a fait plaisir de parler avec vous.

- De même. Passez un bon séjour ici.

Athena continua à parcourir la rue en regardant distraitement les vitrines des magasins. Décidément, pour l'instant du moins, elle n'avait que des bonnes surprises!

Elle finit par se demander où elle allait pouvoir passer la soirée et avisa un bar animé où des jeunes de son âge attendaient pour entrer. Elle se faufila parmi eux, patienta et fila chercher une place dans le fond une fois à l'intérieur. Fatiguée par sa marche, elle se laissa tomber sur la banquette et observa les adolescents autour d'elle.

" Non mais je rêve, c'est pas possible autrement! " pensa-t-elle soudain en apercevant un visage dans l'ombre.

Le bassiste se trouvait à deux tables d'elle avec un de ses amis. Athena le reconnut grâce à ses longs cheveux frisés: un des guitaristes du même concert que celui qu'elle avait vu à la télévision...

Elle les fixa pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le guitariste tourne la tête et l'aperçoive. Il fronça les sourcils, donna un coup de coude à son voisin et désigna la jeune fille qui les observait toujours. Elle détourna aussitôt les yeux, mais le musicien avait dû la reconnaître... Elle se dépêcha de finir son verre et partit du bar. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dehors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié sa veste.

- Merde...

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de retourner à l'intérieur et se dirigea immédiatement vers sa table, mais le vêtement avait disparu. Qui avait bien pu le ramasser?

- Vous êtes partie tellement vite que vous avez abandonné vos affaires derrière vous, dit alors une voix. Comme je me doutais que vous alliez revenir, je les ai gardées avec moi.

- Ah... Heu... Hé bien, merci, et heu... Bonne soirée... articula Athena.

- Heath, si tu restes là, quelqu'un va finir par te voir, et on devra s'en aller, dit le guitariste en s'approchant. Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-il à Athena qui ne savait pas du tout quoi faire.

- Heu...

- Une personne que j'ai rencontré tout à l'heure dans la rue, elle m'a reconnu, répondit le dénommé Heath.

- Alors invite-la, ou reviens t'asseoir, mais dépêche-toi!

- D'accord Pata! Vous venez ou vous partez? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

- Heu... c'est que... je ne voudrais pas vous déranger...

- Vous ne connaissez pas X Japan depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas?

- Non pas vraiment...

- Ça vous intéresse si on vous en parle?

- Evidemment!

Athena passa les heures suivantes à écouter les deux musiciens raconter leur expérience dans le groupe, des anecdotes, ce qu'ils avaient vécu avant et après la rupture, le chemin parcouru depuis, et la possible reformation à venir. Fascinée par ce qu'ils disaient, elle ne s'aperçut de l'heure que lorsque le barman annonça la fermeture du café.

- Bon... et bien... Je vous remercie pour cette soirée, je... Je vais retourner à mon hôtel...

- On va vous raccompagner, dit Pata. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, surtout à trois heures du matin.

- Heu... merci! J'espère que je n'ai pas gâché votre soirée!

- Oh non, il y en aura d'autres! dit Heath en échangeant un regard avec son ami.

Athena ne put s'empêcher de penser que Nicola et Boris se regardaient parfois de la même façon que les deux musiciens en ce moment. Ils firent le chemin jusque l'hôtel en silence, et lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte Athena commença à se demander si elle aurait un jour la chance de les voir jouer.

- C'est possible que vous veniez en Europe si le groupe se reforme?

- Ça, ça dépendra de notre leader!

- Bon... Merci pour la soirée, et au revoir, j'espère!

Ils étaient en train de s'éloigner quand elle se décida.

- Attendez! Est-ce que... heu... je pourrais avoir une photo... ou quelque chose comme ca?

- Vous avez un appareil avec vous? Parce que nous non.

- Oui, je dois l'avoir dans mon sac...

Elle se dépêcha de fouiller dans ses affaires et finit par trouver l'appareil photo. Avec un peu de chance, quand elle ferait développer la pellicule, elle pourrait avoir des photos qui bougent, comme toutes celles chez les sorciers. Alors qu'elle regardait dans le viseur pour la mise au point, elle surprit un geste qui lui fit écarter l'appareil.

Heath avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Pata, et le guitariste tenait le bassiste par la taille... Ce qui lui fit encore penser à Nicola et Boris. Est-ce que les deux musiciens étaient ensemble eux aussi?

Elle appuya sur le déclencheur et remercia ses modèles.

- Vous voulez un autographe? demanda Pata avec un sourire.

- Bien sûr que oui!

- Heath, à toi l'honneur!

Quelques minutes plus tard, Athena claqua la porte de sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. La soirée qu'elle venait de passer était mémorable, il fallait qu'elle en parle tout de suite à Elladora!

Elle sortit un parchemin de sa valise, écrivit rapidement la lettre et la donna à son hibou en espérant qu'il trouve où son amie passait les vacances. Puis elle se rallongea et regarda le plafond en se demandant si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Le soleil se levait lorsqu'elle s'endormit enfin.

- Nico, viens te baigner! L'eau est bonne!

Je regardai Boris à travers mes lunettes de soleil avant de me rallonger sur la serviette.

On passait nos vacances dans un camping en Espagne, et on avait la chance d'avoir le beau temps pour nous. En plus, on était à côté d'une grande ville, Barcelone, et on allait souvent se promener là-bas.

Au début, la communication avait été vraiment difficile. Et puis Boris avait déniché un dictionnaire dans une librairie moldue, et maintenant on l'utilisait tous les jours. Le mal fou qu'on avait eu avec le type de l'entrée du camping à l'arrivée! Il avait fallu dix bonnes minutes avant de lui faire comprendre qu'on avait réservé un bungalow et pas une tente. Plus facile pour utiliser la magie pour les repas, étant donné que j'étais nul en cuisine... Et puis surtout, moins embêtant pour les voisins au niveau du bruit!

J'étais en train de me demander ce que les filles faisaient en ce moment quand je reçus un paquet d'eau à la figure.

- Non mais ça va pas?

- Allez chéri, dépêche-toi de venir ou je te jette dans la piscine moi-même!

- J'ai pas envie...

- Tu l'auras voulu! dit-il en venant me rejoindre.

- Boris, si tu fais ça, je te jure que je te...

- Mais oui, bien sûr!

Il me retira mes lunettes, les posa sur la chaise voisine, me serra contre lui et sauta.

- JE VAIS TE TUER! criai-je une fois à la surface.

- Ose dire que ça ne t'a pas plu.

Il avait profité qu'on soit collés l'un à l'autre pour m'embrasser sous l'eau.

- Si tu parles de ça, non. Si tu parles de la façon dont tu m'as obligé à être ici, oui!

- Tu veux que je me fasse pardonner dans le bungalow?

Je me mis à sourire bêtement. On sortit de la piscine et je récupérai mes affaires avant de partir en courant.

- Le premier arrivé est le premier servi!

J'avais perdu. La honte totale.

Enfin... A moitié.

J'avais fait languir Nicola jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie, et seulement après j'étais passé aux choses vraiment sérieuses. Et comme toutes les fois où l'impatience montait, ça avait été l'extase.

Un truc bien que j'avais remarqué quand on se baladait en ville, c'était quelques couples qu'on avait croisé. Ils étaient comme tous les autres, comme nous, sauf qu'ils se tenaient par la main et qu'ils semblaient être vraiment proches. J'hésitai, et puis finalement Nicola décida pour moi en mêlant ses doigts aux miens. Surpris par son geste, je mis un peu de temps à réagir, puis je l'entraînai dans une impasse.

- Nico, on... on n'a pas eu de discussion vraiment sérieuse depuis longtemps, même le jour où on s'est vus à l'infirmerie. Alors...

Je pris une longue inspiration et me lançai.

- Ça fait deux ans qu'on se connaît, et depuis il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, j'ai tout de suite été attiré par toi, sauf que je ne pouvais pas te supporter. Mais le jour où je t'ai surpris avec ton ex dans le dortoir, ça m'a fait un choc, et j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. Après il y a eu la retenue. Sans ça je n'aurais jamais pu te dire ce que je pensais de toi. Seulement... tu es devenu tellement obsédé par les examens qu'on ne se parlait même plus... Alors je suis allé chercher ailleurs ce que je ne trouvais plus avec toi... Et je l'ai regretté pendant des semaines, je m'en veux encore un peu même... Quand je t'ai vu avec Taylor, j'ai su ce que tu avais ressenti en me voyant avec Julia.

- Si j'avais été là, ils ne t'auraient jamais... Pardonne-moi pour ça...

- Je ne peux pas te pardonner, Nico. Parce qu'il n'y a rien à pardonner. Tu ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait entre nous. C'est toute la différence avec ce que j'ai fait, moi.

- Il y a longtemps que c'est oublié... N'y pense plus.

- Tu te rends compte que dans un an, on aura quitté le collège? Que les deux mariages auront peut-être été célébrés?

- Pour l'instant j'ai du mal à réaliser... Le temps passe si vite quand je suis avec toi...

Il me serra contre lui, et je sentis qu'on se déplaçait en tournoyant. Je compris qu'on avait transplané quand je fus allongé sur la couchette dans le bungalow, Nicola au-dessus de moi.

- C'est vrai que tu as eu ton permis...

- Tu passeras le tien l'année prochaine... Mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant. Il y a quelque chose que tu veux faire en particulier?

- Love me... murmurai-je.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

- Keskispass? On peut pas dormir en paix la nuit? protestai-je en ouvrant les yeux.

Après un bâillement, je me mis à la recherche de la source du bruit.

Un hibou était en train de cogner au carreau pour entrer. Je me levai, lui ouvris et détachai de sa patte le courrier qu'il portait. L'enveloppe contenait la liste des livres dont on allait avoir besoin cette année. Puis quelque chose de brillant tomba sur le sol. Je regardai alternativement l'insigne puis le parchemin que je tenais.

- Nico, debout!

Tandis qu'il se réveillait, je lus le reste des feuilles, et je finis par tout lâcher quand je vis ce qui était écrit sur le dernier parchemin.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? demanda Nicola après avoir parcouru des yeux la lettre disant qu'il était nommé préfet-en-chef.

Je lui tendis le parchemin sans un mot et m'assis en attendant ce qui n'allait pas tarder.

- QUOI? s'écria-t-il.

- J'ai du mal à y croire aussi, mais apparemment c'est ce qui va se passer cette année à l'école.

- Waou... J'aurais jamais pensé qu'on aurait la chance de vivre ça... J'espère que les profs ont tout prévu pour qu'il n'y ait pas de morts.

- Y a pas de raison que ça arrive, il doit y avoir un tas de mesures de sécurité.

- Ça vaut mieux! A ton avis, on en parle aux filles ou pas?

- Non, on le garde pour nous et au besoin on dira que c'est une surprise! dis-je en souriant.

- Le méchant!

- T'en as pas idée!

Et je le ramenai vers le lit.

- Alors, on va où? demanda Elladora en rejoignant Mike sur le quai.

- Surprise!

- C'est pas drôle!

- Je sais... Mais ça devrait te plaire.

- Et on voyage comment?

- C'est mieux qu'on utilise un Portoloin, avec tes bagages ce sera plus simple.

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas eu mon permis...

- Tu pourras le repasser plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas. Viens, on va aller plus loin pour ne gêner personne.

Il sortit un vieux parchemin de sa poche, lança le sortilège dessus et saisit la main d'Elladora.

- Tu es prête?

- Let's go!

Le déplacement lui parut durer une éternité. Quand elle atterrit, elle regarda aussitôt autour d'elle, sans rien dire parce qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas du tout le paysage. A part un petit hôtel près d'eux et un village proche, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir. Pour dissiper son trouble, Mike lui dit que c'était là qu'ils allaient passer la nuit.

- Où est-ce qu'on est?

- En Amérique du Sud. Au Pérou exactement, enfin pour l'instant. On va se balader pas mal en cinq semaines pour voir un peu du continent.

Les yeux d'Elladora se mirent à briller.

- Merci... J'ai hâte de commencer la visite!

- Moi aussi, je suis pressé d'y être. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai envie de toi...

- Allons à l'hôtel, dit la jeune fille en rougissant.

Ils atteignirent leur chambre après quelques explications en espagnol à la réception mais ne prirent pas la peine de détailler la pièce. Après tout, ils ne restaient là qu'une nuit.

- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, Ella...

- C'est réciproque, n'en doute pas!

- Et maintenant qu'on s'est enfin retrouvés, la première chose que je veux, c'est toi.

- Fais-moi l'amour...

Il ne se fit pas prier pour lui offrir ce qu'elle demandait.

Au début, leurs gestes furent rapides, sans précision, sans affection... Six mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Puis Mike décida de ralentir ses gestes et prit le contrôle. Il l'allongea sur le lit et la déshabilla avec lenteur et douceur tout en embrassant son corps. Puis Elladora renversa la situation et le déshabilla à son tour. Elle déposa des baisers sur son ventre tout en descendant vers son érection, puis pratiqua de longs et lents va-et-vient qui firent réagir Mike jusqu'au point de non-retour, quand il se déversa sur son ventre. Elladora le regarda et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur son ventre, remontant vers son visage qu'elle finit par embrasser.

Il reprit l'initiative et lui rendit toute la jouissance qu'elle avait su lui donner. Il embrassa tout son corps en finissant par ce bouton de désir qui n'attendait que sa langue. Puis il la pénétra, et il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre la jouissance simultanée. Et ils recommencèrent jusqu'au bout de la nuit avec toujours autant d'amour, autant de plaisir.

Une semaine plus tard, juste après être arrivée en Argentine, Elladora reçut une lettre d'Athena. Le hibou entra par la fenêtre et se posa sur la table alors qu'allongés dans le lit, Mike et Elladora se regardaient tendrement. Avec un sourire, l'adolescente déchira l'enveloppe qu'elle venait de récupérer, se blottit contre le jeune homme et ramena le drap vers eux.

_Coucou Ella!_

_Comment ça va? Alors, vous êtes partis où finalement avec Mike? Mes parents m'ont emmenée en Irlande (bon ça tu le savais!) , mais au Japon aussi, d'ailleurs j'y suis encore en ce moment! En parlant du Japon, tu devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé! J'ai découvert un groupe de rock japonais génial, et le même soir, je suis tombée par hasard sur deux des membres! D'ailleurs ils sont vachement louches ces deux-là... Ils m'ont fait penser à Boris et Nico... Avec les petits regards par-ci par-là, les sourires, et la manière dont ils se sont tenus pour la photo... Parce que j'ai réussi à avoir une photo d'eux et des autographes! Enfin bref, c'était le guitariste et le bassiste. J'ai passé le reste de la soirée avec eux, ils m'ont parlé du groupe et tout, c'était génial! Enfin je te raconterai tout en détail quand on se reverra! J'espère que de ton côté tu passes de bonnes vacances (ce dont je ne doute pas...) et je te dis à bientôt!_

_Athena._

_Hello Athena!_

_C'est sympa de donner de tes nouvelles! Ici tout va bien, enfin j'ai un peu de mal avec la chaleur, on n'est pas habitués chez nous! Je suis avec Mike en Amérique du sud, pour l'instant on a visité le Pérou la première semaine, l'Argentine la deuxième, et maintenant on est au Mexique. Je te dis pas les problèmes qu'on a pour se faire comprendre! Heureusement que Mike a des notions en espagnol grâce à sa grand-mère... Bref._

_Pour ce qui est des bonnes vacances... Je te confirme, aucun doute à avoir là-dessus! C'est tellement génial de se retrouver au bout de six mois!_

_J'ai eu une lettre des garçons le weekend dernier, ils t'ont envoyé du courrier aussi? Ils passent l'été en Espagne et ils vont rentrer vers la mi-août, à peu près comme moi. Nicola a été nommé préfet-en-chef, ça rend Boris un peu dingue apparemment (tu penses, il va devoir se calmer au niveau des blagues au risque de perdre des points... parce que Nicola pourrait lui en enlever, il en a le droit! )_

_Bon, je m'arrête là avant que ça devienne un roman! Dès que je rentre en Angleterre je te ferai signe pour que tu viennes à la maison, normalement je devrai revenir un peu après toi je crois. Alors on se voit dans trois semaines!_

_Ella._

- Dis, Ella... J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Oui?

- Je sais que pour l'instant c'est pas trop possible comme tu es encore à Poudlard... J'en ai marre d'être loin de toi même si on ne peut pas faire autrement. Alors dans un an... j'aimerais bien que tu viennes vivre avec moi... si tu es d'accord.

- Heu... je... c'est... je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, mais... Oui, bien sûr que j'accepte!

Heureux de sa réponse, il l'étreignit durant un long moment.

- Tu sais quel jour on est? demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Heu... non.

- Mercredi.

- Et en quoi c'est un jour spécial?

- A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai attendu plus d'un mois avant de te poser la question?

- ... Oh!

- Bon anniversaire, ma belle.


	36. Chapter 36

_Coucou Ella!_

_Je viendrai probablement chez toi le 22 août!_

_Bon retour, et surtout bon anniversaire!_

Elladora rangea la lettre d'Athena dans sa poche et se rallongea contre Mike. Le parchemin avait mis plusieurs jours à arriver, demain ils allaient rentrer chez eux... Demain il leur faudrait encore se séparer pour plusieurs mois.

- Je n'ai pas envie de retourner à Kelston... Parce que ça signifie le début de la fin des vacances, et une nouvelle saison avec les Tornades pour toi...

- Ça ne me fait pas plaisir non plus de te quitter jusqu'à Noël... J'essaierai de venir le weekend, mais comme c'est souvent des jours de match je ne peux rien te promettre.

- Merci...

- Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.

Elle cala sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme, les joues rosissant d'émotion, et ils échangèrent un baiser.

- On devrait revenir à Mérida et préparer nos affaires, dit Mike après quelques instants.

- Je veux pas bouger, je suis bien contre toi!

- Tu préfères que je te porte? demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants.

- Si ça finit comme la dernière fois, évidemment que je suis partante!

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient regagné l'hôtel et leur chambre. Mike allongea Elladora sur le lit, et ils restèrent un moment à s'observer, jusqu'à ce que les mains de l'adolescente se faufilent sous le t-shirt du jeune homme. Alors il se pencha vers elle et captura ses lèvres.

Chaque minute qui passa ensuite les rapprochait un peu plus de la séparation, et Elladora s'efforça de ne pas y penser, songeant seulement à ses bras qui l'emprisonnaient et à ses doigts qui la découvraient à nouveau.

Elle venait juste de s'endormir, et il la regarda durant un long moment en pensant à eux.

Deux ans et demi qu'ils étaient ensemble, et il priait pour que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Elle n'était pas la première fille qu'il ait connue, c'est vrai, contrairement à elle qui avait découvert l'amour avec lui. Elle pouvait paraître sans intérêt à la plupart des garçons de l'école.

Mais pas à lui. C'était même loin d'être le cas.

Elle faisait partie de ces filles qui n'ont pas besoin de maquillage pour attirer les regards. C'était une des choses que Mike détestait le plus: celles qui en mettaient plein la vue en croyant qu'elles ne resteraient pas célibataires longtemps. Si ça convenait à certains, tant mieux pour eux.

Il voulait seulement quelqu'un qui ne se prenne pas suffisamment au sérieux, tout l'opposé de la folle qui lui avait couru après pendant un bon moment. Même si Elladora était intervenue, la fille avait arrêté juste parce qu'il était parti de l'école.

Elladora bougea dans son sommeil, et il la recouvrit du drap avant de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille. Ce qu'elle était belle quand elle dormait...

Il n'était pas encore prêt à le dire, mais il savait une chose grâce à ces vacances passées avec elle: il voulait que leur avenir soit lié, qu'elle devienne la mère de ses enfants, s'ils en avaient un jour. Qu'ils ne soient plus séparés pendant des semaines à partir du moment où Elladora quitterait Poudlard.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'une main vint se poser doucement contre son torse. Avec un sourire, il embrassa délicatement le front de la jeune fille et repoussa lentement une de ses mèches pour ne pas la réveiller.

Est-ce qu'il avait déjà autant aimé avant?

Non...

Malgré leurs séparations fréquentes, ses sentiments pour Elladora se renforçaient, il s'en rendait compte dès qu'il la voyait. Ses camarades de l'équipe lui disaient souvent qu'il pourrait avoir une autre fille plus proche de lui physiquement, surtout avec les horaires qu'il devait respecter. Mais il était fidèle, et de plus en plus amoureux de celle qui avait su trouver le chemin de son cœur. Sans elle, sa vie n'aurait plus le même sens.

Il se rapprocha d'Elladora qui dormait toujours paisiblement, la serra contre lui et s'endormit à son tour.

- Ouais, t'es rentrée! On a eu notre lettre de l'école mais on n'est pas encore allés acheter nos affaires. Maman veut te dire un mot là-dessus, dirent les jumeaux quand Elladora revint.

Elle venait juste de quitter Mike à la sortie du village et avait du mal à retenir ses larmes.

- Bonjour quand même, les nains!

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, parce qu'on va à Poudlard aussi, on a décidé de ne plus être seulement des nains!

- Vous êtes quoi alors? demanda-t-elle en s'attendant au pire.

- Des nains farceurs!

L'instant suivant, elle se mit à les poursuivre le long du chemin, la baguette sortie pour se venger du pétard qu'elle avait reçu.

- Revenez ici tout de suite!

- T'as qu'à courir plus vite si tu veux nous attraper!

Les jumeaux disparurent dans les hautes herbes du champ voisin et Elladora allait abandonner lorsqu'elle entendit des voix familières.

- C'est quoi ce cirque? Vous voulez échapper à qui en vous sauvant comme ça?

- Lâche-nous, Boris, ou elle va nous retrouver!

- Corvée de vaisselle ce soir, et pas de discussion! annonça-t-elle en rejoignant ses frères. Salut vous deux, et merci d'avoir retenu les monstres, Boris!

- Laisse-moi deviner... Un pétard surprise?

- Ouais...

Nicola lui tendit un mouchoir dont elle s'empara pour s'essuyer le visage.

- Bon, vous venez? dit-elle ensuite à ses amis. On ne va pas rester ici jusqu'à ce soir!

- On y va!

- Au fait, Nico, bravo pour ta nomination!

- Merci. Maintenant, il va y avoir des dispositions pour les blagueurs... Arrêtez de me fixer comme ça, c'est valable pour tout le monde! dit-il sous le regard noir des jumeaux.

- Allez, disparaissez... dit Elladora alors qu'ils entraient dans la cour. Comme maman veut me voir, je lui parlerai en même temps de votre punition!

- Tortionnaire...

Nicola et Boris montèrent leurs affaires dans les mêmes chambres qu'au Noël précédent puis allèrent jouer sur le terrain avec Jerry et Liam, tandis qu'Elladora trouvait finalement sa mère dans la serre.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose?

- Oui. Je suis bien occupée jusqu'à la fin du mois, et ton père aussi, alors si tu accompagnes tes frères pour l'achat de leurs fournitures ça nous rendrait service.

- ... J'espère que c'est une plaisanterie...

- Il n'y a que toi qui puisses y aller.

- Et Eliza?

- Elle travaille au ministère sur un grand projet à venir, elle n'est pas libre non plus.

- Ok ok j'ai compris...

- Tu n'auras qu'à attendre mercredi qu'Athena soit là, c'est seulement dans deux jours!

Quand elle retrouva sa chambre, elle eut l'impression qu'emmener les jumeaux sur le Chemin de Traverse équivalait à monter à l'échafaud. Heureusement qu'Athena et les garçons seraient là pour l'aider!

- Athena!

Elladora rejoignit son amie qui apparaissait au bout de la route, et elles firent tranquillement le chemin jusqu'au manoir. Athena se mit aussitôt à raconter ses vacances.

- J'ai jamais vu autant de monde dans une ville! C'est impressionnant! Je suis sûre que vue du ciel Tokyo ressemble à une énorme fourmilière! Mais c'est trop beau! Bon c'est vachement technologique aussi, mais y a plein de petits coins sympas, avec des temples anciens et tout...

- Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec tes musiciens?

- Ah oui les musiciens! Comment j'ai pu oublier! Ben ils sont japonais, tu te doutes bien, ils faisaient partie d'un groupe de rock qui s'est séparé en 1997, et ils sont géniaux! Je te ferai écouter plus tard!

- Ok, comme tu veux! Je suis contente de te voir, mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer...

- Laquelle? Si tu me parles de Christophe je t'étripe!

- Ah non, rien à voir avec lui! De mon point de vue c'est pire...

- Ah? Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que ce veracrasse?

- Moi! Avec les nains! Chemin de Traverse! Pour les fournitures!

- Aaah! Mon dieu! On va devoir les supporter? Finalement j'aurais préféré Christophe...

- Et le pire c'est qu'ils entrent en première année... Pitié...

- Ceux que je plains le plus ce sont les préfets et les professeurs...

- Ouais... Pauvre Nico... Il va en baver avec ces deux petits monstres!

- Surtout que Boris ne va sûrement rien faire pour l'aider...

- Tu penses, il va plutôt leur donner un coup de main! Je préfère pas imaginer le carnage si...

- Si quoi?

- T'imagines s'ils sont à Serpentard? dit Elladora alors qu'elles franchissaient les grilles de la propriété.

- ... Je préfère même pas y penser!

- Rendez-moi ma baguette! s'écria quelqu'un depuis la maison.

Les deux filles s'arrêtèrent aussitôt, surprises, et deux têtes identiques surgirent d'un buisson.

- AGUAMENTI!

Et elles reçurent un jet d'eau sur le visage.

- LES NAINS!

Les coupables s'enfuirent en courant tandis que Boris sortait rejoindre les deux amies.

- Dis donc, Boris... Tu peux nous dire comment ils connaissent ce sort qui est du niveau de la sixième année? demanda Elladora.

- Heu...

- Tu l'aurais pas lancé en informulé alors qu'ils faisaient semblant de nous le jeter par hasard?

- Boris! Tu vas me le payer! cria Nicola depuis une des fenêtres du premier étage.

- Tu vas prendre cher Boris si tu ne cours pas vite... dit Athena.

- A l'aide, les jumeaux! appela-t-il en se sauvant, poursuivi par les filles.

- Débrouille-toi tout seul! Nous on descend pas! répondit Liam de l'arbre où il était perché avec son frère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Boris et Elladora sortaient trempés de la piscine où ils étaient tombés tous les deux. Elle avait voulu le pousser à l'eau pour se venger, mais il s'était retenu à sa manche et elle l'avait suivi.

- Je te hais... articula-t-elle en se hissant sur le rebord avec l'aide d'Athena.

- Elle était bonne? demanda Athena avec un sourire.

- La ferme...

- Moi aussi je t'aime!

- Bon alors, je vous explique comment ça se passe. D'abord, on va aller chercher de l'argent à la banque, ensuite on fera le tour pour vos fournitures, et par précaution pour nous autres, on terminera par les baguettes.

- Oh, zut... soupirèrent les jumeaux.

- Et si vous êtes sages, je vous paierai des glaces quand on aura fini!

- Ouaiiiiiiiiiis!

Ils se séparèrent une fois le mur de briques franchi: les filles surveillaient Liam et Jerry avec Boris tandis que Nicola partait acheter ses affaires, puis il reviendrait prendre le relais de son ami qui s'en irait à son tour.

- Athena, tu viens ou on doit te traîner de force? demanda Elladora quand son amie s'arrêta devant la boutique de quidditch.

- J'arrive! J'arrive! Jamais le droit de faire ce qu'on veut!

- T'as déjà un balai, je te rappelle! En parlant de ça, c'était bien la semaine avec Christophe? T'en as même pas parlé!

- Aucun commentaire là-dessus!

- Hum... Et quand vous serez mariés, comment tu comptes faire pour la nuit de noce?

- Va voir chez les gobelins si j'y suis!

- Ok ok je ne dis plus rien!

Une heure plus tard, elles avaient acheté tout ce dont les jumeaux allaient avoir besoin, Boris était parti et Nicola revenu. Il ne restait plus que les baguettes et ils pourraient rentrer après les glaces.

- Allez-y seuls, il ne vous mangera pas! dit Elladora en voyant que ses frères hésitaient à entrer dans la boutique.

Les deux filles durent attendre vingt minutes et discutèrent avec Nicola de l'année à venir. Puis Jerry et Liam sortirent du magasin et les rejoignirent.

- Alors, c'est quoi comme baguette que vous avez eu?

- Heu... La mienne est en bois de frêne, elle mesure trente-deux centimètres et elle contient un cheveu de Vélane, fit Liam.

- Et pour moi c'est du bois de hêtre, trente et un centimètres et demi et un ventricule de coeur de dragon! dit Jerry.

- Ok... Bon, on va chez Florian et on rentre à la maison!


	37. Chapter 37

La campagne anglaise défilait sous mes yeux tandis que le train nous emmenait vers l'école. Noël se passerait à Poudlard pour nous cette année... Ca me rendait un peu bizarre de savoir qu'on allait enfin aborder la dernière ligne droite.

- A quoi tu penses, Nico?

Je détachai difficilement mon regard de la fenêtre.

- A ce qui nous attend dès demain.

- Nostalgique des cours? demanda Athena.

- Ouais, un peu... Mais surtout de l'ambiance.

- Alors là, avec les nains, tu vas être servi! Enfin t'inquiète pas, on sera là pour t'aider, hein Athena?

- Ouais! répondit son amie.

- Boris?

- Hein? Quoi?

- Je disais qu'on va aider Nico si mes frères causent des problèmes!

- Ben... bon courage à vous alors.

- Comment ça, bon courage? Ca veut dire que tu vas nous laisser nous débrouiller et les aider? demanda Athena.

- Non, c'est pas ça! C'est juste que j'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec eux. Y a les exams finaux cette année quand même!

J'échangeai un regard soupçonneux avec les filles. Boris, refuser de faire une mauvaise blague? Et se préoccuper des examens? Ca cachait quelque chose...

Athena et Elladora retrouvèrent leurs camarades de Serpentard (Mary Carter était tenue à l'écart) et elles se mirent à discuter toutes les quatre.

- Ella, tes frères arrivent cette année, c'est bien ça? demanda Britney.

- Ouais... Youpi, je cache ma joie!

- Ils sont si terribles que ça?

- T'en as pas idée!

A cet instant précis, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, et les nouveaux entrèrent. Athena désigna avec un sourire les jumeaux qui regardaient partout.

" Comme moi il y a six ans... " pensa Elladora.

- Adams, Sofia.

La petite brune fut envoyée à Poufsouffle, et les suivants se rapprochèrent du tabouret.

- Au tour des nains...

- Ils ont pas l'air très rassurés quand même! dit Athena.

- Normal, ils vont connaître leur avenir pour sept ans!

- C'est pas faux...

- Albany, Jerry.

Après un coup d'œil à son frère, Jerry alla s'asseoir, et le Choixpeau se mit à lui parler. Un sourire naquit progressivement sur son visage, et il jeta un regard ironique à Elladora.

- Je me demande à quoi il pense pour faire cette tête-là, ce mioche... Il a le même air que quand il prépare un sale coup.

- Tu crois quoi? Qu'il va faire exploser le Choixpeau?

- Il en serait bien capable!

- Gryffondor! annonça alors le chapeau.

Avec un sourire ravi, Jerry partit vers la table de sa maison et s'installa en face de Boris.

- Je te parie trois Gallions que l'autre va le suivre! dit Elladora.

- Pas la peine de parier, t'as déjà gagné! répliqua Athena.

Quelques instants plus tard, Liam retrouva son frère et commença aussitôt à discuter avec lui. A la table de Serpentard, Elladora se détendit. Elle n'aurait pas à les supporter tous les jours dans la salle commune! Elle regarda ses amis et sourit en voyant Nicola se cogner la tête contre la table.

- Je sens que Nico va passer une année difficile!

- Le pauvre... On lui apportera notre soutien moral!

Après la fin de la répartition, la directrice fit demander le silence.

- Cette année, comme toutes les autres, la forêt est interdite à tous les élèves, dit-elle avec un regard soupçonneux à deux têtes brunes. Mais il y aura des changements, et je compte sur les préfets pour faire respecter le règlement.

- Des changements? Il s'agit de quoi à ton avis? demanda Elladora à son amie.

- J'en sais rien... Des règles en plus?

Les paroles suivantes entraînèrent des murmures de protestation dans la salle.

- Il n'y aura pas de saison de quidditch.

- QUOI? s'écria Athena.

- Vous avez bien entendu, miss Acworth. A la place, un évènement important est organisé.

Elladora se tourna aussitôt vers sa voisine. Un truc assez important pour annuler le quidditch? Ce n'était quand même pas...

- Il s'agit du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

- Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers?

- Wow... Alors là ça vaut le coup!

- Athena...

- Quoi?

- Regarde Nico.

Le Gryffondor discutait avec Boris, l'air calme, un peu trop pour quelqu'un qui venait d'apprendre une nouvelle de ce genre.

- Il était au courant l'enfoiré...

- C'est ce que je pense aussi! J'ai bien envie d'aller demander aux nains de lui faire payer son silence!

- Le pauvre, t'y vas fort là!

- Ah bon, tu crois?

- Un petit peu quand même...

La directrice reprit alors la parole, empêchant Elladora de répondre.

- Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, le Tournoi est une compétition amicale entre les trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe: Poudlard, Beauxbâtons en France, et Durmstrang en Bulgarie. Un champion est désigné pour représenter chaque école, et les trois champions doivent accomplir trois tâches à caractère magique. Au-delà de la compétition, c'est une occasion pour établir des relations entre les élèves de nationalités différentes. Les responsables de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront en octobre avec des candidats qui resteront ici jusqu'à la fin du tournoi, et la sélection des champions aura lieu le jour d'Halloween. Un juge impartial décidera quels sont les élèves les plus dignes de concourir, et le gagnant remportera mille Gallions et la gloire de son école.

- Wow... Mille Gallions... souffla Athena.

- Mouais, bof... C'est pas comme si on en avait vraiment besoin.

- D'accord, mais ça en fait quand même!

- Tu vas participer?

- Pourquoi pas! Et toi?

- Je pense que oui...

- Une dernière chose, et pas la moindre, annonça le professeur Mc Gonagall.. Seuls les élèves au-dessus de dix-sept ans pourront participer. Il s'agit d'une mesure nécessaire, la difficulté des tâches ne permet pas à un sorcier mineur de s'en sortir sans dommages. C'est donc déconseillé de vous inscrire si vous n'avez pas l'âge. Je m'assurerai personnellement que les élèves non majeurs ne puissent pas le faire.

Il y eut encore quelques protestations, mais la majorité resta silencieuse, comprenant les dangers qui pourraient survenir. Quand Elladora et Athena sortirent de la Grande Salle, elles croisèrent leurs amis et leur jetèrent aussitôt un coup d'œil furieux.

- Vous le saviez, et vous n'avez rien dit!

- La directrice ne voulait pas qu'on en parle...

- Mais Boris le savait, lui!

- C'est lui qui a ouvert le courrier pendant qu'on était en vacances!

- Ok ok... N'empêche que c'était pas très sympa de votre part!

Plus tard, dans le dortoir des filles de 7ème de Serpentard, les deux amies passèrent un moment à discuter alors que les autres filles dormaient déjà. Lorsqu'elles se couchèrent enfin, la voix d'Elladora s'éleva une dernière fois.

- Athena, même avec tous les risques, ça ne te fait pas peur ce tournoi?

- Si on s'arrête à ça, on n'aura jamais une vie faite d'imprévus!

- C'est pas faux... De toute façon, je crois qu'en étant Auror, je verrai parfois pire.

- Ouais... Enfin on n'a pas beaucoup de chance d'être sélectionnées, mais je vais participer!

- Moi aussi...

- Allez, bonne nuit! Demain c'est le premier jour de cours, oublie pas!

- Non, je sais... Bonne nuit Athena.


	38. Chapter 38

Le lendemain, comme l'année d'avant, on reçut nos emplois du temps en fonction du nécessaire pour la suite de nos études. Les horaires avaient changé, mais on gardait les mêmes matières.

Les sujets abordés étaient de plus en plus difficiles (évidemment... ) et pendant les quatre heures du lundi, on se retrouva trop occupés tous les trois, les filles et moi, pour discuter de ce qui captivait toute l'école: le Tournoi. Je réussis juste à échanger quelques mots avec Madison là-dessus, pendant qu'à l'autre bout de la salle Elladora et Athena dialoguaient à voix basse sans faire trop attention à la quantité d'ingrédients dont elles se servaient. A un moment, en remarquant ce qui allait arriver, Ella essaya de retenir la main d'Athena, mais elle avait déjà versé dans le chaudron plus d'essence de belladone que la dose recommandée. Le contenu explosa, et si Ella parvint à s'écarter à temps, Athena se retrouva avec des brûlures aux mains et au visage.

- Monsieur Sirkis, accompagnez miss Acworth à l'infirmerie, dit la voix froide du prof. Et dix points en moins pour Serpentard pour votre inattention.

- Quel boulet je suis! dit-elle une fois qu'on soit sortis de la salle.

- T'avais une bonne excuse pour avoir la tête ailleurs... Enfin la prochaine fois, fais gaffe!

- Pas de ma faute si je suis pas douée en potions!

- Mouais... Mais quand même!

Je la laissai aux soins de l'infirmière et filai récupérer mes affaires avant d'aller rejoindre Boris pour le déjeuner. Athena ne sortit de l'infirmerie que le soir, et comme Elladora avait travaillé avec Boris pendant l'après-midi, je n'eus pas l'occasion de leur parler.

- Dis, Athena, demanda Elladora en s'asseyant à la table de Serpentard, ça te dirait de rendre visite aux garçons après avoir mangé? J'aimerais bien en savoir un peu plus sur le Tournoi, et à mon avis Nico doit en connaître plus que nous sur le sujet.

- Pas de problème!

Quelques minutes plus tard, en arrivant devant le bon tableau, elles échangèrent un regard gêné.

- Tu connais le mot de passe? demanda Elladora.

- Je pensais que tu le connaissais, toi!

- Ben non... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- J'en sais rien...

Les filles restèrent dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que Lucy, la nouvelle préfète-en-chef, arrive.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? demanda-t-elle.

- On voudrait parler à Nicola, intervint Elladora.

- Ok... Je vais l'appeler, bougez pas.

La Poufsouffle revint l'instant d'après, rouge écarlate.

- Il arrive!

Puis elle disparut. Les deux amies se regardèrent, comprenant ce qui avait dû gêner leur camarade. Athena retint un éclat de rire, et Nicola arriva à ce moment-là en reboutonnant sa chemise à la hâte.

- Quoi? demanda-t-il.

Athena ne put finalement se contenir plus longtemps et explosa.

- Vous pourriez au moins fermer la porte!

- Elle l'était! J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de venir nous déranger à cette heure-ci!

- Cherche, ma belle, ils ne doivent pas être loin! fit alors une voix.

- Zut, Rusard! Entrez vite!

Quand le concierge atteignit le couloir, les deux filles venaient juste de passer de l'autre côté du tableau. Nicola soupira de soulagement lorsque les pas s'éloignèrent.

- Alors, vous voulez quoi?

- On se demandait...

A ce moment-là, Boris les rejoignit. Il ne portait qu'un boxer, ce qui raviva l'hilarité d'Athena.

- Je comprends pourquoi vous avez fait peur à Lucy!

- Elle n'a pas dû supporter de voir mon corps de dieu grec, n'est-ce pas Nico?

- Oui... répondit le Gryffondor, rêveur.

- On voulait en savoir plus sur ce que la dirlo a raconté hier soir, et t'es le mieux placé pour nous en parler, Nico! reprit Elladora.

- D'accord... Le ministère a décidé d'organiser le Tournoi des trois sorciers à Poudlard cette année. Normalement, c'est tous les quatre ans, mais l'année dernière Durmstrang était déjà engagé ailleurs, et ça n'a pas été possible qu'ils y participent. Du coup le tournoi a été repoussé d'un an.

Elladora fixa les deux garçons avec des yeux écarquillés.

- D'après ce que Mc Gonagall a dit, on a une chance de participer!

Athena sourit, enthousiaste, mais Boris baissa la tête.

- C'est pas si grave... Au moins tu ne courras pas le risque d'être blessé ou tué pendant les épreuves... dit Nicola en comprenant sa réaction.

- Merci de ton soutien, répondit ironiquement Boris. Tu imagines à quel point je vais angoisser dans le cas où c'est toi qui es choisi?

- C'est sympa pour nous! râla Athena.

- Désolé les miss, mais c'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux de vous... Enfin je vous supporterai quand même, y a pas de raison!

- Y a intérêt!

Les semaines suivantes passèrent plutôt vite. Peut-être parce qu'on était tous impatients de savoir qui allait être sélectionné... Même si j'étais trop jeune pour participer, ça ne m'empêchait pas de soutenir les autres.

Une semaine avant Halloween, une grande pancarte fut installée dans le hall d'entrée, là où personne ne risquait de la manquer.

_Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_

_Les délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront le jeudi 30 octobre à 18 heures. Les élèves déposeront leurs affaires dans les dortoirs et se rassembleront devant le château pour accueillir nos invités avant le banquet de bienvenue._

Le jour dit, tous les étudiants rejoignirent l'entrée et attendirent devant les grandes portes. Le soir tombait et la température commençait à diminuer. Après quelques minutes, un mouvement près de la Forêt interdite attira le regard de plusieurs élèves.

Une silhouette immense apparut bien au-dessus des arbres sans arrêter de grandir. Bientôt, tous purent distinguer un carrosse tiré par une douzaine de chevaux géants.

Debout à côté de Nicola, Boris se mit à sourire. Que de souvenirs de voir le moyen de déplacement de la directrice française...

- Quelle idée d'être aussi grande... Elle doit pas être complètement humaine! Je me sens minuscule... grogna Elladora lorsque la femme descendit du carrosse à la suite de ses élèves.

- Ça c'est clair!

- Vas-y, enfonce le clou...

- J'parle pas que pour toi si ça peux te rassurer!

Après que le professeur Mc Gonagall l'ait saluée, la demi-géante entraîna ses élèves près des marches, pas loin de l'endroit où Hagrid se trouvait. Il accueillit d'ailleurs la femme avec une expression de contentement sur le visage, ce qui fit rire les deux amies.

La plupart des adolescents commençait vraiment à s'impatienter lorsqu'un bruit lointain puis de plus en plus fort leur parvint aux oreilles.

- Ça vient du lac!

D'abord, ils ne virent que le mât, mais bientôt ce fut le bateau entier qui émergea de l'eau. Une passerelle fut abaissée jusqu'au rivage, et les passagers débarquèrent un par un, menés par un homme mince.

- Professeur Weissenberg.

- Bonsoir, professeur Mc Gonagall.

Quelques instants plus tard, tous les élèves gagnèrent la Grande Salle et s'installèrent à leur place habituelle, ceux de Durmstrang rejoignant la table de Serpentard tandis que les candidats français s'asseyaient à celle de Serdaigle. Les filles pensaient que tout le monde était arrivé, mais au bout d'un moment, Athena donna un coup de coude à Elladora qui discutait avec sa voisine.

- Hé, Ella! Regarde qui vient d'arriver!

La jeune fille tourna aussitôt la tête vers la porte et écarquilla les yeux.

- Eliza?

C'était bien sa sœur qui venait d'entrer dans la salle, suivie par un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Après un salut vers les tables de Serpentard et de Gryffondor, la brune allait rejoindre la table du fond et salua ses anciens professeurs.

- Ça doit être de ça que parlait ma mère... Elle a dit qu'Eliza était occupée avec un projet au ministère et qu'elle pouvait pas emmener les nains sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Une fois le repas terminé, la directrice finit demander le silence et se leva pour parler.

- Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va pouvoir commencer. Pendant que Mr Rusard apporte le reliquaire, je vous présente, pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas encore, miss Eliza Albany, du Département des jeux et sports magiques...

- Ouais, on sait qui c'est... murmura Elladora.

- ... Et monsieur Alex Summers, du Département de la coopération magique. Ils ont beaucoup travaillé au cours de ces derniers mois pour préparer le Tournoi, et ils feront partie du jury avec Madame Maxime, le professeur Weissenberg et moi-même. Elladora, calmez-vous et rasseyez-vous, dit la directrice après que la jeune fille se soit levée avec un " Quoi? " retentissant.

La Serpentard se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et fixa avec désapprobation les jumeaux qui applaudissaient leur grande sœur.

- Je les déteste quand ils sont comme ça...

- Mr Rusard, le reliquaire, s'il vous plaît.

Le concierge s'approcha en portant un grand coffre en bois et le déposa devant le professeur Mc Gonagall. Sous les yeux attentifs des élèves, elle sortit sa baguette et tapota le coffre à trois reprises. Le couvercle s'ouvrit, et la directrice sortit une coupe en bois qui aurait été banale sans les flammes bleues qui venaient d'en jaillir.

- Quiconque veut soumettre sa candidature devra écrire son nom et celui de son école sur un papier et le déposer dans la Coupe de Feu. Vous disposerez de vingt-quatre heures pour le faire, et demain soir, pendant le banquet d'Halloween, la Coupe donnera les noms des trois élèves qu'elle aura jugés les plus dignes de représenter leur école. Elle sera placée dans le hall d'entrée, et je tracerai moi-même une limite d'âge pour qu'aucun élève mineur ne succombe à la tentation que participer au Tournoi entraîne. Je crois qu'il est maintenant l'heure d'aller dormir, alors bonne nuit à tous.

Le lendemain, juste après les cours, Athena et Elladora déposèrent en même temps leur nom dans la Coupe, imitées par Nicola quelques secondes plus tard. Au final, tous les élèves de dix-sept ans ou plus présents dans l'école s'inscrivirent au Tournoi pendant la journée.

Le soir suivant, l'impatience était arrivée à son comble. Les quatre amis échangeaient des regards anxieux en attendant le verdict. Quand la directrice s'approcha de la Coupe, un soupir de soulagement retentit. Un premier papier jaillit, et le professeur Mc Gonagall s'en empara.

- Le Champion de Durmstrang est Erik Rylski.

Un grand brun se leva sous les applaudissements des Bulgares et disparut dans la salle derrière la table des professeurs.

- Pour Beauxbâtons... Marine Duval.

Une jolie blonde suivit alors le même chemin qu'Erik. En passant près de la table de Gryffondor, elle regarda brièvement Boris qu'elle avait reconnu et fit un signe de tête qu'il lui rendit.

Les élèves de Poudlard se concentrèrent à nouveau quand le troisième papier fut expulsé de la Coupe. La directrice lut le nom, sourit et croisa le regard d'Hermione Granger.

- Le dernier Champion est une championne. Elladora Albany!

A la table de Serpentard, Athena fut obligée de secouer sa voisine.

- Allez, vas-y!

La jeune fille réagit enfin et traversa la Grande Salle sous les yeux de ses amis, des jumeaux et de sa sœur pour sortir par la petite porte du fond. Se moquant des convenances, Athena se précipita vers les garçons et s'assit à côté d'eux.

- Pas trop déçu, Nico?

- Non, surtout content pour Ella. J'espère que tout ira bien, qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

- T'inquiète pas pour elle. Elle est plus forte qu'on peut le penser au premier coup d'œil.

- Comment ça? demanda Boris.

Athena hésita, regarda autour d'elle et se pencha vers ses amis.

- C'est une Animagus. Elle peut se transformer en panthère noire. Une panthère aux yeux jaunes.

Boris comprit aussitôt.

- Alors c'est pour ça qu'elle se détournait quand on la fixait...

- Ouais, voilà!

Un peu plus tard, les filles trompèrent la vigilance de Rusard et retrouvèrent Nicola et Boris dans l'appartement du préfet-en-chef.

- Félicitations! Ça doit être une belle victoire pour toi!

- Merci... Mais je préférerais entendre ça quand le Tournoi sera fini.

Athena l'observait pourtant avec inquiétude.

- T'es vraiment obligée de subir tout ça? Parce que ça va être dangereux si on se réfère au passé!

- Les Champions sont liés par un contrat magique. Une fois que leur nom est annoncé, ils doivent passer toutes les épreuves, expliqua Elladora.

- Et tu vas faire quoi de l'argent si tu gagnes? demanda Boris.

- Le répartir entre Marine, Erik et nous quatre!

- Hé ben t'es généreuse! Mais c'est pas comme si j'en avais spécialement besoin! dit son amie.

- Tu pourras offrir un cadeau à Christophe avec alors!

- ... Si tu pouvais éviter les blagues de ce genre...

A côté d'elles, Boris et Nicola éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est tellement bien un projet de mariage...

- Moi, les mariages m'ont toujours fait pleurer, ajouta Boris en effaçant une larme fictive.

- La ferme! T'as qu'à l'épouser toi! râla Athena.

- Ah non, moi j'ai déjà Nicola, et c'est très bien, répondit le Gryffondor en passant un bras autour de la taille de son fiancé.

- Tu veux pas échanger? Je te promets de prendre bien soin de Nico!

- Dites, j'ai quand même le droit de donner mon avis, non? dit Nicola.

- Non! dirent Athena et Boris d'une même voix.

- Pfff... Je vais aller avec Ella alors!

- Hum... Je crois pas là... Oublie pas que je suis déjà prise!

- ... C'est pas marrant...

- C'est le but!

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, vous? demanda Lucy en sortant de sa chambre. Si Rusard vous voit pendant que vous retournez dans les cachots, vous aurez des ennuis! Il est plus de dix heures!

- Ça va... On est avec un préfet! dit Athena pour la rassurer.

- Ouais, mais quand même... Nico, tu nous raccompagnes? Comme ça si on se fait choper il dira rien parce que tu es avec nous! dit Elladora en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas le violer dans un coin, Athena? grogna Boris.

- Hé! Comme si j'étais capable de ca! protesta l'intéressée.

- T'inquiète pas, je la surveillerai!

- Allez les filles, on y va, acheva Nicola avec un sourire en les poussant vers le tableau.


	39. Chapter 39

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis la désignation des champions du Tournoi. Les quatre amis étaient assis sous un des arbres du parc et discutaient, du moins pour trois d'entre eux. Seule Elladora restait silencieuse. Avoir été choisie était un honneur, mais à la pensée que toute l'école espérait qu'elle gagne, elle se sentait plutôt faible. La responsabilité était tellement importante! Enfin, elle ne pouvait pas renoncer, et ne le ferait jamais si elle en avait l'occasion. Elle représentait Poudlard et devait se montrer digne de tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigné.

- Ella? Reviens parmi nous! dit Athena.

- Désolée, je réfléchissais.

- A quoi?

- Au Tournoi et aux épreuves qui nous attendent.

- J'espère que tout ira bien... déclara son amie.

- C'est l'Examen des Baguettes bientôt. On doit les montrer à Ollivander pour qu'il vérifie si elles sont en bon état.

- Et y a la première sortie au village de l'année samedi prochain! s'exclama Boris avec enthousiasme. Je vais pouvoir aller me ravitailler à Z... à Honeydukes! rectifia-t-il en voyant Nicola le regarder d'un air soupçonneux.

- Boris, je vais encore devoir te surveiller pour que tu n'achètes rien pour les jumeaux? demanda le petit brun avec un soupir.

- Tu fais quoi pour mes frères? s'écria Elladora.

- Rien du tout... marmonna Boris en baissant les yeux.

- Mouais...

- Je te jure que c'est pas ma faute! Ils m'ont payé cinq Gallions en me disant d'aller voir si Ron a des Savons sauteurs et des Bonbons à Hoquet en réserve!

- Et ça va te servir à quoi cet argent? questionna Athena.

- Ça je peux pas le dire... Juste que c'est pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un, répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son voisin.

Pour finir leur journée, ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain après qu'Athena et Nicola aient récupéré leurs balais. Boris les observa un peu tristement en se souvenant de ce qui lui était arrivé quelques mois plus tôt, et Elladora essaya de le réconforter de son mieux. Nicola finit par repérer sa mine déçue et s'arrêta juste devant lui.

- Allez monte! On va faire une petite balade tous les deux!

Avec un sourire, Boris s'installa derrière Nicola qui prit son envol tandis qu'Athena atterrissait sur la pelouse.

- Je suis pressée de voir sa tête quand il verra ce qu'on a acheté l'été dernier avec Nico... dit Elladora en voyant leurs amis dans les airs.

- Moi aussi! Il va être vraiment content, évidemment ça ne remplacera pas l'ancien, mais quand même!

La sortie au village coïncidait en effet avec l'anniversaire de Boris, mais aucun des trois autres n'y fit allusion jusqu'au jour de la sortie.

**Boris**

Soit ils avaient oublié la date de mon anniversaire (ce qui serait surprenant dans le cas de Nico) soit ils se fichaient complètement de moi et complotaient dans mon dos. Même si je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre, j'espérais quand même que ce n'était pas la première solution, venant de lui je serais vraiment déçu... C'était ce que je me disais le vendredi soir, la veille de la sortie.

Le lendemain, j'étais trop survolté pour y penser encore. De toute façon, à chaque fois qu'on pouvait aller au village je me sentais plutôt euphorique. J'eus du mal à patienter devant la porte parce que les filles étaient en retard, et quand elles arrivèrent enfin je m'écriai:

- Non mais vous faisiez quoi? C'est pourtant pas votre genre de vous soucier de votre apparence!

Elladora resta bouche bée tandis qu'Athena répliquait:

- On se calme Boris! Ella a juste eu une visite impromptue!

- Ah ok... désolé alors, dis-je pour m'excuser. Mike va bien?

- On peut dire que oui... En tout cas physiquement il est en parfaite santé!

Nicola toussa pour attirer notre attention alors que j'essayais en même temps qu'Athena de retenir un sourire en coin. A côté de nous, Rusard attendait qu'on soit dehors pour fermer.

- Je ne vais pas faire le portier toute la journée, du balai!

Evidemment, je fus le premier à passer devant lui, et on se dirigea vers les limites de l'école, le long du chemin entre le stade d'un côté et la cabane de Hagrid de l'autre.

- On commence par quoi? Un arrêt aux Trois Balais ou les achats qu'on doit faire? demandai-je.

- Les courses, si ça ne dérange personne, répondit Nicola. On n'a qu'à se séparer, je vais avec Ella chez Scribenpenne puisqu'on a besoin de parchemins, et Athena et toi vous allez à Honeydukes. On se retrouve au bar après!

Comme je l'avais dit, j'allais bien à la confiserie, mais pas avant d'être passé au magasin de farces et attrapes où je dénichai ce que les jumeaux m'avaient demandé. Athena se paya une tasse à thé mordeuse, et on rejoignit ensuite les autres.

**Nicola**

- C'est bon, vous avez trouvé votre bonheur? questionnai-je quand Athena et Boris arrivèrent.

- Oui, évidemment. Je crois que Ron a eu des nouveaux produits par rapport à l'année dernière, et je lui ai acheté ça, fit Athena en sortant la tasse pour la poser sur la table.

- Toi, tu as une dent contre quelqu'un.

- Oui, ton frère.

Elladora faillit recracher sa Bièraubeurre sur Boris, sous l'œil de son amie ravie de son petit effet.

- Athena, t'as pris ce que je t'ai demandé?

- Oui, tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant un petit sac de bonbons.

- C'est quoi? demanda Boris, intrigué.

- Des Pralines Longue Langue.

- Tu vaux pas mieux que moi en fait! s'exclama-t-il.

- Ah non, moi je me venge, c'est plus qu'une mauvaise blague, dit Elladora d'une voix assurée.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit, et quelques filles entrèrent. Boris fit un signe de tête à l'une d'elles, et la fille lui répondit de la même façon, les joues légèrement rouges, avant de suivre ses amies à une table libre.

- Dites, c'est pas la championne de Beauxbâtons?

- Si, elle s'appelle Marine Duval, répondit Boris à la question d'Athena.

- Comment tu le sais? m'étonnai-je.

- N'oublie pas que j'étais dans la même école qu'elle avant de venir ici.

- Ah oui c'est vrai!

- En tout cas, elle est plutôt jolie, fit remarquer Athena.

- Oui... Pourtant, en quatre ans, je ne l'ai jamais vue avec quelqu'un. Pour ce que j'en sais, elle est timide et ne parle pas beaucoup.

- C'est l'impression qu'elle m'a fait à la petite réunion juste après la désignation, acquiesça Elladora. J'espère que tout se passera bien pour elle...

- Si elle a été choisie, y a pas de raison!

- Elle avait des notes assez bonnes aux exams de fin d'année, révéla Boris. Elle devrait bien s'en sortir, vous inquiétez pas.

**Boris**

Heureusement que Nicola ne maîtrisait pas l'Occlumencie, parce que sinon il aurait su ce que le fait de revoir Marine provoquait chez moi. A l'époque de mes études à Beauxbâtons, Marine me plaisait bien. Elle attirait déjà les regards des garçons parce qu'ils la trouvaient belle, et ceux des filles parce qu'elle était jolie sans se servir d'un artifice quelconque. Maintenant qu'elle était près de moi, j'étais toujours aussi troublé, alors que je ne l'avais pas vue depuis plus de deux ans. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait?

" Bon sang, je sors avec Nicola! Je ne vais pas recommencer la même bêtise qu'avec Julia! "

Je réussis tant bien que mal à détourner mon regard de la table voisine, mais mon attention s'y reporta quelques minutes plus tard. Nicola avait les yeiux tournés dans la même direction, tout comme Ella et Athena. Le bruit qui s'en élevait nous dérangeait un peu, mais ce n'était pas la faute des filles. Deux types bourrés venaient de les rejoindre et leur lançaient des phrases osées. Elles firent comme s'ils n'existaient pas, mais l'un d'eux saisit soudain Marine par le bras, lui faisant pousser une exclamation de surprise, et la força à le regarder.

- Vous vous croyez supérieures parce que vous êtes pas d'ici, c'est ça? dit-il.

Le bruit qui régnait dans le bar couvrait celui de la table des filles, mais j'entendis pourtant ce qui suivit.

- Allez viens poupée, on va aller s'amuser un peu!

- Non, lâchez-moi!

- Elle t'a dit de la laisser tranquille, t'es sourd?

Il desserra sa prise autour du bras de Marine en sentant la pointe de ma baguette s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son cou.

- Tu te prends pour qui toi? s'écria l'autre en se levant pour aider son ami.

Je fus rejoint par Nicola et les filles, et quelques secondes plus tard, Hagrid apparut à son tour. Les deux malpolis décidèrent alors de s'en aller sans demander leur reste. J'allais retourner à ma place, mais une main se referma autour de mon poignet, et j'entendis quelqu'un me parler en français.

- Merci Boris, c'était gentil à toi de venir nous aider, dit Marine.

Ses yeux...

- De rien, j'ai juste fait ce qu'il fallait: les faire dégager pour qu'ils vous laissent tranquilles, c'était la moindre des choses.

Bon sang, j'avais oublié cette odeur... Ce parfum à la rose, elle le mettait déjà au moment où j'étais parti.

- Je suis contente de te revoir.

- Moi de même.

- Marine, tu viens? On rentre, on sera plus en sécurité au château, dit alors une de ses amies.

- D'accord, je vous suis! Merci encore.

- C'est normal je t'ai dit... Bonne chance pour le Tournoi!

Elle sourit et fit un petit signe de tête vers ma table.

- N'oublie pas de quelle école tu fais partie maintenant!

Je retournai m'asseoir, plongé dans mes souvenirs de mes études en France, alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

J'avais eu du mal à quitter Beauxbâtons: je laissais derrière moi les amis que je m'étais fait, la salle commune et les couloirs où on partait en exploration la nuit, les profs et les élèves auquels on faisait des blagues, tout ça allait me manquer...

Et puis j'avais rencontré Nicola, et même si au début je l'avais détesté, maintenant j'imaginais difficilement ma vie sans lui à côté de moi. En plus, en tant que Gryffondor, c'était inhabituel que je m'entende aussi bien avec deux filles de Serpentard. C'était quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais fait avant, me lier d'amitié avec d'autres personnes envoyées dans la maison rivale de la mienne. Comme quoi, j'avais énormément changé en deux ans et demi...

- Boris, la Terre t'appelle! Reviens parmi nous!

- Désolé, je réfléchissais.

- On a bien vu! Bon, maintenant qu'on a payé les boissons, on pourrait rentrer? demanda Elladora.

- Oui, sinon on va être en retard!

Quand on arriva au château, je crus que les filles allaient regagner leur salle commune, mais elles nous suivirent, et j'interrogeai Nicola du regard.

- T'en fais pas, c'est moi qui leur ai demandé de venir.

- Vous me cachez quelque chose vous trois...

- Ben nan pourquoi? fit Athena.

J'étais pourtant sûr qu'ils avaient décidé un truc en me tenant à l'écart, et je n'aimais pas trop ça. Heureusement que la tour était vide quand on y parvint, parce que si manger avec des élèves de Serpentard était une chose, les faire entrer dans le dortoir des garçons c'en était une autre!

- Bon maintenant ça suffit! Vous allez me dire ce que vous manigancez, et tout de suite!

- Tu auras la réponse là-dedans, répliqua Nicola en désignant la porte du dortoir.

- Pffff...

J'ouvris en me méfiant de ce que j'allais trouver derrière, mais il n'y avait aucun piège qui m'attendait. Par contre, ce qui se trouvait devant moi... J'avais l'impression de rêver.

Je me tournai lentement vers Nicola et les filles pour dire:

- C'est quand même pas ce que je crois... ?

Nicola sourit et se contenta de me pousser un peu pour que j'aille vérifier.

- Allez, ouvre-le...

Je saisis le paquet et déchirai lentement l'emballage. A mesure que le papier était enlevé, l'objet de mes rêves apparaissait à mes yeux. Mon dieu... Un Eclair de feu... J'étais loin de me douter de la raison de ma mise à l'écart, mais maintenant je leur pardonnais largement!

- C'est... c'est vraiment...

Je reposai le balai pour les étreindre l'un après l'autre (bon, j'avoue qu'avec Nicola ça alla un peu plus loin) , puis Elladora dit:

- On devrait se préparer peut-être avant d'aller manger?

- Ok, n'oubliez pas qu'on se rejoint devant le tableau qui mène aux cuisines! dit Nicola quand elles s'en allèrent.

- Hein?

- Ben oui, j'ai demandé à Dobby s'il ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose pour un ami dont c'est la majorité aujourd'hui.

- Tu es vraiment trop gentil...

- J'ai rien fait de spécial... juste payé une partie du prix du balai avec les filles, c'était un peu trop cher pour que je le fasse tout seul.

- Merci Nico, merci vraiment!

Plus tard, après avoir bien mangé (et bien bu aussi, il faut l'avouer, je ne savais pas comment c'était possible, mais les elfes gardaient quelques bouteilles de Whisky pur feu dans les cuisines) , je suivis Nicola dans sa chambre. J'étais un peu fatigué, mais le voir se déshabiller devant moi me redonna de l'énergie.

- Ça y est, maintenant tu peux te servir de la magie sans risquer d'avoir un courrier du ministère.

- Hé oui!

- Un an de plus, tu crois que ça va diminuer tes capacités de résistance?

- Quoi?

- Ben oui, tu as vieilli, donc je me demande si tu es en mesure de tenir toute la nuit!

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le vieux? C'est pas moi l'ancêtre ici!

Il se mit à rire et m'attira à lui.

- Alors prouve-moi que ça n'a pas changé...

S'ensuivit un long moment de préliminaires constitués de baisers et de caresses. Avec la voix de Nicola qui gémissait, je ne tardai pas à sentir l'excitation monter en moi.

- Boris... mmmm... viens maintenant!

Sans prévenir, je le retournai sur le ventre, puis je m'emparai du tube posé à côté de nous.

- S'il te plaît Boris... j'en peux plus!

Au lieu de répondre, je saisis ses hanches et le relevai avant de m'enfoncer progressivement en lui. Je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il devait avoir fermé les yeux et se mordre la lèvre. Il se laissa glisser sur ses avant-bras afin de me sentir davantage, et je finis mon avancée.

- Continue...

L'envie était forte mais je me forçai à ne pas aller trop vite. Nous n'étions pas pressés, et puis je voulais que ça dure le plus longtemps possible.

Mes allées et venues ne le satisfirent pas vraiment et il me pria bientôt d'accélérer, ce que je fis après de longues minutes de supplications.

Je fermai les yeux à mon tour en augmentant le rythme. Rien de mieux qu'un moment en amoureux pour terminer une si bonne soirée... Je me penchai sur lui, collant mon corps au sien, et déposai un baiser sur sa peau humide.

Un dernier petit coup de rein, et je l'entendis jouir.

- Nico... dis-je dans un gémissement en l'imitant quelques secondes plus tard.

Je restai en lui le temps qu'on retrouve une respiration normale, puis je me retirai et le serrai contre moi.

- Je t'aime Boris...

- Et c'est réciproque...

Après quelques minutes de silence, il s'installa sur moi et me sourit.

- Maintenant, c'est mon tour...

- Montre-moi ce que tu as en tête...

- Avec plaisir chéri...

OoOoO

Le mercredi suivant, pendant le cours de sortilèges, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ce qui surprit les 7ème année. L'étonnement des quatre amis augmenta lorsque la tête de Liam apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

- Excusez-moi d'interrompre le cours, professeur... Mais Elladora doit venir, il y a quelqu'un qui l'attend en bas, comme les autres Champions...

- Très bien, allez-y miss Albany.

Elladora rassembla ses affaires puis repoussa sa chaise sous les yeux des autres élèves.

- A tout à l'heure, dit-elle à ses amis avant de disparaître.

- Ella... ? fit Liam tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers vers le hall d'entrée.

- Quoi?

- Jerry et moi... on est contents que tu sois la Championne de l'école!

Elladora se sentit flattée mais prit garde de ne rien laisser paraître.

- Merci p'tit frère.

- Bon, c'est là, déclara le garçon quelques minutes plus tard. J'te laisse, faut que je retourne en cours.

- Ok, bonne journée!

La jeune fille prit une inspiration, frappa à la porte et entra. Elle se retrouva face aux directeurs des trois écoles et au fabricant de baguettes du Chemin de Traverse.

" L'est de plus en plus décati celui-là " songea-t-elle en retenant un sourire.

- Bonjour miss Albany. Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Monsieur Ollivander va vérifier que vos baguettes sont en bon état de fonctionnement pour le Tournoi.

- Mademoiselle Duval, venez s'il vous plaît.

Elladora se retourna et vit que Marine et Erik attendaient près de la fenêtre de la salle. Tandis que la jeune Française s'approchait de la table, le brun esquissa un sourire en direction d'Elladora et la salua d'un signe de tête auquel elle répondit. Le sourire en moins.

" T'es pas mal mon grand, mais je suis déjà prise... "

La voix grave d'Ollivander ramena son attention vers la table.

- Mmm... Bois de cèdre, trente-huit centimètres et demi... Assez souple... Et elle contient un crin de licorne...

Le vieil homme fit un petit geste, et la chaise à côté d'Erik s'éleva avant de retrouver le sol.

- Bien... Monsieur Rylski... Votre baguette a été faite par Gregorovitch, c'est bien cela?

- Oui monsieur.

- Un fabricant de talent... marmonna-t-il. Voyons... Bois de chêne, plutôt rigide... Trente-sept centimètres, avec une plume de phénix...

Nouveau geste, et cette fois ce fut une mouche qui s'arrêta en plein vol.

- Il ne reste plus que vous, dit Ollivander alors que l'insecte furieux reprenait son chemin.

Elladora tendit sa baguette à l'homme qui sourit.

- Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, et celle-ci ne fait pas exception... Bonne pour les enchantements, vingt-cinq centimètres et demi, en cèdre et contenant une plume de phénix comme celle de monsieur Rylski... Aguamenti!

Une fontaine d'eau jaillit avant que le fabricant la fasse disparaître et déclare que les baguettes étaient en parfait état.

" Heureusement que je l'entretiens régulièrement... "

- Bien, fit le professeur Mc Gonagall. L'heure du déjeuner approche, vous pouvez donc aller dans la Grande Salle pour le repas.

Elladora décida de déposer ses affaires dans le dortoir avant de retrouver ses amis. Erik lui tint la porte au moment où elle sortit, mais perdue dans ses pensées elle n'y fit pas attention, et le jeune homme un peu déçu la regarda s'éloigner en direction des cachots vers la salle commune de Serpentard.

Elle y retrouva Athena qui revenait juste du cours de métamorphose et qui la bombarda aussitôt de questions.

- Alors, c'était quoi le problème?

- Aucun, fallait juste qu'Ollivander examine nos baguettes pour s'assurer qu'elles nous lâchent pas pendant les épreuves. Et puis...

- Et puis quoi?

- Heu... Liam m'a dit que Jerry et lui étaient contents de moi! dit-elle précipitamment, un peu trop d'ailleurs.

- Hein? Il a fait quoi Liam?

- T'as bien entendu, il m'a félicitée à sa manière.

- T'es sûre que c'est tout ce que t'as à me dire? demanda Athena.

Elladora pensa à la manière dont Erik l'avait regardée et secoua la tête.

- Ben ouais!

- Mouais moi j'en suis pas si sûre... T'as de la chance que j'aie faim, donc je laisse tomber pour le moment!

Les deux filles rejoignirent la Grande Salle et s'installèrent à leur table cette fois, puis elles redescendirent les escaliers menant vers les cachots. Elladora espérait qu'Athena ait oublié de lui poser des questions, mais évidemment la jeune fille n'avait pas renoncé.

- Alors, dis-moi tout!

- Sur quoi?

- J'en sais rien moi! Mais je suis sûre que tu m'as pas tout raconté sur ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure!

- Ben si, j'te jure!

- Je te crois pas!

- C'est la vérité pourtant! mentit Elladora en gardant un visage buté.

- Mais bien sûr! Et tu connais l'histoire de la marmotte? Tu sais, celle qui met le chocolat dans le papier alu...

- Heu ben... ouais je vois qui c'est cette bestiole. Ollivander a regardé nos baguettes, y a rien d'extraordinaire à ça!

- Il s'est passé autre chose, je le sais! Tu me dis sinon je raconte à Mike que tu le trompes!

- QUOIIII? Mais c'est pas vrai du tout!

- Ooooh mais pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça? Y aurait-il du vrai dans tout ça?

- Mais... mais non! s'écria Elladora en devenant toute rouge.

- Si! La façon dont tu réagis prouve le contraire... T'as pas trompé Mike au moins?

- Tu me crois vraiment capable de faire une chose pareille?

- Franchement non, mais vu que tu refuses de m'expliquer, j'ai des doutes!

- Eh ben heu... C'est l'autre là, le Bulgare... Il se comporte bizarrement avec moi.

- Il t'a draguée?

- Pas vraiment...

- Ben alors il a fait quoi?

- Des petits sourires timides, il arrêtait pas de me regarder... et puis en sortant il m'a tenu la porte.

- Bah c'est pas bien méchant ça! Il te trouve juste à son goût!

- Ouais super...

- T'auras juste à le rembarrer gentiment! fit Athena avec un petit rire, alors qu'elles arrivaient devant l'entrée de la salle commune.

- Rembarrer qui? demanda une voix.

- T'es encore là toi, soupira Elladora.

- Hé oui! Alors, vous parliez de qui?

- T'es trop curieuse Carter.

- Pfff... vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôles! répliqua la brune en disparaissant dans le couloir.

Elladora la regarda s'éloigner, un peu surprise. Elle n'avait même pas essayé de leur lancer des piques...

- Tu ne la trouves pas bizarre? demanda-t-elle à son amie.

- Pas plus que d'habitude.

- On la suit! déclara subitement Elladora. Elle est trop joyeuse pour que ça soit naturel, ça cache quelque chose... Et je veux savoir ce que c'est!

- Elle a peut-être trouvé un mec!

- Ha ha ha...

- Ok, c'est pas très crédible ça.

- On sait jamais avec elle... Enfin si c'est le cas, je me demande qui est assez solide mentalement pour la supporter!

- Va savoir!

Les deux amies se dissimulèrent derrière les piliers qui jalonnaient les couloirs, jusqu'à la tour de Serdaigle dans la partie ouest du château. Elladora et Athena s'abritèrent derrière une statue et observèrent la brune qui attendait. Soudain, Mary Carter se redressa en souriant et lança:

- Bonjour toi!

La personne - une fille à en juger par la voix- se trouvait hors du champ de vision d'Elladora qui se mit à trépigner.

- Allez, viens par ici qu'on voit ta tête!

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux filles durent se cacher dans les toilettes de l'étage et virent passer leur ennemie qui tenait une autre fille...

- Par la main? s'exclama Elladora, stupéfaite.

- Faut croire...

- Ouah... Et elle qui disait qu'elle voulait plus fréquenter Nelly parce qu'elle sort avec une fille! C'est le monde à l'envers!

- C'est Carter, faut pas chercher!

- Ouais... Mais attends... Cette fille me dit quelque chose... Je crois que c'est une joueuse de leur équipe!

- Ah bon? C'est qui? Je l'ai pas reconnue!

- Heu... Wilson il me semble... L'an dernier, elle bossait avec Lucy, la nouvelle préfète-en chef.

- Ça ne me dit absolument rien...

- Samantha? Nan c'est pas ça... Je crois que son prénom commence par un G... Heu... Rhaaa zut! C'est quoi le nom de cette poursuiveuse!

- Mais j'en sais rien moi! Et t'excite pas comme ça, on va finir par se faire choper!

- Mary, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- J'ai entendu des voix que je connais... Attends-moi ici Gaïa!

- Vite, on se planque!

- Qu'est-ce que j'disais... soupira Athena en s'enfermant à son tour.

La porte s'ouvrit, des bruits de pas retentirent, puis la personne s'arrêta et écouta attentivement.

- J'étais pourtant sûre d'avoir reconnu ces deux pestes...

" Parle pour toi! " pensa Elladora.

- Bon, tu viens maintenant? Y a personne, tu as sûrement rêvé!

- Oui j'arrive...

La porte fut refermée et les deux filles sortirent de leur cachette.

- Désolée! fit Elladora avec un sourire contrit.

- Et après c'est moi la plus bruyante!

- Oh ça va... Me fais pas croire que tu voulais pas savoir pourquoi elle se comporte pas comme d'habitude!

- Bien sûr que non je voulais pas savoir!

- Mais oui c'est ça! N'empêche que Carter avec une fille... Qui l'eut cru?

- Ben pas moi en tout cas!

- Au moins elle courra plus après Mikey... Mike!

- Mikey? C'est quoi ce surnom? Heureusement que tu t'amuses pas à l'appeler comme ça tout le temps!

- Mais ça vient pas de moi! C'est sa sœur qui l'appelle comme ça!

- Mouais...

- Bon, vu qu'on a plus cours de la journée, moi je vais à la volière! dit Elladora pour changer de sujet.

- Une lettre pour Mike je suppose?

- Exactement!

- Ok... Bon alors moi je vais rejoindre les garçons, on va aller sur le terrain!

- D'acc! Je vous y retrouverai tout à l'heure!

Et elles partirent dans des directions différentes.

" Quand même... Carter avec une fille... "


	40. Chapter 40

**Mathilde : ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Je n'en reçois pas beaucoup pour cette histoire et ça me déçoit un peu. Si ça t'intéresse, j'ai écrit d'autres fanfics sur ce couple ;) et pour les termes techniques de l'univers Harry Potter, va sur ce site : encyclopedie-hp org (n'oublie pas de rajouter www. au début du lien et un point entre hp et org) . Et en dernier recours, je suis là si tu as des questions.**

Elladora était encore un peu déçue d'être arrivée dernière à la Première Tâche. Son manque d'activités sportives l'avaient handicapée au moment d'atteindre la balise indiquant l'indice pour l'épreuve suivante. Elle ne savait pas très bien nager, et lorsque des algues s'étaient enroulées autour de ses jambes pour l'attirer vers le fond du lac, elle avait frôlé la noyade. Une fois sur la rive avec la serviette d'un Erik consolateur sur les épaules, elle ressentit une pointe d'amertume. Elle regarda ensuite vers la tribune pour connaître ses notes. Les trois directeurs lui donnèrent 6, Eliza 5 et son collègue 7.

- Je lui en donnerai moi de l'impartialité ! dit-elle en retournant vers le château, l'indice à la main.

D'un commun accord, ses amis décidèrent de l'aider à déchiffrer le parchemin découvert dans le rouleau à son nom. Ils se rendirent dans les cuisines, et une fois le tableau avec la poire passé Nicola demanda à Dobby des citrons et un couteau.

- J'ai vu ça dans un film moldu, expliqua-t-il aux trois autres qui le dévisageaient. Ma gomme révélatrice n'a eu aucun effet, et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait essayer ça.

Il pressa les agrumes et versa quelques gouttes du jus sur la feuille vierge. Comme rien n'apparaissait, il se pencha et souffla sur le parchemin.

- J'en étais sûr ! s'exclama-t-il avec une expression triomphante. Regardez !

Deux minuscules W entrelacés se dessinaient à présent dans un coin.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie d'après vous ? demanda Athena.

Boris réfléchit. Il avait déjà vu ça quelque part... Il jeta un coup d'œil à Nicola qui fronçait les sourcils. Le petit brun sortit sa baguette de sa poche et s'en servit pour tapoter le parchemin. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, Elladora constata avec soulagement que quelques lignes s'inscrivaient.

- Je parie que les jumeaux Weasley sont derrière tout ça, grimaça Nicola.

- Mais oui ! W et W, ce sont eux ! Ils doivent savoir que je te connais et qu'on finirait par tenter un de leurs trucs ! s'écria Boris.

- Mais dis donc toi, fit Athena en se tournant vers Nicola, comment tu étais au courant pour cette formule ?

Elle avait en effet entendu Nicola dire: « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Nicola se contenta de marmonner plusieurs phrases indistinctes. Ses amis comprirent seulement « jumeaux ici », « Maraudeurs » et « relève des Weasley », ce qui les fit sourire.

- Bon, donne-moi la feuille, je veux savoir ce qui est écrit ! dit Athena en arrachant presque le parchemin des mains de Nicola.

_De plumes mon corps est composé_

_Grâce aux flammes je renais  
Mon équivalent minéral vous devrez trouver._

_Utile sera votre entraînement_

_Pour atteindre le bon emplacement._

_Il vous faudra vaincre votre peur_

_Afin d'être sûr d'arriver à l'heure._

Les filles échangèrent un regard perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est d'après vous ? demanda Boris.

- C'est évident, non ? répliqua Nicola. Un oiseau qui renaît des flammes, il n'y a que le phénix pour faire ça. Et l'équivalent minéral... Une statue peut-être. Et apparemment il y en aurait plusieurs.

- Sûrement, approuva Athena. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que les autres ont eu ! Je doute quand même qu'on puisse trouver la bonne statue tout de suite, elle doit être entourée par des sortilèges. Quant à ta peur, on va devoir y remédier ! C'est quand la deuxième Tâche ?

- Fin février, le 23, répondit Elladora. Ce qui nous laisse environ trois mois.  
- T'en fais pas, on ne te laissera pas te débrouiller toute seule ! Je t'aiderai pour apprendre à voler. Mais là, finit-elle sans tenir compte de la mine horrifiée de son amie, on devrait se dépêcher. C'est bientôt l'heure du cours de Défense, et on doit encore boucler le devoir de sortilèges pour mercredi !

Deux semaines plus tard, alors qu'elles allaient sortir du cours de potions, les deux filles furent arrêtées par leur directeur de maison.

- Vous êtes prête pour le bal, miss Albany ? demanda-t-il.

- Heu... quel bal ?

- Le bal est une tradition du Tournoi, vous ne le saviez pas ?

- Non, bredouilla la jeune fille.

- Tous les élèves de la 4ème à la 7ème année peuvent y prendre part, et des élèves plus jeunes ont la possibilité de venir si quelqu'un de plus âgé les invite. Ce sont les Champions qui ouvrent l'évènement à chaque fois. J'espère que tout se passera bien pour vous.

Elladora dut se retenir au dossier de sa chaise. Un bal ? Mais elle ne savait pas danser ! Et puis, qui allait bien vouloir l'accompagner ? Elle préfèrait être invitée que l'inverse...

Le lendemain, alors que les deux amies sortaient des cachots pour le déjeuner, quelqu'un cria :

- Hé ! Athena !

Elles s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et virent Nicola et Boris s'approcher.

- Y a un problème ?

- Pas vraiment... Tu veux bien aller au bal avec moi ? demanda Nicola.

- Heu... si tu veux ! C'est ton frère qui va te haïr !

- T'en fais pas, il saura rien.

Elladora sauta sur l'occasion.

- Boris, tu peux m'accompagner ?

L'adolescent baissa les yeux vers le sol puis la regarda d'un air gêné.

- Désolé, j'y vais avec Marine Duval...

- Ah... OK, fit la jeune fille, un peu déçue.

- Ton Bulgare, il va sûrement essayer de t'inviter ! dit son amie pour la réconforter.

Après le repas, Athena et Elladora s'apprêtaient à descendre les escaliers quand quelqu'un surgit devant elles, les faisant sursauter. Elladora reconnut le brun et esquissa un sourire.

- Salut Erik.

- Bonjour Elladora... Heu...

- Oui, quoi ?

- ...

Elladora fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard avec Athena.

- Reviens me voir quand tu pourras parler à nouveau !

Le jeune homme la saisit par le bras quand elle passa à côté de lui et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Si tu me disais à quoi tu penses ? questionna-t-elle.

- Eh bien... c'est pour le Bal... tu as déjà un cavalier ?

- ... Non, pas encore.

- On pourrait peut-être y aller ensemble ?

- Heu... oui, si tu veux !

Il la lâcha avec un grand sourire, et elles purent retourner à la salle commune pour travailler un peu.

- Quoi ? s'écria Elladora en sentant le sourire d'Athena dans son dos.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il viendrait te voir !

- Ouais c'est vrai... Mais arrête de rire, c'est pas drôle !

- Si !

- Parce que tu ne sais pas tout...

- Pourquoi, il se passe quoi ?

- Y a de grandes chances pour que Mike arrive à la fin de la soirée... Evidemment, je peux pas aller au bal avec lui, mais s'il vient Erik va se retrouver tout seul.

- C'est pas grave, il finira avec quelqu'un d'autre !

- Ça m'embête quand même pour lui...  
- Mais arrête de t'inquiéter ! Il s'y fera ! Et puis de toute façon, ça ne pourrait pas marcher entre vous.  
- Oui, t'as raison. Tu étais au courant pour Boris et Marine ?

- Non. Je ne vois pas avec qui d'autre elle aurait pu aller au Bal, c'est la seule personne ici qu'elle connaît. Mais revenons-en à toi ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton cher Mike venait !  
- Parce que c'est pas sûr. Il n'aura pas de match le soir de Noël et il peut me rendre visite, sauf que sa grand-mère va débarquer pour le réveillon, et ça fait longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas vue.  
- Je doute qu'il la préfère à toi ! Tu t'en fais trop. On devrait plutôt penser à ce qu'on va porter ce soir-là ! Parce que moi j'ai rien en réserve.  
- On n'aura qu'à s'esquiver demain aprem pour aller à Gaichiffon ! Le passage vers Honeydukes est toujours praticable. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, tu pourras faire tes courses au magasin de Ron !

Athena sourit largement.

- En voilà une bonne idée ! Justement, je commence à manquer de Bonbons à Hoquet.

Elles travaillèrent en silence pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que leurs camarades les rejoignent.

- Alors, vous allez avec qui au Bal ? demanda avidement Britney.  
- Sirkis pour moi, et le Champion bulgare pour Ella !  
- Le Champion bulgare ? Tu vas faire des jalouses !  
- C'est lui qui m'a invitée. Et vous deux ?  
- J'y vais seule, répondit Nelly. Vu ce qui est arrivé à Jardel l'an dernier, je ne veux pas subir la même chose !

Athena et Elladora acquiescèrent pour montrer leur approbation.

- Et toi ? demanda ensuite la petite blonde à sa voisine.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de Nelly.

- C'est Mark Sanders qui m'a invitée, souffla Britney, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Athena siffla de surprise. Le capitaine de Serpentard, rien que ça !

- Depuis quand ?  
- Un mois et demi.  
- Déjà ? Vous êtes discrets!  
- Je te rappelle que c'est quand même un des mecs les plus en vue de l'école, avec Jardel ! Pas envie de me faire lyncher par ses groupies. Et en parlant de Jardel, j'ai entendu dire dans les couloirs qu'il accompagne la Française. C'est vrai ?  
- Oui.  
- Encore une qui va se faire fusiller du regard...

A cet instant, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit sur Mary Carter. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux autres filles puis disparut en direction du dortoir.

- D'après vous, qui va être assez fou pour l'accompagner ? questionna Nelly.

Ses trois amies se regardèrent puis dirent en parfaite synchronisation :

- Personne !  
- C'est ce que je me disais aussi.  
- Bon, et maintenant on va aborder un sujet typiquement féminin ! s'exclama Britney. Je connais déjà la réponse pour toi, Nell, mais pas la vôtre ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez porter ?  
- On va chez Gaichiffon demain pour voir ce qu'ils ont, et on avisera.  
- OK ! Moi j'ai ressorti ma robe de l'an dernier. Comme je ne l'ai portée que cette fois-là, elle est encore en parfait état.

Nelly resta silencieuse sur sa tenue jusqu'à ce qu'Elladora lui pose la question.

- Je n'en ai pas... Mes parents ont des problèmes financiers en ce moment et ils ne peuvent plus me donner d'argent comme avant, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Une idée germa dans l'esprit d'Elladora, et quand elle tourna la tête vers Athena, elle remarqua que son amie devait penser à la même chose.

- Tu viens avec nous demain ! On te la payera ta robe !

Nelly les gratifia d'un sourire ravi.

- Oh merci, c'est vraiment sympa ! Mais je ne pourrai pas vous rembourser...  
- Pas grave, on fera comme si c'est un cadeau de Noël.

Touchée, la petite rousse leur sauta au cou. Elles passèrent la fin de la soirée à discuter, faisant des hypothèses sur les couples du soir du Bal.

Par chance, les filles n'eurent pas besoin de se cacher le lendemain : après plusieurs demandes d'élèves, la directrice autorisa une sortie exceptionnelle pour ceux qui voulaient se procurer des tenues. Nicola resta au château avec Boris, mais Britney suivit ses trois camarades.

- Je veux savoir ce que vous allez choisir. C'est trop long d'attendre le jour du Bal ! Et puis, j'ai bien l'intention de te conseiller, Nell !

Athena ralentit en passant devant la succursale des jumeaux Weasley, et Elladora dut presque la tirer derrière elle.

- Tu n'auras qu'à passer la première, ça te laissera le temps pour faire tes courses !  
- OK OK ! râla la brune.

- Ah non Nell, ça ne te va pas du tout ! Prends celle qu'Ella a reposée, elle t'ira mieux !

- Si tu le dis...

Nelly s'empara de la robe vert pastel et retourna dans la cabine. A côté de Britney, Athena observait son reflet dans le miroir.

- T'en penses quoi Ella ?

- Le rouge passe quand même mieux que le blanc ! Et moi, tu me trouves comment ?

- C'est pas mal l'argenté sans paillettes. Il va se jeter sur toi l'autre !

Elladora fit la grimace.

- Je me demande si je ne vais pas choisir la noire là-bas.

- Oh non, tu gardes celle-là ! Pense à Mike quand il te verra !

La jeune fille sourit cette fois et remit ses vêtements.

- Bon, c'est décidé, je prends la rouge ! dit finalement Athena.

- Nell, tu as fini ? Si on veut aller à la boutique de Weasley, va falloir que tu te dépêches !

- J'arrive !

Une fois dans la rue, Elladora demanda :

- Vous croyez que l'autre idiote serait capable de manger des Pralines Longue Langue si elle ne fait pas attention ?

- Peut-être... Mais faudra la distraire, elle n'est pas aussi bête qu'elle en a l'air !

- Oui... Vous venez avec nous ou on se retrouve aux Trois Balais ?

- On vous suit !

Les quatre filles firent leurs courses tranquillement, croisant quelques élèves des autres écoles, puis rentrèrent se réchauffer au château. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elles avaient l'intention de faire avant de rencontrer quelqu'un qui les attendait.

- Vite, donnez-moi ce que je vous ai demandé ! J'ai réussi à le semer mais il sait sûrement où je suis !

- Voilà monsieur Boris, profites-en bien ! dit Athena en lui tendant un sac.

- Et si jamais je vois certains trucs dans les mains de mes frères, je te dénoncerai ! ajouta Elladora d'un air féroce.

- Moi, être responsable des farces des jumeaux ? Comme si ! Bon allez, je vous laisse !

Nicola arriva juste après dans le hall.

- Dites les filles, vous n'avez pas vu Boris ? Tes frères n'étaient pas non plus dans la salle commune, à mon avis ils préparent un mauvais coup !

- Heu non, mais on vient juste de rentrer. On te préviendra s'il vient nous voir !

- Merci !

Le préfet les salua d'un signe de tête et remonta au septième étage. Au moment où il allait entrer dans la salle commune, il fut bousculé par deux petits bruns qui partirent en courant dès qu'ils l'eurent reconnu. Nicola fronça les sourcils et passa le tableau.

- Tiens, tu étais là ! Ça tombe bien, je te cherchais !

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? demanda Boris.

- Je viens de tomber sur les frères d'Elladora, et ils semblaient plutôt pressés... Bien sûr, tu ne sais pas pourquoi ?

Boris rougit nettement.

- Non, pas du tout !

- Tu mens mal Boris... Dix points en moins.

- Quoi ? Mais comment tu as deviné ?

- La prochaine fois que j'arrive alors que tu viens de faire du trafic avec les jumeaux, tiens le livre dans le bon sens.


	41. Chapter 41

**Voilà la suite ! Elle change des chapitres précédents parce que je ne l'ai pas faite seule. Un évènement majeur a lieu, j'espère que ça ne perturbera personne.**

La soirée avait bien démarré.

Comme le voulait la tradition, ce fut aux Champions d'ouvrir le bal. Elladora accorda quelques danses à Erik avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis. Le temps passa tranquillement à leur table entre le repas et les rires, puis Athena donna un coup de coude à son amie qui tourna la tête en direction de la porte. L'instant suivant, elle se précipita vers Mike et lui sauta au cou.

- Merci beaucoup d'être venu !

- Tu sais bien que je n'aurais pas laissé passer une occasion de te voir.

Ils s'assirent et discutèrent de choses et d'autres avec Athena et les garçons. Les danses reprirent ensuite, et Elladora ne resta plus qu'avec Mike malgré le regard jaloux d'Erik. Boris retrouva Marine pour un slow et accorda ensuite un peu de son temps à Athena avant d'aller à la grande table pour se servir à boire. Mais quand il se retourna, il fut bousculé par Athena et renversa son verre sur sa chemise.

- Désolée !

- Pas grave. Donne-moi juste quelques minutes pour nettoyer les dégâts.

- OK !

Le jus d'orange disparut vite à grand renfort d'eau et de Récurvite et il put retourner à la Grande Salle. Mais une mauvaise surprise l'attendait.

En cherchant son fiancé des yeux, il reçut un véritable choc : Marine et lui étaient enlacés sur la piste et venaient de s'embrasser. Une fois remis de sa surprise, Boris se dirigea vers eux et tira Nicola en arrière.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ?

La jeune fille mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, puis son regard se posa sur le visage de Boris.

Pendant ce temps, Nicola l'observait sans rien dire, visiblement gêné. Il se ressaisit ensuite :

- Tu es mal placé pour me juger ! dit-il, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Excuse-moi... Je ne voulais pas que ça te revienne... murmura Boris, honteux de sa réaction.

Marine ne comprenait plus rien à cette situation plus qu'étrange qui se déroulait. A côté d'elle, Boris semblait se calmer.

La rumeur des conversations s'était tue, tout le monde semblait les observer, et la jeune fille en rougit davantage.

- Pardonnez-moi. C'est ma faute.

- Non, tu n'y es pour rien. Enfin... C'était ce qu'on voulait tous les deux, non ?

Boris tourna les talons à ces mots, quittant la salle et sortant du château pour aller dans le parc. Il ne fit pas attention au froid hivernal et marcha un peu, l'esprit embrumé. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Nicola avait eu aussi mal de le voir avec Julia. Et Marine et lui n'avaient fait que s'embrasser... Pour Boris, c'était comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Il ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement que la jeune fille l'avait suivi, parce qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose. Ils s'étaient embrassés. Il l'avait embrassée. En dépit d'eux... Que s'était-il passé pour que Nicola se laisse autant aller ?

A cet instant, il avait oublié ses propres sentiments pour la Française.

- Boris...

Le jeune homme se retourna d'un seul coup et découvrit la présence de Marine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Laisse-moi tranquille, OK ? Je veux juste être seul !

La jeune fille baissa la tête et fixa la neige qui lui montait jusqu'aux genoux.

- Je voulais juste te dire que... qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. Il n'y a rien entre Nicola et moi. Je crois qu'il voulait me consoler pour... Le refus.

- Comment ça ? Tu lui as demandé quoi ?

- Je voulais savoir si entre lui et moi... Ça pouvait aller un peu plus loin.

Elle fourra ses mains dans ses poches comme pour se donner une contenance. Boris comprit ce qu'elle disait à demi-mot.

- Oh... C'est ça que tu lui voulais... réalisa-t-il. Mais il a déjà quelqu'un... Je suis désolé s'il ne peut pas te donner ce que tu veux.

- Il m'a dit la même chose... Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle inspira profondément.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu m'en veuilles pour ça... Et je tenais à m'excuser, même si je ne suis pas sûre de bien avoir compris toute l'histoire.

Boris fit un pas en avant et se rapprocha d'elle.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu sais. C'est moi qui ai agi comme un gosse. C'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. J'espère juste que c'est la dernière que je me dispute avec lui. C'est pas facile de vivre tous les jours avec quelqu'un à qui on ne parle pas.

- Je... Oui...

La voix de Boris se fit plus lointaine, et il lui sembla qu'il parlait de Nicola au moment où elle tomba dans la neige. Le froid venait de s'emparer d'elle sans qu'elle s'y attende. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle était frileuse et qu'il fallait qu'elle se méfie, mais elle avait fait passer les explications avant sa santé.

- Marine ?

Boris se précipita vers elle. Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide ! Tout à son égoïsme, il n'avait pas remarqué que la jeune fille était dehors en robe, sans rien porter d'autre. Il détacha rapidement sa cape et la déposa sur Marine, la soulevant ensuite et la portant jusqu'aux marches.

- Marine ?

La jeune fille se blottit contre lui en espérant un peu de chaleur.

- Me laisse pas, il fait trop froid...

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, assura-t-il.

Il caressa ses longs cheveux blonds et la serra contre lui.

- Tu es vraiment jolie... murmura-t-il, admirant le visage de la jeune fille qui reprenait quelques couleurs.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et posa un regard fatigué sur le jeune homme qui la soutenait.

- Merci...

Le contact des mains de Boris dans ses cheveux la berçait un peu. Elle n'entendait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait et essaya d'être plus attentive.

Poussé par une volonté qui dépassait la sienne, il se pencha et frôla de ses lèvres le front de Marine. Un geste pour la réconforter ? Une excuse parce qu'il était avec celui que Marine voulait ? Ou alors ses sentiments qui revenaient le hanter ? Il était incapable de le dire.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, ça va aller, je ne bouge pas.

Les doigts de Boris sur son visage la firent frissonner. Marine avait beau être aussi blanche que la neige, elle était loin d'en dégager la froideur... Et Boris se dit naïvement que cela provenait de la fièvre. Il en profita pour dire quelques mots.

- Ce que tu es belle... souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Marine se serra encore plus contre Boris.

Elle l'avait entendu ou avait cru l'entendre, elle ne savait plus très bien. Toute cette soirée lui donnait mal au crâne. D'abord l'invitation de Boris quelques semaines auparavant. Boris qui était l'un des sorciers les plus convoités de l'école d'après ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre. Elle se moquait de sa réputation, ou tentait de s'en convaincre. Et ce baiser, cette dispute avec Nicola... Puis tout devenait plus flou. Elle avait couru et l'avait vu en colère contre elle. Mais maintenant, tout était différent. Il semblait... S'en vouloir.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus...

Il était... Etonnament près... Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, et il se surprit à en redessiner les contours. Marine s'était figée à ce contact. Elle l'avait vu sourire en réponse à ses paroles et rougir un peu alors qu'il plongeait ses yeux dans les siens. Leurs nez se touchaient presque désormais, mais aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir combler l'espace qui les séparait encore.

Finalement, ce fut Boris qui s'avança le premier. Il avait envie de retrouver le goût que ça avait...

Les lèvres de Boris étaient douces, peut-être un peu sucrées par les friandises ingurgitées au cours de la soirée, et avaient un goût qui semblait lui être familier.

L'adolescent hésita sur la conduite à tenir. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, passant sa langue sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Leurs langues se frôlèrent quelques instants avant que la jeune fille ne recule.

- Je... je... balbutia Boris, écarlate. Marine... je...

- Tu... ?

La jeune Française passa une main dans ses cheveux, comme pour dissiper la gêne qu'elle aussi ressentait vis-à-vis de lui. Elle soupira tout en esquissant un sourire loin d'être convaincant.

- C'est pas grave... Tu n'as pas à être gêné, je comprends. La fatigue, l'énervement... Et moi qui... Enfin.

- Non ! Ça ne vient pas de toi ! Mais c'est moi qui... Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça... réalisa-t-il soudain en pensant à Nicola.

Comment avouer à Marine les raisons qui lui faisaient regretter son geste ? Il se sentait complètement perdu...

- Je ne comprends rien... C'est à la mode dans cette école de jeter les filles après les avoir embrassées ?

Dans son énervement, la jeune fille s'exprimait dans sa langue maternelle.

Le garçon baissa la tête. Les paroles de Marine lui rappelaient son comportement deux ans auparavant, juste avant que Nicola et lui sortent ensemble. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi touché par ces mots ?

Il reprit en français :

- Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que Nicola était pris... Depuis le début, je te mens.

A la simple évocation de Nicola, la jeune fille se raidit.

- Vous...

Un rictus prit bientôt place sur son visage.

- Vous avez la même saveur tous les deux...

_Oh non... Elle a deviné..._

- Tu... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Que tes lèvres ont le même goût que les siennes.

Elle posa à nouveau les yeux sur Boris et un simple regard suffit à confirmer ses dires. Tout s'expliquait. L'air méfiant de Nicola quand il avait remarqué que Boris l'avait invitée. Et elle qui avait pu être assez stupide pour croire que c'est Boris qu'il jalousait.

Il avait peur, il se sentait mal. Marine savait. Il se leva et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner d'elle.

Boris l'aimait, lui. Et Nicola... Comment avait-elle pu être aveugle à ce point ? Toute cette soirée n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Ils n'avaient rien demandé, et voilà qu'elle mettait à jour leur relation. Elle murmura :

- Je ne dirai rien à personne. Tu... Tu avais dit que tu resterais avec moi...

C'était vrai... Il avait promis.

Il revint vers la jeune fille et s'assit à côté d'elle. Malgré sa cape, Marine tremblait de froid. Il saisit ses mains et les abrita entre les siennes. Marine se rapprocha encore, cherchant de la chaleur, et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Tu veux rentrer ? Parce que tu m'inquiètes là.

La jeune Française posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Boris, et mit un certain temps à saisir convenablement le sens des propos du garçon.

Elle l'inquiétait. Plus rien ne concordait et pourtant... Elle ne voulait pas bouger, trouvant un réconfort auprès de l'adolescent.

- Tu devrais aller rejoindre Nicola et... Et t'expliquer avec lui.

- Je lui parlerai tout à l'heure, quand j'irai me coucher.

Il n'y avait plus rien de normal dans toute cette histoire. Plus le temps passait, plus la situation devenait claire, au mépris du passé, de leur passé. Ce baiser, ces attentions... Comprenait-elle au contraire trop bien ce qui arrivait?

- Boris, il faut que tu rentres. Va le voir. Dis-lui que tu l'aimes. Dis-lui que tu es désolé. Et laisse-moi.

- Je t'aime.

_- Je t'aime._

Si le garçon avait à ce moment-là exhibé une arme moldue et tiré sans prévenir, la jeune fille n'en n'aurait pas été moins surprise. Mais elle se contenta d'observer l'auteur de la déclaration.

Boris resta lui aussi muet, surpris de son audace. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela? Il avait Nicola et il l'aimait. Pourquoi allait-il voir ailleurs ?

Parce que cette fois, c'était différent. Il ne s'agissait plus d'entraîner une fille dans son lit, il avait réellement des sentiments à son égard. Et une fois de plus, il se retrouvait dans une situation impossible.

- Qu'espères-tu de moi au juste, Jardel ?

Elle employait à nouveau l'anglais, comme si cette langue avait le pouvoir d'établir une distance entre eux.

Boris releva la tête, surpris qu'elle l'appelle par son nom et qu'elle soit aussi distante d'un seul coup, même si cela pouvait se comprendre.

- Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus. Oublie tout ça. Laisse tomber. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça.

Jamais elle n'aurait dû aller le chercher dans ce parc, jamais elle n'aurait dû mettre les pieds à Poudlard...

- Je vais demander à rentrer en France. Merci pour le bal.

- Tu abandonnerais le Tournoi avant la fin ? Je croyais que ce n'était pas possible.

Boris sentit la tristesse le submerger. Tout était sa faute... Décidément, il ne faisait que tout gâcher... Même s'il le pensait vraiment, lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait était stupide : jamais ils ne pourraient être ensemble.

- Le Tournoi ?

Elle avait oublié. L'évènement était vraiment important pour son école, mais elle semblait s'en moquer. Pourtant, elle avait été choisie pour représenter BeauxBâtons...

- Je me fiche de... De ça.

Il n'en crut pas un mot.

- Vraiment ? Mais si tu gagnais, ce serait un grand honneur. Reste, ça en vaut vraiment la peine.

- Je ne gagnerais probablement pas. Je n'ai pas le potentiel.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour observer Boris.

- C'est marrant comme ces quelques heures dans votre école ont pu renverser l'ordre de mes priorités... J'étais persuadée de remporter les épreuves et les sélections en arrivant dans cette école. Tout me semblait facile. Et maintenant...

- Et maintenant tu n'y crois plus ? S'il te plaît, ne pars pas à cause de moi ! Tu as une chance de gagner, ne renonce pas !

- Je ne sais plus en quoi je crois... Je... J'aimerais bien rester là... Juste avec...

Marine se ressaisit rapidement.

Boris la fixa après qu'elle ait prononcé ces paroles qui voulaient tout dire. Il posa sa main sur le visage de la jeune fille et lui caressa la joue. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre... Il recula légèrement, de peur de faire un geste qu'il regretterait.

Le contact des doigts de Boris sur sa peau fit frissonner la jeune Française qui ne trouva rien de plus intelligent que de se blottir plus encore contre celui qu'elle aurait dû repousser.

- Je crois... Je crois que ce que nous... Enfin, toi et moi. Ce n'est pas...

Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses interrogations.

- Tu aimes Nicola ?

La phrase avait été prononcée d'un ton qui ne laissait pas d'échappatoire.

Boris ferma les yeux. Il se souvint d'un livre qu'il avait lu enfant, où un personnage avait la tête surmontée d'un cœur brisé. Il éprouvait la même chose que ce dessin. Mais il devait répondre.

- Oui.

A quoi d'autre pouvait-elle s'attendre ? Elle se mêlait encore une fois de ce qu'elle aurait dû ignorer. Pourtant, elle était déçue. Mais devait-elle l'avouer ?

Non.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Marine poser sa tête sur son épaule et en fut surpris, même s'il commençait à comprendre pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Il embrassa brièvement son front et s'écarta.

- Je suis désolé, mais c'est la vérité. Seulement... La situation est tellement compliquée... Il n'est pas le seul que je... Enfin... Je l'aime, oui.

Il se doutait bien que ses paroles allaient peut-être blesser Marine, mais il était déterminé à ne pas lui mentir.

La Française soupira, réprimant un sanglot qu'il ne percevrait jamais. Il n'avait pas pris de gants, voulait clarifier la situation et, elle devait bien l'admettre, avait tout à fait raison.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'accroche, bien que ce ne soit pas elle qui ait fait le premier pas.

- Pardonne-moi... Je crois que je vais rentrer. Nicola doit t'attendre.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, c'est moi le fautif. Tu me plais beaucoup, et ça va même plus loin que ça. Mais il y a Nicola aussi... C'est vraiment dur de choisir, je vous aime tous les deux...

La jeune fille sursauta et serra l'épaule de Boris. Il l'aimait. Ce n'était pas une phrase en l'air. Il l'aimait véritablement et elle... Elle se demandait pourquoi les affirmations du garçon la touchaient autant et pourquoi elle se tenait encore à ses côtés.

- Comment peux-tu...

Un spasme plus fort secoua à nouveau la jeune fille qui se mordait désormais les lèvres pour retenir des sanglots.

Boris perçut les tremblements qui parcouraient Marine. Il l'attira à lui, murmura des mots consolateurs lorsqu'il vit des larmes couler le long de son visage.

- Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas... Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal... Mais je devais te le dire.

Si tout cela n'avait été qu'un livre, elle aurait depuis longtemps séché ses larmes. Ses sentiments étaient pourtant bien plus réels que les pages d'un roman et quelque part, elle s'en voulait.

- J'pleure pas.

D'un revers de manche, elle essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé le long de ses joues, et elle plongea ses yeux humides dans le regard attentif de Boris.

Le garçon la fixa intensément. Il était bien loin du simple flirt ou de la passade. Cupidon l'avait touché en plein cœur, malgré ses sentiments pour Nicola.

- Pourquoi tes yeux brillent dans ce cas ?

Il saisit sa main et enlaça ses doigts aux siens en épiant sa réaction.

- La dernière chose que je voulais, c'était te faire de la peine. Mais c'est ce qui s'est produit. Je ne suis pas doué pour consoler les gens !

Il la prit dans ses bras en guettant un refus, mais contre toute attente, Marine se laissa entraîner contre lui. Il se figea lorsque la jeune fille posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. A part les lointains bruits qui provenaient de la Grande Salle, un silence total régnait dans le parc.

- Je t'aime aussi...

L'esprit fonctionna au ralenti. Lorsqu'elle toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts, son visage s'embrasa d'un seul coup. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille et se laissa approcher.

Leurs lèvres se soudèrent pour quelques instants, avant qu'elle applique ses mains contre son torse pour le faire reculer. Il s'exécuta immédiatement. La situation était déjà suffisamment compliquée. Il s'aperçut alors qu'elle tremblait.

- Viens, on va rentrer, tu te sentiras mieux.

Ils retournèrent dans la Grande Salle presque vide. Seuls les professeurs et quelques élèves s'y trouvaient encore. Nicola, Athena, Elladora et Mike étaient partis. Boris entraîna Marine vers une des tables, tira une chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir et lui servit un verre de Bièraubeurre. La boisson chaude fit du bien à la jeune fille. Quand elle reposa la chope, Boris mêla ses doigts aux siens.

- Tu crois qu'il est possible qu'il y ait un 'nous' ?

- Je...

Décontenancée, la jeune Française se contenta de ramener la main de l'adolescent à ses lèvres, déposant un baiser sur le dessus de sa paume.

Boris se rapprocha d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu ? demanda-t-il, voulant à tout prix en savoir plus.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est possible... Je sais que j'en ai envie, ce qui est un peu différent peut-être...

Il écarta lentement de son visage une mèche qui masquait ses yeux. Il se sentait un peu déçu par sa réponse, mais il la comprenait sans peine. Nicola...

- J'ai vraiment envie d'essayer malgré tout, de faire un bout de chemin avec toi.

- Et je deviendrais un secret...

- Oui.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, mais tant pis... Je ne veux pas te laisser.

Boris sentit son cœur se remplir de joie.

- Je t'aime.

Et il appuya ses paroles d'un baiser.

Un secret. Aux yeux du monde elle ne serait rien pour lui. Personne ne devait savoir, au risque de compromettre sa relation avec Nicola.

Elle était son ombre, serait à ses côtés dans l'anonymat, bien qu'elle ne sache pas trop comment ils pourraient vivre tous deux cette histoire sans risquer de se faire percer à jour.

- Ce sera difficile, mais je veux essayer, même si on devra se cacher.

Leur relation était à ce prix : mentir à leurs proches et veiller à ne pas se trahir. Mais Boris était prêt à faire des concessions. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il aimait Marine plus que Nicola ?

Non. Ils étaient les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Et quand Marine retournerait en France...

Il baissa les yeux, dissimulant son trouble à la jeune fille.

_Depuis le début, tu sais qu'elle ne restera pas éternellement._

Et y songer lui faisait un peu mal.

- Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés…

- Je suis désolé de te mettre dans cette situation...

Il afficha un sourire contrit puis demanda :

- Tu vas continuer le Tournoi ? Il ne faut pas que tu abandonnes !

- Je...

Le Tournoi, encore et toujours.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle tourna la tête pour guetter les environs. Ils n'avaient passé que quelques minutes à bavarder, mais la salle ne comptait plus qu'un élève qui semblait endormi, recroquevillé sur une chaise.

Boris se rendit soudain compte du temps qui passait en voyant Marine regarder autour d'elle. Nicola devait probablement l'attendre...

- Il est vraiment tard. Je peux te raccompagner jusqu'au carrosse ?

Comme seule réponse, Marine se contenta de secouer la tête et se redressa, les yeux toujours dirigés sur le garçon au fond de la salle.

- Tu n'es pas obligé. Et puis... Tu as des affaires à régler. Je vais rentrer toute seule.

- Comme tu veux.

Il se leva et tendit sa main à la jeune fille qui la saisit. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à la porte du château, où ils durent se séparer.

- Passe une bonne nuit... murmura Boris.

- Je vais essayer... A bientôt... ?

Sa main s'était crispée dans celle du garçon et elle l'observait, les yeux légèrement brillants.

- Aussi tôt qu'il me sera possible de te voir.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la serra contre lui. Et une fois de plus, Marine recula, serrant avec énergie la main de Boris. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du garçon avant de tourner les talons et pousser la lourde porte qui les séparait de l'extérieur. Un vent froid s'engouffra rapidement dans le hall en agitant ses cheveux clairs. Elle se tourna brièvement vers lui, lui faisant partager son sourire, et lâcha sa main.

- A plus tard alors.

Et elle s'élança dans les escaliers.

Boris la regarda disparaître de sa vue avec un sourire aux lèvres, puis retourna au dortoir en sifflotant. La soirée ne s'était pas si mal passée finalement...


	42. Chapter 42

- JERRY ! LIAM !

Le cri de fureur d'Elladora fit trembler l'école jusque dans ses fondations.

Même les étudiants de son âge baissèrent les yeux quand elle traversa la salle commune de Gryffondor grâce au mot de passe donné par Nicola. Elle découvrit les jumeaux cachés sous leurs lits quand elle arriva dans le dortoir des première année et les tira de leur refuge.

- Vous espériez quoi en commettant toutes ces bêtises ?

- Un bon moment de rigolade.

- Une réputation établie.

Le visage de leur sœur devint encore plus rouge.

- Les paillettes collées à la super glu, la mousse à raser et le papier toilette pour décorer la Grande Salle, passe encore. Le sort de coloration et les piments dans la nourriture, à la limite. Mais Peeves soudoyé pour terroriser les filles de Serpentard dans les douches, NON ! Et qu'est-ce que Tyler Blackwell vous a fait pour que vous vous acharniez sur lui ?

- C'est un débile.

- Il passe son temps à nous insulter...

- Et à nous rabaisser.

- Bande d'idiots ! Madame Granger a passé une heure à poursuivre ce bébé éléphant, et deux fois plus longtemps pour calmer Blackwell et réparer les dégâts !

Les deux farceurs éclatèrent de rire.

- Avoue quand même que c'était drôle...

- De voir l'éléphant lui courir après !

- J'espère pour vous que les mauvaises blagues sont terminées.

- Pour le savoir, grande sœur...

- Tu devras attendre le déjeuner !

Quelques heures plus tard, tandis que tous les élèves s'efforçaient de manger sans regarder leur nourriture avec méfiance, un adolescent fit irruption dans la pièce et se dissimula sous la table de Poufsouffle.

- NEIIIIIIIIIIIIL !

Mimi Geignarde traversa le mur et se dirigea vers le garçon qui prit la fuite en direction des professeurs. Le fantôme s'approcha en voyant que les adultes ne faisaient rien, et Elladora eut le temps d'apercevoir la voilette masquant une partie de son visage et le bouquet de fleurs fanées qu'elle avait dans les mains.

- Tu avais promiiiiiiiiiis dans ta lettre ! Après ta mort, nous serons deux à hanter mes toilettes !

La fille à lunettes poursuivit son discours durant quelques minutes, puis la directrice lui ordonna de partir, ce qu'elle fit sans oublier un dernier clin d'œil en direction des jumeaux.

- Eileen, je vous confie la punition de ces enfants, en espérant qu'elle soit exemplaire.

- Cela va de soi.

- Quant à vous, Hermione, vous aurez également votre mot à dire suite à l'incident avec l'éléphant.

Liam et Jerry ne perdirent pas leur sourire pour autant, enchantés d'entendre les compliments de leurs voisins de table. De l'autre côté de la salle, quelques élèves à la peau bleue et portant un bonnet blanc fixaient les garçons d'un air furieux.

Le rythme soutenu des cours reprit au retour des vacances de Noël. Athena n'avait plus beaucoup de temps libre, et comme Boris elle passait son temps à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Elladora bénéficiait d'un peu plus de liberté grâce à son statut de Championne et en profitait pour faire des recherches sur la statue de phénix. Elle découvrit ainsi qu'une dizaine de représentations était dispersée dans toute l'enceinte de l'école, depuis le fond du parc jusqu'à la plus haute tour du château.

Parmi les quatre, Nicola était celui qui vivait la pire situation : en plus son poste de préfet-en-chef et les devoirs exigés par les professeurs, il devait rester au sommet pour garder son titre de meilleur élève de l'école. Un soir, il repoussa les parchemins et les livres devant lui, s'appuya sur la table et ferma les yeux sous la mine inquiète de Boris.

- Hé, Nico... Réveille-toi, tu ne peux pas dormir ici !

Nicola le fixa d'un regard vitreux, bâilla longuement et acquiesça.

- Oui, tu as raison. Je vais me coucher, tu viens ?

- Pas tout de suite, j'ai un devoir à terminer.

_Heureusement qu'il n'a pas posé de question sur la matière vu que je ne suis plus le cours de potion. Vaut mieux pas qu'il sache qu'on m'a payé..._

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

_Bon, alors ! Les ingrédients pour le Polynectar... Chrysopes cuits pendant 21 jours, sangsues, poudre de corne de Bicorne, polygonum, sisymbre cueilli à la pleine lune, peau de serpent d'arbre, un morceau de celui dont on veut prendre l'apparence... Cette potion a vraiment l'air compliquée ! Mais ça doit être marrant pour faire des blagues et les mettre sur le dos de quelqu'un d'autre ou découvrir des secrets inavouables... Dommage que l'effet ne dure qu'une heure !_

Il était tard lorsqu'il termina enfin son parchemin. Tandis qu'il écrivait les dernières lignes d'un devoir sur les Détraqueurs et le Patronus, ses pensées vagabondèrent peu à peu entre le manque de Quidditch et sa crainte d'un évènement fâcheux pendant le Tournoi. Sur une jolie blonde d'une autre école en particulier...

_Marine..._

Trois semaines déjà qu'ils ne faisaient que se croiser dans les couloirs... Son cœur se serra. Elle lui manquait vraiment, plus qu'il l'avait imaginé au départ. Après un long soupir, il rangea ses affaires et rejoignit Nicola dans la chambre.

- Elladora, c'est l'heure de la leçon de transplanage. Tu viens ?

- J'arrive !

La jeune fille suivit Boris jusqu'à la Grande Salle où le premier cours avait lieu. En chemin, elle lui apprit ce que l'instructeur attendait des élèves, jusqu'à ce que quelques filles de BeauxBâtons passent à côté d'eux. Il cessa alors de l'écouter, et elle remarqua aussitôt la lueur dans ses yeux à la vue de Marine Duval. Mais avant qu'elle lui ait demandé la raison de son changement soudain de comportement, l'air troublé du jeune homme avait disparu.

_Je dois me faire des idées..._

Elle était de toute façon trop préoccupée pour prêter davantage attention à son ami.

Quelques heures plus tard, Elladora fut entraînée sur le terrain par Athena et les garçons. Quand elle vit son amie prendre un balai dans la remise et les deux autres enfourcher leur Eclair de feu, un mauvais pressentiment la saisit.

- Vous avez quoi en tête ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

- Tu te souviens de l'indice trouvé dans le lac ?

- Oui. Et ?

- Comment tu crois que tu vas trouver la statue sans moyen de voler ?

- JAMAIS DE LA VIE !

- Elladora Albany, rappelle-toi des mots du parchemin : tu dois vaincre ta plus grande peur.

- Je refuse de monter sur ce truc-là !

- Tu préfères qu'on aille demander à Hagrid de nous prêter Buck ?

- ... Donne-moi ce balai !

Ses amis décidèrent de rester à ses côtés au cas où elle tomberait. Elle tapa du pied sur le sol et s'éleva de quelques mètres en essayant de ne pas regarder vers le bas, mais l'altitude lui fit peur et elle partit en avant.

- Hé !

Boris et Nicola réussirent à empêcher sa chute en l'attrapant par la cape.

- On n'est pas sorti, marmonna Athena.

Les jours suivants n'améliorèrent pas le savoir d'Elladora en matière de vol. Découragés, ses trois amis décidèrent en dernier recours de faire appel à une autre personne.

Un matin au petit déjeuner, la jeune fille recracha son jus d'orange sur Mary Carter en reconnaissant son voisin de droite.

- Bonjour Ella.

- ... Mike !

La stupéfaction l'empêchant de parler, Athena en profita pour intervenir.

- Comme t'avais vraiment pas l'air de t'en sortir avec le balai, on a demandé à Mikey ici présent...

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

- ... de nous aider.

- Et vu qu'il ne nous reste que trois semaines, on va devoir mettre le turbo ! J'ai loué une chambre aux Trois Balais, ça me permettra de venir tous les jours.

Elladora le fixa d'un air effaré.

- Et tes responsabilités dans l'équipe ?

- Pas de problème, il suffira que je sois là les jours de matches.

L'idée de Boris porta rapidement ses fruits : Elladora faisait davantage confiance à Mike, et elle écouta attentivement ses conseils tandis qu'il s'installait derrière elle.

- Alors... On va reprendre depuis le début, dit-il patiemment. Pour aller à gauche, tu te penches vers la gauche, pareil du côté droit. Si tu veux monter, tu lèves le manche du balai vers toi. Et pour descendre, il faut se pencher vers l'avant.

- D'accord.

Ils volèrent deux heures autour du terrain, au bout desquelles Mike laissa de plus en plus la direction à Elladora : il la tenait par la taille tandis qu'elle les conduisait d'un but à l'autre.

- Bien, on va arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire pour descendre ?

- Me pencher vers l'avant.

Elle inclina le Brossdur vers le bas, et quelques instants plus tard le soulagement l'envahit à la sensation du sol sous ses pieds. La tension disparut d'un seul coup et elle se sentit vaciller.

- Doucement Ella, respire... C'est terminé.

- C'était super ! la félicita Athena. Tu vois, Boris a bien pensé en disant que ton cher Mike y arriverait mieux que nous !

- Apparemment oui.

La petite blonde retrouva peu à peu des couleurs même si son estomac restait noué, et ils retournèrent tous au château.

La veille de l'épreuve, Elladora réussit enfin à voler seule : Mike s'installa sur un autre balai, et elle se retrouva aux commandes tandis qu'il lui donnait ses derniers conseils.

- Ce n'est pas parfait, mais tu sauras te débrouiller demain. On va descendre maintenant. Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle : pas de rencontre prévue cette semaine !

- Alors tu... tu seras là ?

- Oui.

Ravie, Elladora lui sauta au cou dès qu'ils eurent atterri.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla la première et ne réussit pas à se rendormir. Le stress commençait à monter sérieusement sans qu'elle parvienne à se calmer.

_Peut-être que si je me concentrais sur quelque chose, ça irait mieux..._

Après un repas expédié en vitesse, elle se dirigea vers le terrain en portant le balai de son amie. Athena lui reprocherait sûrement d'être partie sans rien dire, mais il fallait qu'elle décompresse seule.

_De toute façon, j'ai un tour de reconnaissance à faire. Nicola a bien fait en dessinant un plan avec la localisation des statues, mais je ne suis encore jamais allée dans les endroits les plus reculés du parc._

- Debout !

Elle volait encore lorsque ses amis et Mike arrivèrent en compagnie des jumeaux. A la vue de la banderole où figurait la dernière création de ses frères, Elladora sourit.

_" VAS-Y GRANDE SŒUR ! "_

- T'aurais pu dire que t'avais fait des progrès, on serait venu faire la course avec toi ! lui reprocha Jerry.

- Oh non ! Je n'ai pas encore un niveau suffisant pour tenir tête à quelqu'un.

- Donne quand même tout ce que tu as, si tu arrives dernière on perdra notre pari.

- ... Vous avez fait QUOI ?

Le soleil du matin avait laissé la place à une pluie battante, et Elladora maudit le temps qui la gênerait pour se repérer. Erik en avait profité puisque les flammes auquelles il faisait face s'étaient montrées trop fortes pour un simple Aguamenti. L'infirmière en train de soigner ses brûlures marmonnait des jurons à l'encontre des organisateurs du Tournoi, tandis que Marine tremblait comme une feuille et refusait que quelqu'un vienne la réconforter. Boris aurait pu l'aider, mais le faire au milieu de tout ce monde était impensable. Il se contenta de l'observer avec une inquiétude croissante.

- Ella, c'est à toi ! s'écria Athena en entrant.

- Je sais. Mais avec toute cette pluie...

- Allez, tu t'en sortiras bien !

_J'aurai surtout de la chance si je ne tombe pas une seule fois du balai !_

Elle allait lancer un Accio pour récupérer le balai - la baguette étant le seul objet autorisé au départ des épreuves- quand une voix retentit dans son dos.

- Attends, j'ai une idée ! dit Nicola en s'approchant.

Il pointa sa baguette sur elle et prononça :

- Impervius !

L'eau qui l'entourait fut repoussée, comme si une bulle invisible l'entourait.

- Voilà ! Maintenant, tu y verras beaucoup mieux.

- Merci !

Elle savait que le temps de recherche était limité à une heure et se dépêcha donc d'utiliser le sortilège d'attraction, puis décolla sans perdre une minute.

Observer attentivement les environs l'aida à oublier qu'elle se trouvait sur un balai à une dizaine de mètres du sol. Elle se remémora la carte faite par Nicola et partit à toute vitesse vers la première statue. Malheureusement, les phénix les plus en évidence ne dissimulaient rien, ce qui la déçut même si elle n'était pas vraiment surprise.

_Bon... Encore quatre à trouver, et la suivante est à l'est. Pourvu que j'y arrive à temps et que l'indice ne soit pas dans la statue la plus éloignée !_

- Pointe au nord.

Les tribunes avaient disparu depuis longtemps de sa vue lorsqu'elle se mit à survoler l'étendue d'eau en face de l'école. Elle garda les mains crispées sur le manche du balai pour parer à la moindre chute et maudit la taille du lac.

_Plus que quinze minutes... Tant pis, personne ne le saura !_

Elle emprunta ses yeux à la panthère, regarda autour d'elle et aperçut un point gris à quelques mètres des rails empruntés par le Poudlard Express. L'instant suivant, elle fonçait à plus de deux cents kilomètres à l'heure vers sa cible. Un coup d'œil lui indiqua qu'un ou plusieurs sorts protégeaient la statue.

- Voyons... Finite incantatem !

Rien ne se passa, et elle décida d'examiner le phénix plus attentivement. A force de le fixer, elle repéra deux W entrelacés sur l'aile droite du volatile, et un sourire naquit sur son visage.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

La vague de magie disparut, puis le phénix pivota en laissant apparaître une rainure sur le socle. Pressée par le temps, Elladora y dirigea sa baguette et s'écria :

- Finite incantatem ! Alohomora !

La cachette dévoilà une simple feuille dont Elladora s'empara inmmédiatement. Le parchemin en poche, elle remonta sur le balai et dila à toute vitesse vers les tribunes, où ses amis, les juges et le reste de l'école attendaient.

Sous la tente, Boris avait profité d'un moment seul avec Marine pour la serrer contre lui. Elle frissonnait toujours, mais l'étreinte réconfortante la rassura progressivement.

- Raconte-moi...

- On devait affronter notre plus grande peur... Mais ils n'auraient jamais osé en faire venir un ici... Beaucoup trop dangereux... Alors je me suis retrouvée face à un substitut. Mais il était si réel... Je n'ai rien pu faire.

L'adolescent l'embrassa doucement et murmura des paroles apaisantes. Malheureusement, l'infirmière revint et il dut s'écarter de Marine.

- Jardel, l'heure de miss Albany est bientôt terminée. Vous devriez aller dans les tribunes, elle sera là dans peu de temps.

Athena le tira par la manche dès qu'il arriva dans les gradins.

- Mais t'étais où ? T'as quasiment tout loupé !

- On se calme ! répliqua Nicola. De toute façon, y avait peu de chances pour que dénicher l'indice soit facile. C'est quand même une épreuve physique et intellectuelle !

Ils se précipitèrent sur Elladora au moment où le gong retentissait et l'étreignirent chacun leur tour. Mike courut ensuite vers eux et souleva l'Animagus du sol, puis l'embrassa pour la féliciter.

- D'après ce qu'on a pu voir, tu as été fantastique !

Les joues d'Elladora rosirent.

- C'est grâce à vous. Sans votre entraînement, je n'aurais jamais pu vaincre ma peur du vide.

- Allons-y maintenant, les juges vont annoncer tes notes.

En chemin, Elladora apprit que Marine et Erik avaient respectivement obtenu vingt-deux et trente-huit points.

_Ce qui leur fait cinquante-huit et soizante-douze... Rattraper Erik sera difficile._

- Tu peux encore passer première ! lança Athena qui semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées. Ton Bulgare...

- Ce n'est pas mon Bulgare !

- A perdu des points parce que la pluie l'a aidé à éteindre les flammes, reprit Nicola. Quant à Marine, ça s'avère ardu. Elle n'a pas réussi à surmonter sa frayeur et a échoué.

Les membres du jury ayant déjà délibéré, Elladora n'eut que quelques secondes à attendre avant de voir apparaître sa note.

- Quarante-sept ?

Athena et les garçons faillirent l'étouffer en se jetant sur elle au même instant.

- Laissez-la, ça serait dommage qu'elle ne participe pas au final ! intervint Mike.

- Ouais, t'as raison, approuva la Serpentard. On doit fêter ton résultat, mais comment ?

- Moi j'ai une idée ! déclara Boris. On n'a qu'à aller chercher un tas de confiseries chez Honeydukes en utilisant un passage secret, et puis on se réunira dans la Salle sur demande.

Ses amis approuvèrent aussitôt, Mike le premier : il devait partir de l'école le lendemain et avait bien l'intention de profiter des derniers instants avec Elladora.

La soirée mouvementée laissa des séquelles quand les cinq jeunes se réveillèrent : Nicola et Boris avaient passé la nuit sur le divan après leur retour dans l'appartement, Athena ayant exigé de dormir dans un lit. Les deux autres toujours dans la Salle sur demande ouvrirent les yeux sur le visage de l'autre et un sourire partagé.

- Je reviendrai vite te voir.

- J'ai confiance en toi. Ne me fais surtout pas passer avant tes devoirs envers l'équipe !

- Comme s'ils étaient plus importants que toi à mes yeux !

Elladora rougit de contentement et protesta quand Mike quitta le lit.

- Attends !

- J'ai rendez-vous à quinze heures au stade pour rattraper les entraînements manqués, rappela-t-il.

- S'il te plaît, avant que tu partes... Une dernière fois...

Mike ne fut pas long à céder.


	43. Chapter 43

**Bon... Chapitre centré sur deux personnes uniquement, et radicalement différent au niveau du style : je ne l'ai pas écrit seule ;)**

S'isoler peut parfois se révéler bénéfique, bien qu'une isolation prolongée ne soit pas fortement recommandée dans tous les cas. Ainsi, certains individus affectionnent la solitude pour se laisser aller à quelques réflexions, retrouver un certain calme, analyser une situation houleuse...

Marine était de cette espèce-là. Elle avait profité du soleil décroissant de cette fin d'après-midi pour fuir ses camarades et compatriotes de BeauxBâtons, préférant la tranquillité du parc aux rumeurs agitées de leurs conversations.

Le Tournoi. Tous ne pensaient plus qu'à ça et elle... Ne pensait plus qu'à lui. A chacun son obsession... L'espoir de nombreux élèves reposait sur ses épaules et elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier énormément, se contentant de répondre en souriant aux quelques personnes qui s'acharnaient à vouloir savoir si elle se sentait en mesure de remporter la compétition.

Elle ne savait pas, trouvait désagréable de susciter tant d'intérêt à cause de sa candidature et s'effrayait de se voir soudain considérée comme un souaffle qu'il aurait à tout prix fallu mettre dans les buts. Elle n'était pas leur jouet et ne voulait pas l'être.

Pourtant, elle ne regrettait rien. Peut-être que Boris ne se serait jamais intéressé à elle si elle n'avait pas été la candidate de BeauxBâtons, si elle n'avait été qu'une simple élève de cette prestigieuse école...

Boris.

Le simple fait de voir ce prénom se matérialiser au sein de ses pensées lui coupait toute envie de vivre. Il lui manquait et elle suffoquait. Tout être a besoin d'oxygène pour vivre. Elle n'avait pas respiré depuis bien longtemps.

Elle avait tout fait pour avoir l'air enjoué, pour ne pas ternir cette image de jeune fille comblée qu'elle avait réussi à monter bien malgré elle… Tout fait pour sauvegarder les apparences. En cet instant plus rien ne tenait, l'édifice s'était écroulé. Après tout, il n'y avait personne, personne pour s'apercevoir que Miss Duval avait aussi ses instants de faiblesse…

Elle avait retiré ses chaussures, marchant dans l'herbe drue qui recouvrait le parc et souriant sous la sensation que lui procuraient les végétaux qui s'agitaient sous ses pieds.

Sa progression la mena au sommet d'une butte de taille modeste sur laquelle elle s'arrêta, semblable à un randonneur arrivé au bout de sa course. Le monticule surplombait le lac, offrant à ses rares explorateurs la beauté d'une vue plongeante sur la vaste étendue d'eau.

Marine s'émerveilla brièvement. Mais comment tomber en admiration devant un paysage auquel il manquait l'essentiel ? Parce qu'il n'était pas là, _lui_, et qu'elle ne pouvait plus qualifier de beau tout ce qui n'était teinté que par son absence.

Elle s'assit, le regard fixé sur une forme curieuse batifolant dans les eaux sombres du lac. De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas donner une identité précise à cette chose qui nageait. Le lac était peuplé d'une faune curieuse, ce n'était plus un secret.

La curiosité de la jeune fille se trouva pourtant décuplée lorsque la créature s'extirpa de l'eau.

Il ne s'agissait que d'un garçon, un simple garçon dont la peau mouillée luisait sous les rayons de cette fin d'après-midi, et qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'il était observé. Il fit quelques pas sur le rivage et se réfugia rapidement dans une ample serviette qui camoufla son corps à la vue de la jeune fille. Il était grand, visiblement brun, et semblait l'observer.

C'est à cet instant précis que son cœur se manifesta. C'était lui. Elle ne rêvait pas. C'était bien lui.

Oubliant tout, Marine s'élança. Il _fallait_ qu'elle le retrouve.

Elle parvint miraculeusement à bon port et franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparaient encore de Boris d'une course rapide en finissant par se jeter dans ses bras.

Après un moment de baignade, Boris décida de sortir de l'eau. Il saisit sa serviette et la déposa sur ses épaules, grelottant malgré la température de ce début de mai. Il se sentit soudain observé et regarda autour de lui. Quand il aperçut une silhouette blonde, son cœur manqua un battement. Se pouvait-il que ce soit... elle?

Il leva la main et fit un geste dans la direction de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle se mit à courir vers lui, il sut qu'il avait vu juste. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ouvrit les bras pour permettre à Marine de s'y réfugier. Sous le choc, la serviette glissa et tomba, entraînant chez Boris un mouvement de recul. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voie... Elle ne devait pas voir.

La serviette avait glissé le long de ses jambes, et il semblait paniqué.

Elle recula à son tour, les joues teintées de rouge, sans comprendre cette réaction craintive à son égard. L'incompréhension fut de courte durée. Rapidement, les yeux de Marine se posèrent sur la cicatrice zébrant l'abdomen du garçon, et elle ne put retenir ses interrogations.

- Oh… Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

- Juste un accident l'an dernier. Rien de bien méchant.

Il savait que son excuse était loin d'être crédible. Il se baissa, ramassa le bout de tissu et dissimula la balafre. Mais Marine posa une main sur son épaule et le fit lentement retomber.

Le ton qu'avait employé le garçon la surprit. Il était froid, distant. Tant pis, elle ne voulait pas le contraindre à lui exposer ce qu'il préférait cacher.

Marine avait doucement fait glisser sa main le long de son torse, laissant courir ses doigts contre la peau nue. Elle avait appliqué un index sur la cicatrice et s'appliquait à parcourir cette dernière avec tendresse, comme si ce doigt avait eu à lui seul, le pouvoir d'effacer la marque disgracieuse.

Boris frissonna et ferma les yeux sous la caresse. Malgré tout, il se sentait bien, là, avec elle.

- Ça s'est passé il y a un an, tout juste. Quatre élèves m'ont enfermé avec eux dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, et ils ont...

Sa gorge se serra alors qu'il se souvenait.

Marine s'avança et se blottit contre lui, contre sa peau encore humide. Elle ne voulait pas l'obliger, ni le forcer à lui révéler ce qui s'était passé... Pas si ça devait le faire souffrir.

- Calme-toi... Tout est fini. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal...

- Ils ont détruit mon balai... Et après, ils m'ont torturé.

Torturé. On avait osé le faire souffrir, et elle… Elle n'avait rien pu empêcher.

Elle n'était pas responsable mais se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt. Elle se serra encore plus contre le garçon en l'entourant de ses bras.

Boris passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et soupira.

- C'était horrible... J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Ils ont failli me tuer... J'en suis même venu à supplier qu'ils m'achèvent... J'avais tellement mal... Je ne souhaite à personne ce genre de chose.

Il se détacha de Marine et s'entoura à nouveau de la serviette, s'asseyant ensuite sur le sol.

- Des fois, ça m'arrive encore d'en rêver.

Marine l'observa. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, quelques minutes qu'elle pouvait poser les yeux sur lui sans craindre de ne le voir disparaître emporté par la foule des élèves, quelques minutes qu'elle pouvait l'aimer sans faire l'indifférente.

- Il y avait une raison à… A tout ça ?

Boris posa des yeux brillants sur elle.

- Tu as déjà eu un cours sur les Epouvantards ?

Elle garda le silence un moment.

- Oui, je... j'ai fait face à l'un d'entre eux pendant la deuxième Tâche. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- L'année dernière, on a fait une pause dans le programme pour faire quelques révisions. La prof avait prévu les Epouvantards. Je suis resté à l'écart parce que je ne voulais pas voir ce qui m'effrayait le plus. Mais les autres m'ont poussé et j'ai dû y faire face. Je n'ai pas réussi à le faire disparaître et je suis parti en courant. L'histoire a fait le tour de l'école. Et c'est après ce cours que les élèves me sont tombé dessus dans les vestiaires.

Marine considéra brièvement les propos du sorcier, intriguée par la raison qui avait poussé ces gens à faire ça.

- Tu… Tu as vu quoi ce jour-là ?

- C'était Nicola mort. Plus personne n'a bougé, même la prof a eu du mal à réagir. Mais je n'ai pas attendu pour voir et je me suis enfui...

Nicola. Elle aurait dû s'en douter...

- Merci... Merci de m'écouter. Merci d'être là, de me soutenir.

Il se laissa faire quand elle entoura sa main de ses doigts, en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et soupirant encore. Marine lui apportait tant de choses positives... Elle n'était pas comme ces filles qui avaient pu lui courir après pour passer une nuit dans son lit. Une des raisons qui faisaient qu'il l'aimait. Quand il l'avait revue dans la Grande Salle après leur "séparation" , il en était tombé amoureux, sans le savoir.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi... Pour une fois qu'on peut se voir, je gâche tout !

Vivement, Marine imposa un index sur les lèvres de Boris.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça… Tu ne gâches rien, non. faisait longtemps… J'ai cru devenir dingue. Et bientôt…

Sa voix mourut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle tentait de prononcer ce qui les attendait tout deux. Bientôt, ils devraient se dire adieu. Le seul trophée qu'elle désirait garder ne quitterait jamais les lieux avec elle…

Elle ne devait pas y penser.

Ils ne devaient pas y penser.

- Carpe Diem.

Boris redescendit sur terre. Il ne voulait pas la voir partir, mais il n'avait pas le choix... Ils devraient retrouver la vie qu'ils menaient avant de se rencontrer. Plus que quelques semaines...

- Oui, tu as raison...

Il l'étreignit, comme si par ce geste il pouvait faire qu'ils n'aient pas à se séparer.

La jeune fille inspira longuement, comme pour s'imprégner de l'odeur du garçon, espérant ainsi se bâtir un souvenir qui jamais ne perdrait de sa vivacité.

Encore une fois leurs retrouvailles n'étaient qu'une constitution de souvenirs que chacun espérait garder pour toujours avec lui quand le manque reviendrait.

Il n'y avait que de cette façon qu'elle vivait. Il n'y avait qu'entre ses bras qu'elle était quelqu'un. Il était sa drogue.

- Merci…

Il s'allongea sur la serviette qu'il venait d'étendre sur le sol et l'attira entre ses bras.

- On doit profiter de chaque instant, pendant qu'il en est encore temps...

Boris posa une main sur la tête de la jeune fille et caressa doucement ses cheveux clairs.

- Tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai vue... J'étais tellement heureux que tu sois là... Mais après j'ai eu vraiment peur quand tu as fait tomber la serviette... Enfin, ça n'a plus d'importance. Ce qui compte réellement, c'est toi.

Ils restèrent encore l'un contre l'autre, juste pour passer un moment seuls et tranquilles. Le soleil laissait peu à peu sa place à la nuit, mais ils n'étaient pas décidés à bouger. Boris commençait malgré tout à avoir froid. Mais la présence de Marine lui faisait oublier qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer. Il se contenta de serrer davantage la jeune fille contre lui. Lorsque la lune fit son apparition, ils étaient toujours allongés dans l'herbe, à écouter le bruit de la respiration de l'autre.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes...

Cette phrase leur rappela le peu de temps qu'il leur restait. Boris avait exprimé en quelques simples mots ce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux. Mais il devait être réaliste... Nicola... Marine... Avant que la délégation française arrive, tout lui semblait si facile... Marine n'était en rien la raison de ses hésitations. Ou peut-être trop ?

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Marine s'asseoir sur lui et l'embrasser brièvement en le laissant sur sa faim. Le contact de sa main lui rappelait que pour le moment, elle était toujours là, qu'ils étaient bien réunis. Un petit bruit de frottement attira son attention. Il leva le bras afin de comprendre ce que Marine faisait, mais elle l'empêcha d'atteindre son but. Il put tout de même percevoir au toucher qu'elle détachait un à un les boutons de son chemisier. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la Française et fit glisser le vêtement le long de ses bras. Ce qu'ils allaient faire l'effrayait et le faisait frémir également, comme lors de sa première fois. Mais il se sentait prêt.

Un vent glacé vint chatouiller la peau nue de la jeune fille, faisant voleter ses cheveux, dispersant ainsi quelques éclats dorés dans la pénombre. La lune, unique témoin de la scène, serait également leur seule source de lumière.

Les deux adolescents se tenaient désormais immobiles, elle sur lui et lui sous elle. Tous deux semblaient n'attendre qu'un signal.

Ce fut finalement la jeune fille qui se lança, en extirpant ses mains des manches de la chemise encore accrochée à elle. Elle se pencha ensuite en avant et déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de l'adolescent et en mêlant ensuite sa langue à la sienne.

Boris répondit au baiser, puis fit lentement descendre ses mains vers la jupe de la jeune fille, prenant son temps pour enlever les boutons l'un après l'autre. Il glissa ensuite ses doigts entre le tissu et la peau de Marine, frissonnant à ce contact, et tirant peu à peu sur la jupe afin de l'en débarrasser. Ses mains se mirent à nouveau en mouvement, caressant l'espace qu'elles pouvaient toucher. Il écoutait attentivement la respiration de Marine, en sentant le désir s'emparer progressivement de lui. Il finit par l'entraîner avec lui pour qu'elle se retrouve sur le dos, et ils achevèrent mutuellement de se déshabiller.

Les instants qui avaient suivi resteraient imprimés dans leur mémoire comme des souvenirs précieux. Ils avaient fait l'amour sans se soucier d'être surpris par quelqu'un. Nicola était loin à ce moment-là, il n'y avait plus que Marine qui comptait pour Boris. C'était le corps de la jeune fille qu'il avait couvert de caresses et de baisers, contre ses lèvres qu'il avait recueilli ses soupirs lorsqu'il s'était glissé doucement en elle... Marine avait gémi avant de se détendre totalement et de profiter des allées et venues de l'adolescent.

Plus tard, il la raccompagna au carrosse et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Puis il retourna au château, vers les appartements des préfets-en-chef.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, il découvrit que Nicola l'attendait encore.

- Tu étais où ? Je t'avais dit qu'on devait se rejoindre devant la Grande Salle pour le repas ! Tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir été vu par Rusard et son chat, il est dix heures du soir !

- Désolé... J'ai nagé un moment et je me suis endormi au bord du lac, mentit Boris.

Les traits de Nicola se détendirent et il sourit.

- Si tu y vas une autre fois, ne te dépense pas autant !

- OK.

- Allez, on va se coucher... J'aimerais bien qu'on révise à deux demain pour les exams, c'est dans un mois.

Boris fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Travailler ne l'enchantait pas, mais au moins il pourrait passer la journée avec Nicola.


	44. Chapter 44

Juin venait de débuter, et avec lui les examens des cinquième et septième année. Assis dans la Grande Salle derrière les filles, Boris laissait son esprit vagabonder en attendant les questionnaires.

Un mois avait passé depuis le moment intime avec Marine au bord du lac, et entretemps la Salle sur Demande s'était avérée bien utile. Ils pouvaient le faire plusieurs fois de suite, la première étant toujours plus mouvementée que les autres puisqu'ils venaient de se retrouver. Evidemment, ils se voyaient sans rien dire à personne, même si Boris soupçonnait qu'Elladora se doutait de quelque chose. Heureusement que la dernière Tâche et les examens l'empêchaient de mener l'enquête...

Près de l'estrade et la table des professeurs, la petite blonde souriait d'un air absent, sous l'œil attentif d'Athena qui s'était tournée de façon à discuter avec son amie.

- Mike serait-il venu dernièrement ?

- D'après toi ?

- Il n'y a que lui pour te donner un sourire aussi idiot !

Le directeur adjoint les interrompit.

- Les épreuves sont réparties sur deux semaines et se dérouleront de la même façon que lors de votre cinquième année, c'est-à-dire théorie le matin et pratique l'après-midi. Pour ceux et celles qui ont suivi le cours d'astronomie, la pratique aura bien entendu lieu la nuit. Vous pouvez commencer.

En se réunissant le midi sous un arbre dans le parc, ils purent échanger leurs impressions.

- On s'en sort tous bien en sortilèges, pas besoin de s'inquiéter, résuma finalement Boris.

Les élèves qui avaient passé l'épreuve ne revenaient pas dans le hall, et les deux Gryffondor ne surent pas si Athena et Elladora s'en étaient bien tirées.

- A tout à l'heure, marmonna Boris un peu crispé quand son tour vint.

Grâce aux révisions avec Nicola, il réussit à produire une bonne prestation : l'Aguamenti ne ressembla pas à un torrent incontrôlé; il parvint à donner la taille voulue à un rat et exécuta parfaitement les sortilèges d'attraction, d'expulsion et de mutisme.

L'évènement le plus notable fut la pratique de Défense contre les forces du mal, où chacun des quatre amis produisit un Patronus corporel. Un lynx pour Athena, un chat pour Nicola, la panthère désormais bien connue d'Elladora, et un renard pour Boris. A la fin de la première semaine, seul Boris se sentait plutôt en forme. Les autres passaient leur temps dans leurs notes et ne laissaient personne les interrompre. Elladora se sentait vraiment stressée à cause de la pression double du Tournoi et l'obtention au minimum des notes requises pour la formation d'Auror.

- Il faudra qu'on remercie Madame Granger ! rappela-t-elle le jeudi soir de la première semaine.

Son dernier examen - histoire de la magie- ayant lieu le jeudi après-midi, Boris s'accorda un moment libre en allant voler sur le terrain. Quelques deuxième année se trouvaient dans les gradins et il les ignora, mais son regard fut rapidement attiré par celui d'une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus.

- Tu viens faire un tour ? proposa-t-il en s'arrêtant juste devant elle.

Marine eut un sourire hésitant puis accepta.

La semaine libre entre la fin des examens et la troisième Tâche permit à Elladora de se reposer et de travailler sur les sortilèges les plus utiles. La veille du jour fatidique, elle apprit que la Forêt Interdite serait le lieu où les Champions auraient à faire leurs preuves une dernière fois.

- Pas très rassurant... Il y a pas mal de créatures malfaisantes dans la forêt.

- T'inquiète pas, Athena. Si l'une d'elles m'attaque, je n'aurai qu'à montrer les crocs !

En début d'après-midi ce 24 juin, l'ensemble des trois écoles se rassembla à la lisière des bois. Ne voulant pas voir ce qui allait se passer, Boris souhaita bonne chance à son amie et s'éloigna un peu. Il ne supporterait pas d'entendre Elladora ou Marine crier en cas de danger. Elladora échangea un regard avec ses camarades qui la virent bientôt disparaître.

La petite Serpentard se sentit oppressée dès la minute où le parc disparut de sa vue : les arbres et l'obscurité ne la rassuraient pas du tout.

- Lumos, murmura-t-elle.

Les environs furent éclairés par sa baguette, et elle avança prudemment le long du sentier. Elle savait bien que des créatures pouvaient être attirées par la lumière, et elle resta sur ses gardes. Elle aurait pu se transformer et avoir les sens de la panthère, mais pour elle, même si elle était à Serpentard, c'était synonyme de tricherie.

Elle continua de parcourir le chemin sans se presser en veillant à ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Et puis elle perçut un changement et en frissonna. D'habitude, il faisait plus froid dans la forêt qu'à l'extérieur, elle le savait. Mais...

- Mais pas au point de faire geler les plantes !

Et elle comprit.

- Un Détraqueur !

Elle recula et tomba à cause d'une racine. Pendant un instant, elle fut incapable de bouger face à la grande silhouette noire devant elle, puis elle se ressaisit. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas échapper à son poursuivant bien longtemps... Elle perdit l'équilibre et se cogna la tête contre une branche.

- Brrrr...

Son corps s'engourdit à cause du froid intense qui régnait soudain. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

- Au secours !

Comme personne ne venait, elle pointa sa baguette devant elle, mais le Détraqueur s'approchait toujours. Des images assaillirent alors la jeune fille. Des mauvais souvenirs. Son premier vol en balai... Carter en train d'embrasser Mike dans le couloir... Elladora essaya de se concentrer sur son Patronus et de jeter le sort au moins une fois avant de ne plus en être capable.

- Spero... Spero Patronum...

Il n'y eut qu'un peu de fumée grise qui apparut. Elle pensa alors aux vacances passées avec ses amis. Mike, Athena, Nicola et Boris... Si elle n'arrivait pas à faire fuir le Détraqueur, elle ne les reverrait plus...

- Spero Patronum... !

_Mais pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?_

Il était presque sur elle quand elle entendit un bruit de pas précipités.

- Spero Patronum !

Un cheval argenté passa au-dessus d'elle, fonça vers le Détraqueur et le fit reculer. La créature tenta de revenir, mais le Patronus lui barrait le passage, et elle finit par s'en aller.

Elladora était toute blanche et tremblait. Elle essuya son front en sueur et leva la tête vers celle qui l'avait aidée.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Merci, Marine... Si tu n'avais pas été là...

- Y a pas de quoi. Je t'ai entendu crier et j'ai compris que tu avais des ennuis. Mais maintenant qu'il a filé, c'est à nouveau chacune pour soi !

- Essaye de ne pas faire de mauvaise rencontre comme moi !

Elles arrivèrent à un croisement et partirent dans des directions opposées après s'être souhaité bonne chance.

Elladora attendit que la jeune Française soit hors de vue pour se transformer. Tant pis pour les conséquences, elle ne voulait pas être surprise une deuxième fois.

Elle perçut une odeur inconnue, s'arrêta et se servit des sens de la panthère pour éviter la piste d'une créature et suivre une route parallèle à la sienne. Soudain, un éclair brillant attira son regard, et elle avança lentement vers lui.

Devant elle, à quelques dizaines de mètres, un chien géant à trois têtes se tenait à côté d'un objet qu'elle reconnut comme étant le trophée du tournoi.

Elle reprit sa forme humaine et s'approcha lentement du chien qui attendait en scrutant les environs. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin près de lui, elle se trouva encore plus petite que d'habitude. Il se mit à tirer sur les chaînes qui le retenaient dès qu'il la vit.

_Comment je vais faire pour récupérer le trophée ?_

- Heu... Petrificus Totalus !

Elladora réussit seulement à atteindre une des pattes du chien qui dut rester en équilibre sur les trois autres.

- Zut, ça suffira pas contre un animal de cette taille ! Un sort impardonnable, jamais de la vie, pas question que je fasse souffrir cette bestiole... Est-ce que par hasard... Reducto !

Le chien se mit à rapetisser progressivement sous les yeux surpris de la jeune fille. Après avoir jeté plusieurs fois le sort jusqu'à ce que l'animal atteigne la taille d'un hippogriffe, Elladora se rapprocha de la coupe et reçut un coup de patte qui la fit presque tomber.

- Mince, j'avais pas pensé que les chaînes ne le retiendraient plus ! Accio !

Elle attrapa le trophée et s'enfuit en courant, le chien sur ses talons.

- Mais tu vas arrêter de me suivre ? Impedimenta !

Le sortilège lancé dans son dos sans qu'elle vise correctement ne fit que ralentir le chien.

_Il ne me lâchera jamais... Faut que je trouve une solution !_

- Reducto, dit-elle à nouveau en pointant sa baguette sur la coupe qu'elle laissa tomber.

Puis elle se transforma et ramassa le trophée tant bien que mal.

_Maintenant j'ai une chance de le semer !_

Après quelques minutes, le chien abandonna la poursuite. Elladora soupira mentalement et retourna sur le sentier qui menait hors de la forêt. Elle entendit alors un hurlement et reconnut la voix de Marine.

Elle changea tout de suite de direction, courant le plus vite possible pour aider celle qui l'avait sauvée plus tôt. Des grognements se mêlaient aux cris de Marine, et Elladora se demanda ce qui pouvait bien être en train de l'attaquer. Elle avait le vent pour elle, l'animal ne la sentirait pas venir. Les appels de Marine devenaient plus faibles et Elladora accéléra, redoutant le pire. Mais elle était loin d'imaginer ce qu'elle allait découvrir en arrivant à l'endroit où la jeune Française se trouvait.

Un grand loup-garou maintenait Marine contre le sol et était en train de la mordre. Les vêtements de la jeune fille étaient déchirés et couverts de sang, et Elladora se demanda depuis combien de temps le loup-garou avait croisé son chemin.

Elle s'approcha de son ennemi sans faire de bruit, l'inquiétude croissant car Marine ne criait plus et se contentait de pleurer. Soudain, le loup-garou tourna la tête et la vit. Elle lâcha immédiatement la coupe et se jeta sur lui.

Il essaya aussitôt de la mordre, mais elle était rapide et s'écartait avant qu'il ait pu agir. Elle reçut quand même des coups de griffes et y répondit en plantant ses crocs où elle pouvait. Le loup-garou finit par la repousser brutalement en la saisissant par le cou pour qu'elle libère son bras. Elladora atterrit contre un arbre et gémit sous le choc. Rien n'empêchait plus la bête de tuer Marine...

_Non..._

Il venait d'attraper la jeune fille par la taille et se penchait vers sa gorge quand Erik surgit avec deux professeurs. Le loup-garou laissa tomber Marine et s'enfuit pour éviter les sortilèges de stupéfixion.

La directrice s'approcha d'Elladora qui reprit rapidement sa forme humaine tandis que les autres s'occupaient de Marine.

- Miss Albany, vous êtes blessée, fit remarquer le professeur Mc Gonagall.

Du sang coulait abondamment le long de son visage à cause de son arcade sourcilière ouverte. Elle s'essuya d'un revers de manche et répondit :

- Ce n'est rien. Est-ce que... elle va...

- D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, c'est ce qui va sûrement arriver.

Elladora sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Si seulement j'étais arrivée avant... J'aurais pu la sauver du loup-garou comme elle l'a fait pour moi avec le Détraqueur !

- Et il vous aurait tuée aussi, Elladora...

- Vous n'en savez rien !

Elle se détourna et ramassa la coupe qui avait roulé sous un buisson. Elle la contempla avec l'envie de s'en débarrasser, mais à la place elle lui redonna sa taille d'origine et la glissa sous son bras.

- Ella... dora... articula faiblement une voix.

- Oui Marine, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle.

- Dis à... à Boris que je... que je l'aime... et que je suis... désolée de ne pas... d'être...

- Boris... et toi ?

Elladora se ressaisit une fois l'effet de surprise passé. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire des reproches à qui que ce soit.

- Tu lui diras toi-même ! dit-elle alors que les professeurs faisaient léviter la blessée.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers les arbres dans l'ombre, frissonna en apercevant un regard jaune et, soutenue par Erik, elle suivit la directrice.

Après être sortie de la forêt, elle jeta le trophée dans l'herbe et s'éloigna un peu. Elle ne voulait pas devenir la cible d'une foule de questions et préférait s'isoler pour le moment. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qu'elle avait vraiment envie de voir, mais il n'était pas là.

- ELLA !

_Je dois rêver._

Elle se retourna et vit l'ancien Serdaigle courir vers elle. Il s'empressa d'utiliser des sorts pour arrêter l'hémorragie et faire disparaître le sang. Pendant un instant, ils restèrent face à face. Puis elle se réfugia dans les bras du jeune homme et se laissa aller.

- Mike, j'ai essayé... Je te jure que je voulais la sauver, dit-elle en levant des yeux brillants vers lui.  
- Chut, calme-toi, je suis là... Pleure, ça te fera du bien... Personne ne t'en veut... Tu as fait tout ton possible...

- Mais ça n'a servi à rien ! Un Détraqueur a failli m'avoir, elle est intervenue, et je n'ai même pas été capable de lui retourner la pareille ! Comment il a pu s'acharner sur elle alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus se défendre ?

- S'il te plaît, calme-toi... Viens, on va aller voir l'infirmière, tu as besoin d'être soignée...

De nombreuses coupures ornaient ses bras et son visage, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle s'écarta un peu de Mike et tourna la tête vers la forêt.

- Qui que tu sois, espèce de monstre, je te retrouverai ! Même si ça doit me prendre des années ! Je te retrouverai et je te tuerai, tu as ma parole !

Puis elle chancela sous l'épuisement et le stress et fut retenue de justesse par Mike. Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena vers l'infirmière qui examinait les blessures de Marine, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

Il courait en manquant de tomber à chaque pas, mais il parvint tout de même à destination sans encombre.

- Boris…

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla aussitôt à ses côtés. Quelque chose de grave était arrivé, mais quoi ? Nicola se blottit rapidement entre les bras de Boris, visiblement perturbé.

- Ils ont… Ils ont…

- Calme-toi, je suis là… Il ne peut rien t'arriver.

- Non ! C'est pas moi… C'est pas moi ! Tu ne comprends rien !

- Comment je peux comprendre si tu hurles comme ça ? Calme-toi Nico, et explique-moi… D'accord ?

L'adolescent prit une longue inspiration. Il fallait qu'il lui explique, qu'il ne perde pas une seconde.

- Marine… La Française…

_Marine ?_

- Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec elle ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Boris… Je n'ai pas pu… Je devais, mais… Je n'ai pas pu regarder… Elle ne bougeait plus…

Boris sentit une main de glace se refermer sur son cœur. Si jamais elle était... Non, il ne devait pas y penser. Il se rendrait compte sur place de la situation.

- Conduis-moi auprès d'elle !

Nicola hocha la tête et se redressa. Il chercha ensuite la main de son fiancé, comme pour avoir un soutien.

Boris serra fort les doigts de Nicola, presque à lui faire mal, mais sans s'en apercevoir. Il pensait trop à Marine...

- S'il te plaît, Nicola... Où est-elle ?

- Là… Là-bas. La Forêt interdite.

Boris abandonna Nicola derrière lui et se mit à courir. Il entendit Nicola l'appeler, lui crier de l'attendre, mais il ne s'en soucia pas pour une fois. Il devait la voir, le plus vite possible. Ses jambes se contentaient de le porter vers son objectif. Quelle chose horrible avait pu frapper Marine ? Le ton employé par Nicola n'annonçait qu'un faible espoir sur son état de santé. Il aperçut enfin les premiers arbres et un attroupement inattendu à la lisière des bois. Il repoussa ceux qui lui barraient le passage et vit.

_Non, ce n'est pas possible..._

Il tomba à genoux à côté de Marine, ses larmes menaçant de couler.

Quelqu'un avait déposé une cape pour la recouvrir, et Boris la tira doucement vers lui. Les élèves autour d'eux reculèrent immédiatement, horrifiés par ce qu'ils voyaient.

Marine ne respirait plus que faiblement. Ses vêtements déchirés en de multiples endroits étaient couverts de sang, et sous le tissu arraché, Boris pouvait voir des marques de morsures profondes. Un loup normal n'attaquait un humain qu'en cas de nécessité ou s'il était affamé. Ces blessures avaient été faites par un loup-garou.

- Boris… ?

L'adolescent caressa la joue de la jeune fille.

- Surtout, ne bouge pas... Tu es gravement blessée.

Autour d'eux, les visages des élèves exprimaient la stupéfaction. Boris Jardel et Marine Duval... ? Présent depuis quelques secondes, Nicola détourna les yeux, refusant de montrer son regard peiné. Enfin, il comprenait.

Boris enleva sa cape et la déposa sur la jeune Française qui le remercia d'un sourire douloureux. La main du garçon s'était égarée dans ses cheveux blonds, et leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus.

Marine gardait conscience de tout ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle, tous ces gens, Nicola… Nicola qui savait. Elle détourna les yeux de Boris et posa son regard bleu sur le préfet-en-chef.

- Pardonne-moi Nicola… Pardonnez-moi... tous les… deux.

Ses doigts remuèrent dans le vide, appelant une main qu'elle ne pouvait plus saisir.

Boris comprit ce qu'elle tentait de faire et emprisonna la main de Marine dans la sienne. Un mouvement à l'extrémité de son champ de vision lui indiqua que Nicola venait d'avoir un geste de recul. Qu'importe... Pour les derniers instants, il voulait montrer à quel point la jeune fille avait compté pour lui. Marine se raidit légèrement, et Boris comprit qu'il était en train de la perdre.

Ses doigts resserrèrent leur emprise autour de la main de Boris, comme pour se retenir à lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elle ne comprenait plus. Tout devenait tellement étrange… Et lui, penché au-dessus d'elle, devenait inaccessible.

- Ça… ça va aller hein… ?

- Oui, ça va aller.

Mais la voix et les larmes de Boris contredisaient ses paroles. Marine s'en allait, et il était incapable de la retenir. Il se pencha vers elle, ne souhaitant pas que chacun entende ce qu'il allait dire.

- J'aurais voulu que ça se finisse autrement... Mais tout est toujours si compliqué... J'ai vécu des moments précieux avec toi et je ne les oublierai pas. Je voulais que tu le saches.

Il posa sa tête contre la poitrine de la jeune fille et frémit. Sa respiration s'espaçait, ses battements de cœur ralentissaient... Alors Boris sanglota, sa joue collée contre celle de Marine.

La jeune fille comprit enfin à quel point ses blessures étaient graves. Quelques spasmes l'informèrent du chagrin secouant le corps prostré de Boris, ce corps qu'elle ne pourrait plus aimer, plus jamais…

L'énergie lui manquait, les mots aussi. En désespoir de cause, des larmes coulèrent lentement le long de ses joues. Elle réclama une dernière fois une chose qu'ils avaient partagé, mais elle n'était plus capable de parler.

« Embrasse-moi... »

Boris releva lentement la tête lorsqu'il sentit les larmes de Marine rencontrer son visage. Il essuya le sang qui maculait la bouche de la jeune fille et se pencha à nouveau vers elle. Elle essayait de lui dire quelque chose, sans y parvenir, et il fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre enfin.

- Embrasse-moi...

Et il s'exécuta, en dépit de tous les regards fixés sur eux.

Les professeurs firent alors reculer les élèves et les raccompagnèrent au château. Nicola les suivit peu après, les yeux embués, Marine et Boris demeurant seuls à la lisière de la forêt.

Boris s'écarta ensuite pour observer la jeune fille, mais un mouvement attira son attention.

Un grand cheval ailé aux yeux brillants reniflait l'herbe autour de lui, attiré semblait-il par l'odeur de sang, car il s'approcha de Marine et se mit à flairer.

- Va-t-en ! Laisse-la tranquille ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est...

_Une minute. Un cheval ailé ? Qui aime l'odeur du sang ? Mais si je vois un Sombral..._

Il comprit soudain, et le choc fut brutal.

- NON !


	45. Chapter 45

Le soleil se levait sur le château, indifférent à l'ambiance lourde qui régnait dans la Grande Salle. Les amies françaises de Marine pleuraient, Elladora fixait son assiette sans la voir et se contentait de triturer ses toasts sous le regard inquiet d'Athena, tandis que deux tables plus loin quelques Gryffondor se demandaient où pouvait être leur préfet-en-chef.

A l'infirmerie, Boris dormait dans le lit voisin de celui où se trouvait Marine - pas question pour lui d'abandonner la jeune fille, même après que le pire se soit produit- et Nicola le veillait depuis que Mme Pomfresh lui avait administré des calmants.

La directrice fit une courte apparition, le temps de dire à Nicola que la mère de Marine ne tarderait pas à arriver. Elle ajouta ensuite :

- Je compte sur vous pour empêcher Jardel de commettre une folie.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Je resterai avec lui quoiqu'il arrive.

L'instant suivant, il prit la main du convalescent dans la sienne et effleura son visage.

_Comment on a pu se retrouver dans cette situation ?_

Athena ne fut pas surprise que son anniversaire passe inaperçu, simplement souhaité par Elladora d'un ton abattu. La jeune fille ne se remettait pas de n'avoir rien pu faire pour aider Marine. Le matin suivant, alors que sa sœur essayait de la réconforter, elle fut victime d'une ancienne blague des jumeaux. Le bruit des pétards qui explosaient entraîna chez elle une crise de panique. En voulant la calmer, Eliza obtint la réaction inverse.

- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de sursauter au moindre bruit.

- C'est facile pour toi, tu n'as jamais connu le danger ni assisté à la mort de quelqu'un !

La gifle de son aînée la fit taire aussitôt.

- Tu n'es qu'une idiote, lâcha Eliza. Tu crois que ton cas est une exception ? A ton avis, pourquoi je ne t'ai pas parlé de la fin de ma quatrième année, en 1998 ?

Ses cours d'histoire contemporaine revinrent à l'esprit de la petite blonde, et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Maintenant, tu la fermes et tu m'écoutes.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Après l'ordre donné par la directrice adjointe, Eliza suivit à contrecœur les autres élèves vers les portes de la Grande Salle puis le long des couloirs en direction de la Salle sur Demande. Apparemment, c'était par là qu'ils allaient s'échapper... Elle laissa les plus jeunes passer devant elle, puis quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans le passage secret.

- Eliza, je ne sais pas ce que tu as l'intention de faire, mais en tant qu'ancien membre de l'AD je ne vais pas laisser les autres se battre sans agir de mon côté !

- Faut leur fausser compagnie alors, parce que j'ai pas envie que tu y retournes seul !

Ils attendirent que plus personne ne se trouve dans la Salle sur Demande puis retournèrent dans les couloirs. Seuls quelques-uns les virent rebrousser chemin, la plupart ayant juste envie de fuir la zone des futurs combats.

- Colin, si jamais les profs nous voient, on est morts !

- Je préfère que ce soit eux qui nous repèrent plutôt que les Mangemorts et Tu-sais-qui !

_Là, il n'a pas tort !_

Ils durent s'abriter derrière une statue lorsque le professeur Flitwick apparut à la tête d'un groupe de sorciers, en route vers la tour de Serdaigle. Eliza saisit ensuite la main du garçon et ils se dépêchèrent de descendre les escaliers. En passant devant une fenêtre, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, vit des éclairs venir vers eux et poussa Colin.

- A terre !

Le sortilège pulvérisa la vitre qui répandit des morceaux de verre aux alentours.

- Tu es blessée ?

- Non, ça va... Faut pas qu'on reste ici !

Ils venaient juste de se relever lorsque toute l'école se mit à trembler, et ils échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- A mon avis, ça venait pas des profs ou de l'Ordre ça !

- Raison de plus pour ne pas perdre de temps !

Ils reprirent leur route en courant, sautant au-dessus des gargouilles et des statues en morceaux, et parvinrent finalement dans le hall d'entrée.

- Albany ! Crivey ! Je ne vous avais pas dit de partir ?

_Oups..._

- Crivey, je sais que vous avez fait partie de la résistance il y a deux ans, mais vous n'avez que seize ans, et miss Albany seulement quinze !

Le professeur Mc Gonagall les fixa d'un air désespéré jusqu'à ce qu'une sorcière âgée surgisse.

- Minerva, l'entrée du pub d'Abelforth est condamnée, plus personne ne pourra l'emprunter maintenant que les élèves sont partis.

- Pas tous...

Augusta Londubat regarda les deux fautifs et sourit.

- Des baguettes en plus ne feront pas de mal, même si ce sont celles de sorciers mineurs ! Maintenant, excusez-moi, je dois trouver Neville.

La vieille femme disparut tandis qu'Eliza et Colin restaient face à leur professeur.

- Je suppose que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne vous fera renoncer, soupira-t-elle.

- Non professeur, acquiesça Colin.

- Bon... Faites très attention à vous, ce n'est plus comme dans les cours que Potter vous donnait, cette fois vous allez vous battre pour vos vies !

Et elle s'en alla vers le Grand Escalier. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent avec soulagement, puis Eliza demanda :

- Où est-ce que tu crois que nous serions les plus utiles ?

- Les profs s'occupent de la lutte depuis les tours, et connaissant les jumeaux Weasley ils doivent surveiller les passages secrets.

- Alors le parc ?

- Le parc.

Ils quittèrent le bâtiment main dans la main et se dissimulèrent dans l'ombre pour évaluer la situation. Des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix affrontaient les Mangemorts dont le visage était caché, des élèves majeurs leur prêtant main-forte. De temps en temps, quelqu'un tombait, et Eliza remarqua avec amertume que c'était presque toujours une personne de leur camp.

- On doit aller les aider ! s'écria-t-elle en apercevant plusieurs de ses camarades de classe aux prises avec des hommes vêtus de noir.

Mais l'adolescent ne fit pas attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire. A la place, il saisit son poignet et hurla :

- COURS !

Ils s'empressèrent de détaler alors que le géant les suivait, ses pas faisant trembler le sol. Ils furent sauvés par un géant plus petit qui s'interposa et se mit à frapper le premier.

- Merci Graup ! cria la jeune fille.

Colin sur ses talons, elle se dépêcha de trouver un autre abri pour voir où les combats en étaient. Les défenseurs commençaient à être submergés et reculaient progressivement vers le château. Au loin, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley partaient en courant vers le Saule Cogneur, et elle se demandait pourquoi lorsque Colin quitta leur cachette.

- Colin ! Attends-m...

Un Mangemort surgit sans qu'elle ait le temps de se protéger: sa baguette lui sauta des mains, et elle s'apprêta à recevoir le sort qui lui était destiné.

- Ne la touche pas toi !

Colin stupéfixa l'homme, lui arracha sa baguette et la cassa en deux. Puis il ramassa celle d'Eliza et la lui rendit.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle, encore un peu tremblante.

- Courage Lizzie.

Elle sourit faiblement et répondit à son étreinte, puis ils allèrent aider Arthur Weasley qui affrontait deux ennemis à la fois. Quand les hommes masqués furent à terre, le père de Ron eut à peine le temps de les remercier. Un autre géant venait de sortir de la Forêt interdite et ils durent se séparer sous peine d'être écrasés.

Eliza se réfugia dans l'ombre et chercha du regard quelqu'un à aider. Elle s'aperçut alors de deux choses.

Le silence s'épaississait, rendant la bataille lointaine. L'atmosphère se figeait. Des silhouettes noires se rapprochaient en paraissant absorber toute la lumière, et Eliza eut soudain du mal à respirer.

_Des Détraqueurs... beaucoup trop de Détraqueurs..._, songea-t-elle avec angoisse.

Le fait était encore plus terrible maintenant qu'elle réalisait ce qui la perturbait davantage : Colin avait disparu, Colin n'était plus avec elle, Colin pouvait être mort...

Elle recula de quelques pas, sa baguette levée devant elle et une brume blanche sortant de sa bouche. Jamais elle ne serait capable d'en vaincre autant... Le désespoir s'insinuait en elle comme un venin. Combien de ses amis avaient déjà été tués ?

Elle trébucha et tomba en arrière. Les yeux agrandis par la peur, elle vit un Détraqueur se pencher avec l'intention d'embrasser sa victime. Le froid s'emparait de son corps... Bientôt, elle ne serait plus qu'une coquille vide, dépourvue d'âme...

- La voilà !

- SPERO PATRONUM !

Plusieurs animaux argentés passèrent au-dessus d'elle, et pour les avoir déjà vus elle reconnut le furet, le tigre, l'antilope, le cobra et l'ours qui se précipitaient vers les Détraqueurs. Sous la puissance des sorts, les créatures reculèrent et se dispersèrent vers la forêt.

Cassie Albany aida sa fille à se relever, et Eliza s'effondra dans les bras de son père.

- Alors, on faiblit ? demanda Randy avec un petit sourire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle du tout, gamin, grommela une voix derrière eux.

Eliza se retourna et vit ses grands-parents qui l'observaient, visiblement soulagés de la savoir toujours en vie. Mais quelqu'un manquait à l'appel...

- Où est grand-mère Moïra ?

- Avec tes frères et ta sœur, répondit sa mère.

- Mais... mais si les Mangemorts vous voient ici... ils peuvent aller les...

- Ne t'en fais pas, la maison est protégée par un Fidelitas, et c'est moi le gardien, dit William Jenkins, son grand-père maternel.

- Merci, vous êtes arrivés juste à temps... Maintenant, je dois aller chercher...

- Oh non jeune fille, tu ne vas nulle part sans nous ! s'écria sa grand-mère.

- Lynn a raison, petite. Tu as beau ne pas manquer de courage, ce n'est pas ça qui t'aidera face à Voldemort, fit celui qui avait parlé juste après son père.

Elle le regarda fixement, impressionnée qu'il ose dire le nom interdit. Jack Albany lui sourit puis se tourna vers l'autre grand-père d'Eliza.

- William, tu pars avec Cassie pour trouver Minerva et la prévenir qu'on est là.

- Elle doit être au sommet de la tour de Gryffondor, informa Eliza.

- Parfait ! Au moins on ne se perdra pas, je connais le chemin. Vous êtes sûrs que ça ira sans nous ? s'inquiéta William.

- On s'en sortira, assura Jack. Nous sommes quand même trois !

- Tu veux dire quatre, répliqua Randy en tapotant avec affection la tête de sa fille.

- Oui, quatre, désolé petite.

- On ferait mieux de ne pas rester ici plus longtemps, avertit Lynn, ou ils risquent de revenir.

Cassie et William disparurent en direction du château tandis qu'Eliza, Randy et ses parents allaient prêter main-forte aux défenseurs isolés.

- Content de voir que tu as repris du service, Jack ! articula Kingsley Shacklebolt, visiblement à bout.

- Ma petite-fille avait besoin de moi. Même si je sais...

- Baisse-toi grand-père ! s'écria l'adolescente.

Jack s'écarta le temps qu'Eliza désarme le Mangemort qui s'était approché en silence, puis Randy le stupéfixa.

- Même si je sais qu'elle peut se débrouiller seule, acheva l'ancien Auror comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Pas contre une centaine de Détraqueurs, balbutia Eliza, gênée.

- Personne de ton âge ne peut faire ça tout seul, à part Harry Potter, dit Kingsley.

Eliza rougit encore plus sous le regard empli de fierté de sa famille, avant de se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Dites, monsieur Shacklebolt... Vous n'avez pas vu un garçon de mon âge, assez petit, et seul ?

- Si tu parles de l'inconscient aux cheveux châtains qui a jeté un sort de conjonctivite à un géant, oui.

La jeune fille sourit. C'était bien un truc digne de Colin ça...

- Et vous savez où il est maintenant ?

- Désolé, mais non. Je l'ai vu se battre avec Dolohov il y a un petit moment déjà, mais j'étais trop occupé pour suivre leur combat.

Eliza devint toute blanche et chancela.

_Non, pas Colin !_

Randy remarqua son changement d'expression et s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose quand une voix amplifiée par la magie résonna. Eliza sentit un frisson la parcourir en entendant ces mots.

- Vous avez combattu vaillamment. Lord Voldemort sait reconnaître la bravoure. Mais vous avez aussi subi de lourdes pertes. Si vous continuez à me résister, vous allez tous mourir, un par un. Je ne le souhaite pas. Chaque goutte versée d'un sang de sorcier est une perte et un gâchis. Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. J'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement. Vous avez une heure. Occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité. Soignez vos blessés.

Eliza cessa d'écouter, ne pensant plus qu'à Colin. Mais Jack la fit sursauter.

- Potter est revenu ici ?

- Et pour l'instant il a disparu on ne sait où, acquiesça Arthur Weasley en les rejoignant. Comme mon fils et une de leurs amies.

Randy entoura de son bras les épaules de sa fille et déclara :

- Tant que Harry n'est pas là, on devrait faire ce que Vous-savez-qui a dit et porter les victimes à l'intérieur.

- Bien dit gamin, approuva Jack.

Eliza retourna au château tandis que sa famille et les autres se mettaient au travail. Il n'y avait personne dans le hall d'entrée dont les dalles étaient tachées de sang et recouvertes de morceaux de marbre, de débris de bois et des émeraudes du sablier de Serpentard, brisé par un sort. Elle remarqua tristement que la rampe d'escalier était en partie détruite et entra dans la Grande Salle. Ce qu'elle éprouva alors acheva de la vider de ses forces.

Les morts avaient été regroupés au milieu de la salle. Eliza reconnut parmi eux la préfète de sa maison et quelques élèves de dernière année, puis détourna les yeux et observa les blessés. Firenze le centaure était gravement atteint mais avait une chance de s'en sortir. Ce n'était pas le cas de celle que veillaient la famille Weasley, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin et Fleur Delacour : Nymphadora Tonks, la jeune Auror... A côté d'eux, l'infirmière s'occupait de Fred Weasley apparemment touché par un Sectumsempra, et Eliza soupira de soulagement. Elle considérait Fred comme un grand frère depuis qu'il l'avait aidée dans un couloir contre un Serpentard, quand elle avait douze ans. La même année où Harry et d'autres avaient formé la résistance contre le professeur Ombrage... En continuant de regarder les alentours, elle reçut un choc supplémentaire. Allongée près de Nymphadora, sa meilleure amie paraissait dormir... Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

_Kelly... Toi aussi tu étais revenue..._

Le visage ruisselant de larmes, elle sentit ses genoux flancher et fut forcée de s'asseoir. Harry Potter passa devant elle sans la voir et sortit de la Grande Salle. Elle se souvint des paroles que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait dites un peu plus tôt et comprit le Survivant devait être parti l'affronter pour en finir.

Eliza resta prostrée durant un long moment, se contentant de fixer le mur de ses yeux fatigués. L'infirmière finit par s'approcher d'elle et lui tendit du chocolat, mais la friandise se coinça dans sa gorge au moment où un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années entra en portant un autre corps.

- COLIN !

Cassie et Lynn se précipitèrent pour la retenir tandis qu'elle courait vers Olivier Dubois.

- Tu ne peux plus rien faire, dit doucement sa mère.

L'adolescente éclata en sanglots.

Elle avait connu tellement de choses pendant l'année qui venait de passer... La plus grande partie avec Colin. Elle s'était fait d'autres vrais amis aussi... Les heures passées dans la Salle sur Demande avec les élèves menés par Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat, le seul des trois leaders à avoir pu rester à la fin, contre les Carrow et la nouvelle politique de la direction de l'école... Ils en avaient commis des actes de résistance en se faisant passer des messages grâce aux faux Gallions ensorcelés par Hermione Granger... Les fois où, avec Kelly, Colin et deux autres, elle parvenait à sortir du dortoir la nuit pour écrire sur les murs _Armée de Dumbledore, le recrutement continue_... Puis ils avaient dû arrêter après que l'un des leurs se soit fait torturer, sans toutefois stopper leurs actions souterraines... Et un soir pendant la dernière semaine où elle avait dormi dans son dortoir - elle était la seule à être là désormais, ses camarades étaient soit dans la Salle sur Demande soit rappelés par leurs parents et rentrés chez eux- Colin l'avait raccompagnée en se servant du charme de Désillusion pour qu'ils ne soient pas repérés. Une fois là-bas, ils étaient entrés tous les deux dans la salle commune avant de monter dans le dortoir, et ils avaient...

Elle sortit de ses pensées et constata que ses larmes s'étaient taries. Avec l'aide de sa mère, elle se redressa puis se dirigea vers les blessés pour tenter d'apaiser leurs souffrances.

- Eliza, passe-moi le dictame, dit Lynn, penchée sur la blessure de Firenze.

Pendant un long moment, elle fit de son mieux, mais une voix capta soudain toute l'attention des occupants du château. Au fur et à mesure qu'_il_ parlait, la fureur d'Eliza augmenta.

- Harry Potter est mort. Il a été tué alors qu'il prenait la fuite, essayant de se sauver pendant que vous donniez vos vies pour lui. Nous vous apportons son cadavre comme preuve que votre héros n'est plus.

La bataille est gagnée. Vous avez perdu la moitié de vos combattants. Mes Mangemorts sont plus nombreux que vous et le Survivant est fini à tout jamais. Il ne doit plus y avoir de guerre. Quiconque continuera à résister, homme, femme, enfant, sera éliminé ainsi que tous les membres de sa famille. Sortez maintenant du château, agenouillez-vous devant moi, et vous serez épargnés. Vos parents, vos enfants, vos frères et vos sœurs vivront, ils seront pardonnés, et vous vous joindrez à moi pour que nous reconstruisions ensemble un monde nouveau.

Lentement, la majorité des présents dans la Grande Salle sortit sur le parvis pour se rendre compte de la véracité des paroles qui venaient d'être prononcées. Lynn essaya de retenir Eliza qui se mit à crier :

- Lâche-moi ! Je veux tuer des Mangemorts !

Puisque Ginny, Luna et les autres y allaient, pourquoi pas elle ?

Jack s'approcha et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu peux venir, mais...

- Papa ! protesta Randy.

- Mais tu restes derrière nous pour qu'on puisse te protéger.

Eliza se calma un peu et acquiesça. C'était mieux que rien...

Le temps qu'elle sorte, les premières voix avaient retenti, et son cœur se serra. Non, pas Harry... Sinon ça voudrait dire que Colin et Kelly étaient morts pour rien !

C'était pourtant bien le brun à lunettes qui se trouvait à présent aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Eliza joignit ses cris à ceux de ses amis à cette vue, mais ls furent obligés de se taire sous l'effet du sortilège de mutisme.

- Harry Potter est mort ! Comprenez-vous maintenant, vous qui vous êtes bercés d'illusions ? Il n'était rien, n'a jamais rien été, qu'un jeune garçon qui voulait voir les autres se sacrifier pour lui !

Ron Weasley fit un pas en avant.

- Il vous a battu !

Un deuxième sort l'empêcha de continuer à protester.

- Il a été tué en tentant de s'enfuir subrepticement par le parc du château, il a été tué en essayant de sauver sa propre vie.

- Menteur ! cria Eliza.

- Tiens, une enfant n'est pas d'accord avec moi ? Une Albany à ce que je vois... En tant que Sang-pur, tu devrais pourtant être de mon côté.

- Je préfère passer pour une traître à mon sang, comme vous dites, et mourir en Poufsouffle loyale, plutôt que vous servir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde !

Jack et Randy se mirent devant elle pour la protéger, et elle eut juste le temps de voir Neville se précipiter vers les Mangemorts avant qu'un sort ne l'arrête dans son élan.

- Qui est-ce ? Qui s'est porté volontaire pour montrer à quel sort doivent s'attendre ceux qui poursuivent le combat lorsque la bataille est perdue ?

Un ricanement s'éleva, et Eliza distingua Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Espèce de sale...

- Silence Eliza, chuchota son père.

- C'est Neville Londubat, Maître ! Le garçon qui a causé tant d'ennuis aux Carrow ! Le fils des Aurors, vous vous souvenez ?

Le poing de Jack se crispa sur sa baguette, faisant comprendre à Eliza qu'il avait dû les connaître.

- Tu as montré du caractère et de la bravoure et tu es d'une noble lignée. Tu feras un précieux Mangemort. Nous avons besoin de gens comme toi, Neville Londubat.

- Je me rallierai à vous quand il gèlera en enfer ! L'armée de Dumbledore !

Eliza et tous ceux qui avaient refusé la dictature à l'école s'empressèrent de le soutenir, et cette fois personne ne réussit à les réduire au silence.

- Si tel est ton choix, Londubat, nous allons revenir au plan d'origine. Ce sera sur ta tête que ça se passera.

Angoissée, la jeune fille vit le Choixpeau magique arriver dans la main de leur ennemi.

- Il n'y aura plus de Répartition au collège Poudlard. Il n'y aura plus de maisons. L'emblème, le blason et les couleurs de mon noble ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard, suffiront à chacun, n'est-ce pas, Neville Londubat ?

Neville se retrouva avec le chapeau enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux, puis Voldemort y mit le feu sans qu'il puisse se défendre.

- NON ! cria Augusta.

- Papa, grand-père, on doit faire quelque chose !

- Elle a raison, nous devons agir ! ajouta Randy.

Jack hésita. Sacrifier sa vie d'accord, mais pas celles de sa femme, de son fils, d'Eliza, de Cassie et de William !

Ce qui suivit lui évita de prendre une décision. Graup surgit en appelant Hagrid, et les autres géants coururent aussitôt vers lui. Des cris retentirent depuis les murailles de l'école, et Eliza se réjouit en voyant Neville se libérer du maléfice, jeter le chapeau enflammé, saisir l'épée de Gryffondor et trancher la tête du serpent qui lui faisait face.

Les combattants reculèrent pour éviter de se faire piétiner alors que des flèches s'abattaient soudain sur les Mangemorts. Les centaures se lançaient dans la bataille !

- Où est Harry ? cria Hagrid.

- Eliza, va te mettre à l'abri !

- Non, elle peut se battre ! répliqua Jack. Sors ta baguette, petite, mais reste près de nous !

Les géants furent gênés par Buck et des créatures invisibles qui s'attaquaient à leurs yeux, Graup en profita pour les frapper, et les défenseurs comme les assaillants durent se réfugier dans le château où la bataille continua.

Eliza pria pour que sa mère et ses grands-parents ne soient pas tués puis se lança à l'attaque, jetant les sorts qu'elle avait appris durant l'année écoulée. Quand un Mangemort s'en prit à son père, elle n'hésita pas.

- STUPEFIX !

Randy la remercia d'un regard et se concentra à nouveau sur le combat qui faisait rage. Des renforts arrivèrent dans le hall avec le troupeau des centaures qui tiraient leurs flèches. Les Mangemorts commencèrent à ployer sous les assauts, encore plus lorsque les elfes de maison jaillirent par la porte des cuisines qu'ils arrachèrent au passage. Eliza ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue des petits êtres qui tailladaient les jambes de leurs ennemis avec leurs hachoirs.

L'essentiel semblait se dérouler dans la Grande Salle, et les trois Albany se dépêchèrent d'y aller. Le rapport de forces virait en leur faveur : les Mangemorts étaient éliminés l'un après l'autre, et bientôt il ne resta plus que Bellatrix Lestrange et Voldemort qui luttaient contre trois adversaires chacun.

Eliza frémit en voyant un sortilège passer tout près de Ginny Weasley qui affrontait la femme avec l'aide de Luna et Hermione Granger. Sa mère les poussa alors et engagea le combat à mort. Comme presque tous les gens présents, Eliza retenait son souffle. Au moment où le maléfice de Mrs Weasley atteignit son adversaire juste au-dessus du cœur, une acclamation s'éleva, vite stoppée par la fureur du Seigneur noir. Eliza crut un instant que Molly Weasley allait être tuée, mais un bouclier fut lancé et lui évita le maléfice. Personne ne sut d'où il venait jusqu'à ce que Harry rejette sa cape d'invisibilité.

_Il est vivant... Il est vivant ! Mais comment c'est possible ?_

Fascinée, la jeune fille observa le combat final sans prêter attention à ce que Harry et son opposant se disaient. Ils avaient l'air de deux fauves se retenant de sauter l'un sur l'autre...

Les minutes suivantes parurent insoutenables à tout le monde. A la fin, les hurlements annonçant les deux sorts se confondirent presque.

- Avada Kedavra !

- Expelliarmus !

L'éclair vert rebondit sur son lanceur, la baguette s'envola dans les airs tandis que Voldemort tombait en arrière, et ce fut terminé.

_Il a gagné..._

Harry fut assailli par tous ceux qui voulaient le féliciter, mais Eliza resta en arrière et quitta la salle sous le regard inquiet de sa famille.

- Laisse-la, fit Jack à Cassie qui voulait suivre sa fille. Elle a besoin d'être un peu seule.

Eliza déambula dans l'école sans même voir les dégâts causés par la bataille. Ses pas la menèrent vers la Salle sur Demande, là où beaucoup de choses avaient commencé pour une poignée de jeunes qui avaient choisi de dire non. Et certains ne pouvaient même pas voir le résultat final...

Elle finit par rebrousser chemin et sortit dans le parc désert. L'herbe piétinée était marquée par les empreintes des géants et celles des sabots des centaures. Eliza alla s'asseoir sous l'arbre où elle passait son temps à rêver, _avant_.

Tout était fini...

Maintenant qu'elle avait vécu la nuit de la victoire, elle sentait qu'elle n'était plus la même. Le monde allait se porter mieux, mais quelques-uns vivraient éternellement avec une blessure au fond du cœur. Elle devait se montrer forte pour Elladora et les jumeaux qui n'étaient encore que des enfants. Evidemment, il lui faudrait du temps pour se remettre des disparitions de Colin et Kelly, mais le fait d'admettre qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais constituait un bon début.

Une ombre lui cacha brièvement la lumière du soleil levant, et elle releva la tête.

- Ma mère me disait parfois que les êtres chers cessent complètement de vivre le jour où plus personne ne se souvient d'eux. Ils vont vivre dans ton cœur à présent.

- Je sais, grand-père... mais j'aurais tellement voulu qu'ils soient encore là...

- J'ai vu disparaître des amis proches. Je sais ce que tu ressens, petite.

- Ne m'appelle pas petite !

- C'est vrai, excuse-moi. Ces dernières heures ont prouvé que tu n'étais plus une enfant. Nous sommes tous fiers de toi, Eliza.

- Merci...

Elle sentit soudain que ses paupières se faisaient lourdes. Les conséquences de passer presque vingt-quatre heures sans dormir...

- Viens, tu dois te reposer.

La voix de Peeves les accueillit lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, et Eliza se mit à rire.

_On les a eus,_

_Vaincus, battus,_

_Le p'tit Potter est un héros,_

_Voldy nourrit les asticots,_

_Ils ont tous été écrasés,_

_Maintenant, on peut rigoler !_

- Il ne changera jamais celui-là, sourit Jack.

- C'est ce qui le rend sympathique !

Au-delà de la peine qu'elle ressentait, la faim et le sommeil menaçaient de la submerger. Elle resta quelques minutes dans la Grande Salle, sous les yeux bienveillants des siens, le temps de manger un peu.

- On devrait l'emmener ailleurs, entendit-elle alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur la table. Si elle se réveille et qu'elle les voit...

Lynn laissa sa phrase en suspens.

- Je m'en occupe, déclara Randy.

Elle se sentit soulevée du banc et portée jusque dans le dortoir des filles de 4ème année. Une fois que son père l'eut allongée sur son lit, elle s'endormit immédiatement.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Même si Elladora préférait être seule, elle apprécia la présence muette de sa meilleure amie et de Mike. Le récit de sa sœur l'avait fait réagir et elle se reprit en main.

Nicola avait un comportement identique envers Boris : ils ne se parlaient pas, mais le plus jeune savait qu'il bénéficiait d'un soutien. Pour laisser davantage de temps à son fiancé, Nicola écrivit à ses parents, et le mariage fut repoussé à la fin de l'été.

Le retour en train jusqu'à Londres se déroula dans une atmosphère un peu plus détendue. Boris ne parlait toujours pas, mais ses amis eurent la satisfaction de le voir sourire quand les jumeaux racontèrent leurs dernières frasques.

Convaincus qu'ils devaient rester soudés, les quatre amis accompagnés par Mike restèrent chez Elladora tout le mois de juillet. Le comportement de Boris n'évoluant pas, Elladora décida de le faire réagir en l'emmenant dans un endroit qu'elle connaissait suite à une lettre.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Tu verras bien.

Le Portoloin leur fit survoler la Manche et Paris en direction du sud-est de la France. A l'atterrissage, Boris au fond curieux d'en savoir plus sur le lieu où il était remarqua le paysage verdoyant et les maisons en bois typiques. La petite taille du village lui rappela le sien, et il se tourna vers sa voisine pour avoir des explications. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et le tira derrière elle.

- On est à Saint-Véran, répondit-elle à l'interrogation muette de son ami. Autrement dit, là où vivent les Duval.

- Lâche-moi !

- Pas question. On a besoin tous les deux de lui parler une dernière fois, et toi bien plus que moi.

La tombe de Marine, à l'ombre d'un arbre, disparaissait sous les fleurs. Le cœur serré, Boris comprit que tous ceux qui l'avaient fréquentée s'étaient déplacés au moins une fois. Tous... sauf lui.

Il sentit qu'Elladora s'éloignait pour lui laisser un peu de temps. Au début, il resta muet et se contenta de fixer le portrait souriant de Marine. Puis il fit apparaître des roses rouges et les disposa comme il pouvait à cause du manque de place, et les mots vinrent sans qu'il ait besoin de réfléchir.


	46. Chapter 46

Suite au traitement improvisé d'Elladora, le moral de Boris s'améliora au fil des jours. Début août, leurs notes finales arrivèrent par hibou, soulageant les filles qui répétaient sans cesse à Nicola de se taire et de s'asseoir.

- Je suis sûr d'avoir loupé la pratique de Potions, et les questions en Sortilèges étaient trop pointues !

Athena et Elladora échangèrent un regard et dirent d'une même voix :

- La ferme et ASSIS !

Nicola obéit aussitôt et se laissa tomber sur la chaise voisine de celle de Boris. Mais lorsque les volatiles apparurent au-dessus des arbres, l'ancien préfet se releva en broyant la main de son fiancé. Le grand-duc portant ses résultats fut le premier à se poser, et il déplia le parchemin d'une main tremblante tandis que les autres l'imitaient.

- Alors ? demanda Boris après quelques instants.

Athena et Elladora avaient obtenu deux Optimal, respectivement en Histoire et Soins aux créatures magiques pour l'une et en potions ainsi qu'en Défense contre les forces du Mal pour l'autre, ce qui étonna beaucoup le garçon. Mais après réflexion, ce n'était pas si surprenant étant donné que sa participation au Tournoi lui avait fait travailler énormément cette matière. Et puis, elle était la seule à avoir pu dévoiler une partie de Patronus dès le début de ce cours...

Les deux amies avaient obtenu un Effort exceptionnel pour toutes les autres notes.

- Et toi ? voulut savoir Athena.

- Acceptable en Botanique et Histoire, Effort exceptionnel en Défense, Métamorphose et Sortilèges.

Ils se tournèrent finalement vers le dernier de leur groupe.

- Nicola ? demanda doucement Boris, décidé à ne pas le brusquer. Tu nous montres ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse et dut se contenter de regarder lui-même la feuille. Optimal à six matières sur sept - Botanique, Histoire, Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Potions et Runes- et Effort exceptionnel en Défense. Nicola honorait sa place de meilleur élève jusqu'au bout. Parfois, Boris se disait qu'il aurait largement pu devenir Auror.

- Super tout ça ! s'exclama Elladora. Et comme après-demain c'est mon anniversaire, on va pouvoir faire la fête !

Le barbecue du soir la détrompa : incommodée par l'odeur de la viande, elle passa une bonne partie du repas agenouillée devant la cuvette des WC. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter qui que ce soit, et ses amis repartirent chez leurs parents respectifs afin de récupérer des affaires et débarrasser leurs valises.

Elladora espérait être tranquille suite à son malaise de la veille, mais des nausées la saisirent à nouveau quand elle se leva, et une discussion avec sa sœur lui fit réaliser ce qu'elle redoutait. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir plus tôt ? Le stress dû au Tournoi et à la mort de Marine, probablement... Seulement, elle n'était pas encore totalement sûre, et une seule personne pouvait l'accompagner à ce moment-là.

Une fois remontée dans sa chambre, elle s'empara d'un parchemin et n'écrivit que quelques mots.

_Athena, viens vite, j'ai besoin d'aide._

_Elladora._

**OoOoOoO**

Athena se prélassait tranquillement dans le jardin familial pour oublier le tracas des semaines précédentes, et elle était prête à s'endormir lorsqu'une masse se posa lourdement sur son ventre. Sursautant, elle fit tomber la "chose" avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'un hibou, celui d'Elladora. La jeune fille ouvrit rapidement la lettre et perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle en vit le contenu. Elle rentra immédiatement dans la maison, prévint sa mère qu'elle sortait et transplana directement chez son amie. A peine avait-elle fait quelques pas en direction de l'entrée que la porte s'ouvrit sur Elladora arborant une mine défaite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a un problème ?

Elladora lui fit signe de la suivre et monta dans sa chambre puis ferma la porte.

- Oui, il y a un problème ! Je pense être enceinte !

Athena resta un moment interdite.

- Mais... Quand... Comment... Je veux dire... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire en fait. Tu sais depuis combien de temps ?

- J'ai seulement des gros soupçons. Pour être fixée, je ne vois que Ste-Mangouste.

- Mike est au courant ?

- Non, je ne lui ai encore rien dit. Tu es la première à le savoir. Je ne sais pas comment lui avouer...

- Tu le garderais ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est trop tard pour changer d'avis... De toute façon, oui, je veux le garder malgré tout ce que ça implique.

- Alors dis-le lui le plus vite possible, que vous ayez le temps de vous y faire !

- Si seulement on avait fait plus attention...

- Tu en as parlé avec tes parents ?

- Pas encore. Enceinte à dix-huit ans... Ils ne vont pas sauter de joie à mon avis.

- Surtout que vous n'êtes même pas mariés ni rien...

Elladora se releva brusquement en faisant tomber le siège.

- Et s'il me laissait tomber ?

- Mike ? Mais ça va pas ! Il t'aime trop !

- Il a seulement vingt ans, et il est occupé par le championnat. Je ne sais pas s'il se sentira capable d'être père à son âge.

- Peut-être pas, mais il le fera pour toi !

- Je ne doute pas de lui... Mais comment je vais faire pour le dire à mes parents... ?

- Ouais, j'imagine que ça ne va pas être facile... Je resterai avec toi si tu veux.

- Merci... Pour l'instant, on devrait aller à l'hôpital.

Bien que Ste-Mangouste soit réputé pour soigner les maladies et blessures magiques, une aile était réservée à la pédiatrie. Athena dut rester dans le couloir alors que son amie entrait dans une salle avec une infirmière. Celle-ci lui fit une prise de sang et versa quelques gouttes sur une sorte de barre avec un cristal à chaque extrémité.

- S'il devient rouge, la réponse sera négative.

Plusieurs minutes insupportables pour la jeune fille s'écoulèrent. La barre fut soudain illuminée des deux côtés et devint mauve, ce qui perturba Elladora.

- Rouge et bleu en même temps ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Rouge négatif, bleu positif... Et violet pour une naissance multiple.

Elladora s'évanouit.

La femme l'aida à reprendre rapidement conscience, lui donna des recommandations et la laissa partir. Son air hagard inquiéta Athena qui demanda aussitôt :

- Alors ? Elle a dit quoi ?

- Naissance multiple possible à neuf chances sur dix. Et je suis enceinte de trois mois.

_De mieux en mieux..._

Elle garda sa réflexion pour elle et ajouta :

- Mike est où là ? Il s'entraîne ?

- Championnat... A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être en plein match.

- On va aller le voir, match ou pas !

- Il est contre Falmouth aujourd'hui. Dans leur stade, sur la côte sud des Cornouailles.

- Alors c'est parti ! Tu vas quand même pas attendre qu'il ait fini le championnat ?

- D'accord ! articula la jeune fille. Mais je viens avec toi.

Elladora s'appuya sur son amie, et elles transplanèrent en direction du sud-ouest.

Le stade des Faucons de Falmouth retentissait des cris des supporters des deux équipes. Fatiguée par le déplacement, Elladora se dirigea vers les vestiaires et s'assit. Athena resta avec elle jusqu'au moment où elle irait prévenir le futur père.

- Vous avez des projets ou pas encore ?

- On va bientôt vivre ensemble. A la fin du championnat c'était prévu que je déménage chez lui. C'est toujours d'actualité. Surtout que maintenant la donne a changé...

- C'est déjà une bonne chose, vous ne vivrez pas séparément ! Maintenant... Faut voir avec tes parents...

A cet instant, les cris dans le stade augmentèrent d'intensité : Elladora comprit immédiatement que le match avait pris fin. Son amie fila en direction des tribunes et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Mike. Le joueur se précipita vers Elladora dès qu'il la vit et la prit dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Athena a dit que tu avais quelque chose d'important à m'annoncer...

Elladora regarda son petit ami droit dans les yeux.

- Nous allons être parents.

**OoOoOoO**

- Athena, demain nous allons à Londres !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as déjà oublié qu'on doit trouver ta tenue pour le mariage ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai...

- Elladora peut venir si elle veut, elle t'aidera à choisir. Tu sais où elle vit maintenant qu'elle n'habite plus chez ses parents ?

- Heu, attends... Elle l'a écrit sur la lettre qu'elle m'a envoyée...

La jeune fille monta dans sa chambre récupérer le parchemin puis redescendit.

- Voilà ! C'est au sud-ouest du pays de Galles, à la sortie d'une ville qui s'appelle Llanelli.

- Préviens-la quand même qu'on va venir la chercher !

Le lendemain après-midi, à l'aide de la poudre de cheminette (le moyen le plus sûr pour ne pas se perdre), Athena et sa mère arrivèrent au Havre, là où vivaient Elladora et Mike. La maison semblait petite vue de l'extérieur, mais en entrant les pièces devenaient plus vastes, sûrement grâce à la magie.

- Salut Athena ! Bonjour madame, fit Elladora en s'approchant avec précaution.

Depuis sa visite à l'hôpital trois semaines plus tôt, sa physionomie avait changé, et elle devait porter des vêtements plus larges.

- Bonjour Elladora.

- Coucou ! Tu vas bien ? demanda Athena.

- Ils commencent à bouger, répondit-elle tout en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. Avec eux je suis plus vite fatiguée...

- Tu m'étonnes ! Trois, ça fait beaucoup quand même !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Enfin, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, Mike gère presque tout.

- Heureusement ! Il est où au fait ?

- Parti tôt ce matin... Jour de match oblige. Il m'a laissée me reposer tranquillement. Il ne fallait pas madame ! s'exclama Elladora lorsque la mère d'Athena revint de la cuisine avec des tasses de chocolat chaud. J'aurais pu le faire moi-même !

- Dans ton état ? Pas question ! Je me demande même si c'est une bonne chose de t'emmener avec nous...

- Je pourrai sortir un peu comme ça ! Et puis Athena a besoin d'aide pour choisir sa tenue !

- Traîtresse !

- Mais non Athena, elle a raison ! Il faut que tu te fasses belle pour le mariage, Christophe sera content !

- Tu parles...

Tandis qu'Athena disparaissait en direction du Chaudron Baveur dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes, sa mère demanda à Elladora :

- Je n'en ai pas parlé à Athena, mais je crois que ça lui ferait plaisir si tu étais son témoin au mariage, avec ton accord bien sûr.

- Evidemment que j'accepte ! De toute façon, elle finira bien par me poser la question.

Une fois qu'elles furent réunies au bar, la mère d'Athena se dirigea vers le fond du bâtiment tandis que les deux filles saluaient leur ancien professeur de botanique.

- Athena, tu ne vas pas commencer ? s'écria sa mère lorsque la jeune fille s'arrêta devant le magasin de Quidditch.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais ! intervint Elladora. On va d'abord chez Madame Guipure et on revient ici après. Pense un peu à moi !

- T'as de la chance d'être dans cet état !

- Je sais pas si on peut appeler ça de la chance, mais ça a ses bons côtés ! Et puis je ne regrette rien... dit-elle en regardant son ventre arrondi.

- Assez discuté les filles ! Si on doit faire la robe sur mesure, ça ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps !

La confection de la robe demanda un long moment à la couturière qui voulut tenir compte du moindre détail.

- Christophe va se jeter sur toi quand...

Athena la fixa avec un regard noir et lui conseilla de se taire.

_Je sens que leur nuit de noces va être mémorable._

**OoOoOoO**

- Athena, pour la dernière fois, lève-toi ! Il est huit heures et demie !

- Naaaaaaan...

- Bien, puisqu'il faut employer la manière forte... Wingardium Leviosa.

- AAAAH ! Mais ça va pas ?

La jeune fille mal réveillée retomba sur son lit, dévisagea sa mère avec un air furieux et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en marmonnant des jurons.

La matinée se passa entre l'habillage, la coiffure et les photos. Athena ne put s'empêcher de maudire ses deux amis de Gryffondor qui, ayant besoin de moins de temps de préparation, s'étaient offert le luxe de dormir plus longtemps. Elle dut se forcer à sourire dans le jardin, quand Christophe la saisit par la taille pour l'attirer le plus possible contre lui. Un simple regard à son fiancé lui montra que sa bonne humeur n'était pas feinte. Elle s'empressa ensuite de rejoindre sa meilleure amie. Elladora plus en forme malgré son état eut un nouveau sifflement d'admiration à la vue de la robe de son amie : majoritairement bleu ciel et agrémentée d'un peu de blanc, la coupe du vêtement différait des robes classiques par sa longueur plus réduite.

- Ella, t'as vu les autres témoins ?

- Seulement celui de Nicola. Boris a dit qu'il avait demandé à une fille, et j'ai ma petite idée sur son identité. Et pour Christophe ?

- Apparemment, c'est un ancien de Serpentard.

- D'accord. Approche, j'ai un cadeau de dernière minute pour toi.

La jeune fille attacha un collier autour du cou d'Athena qui baissa ensuite les yeux.

- Très joli, merci !

Les yeux admiratifs de la brune à la vue du papillon en or blanc provoquèrent un sourire ravi chez Elladora. Elles discutèrent ensuite jusqu'à ce qu'une enfant arrive en courant.

- Athena, j'te cherchais ! Voilà ton bouquet !

- Merci Vicky.

- Non, c'est enfant d'honneur aujourd'hui !

- Ok ok !

Elladora dut retenir un fou rire pour ne pas vexer sa petite sœur. Peu après, Vicky décida de rejoindre ses frères, ce qui libéra la place pour une nouvelle venue.

- Tiens, salut Julia ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais invitée.

- Salut les vertes. Il fallait que je vienne, Boris m'a demandé de lui rendre service.

- Ah c'est toi son témoin ! comprit Athena.

- Exact. D'ailleurs ça m'arrange... Je pourrai peut-être me réconcilier avec quelqu'un.

- Qui ça ? voulut savoir Elladora, toujours curieuse.

- Shawn.

La mine perturbée de l'ancienne Serdaigle dissuada les deux amies qui allaient poser d'autres questions. Visiblement, il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz en ce qui concernait le couple.

Le regard d'Elladora se fixa soudain sur une fille qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir.

- Alors les amies, vous allez bien depuis la fin des cours ?

- Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Britney ?

- Christophe ne t'a rien dit ? C'est qu'il devient prévenant ce garçon ! Il m'a choisie comme témoin.

- HEIN ?

- T'inquiète pas, je vais pas te piquer ton fiancé ! C'est juste le temps d'une signature.

- Je te le laisserais sans problème tu sais ?

- Non non non ! Moi j'ai tourné la page, maintenant sa vie est avec toi.

- Tu m'en vois enchantée...

Il faisait toujours beau quand les deux couples rejoignirent la grande tente installée à côté de la piscine. Athena soupira de soulagement : malgré le nombre restreint de personnes présentes, les festivités se déroulaient chez les Albany, les seuls à avoir la place nécessaire pour accueillir les familles et leurs invités.

Les parents s'installant au premier rang, Elladora et ses frères furent placés deux rangées plus loin. La jeune fille, surprise de voir le calme de ses voisins, ne put se retenir de penser qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup. Ses réflexions faillirent lui faire manquer le début de l'échange des vœux. Son amie se mariant la première, elle redoubla de vigilance.

- Christophe Lilian, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Athena Roxane ici présente, de l'aimer et de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Le visage pour une fois sérieux du garçon surprit beaucoup Elladora.

- Oui.

- Athena Roxane Acworth, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Christophe Lilian ici présent, de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

La petite blonde faillit éclater de rire alors que son amie faisait exprès d'hésiter.

- Oui.

- Je vous déclare donc unis pour la vie. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ce fut au tour des garçons. Boris était de loin le plus stressé des deux, et Nicola fut contraint de le rassurer comme il pouvait.

- Nicola Alexis...

Elladora eut du mal à garder son attention sur l'estrade dès le moment où elle ne vit plus son amie. Athena était sûrement partie se débarrasser de la traîne...

- Boris Jaden...

Les jumeaux quittèrent leurs chaises aussi discrètement que possible et se dirigèrent vers le côté opposé de la piscine, droit vers une caisse qu'ils ouvrirent en silence. Juste après la fin de l'échange, une explosion retentit à quelques mètres de la tente. Encore une fois, les feux d'artifices des frères Weasley faisaient des merveilles : Elladora en fut convaincue à la vue de l'inscription qui se forma.

_Longue vie aux mariés !_

**OoOoOoO**

Le lendemain, chaque occupant du manoir Albany se leva tard. Enfin, c'était ce que pensait Nicola. En apercevant Boris et Athena dans le jardin, il décida d'aller les rejoindre, et il arriva en même temps que son frère au bord de la piscine.

- Athena, tu viens ? J'aimerais te parler de la lune de miel.

Nicola se rapprocha progressivement de Boris qui semblait ne pas aller très bien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as trop bu hier soir ?

- Non, c'est pas ça.

Le garçon se leva et chercha à rentrer, mais Nicola se plaça devant lui.

- Pas si vite ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es distant avec moi ?

- Lâche-moi, abruti, j'ai plus le temps !

Mais Nicola resserra sa prise, et sous ses yeux écarquillés Liam reprit son apparence normale. Il se rappela alors que ceux qu'il imaginait être les jumeaux s'étaient éclipsés quand il les avait croisés, et il commença à comprendre.

_Boris, j'espère que tu as une TRES bonne explication à me donner._

Il fut interrompu dans ses recherches quand la voix de Christophe retentit de l'autre côté de la maison.

- C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ancien Serpentard arriva devant la maison en traînant un petit garçon.

- Nicola, tu as bien eu Optimal en Sortilèges ?

- Oui.

- Je crois que ces petits méritent une correction. Ça te dirait de suivre mes consignes ?

- Pour une fois... tu as mon soutien.

Face à eux, Liam et Jerry attachés par un Incarcerem cherchèrent à fuir. Nicola se tourna aussitôt vers eux et dit simplement :

- Locomotor Mortis.

Les jumeaux tombèrent sur la pelouse, et Christophe s'approcha d'eux.

- Voyons... Par quoi on va bien pouvoir commencer ? Ah, je sais ! Nicola, montre-leur l'effet d'un Dentesaugmento.

- NON !

Nicola débuta par Liam, et Jerry se mit à rire en regardant son frère. Mais l'ancien préfet l'arrêta net en lui lançant un Récurvite, et il se retrouva avec la bouche pleine de savon.

Les deux farceurs subirent toute l'imagination de Christophe par l'intermédiaire de Nicola, tandis qu'Athena et Boris observaient de loin le tableau. Finalement, Christophe effraya les jumeaux pour la forme.

- Petit frère, tu sais lancer un sortilège de Videntrailles ?

Nicola se rendit compte que son aîné plaisantait et rangea sa baguette au moment où Cassie Albany visiblement furieuse sortit de la maison.

- Là, c'est nous qui avons un problème, marmonna l'ex-Serpentard.

Ce fut à leur tour de subir tout le savoir de la mère des jumeaux en matière de sortilèges.

**OoOoOoO**

Avec Nicola et Boris aux Seychelles et Athena en Grèce, Elladora se retrouva seule chez elle, dans la petite maison où elle vivait avec Mike. Pour le moment, elle observait d'un œil critique les échantillons de peinture face à elle : bleu ou vert pâle ?

- On devrait attendre avant de se décider. Il vaut mieux savoir si les bébés seront des filles ou des garçons.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Et j'ai aussi raison quand je dis que tu ne dois pas faire d'efforts ! Depuis combien de temps tu essayes de monter ce lit ?

- A peu près une heure, avoua-t-elle. Tu connais mes talents pour le bricolage.

- Va t'allonger, je m'en charge.

**OoOoOoO**

**Trois mois plus tard (décembre 2008)**

- Allez Ella, ça y est presque !

La jeune fille en nage n'avait même plus la force de crier, et elle fut juste capable d'un dernier effort avant de retomber sur la table, complètement épuisée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une aide-soignante s'approcha pour demander le nom des nouveaux-nés. Mike désigna d'abord le plus petit des deux garçons, ensuite la fille, et enfin le dernier enfant.

- Quentin, Claire et Nathaniel.

- Je peux les voir ? souffla Elladora.

- Ils doivent d'abord être pesés et mesurés. Vous aurez ensuite tout le temps qu'il faudra, ne vous inquiétez pas.

La nouvelle maman, comme Athena l'appela à son réveil, fut ravie de constater que les triplés se trouvaient à côté d'elle, chacun dans un lit à roulettes.

- Félicitations vous deux ! Vos enfants sont vraiment beaux. Il faudra prévenir Boris et Nicola !

- Déjà fait, répondit Mike. Et même en étant prématurés de quelques semaines, ils sont arrivés à une bonne date.

- C'est vrai, j'ai failli oublier !

Athena tendit à son amie un livre sur les Aurors de Grande-Bretagne puis s'excusa : il était tard et elle devait rentrer chez elle. Mike la suivit peu après, et Elladora s'appuya contre ses oreillers. Elle ne pouvait pas souhaiter mieux que la naissance de ses enfants le jour de Noël. Les prochains de la génération à envahir Poudlard... Et quelque part, Elladora avait le pressentiment que les professeurs lui enverraient régulièrement du courrier.

_Tant qu'ils ne sont pas renvoyés ou qu'ils ne se battent pas, je crois que je leur passerai n'importe quoi. Enfin, j'ai dix ans et demi pour m'y préparer... et les éduquer sans Liam et Jerry pour leur apprendre les mauvaises blagues._

**Voilà, l'histoire est terminée... Et j'avoue que je me sens vraiment bizarre. C'est comme s'il y avait soudain un grand vide... Il finira par passer, mais après tout le temps consacré à cette fanfic ça n'est pas vraiment étonnant.**

**Allez, je vous épargne mes lamentations, en espérant que vous avez aimé jusqu'à la toute fin.**

**[Paris, 14 juillet 2006 - Calais, 22 mai 2011]**


End file.
